


Чёрное и белое

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнение дипломатических миссий не всегда рутинно и безопасно, особенно, если оно поручено экипажу Энтерпрайз. Хотя планета, с которой должно быть подписано соглашение об её вступлении в Федерацию, вызывала интерес ещё до выхода звездолета на её орбиту, ведь у каждого из её обитателей есть деймон – физическое воплощение души в теле животного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Это скорее не кроссовер с "Темными началами", а вариации на тему. Знание второго канона необязательно.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Моим трем альфа-ридерам и прекрасной бете Lindesimpino, без их поддержки процесс написания был бы на порядки тяжелее.
> 
> Авторская иллюстрация к Главе 5. Беглецы :  
> Инь-ян http://ibn.im/zAR5wH
> 
> Поросёнок_М любезно нарисовала восхитительнейшие иллюстрации к фику(за что я ей безмерно благодарна):  
> Глава 14. Отдыхающие: http://ibn.im/rH1nLG  
> Эпилог: http://ibn.im/52COCH

      В одном из залов для совещаний звездолета Энтерпрайз собралось более десятка офицеров. Рутинная процедура подписания дипломатических соглашений между Объединенной Федерацией планет и правительством планеты Намлуп в связи с некоторыми особенностями последней требовала внимания не только специалистов по межзвездной дипломатии, но и высококвалифицированных ученых, поэтому помимо старшего командного состава и нескольких офицеров службы безопасности на брифинге присутствовали представители научного и медицинского отделов звездолета. Когда все заняли свои места, и тишина больше не нарушалась звуком отодвигаемой мебели, капитан, оглядев присутствующих, остановил свой взор на вулканце:   
  
      ― Что ж, начнем. Мистер Спок, будьте добры, введите нас в курс дела, ― Кирк откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
      ― Согласно приказу командования Звездного флота, экипаж Энтерпрайз должен выполнить дипломатическую миссию, суть которой сводится к официальному подтверждению вступления планеты Намлуп в состав Объединенной Федерации планет. Звезда Пилиф, центр данной системы, по своим характеристикам крайне сходна с Солнцем. Намлуп принадлежит к классу М, климатические условия и рельеф близки к земным, но за счет находящихся в приповерхностных слоях пластов минералов, обладающих специфическими магнитными свойствами, близ поверхности планеты наличествуют сильные электромагнитные помехи, возникающие из-за взаимодействия собственного поля планеты с излучением звезды. С периодичностью в двое целых, девяносто три сотых суток в связи с уменьшением активности Пилиф происходит ослабление данных помех на два часа и тридцать четыре минуты, что позволяет транспортироваться либо использовать шаттлы для перемещения на планету или же с неё. Ближайший период уменьшения шумов наступит через три часа и двадцать три минуты, именно в этот момент времени Энтерпрайз, согласно графику, должна прибыть на орбиту Намлупа. Так как точные характеристики помех, возникающих вблизи планеты, до сих пор досконально не изучены, а информация об их периодичности получена от намлупиан, прошу разрешения для группы ученых провести с орбиты исследования данного эффекта, ― вулканец вопросительно посмотрел на Кирка.  
  
      ― Запрос подтверждаю, ― кивнул капитан. ― Продолжайте, Спок, вы еще не рассказали самое интересное, ― губы Кирка чуть изогнулись в намеке на улыбку.  
  
      ― Благодарю вас, капитан. В действительности, большая часть информации о планете получена от обитателей Намлупа, поскольку еще ни один инопланетянин не посещал планету, и не было возможности изучить её при помощи специализированного оборудования. Судя по полученным данным, на Намлупе обитают два разумных вида: один из них по облику крайне близок к землянам, а панцербьёрны – представители второго вида – обладают внешним сходством с земными же белыми медведями. Второй вид крайне малочислен, и панцербьёрны живут обособленно, не вмешиваясь во внешнюю политику планеты. Все контакты с представителями Намлупа осуществлялись на их орбитальной базе в связи с упомянутыми выше помехами для транспортации. Однако данных, предоставленных намлупианами, хватило, чтобы было принято решение об их вступлении в Объединенную Федерацию планет. Тем более что Намлупом в последнее время очень заинтересовались клингоны, а позволить им усилить своё влияние в этом секторе было бы крайне нерационально. Намлупиане изобрели варп-технологии сто пятьдесят четыре года назад и то, что они вышли на контакт лишь через сто двадцать семь лет, объясняется их привязанностью к родной планете и нежеланием отдаляться от неё на большие расстояния. Также на это повлияла характерная особенность намлупиан, не присущая больше никому из известных нам рас: часть их души имеет физическое воплощение, у каждого...  
  
      Несколько офицеров, которые не успели внимательно изучить данные о планете до брифинга, не сдержали удивленных восклицаний, доктор Маккой, оглядев их шокированные лица, усмехнулся и пробормотал себе под нос что-то про полный не всегда приятных неожиданностей космос, Кирк строго посмотрел на нарушителей спокойствия и сделал Споку знак продолжать.   
  
      ― У каждого разумного обитателя данной планеты, за исключением панцербьёрнов, имеется деймон – проявление души намлупианина, воплощенное в теле животного, ― завершил оборванную фразу вулканец. ― Деймоны представляют собой сущность своих обладателей, наиболее характерные их черты. У детей они могут изменять свой вид, деймон же взрослого намлупианина неизменен, обретение деймоном окончательной формы считается завершающим этапом взросления. Чаще всего деймоны имеют пол, противоположный полу владельца, однако бывают и исключения. Деймоны обладают способностью разговаривать и выражать свои чувства, а также общаться между собой. Связь между деймоном и его хозяином очень сильна, поэтому они должны оставаться на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, при сильном отдалении оба испытывают боль. Существуют и крайне редкие исключения из данного правила, но о них намлупиане лишь упомянули, а на вопросы о природе способности деймона и его хозяина разделяться ответили, что в данном феномене разбираются лишь узкие специалисты. Контакт между намлупианином и чужим деймоном считается вопиющим нарушением этикета, так как физическое воздействие на деймона вызывает уязвимость и слабость у его хозяина. Табу распространяется даже на деймонов врагов в бою, но для тех, кто находится в близких отношениях, например, супругов, подобные действия приемлемы. Сами деймоны могут прикасаться друг к другу, в большинстве случаев взаимоотношения между деймонами подчеркивают и показывают отношения между их хозяевами.   
  
      ― Прошу прощения, мистер Спок, ― привлек внимание вулканца капитан, ― так что там с влиянием этой особенности на нежелание отдаляться от планеты?  
  
      Спок слегка приподнял бровь. Он был прекрасно осведомлен, что капитан, прежде чем созывать офицеров на брифинг, уже ознакомился с краткой версией доклада вулканца и прекрасно знал ответ на свой вопрос. Видимо, Кирк решил, что речь Спока излишне подробна и содержит дополнительную информацию, которой не стоит сразу перегружать землян. Вулканец поймал взгляд капитана, едва заметно кивнул ему, показывая, что принял во внимание непроизнесенный совет, и, получив в ответ теплую улыбку, которая читалась скорее по глазам, чем по губам, продолжил доклад, обрисовывая лишь ключевые моменты:  
  
      ― Было обнаружено, что при пребывании за пределами планеты сроком более восьми-двенадцати суток, деймоны намлупиан постепенно теряли свои физико-энергетические характеристики, истощались и исчезали, что являлось тяжелейшим стрессом для их хозяев. По возвращению на планету деймоны появлялись снова, но дальние космические перелеты и длительное нахождение за пределами Намлупа обитателями этой планеты не приветствуются. Как я упоминал ранее, на орбите находится небольшая база, на которой осуществляются контакты с представителями других рас, там намлупиане сменяют друг друга через каждые два периода появления возможности транспортации на планету, это позволяет их деймонам не развоплощаться. Однако, в связи с важностью соглашения о вступлении в Объединенную Федерацию планет для Намлупа, его власти настаивают на том, чтобы представители Федерации спустились на Намлуп лично, там в честь подписания соглашений планируется красочная церемония. Руководство Федерации решило пойти навстречу намлупианам, поэтому десант с Энтерпрайз вскоре станет первыми инопланетянами, посетившими их планету, ― этой фразой Спок завершил своё сообщение, и на некоторое время в зале для совещаний воцарилась тишина.  
  
      Кирк, во время доклада внимательно наблюдающий за реакцией подчиненных на новые или уже известные некоторым данные, кивком поблагодарив вулканца за доклад, кратко подытожил ситуацию:  
  
      ― Итак, через три часа, когда Энтерпрайз прибудет на орбиту Намлупа, десантная группа в количестве шести человек должна будет успеть спуститься на планету до того момента, пока вновь не начнутся магнитные бури. Подписав все дипломатические бумаги, оставшееся время до появления возможности вернуться на корабль члены десанта посвятят исследованию электромагнитных особенностей планеты, изучению её природы и культуры её обитателей, а также, если намлупиане позволят, бесконтактному изучению деймонов. Всё это время на Энтерпрайз также будут проводиться исследования магнитного поля Намлупа. Вопросы по задачам миссии есть? ― Кирк обвел взглядом слушателей.  
  
      ― Капитан, ― подала голос лейтенант Томсон из службы безопасности, ― в случае возникновения внештатной ситуации шум от скачков электромагнитного поля планеты будет мешать коммуникации между группой высадки и кораблем, к тому же экстренно поднять десант будет невозможно, не является ли эта миссия слишком опасной?  
  
      Кирк невесело усмехнулся:  
  
      ― Возможно. Судя по опыту всех предыдущих миссий, вероятность того, что всё пройдет идеально, невелика. Но намлупиане пообещали обеспечить безопасность офицерам, которые прибудут на их планету с целью подписания соглашения, а им договор с Федерацией крайне выгоден. По имеющимся у нас данным, существует малая прослойка жителей Намлупа, которые против интеграции в Федерацию, причем они здраво оценивают экономические и политические плюсы данного сотрудничества, их смущает другое – отсутствие у всех остальных рас деймонов. Но правительство Намлупа гарантировало, что это меньшинство не помешает развитию дипломатических отношений между планетой и Федерацией. В целом, я не считаю эту миссию излишне опасной. Но вернемся к обсуждению, есть у кого-либо еще вопросы, или можем приступить к утверждению состава десанта? – капитан обвел взглядом присутствующих и, не увидев желающих высказаться, обратился к вулканцу. ― Каковы ваши предложения, мистер Спок?  
  
      ― Помимо вас, как лица, уполномоченного заверять дипломатические соглашения со стороны Федерации, в состав десанта должны войти еще пять членов экипажа. В связи с тем, что обеспечением безопасности должна заняться принимающая сторона, а помимо дипломатической миссии будет выполняться еще и исследовательская, считаю обоснованным ввести в группу высадки трех офицеров по науке для изучения планеты, одного медицинского офицера для более тщательного исследования живых организмов и на случай получения травм кем-либо из десанта, а также высококвалифицированного офицера по коммуникациям, чтобы обеспечить максимальный уровень связи с кораблем в сложных условиях Намлупа, ― вулканец замолк в ожидании возможных корректив.   
  
      ― Ваш выбор крайне логичен,― Кирк согласно кивнул вулканцу, ― чьи именно кандидатуры вы предлагаете?  
  
      ― В качестве офицеров по науке я предлагаю себя, как специалиста широкого профиля, энсина Бланкара, специализирующегося на разнообразных видах излучений, и лейтенанта Риделя, чьим профилем является геология. Также я выдвигаю кандидатуры доктора Маккоя и лейтенанта Ухуры.  
  
      ― Возражений не имею. Есть ли еще какие-либо предложения у присутствующих?  
  
      После того, как в течение нескольких секунд тишину разрывало только тихое постукивание ботинка Маккоя по полу, капитан подвел итоги:  
  
      ― Через три часа озвученная мистером Споком группа высадки собирается в транспортаторной, всем главам служб быть готовым к обработке информации, поступающей с планеты. А сейчас все свободны.  
  
      Офицеры покинули свои места и направились на посты, одним из последних вышел Маккой, привычно ворчащий, что он доктор, а не ветеринар, животных всяких изучать, пусть и разумных. В зале для совещаний остались только капитан и старший помощник.  
  
      ― Не считаете ли вы неразумным то, что я предпочел не вводить в десант офицера службы безопасности? ― вулканец оценивал вероятность того, что Кирк оставит в группе высадки трех офицеров по науке, в сорок два процента, поэтому он решил узнать мнение капитана в частном порядке.  
  
      ― Я был уверен, что вы предложите и свою кандидатуру, поэтому беспокойства о недостаточном обеспечении безопасности я не испытывал, ― Кирк светло улыбнулся, ― к тому же, я надеюсь, что намлупианам всё же можно доверять. Все ранее собранные о них данные говорят об этом. А для научных исследований эта планета – лакомый кусочек.  
  
      ― Я не уверен, что эллипсоид массой свыше шести секстиллионов тонн можно охарактеризовать словом “кусочек”, капитан, ― Спок выразительно поднял бровь. Вулканцу было иррационально приятно осознавать, что Кирк считает его присутствие надежной гарантией безопасности.  
  
      ― Вы прекрасно меня поняли, мистер Спок, ― ореховые глаза смотрели с легкой насмешкой, ― и если вы закончили придираться к словам, то советую вам проследовать со мной на мостик, мы должны многое успеть сделать до момента транспортации.  
  
      Они вместе зашли в турболифт.


	2. Незнакомцы.

      Они вместе зашли в турболифт.  
  
      Через три часа после окончания брифинга вся группа высадки собралась в транспортаторной. Намлупиане к тому времени уже вышли на контакт и сообщили координаты. Капитан отдал последние приказы лейтенант-коммандеру Скотту и первым поднялся на площадку для транспортации. За ним последовала и остальная часть десантной группы.   
  
      ― Активируйте, мистер Скотт, ― слова Кирка еще не успели отзвучать, как золотистое сияние окутало группу высадки.  
  
      Когда оно начало рассеиваться, десант очутился в центре довольно просторного овального помещения. В стороне от места транспортации, близ массивного стола, тоже имеющего форму эллипса и разделенного на две половины, рядом с каждой из которых находились шесть стульев, располагались встречающие офицеров намлупиане: шесть гуманоидов со своими деймонами. Жители Намлупа были крайне похожи на землян, и если бы не наличие вулканца с одной стороны и деймонов – с другой, то сложно было бы понять, какая группа является представителями Федерации, а какая – Намлупа. Но шесть представителей фауны и одна пара острых ушей не оставляли даже шанса запутаться.   
  
      ― Приветствуем вас от лица народа Намлупа, ― темноволосый инопланетянин среднего возраста с острыми чертами лица и деймоном, напоминающим внешне овчарку, нарушил тишину.  
  
      ― Приветствуем вас от лица Звездного флота и Объединенной Федерации планет, ― отозвался Кирк, недоуменно оглядываясь на золотистое сияние транспортации, которое окутывало пространство у ног каждого из группы высадки, ― прошу прощения, видимо, произошел какой-то сбой в работе транспортатора, нам лучше некоторое время не двигаться с места. И это время можно успешно использовать для знакомства, ― любезная улыбка на несколько секунд тронула губы капитана. ― Я – Джеймс Кирк, капитан звездолета Энтерпрайз, именно со мной вы общались по подпространственной связи, справа от меня находится мистер Спок, мой старший помощник, слева – глава медицинской службы Энтерпрайз доктор Маккой, также в группу высадки входят специалист по коммуникациям лейтенант Ухура и офицеры из научного отдела: лейтенант Ридель и энсин Бланкар.  
  
      ― Моё имя – Иссэр Клов, моего деймона зовут Алека, ― ответил намлупианин, первым начавший разговор, ― я являюсь полномочным представителем нашей планеты во всех вопросах по взаимодействиям с другими расами, рядом со мною находятся представители разнообразных организаций, уважаемые и почитаемые люди: министр торговли Нита Аклеб и её деймон Райн, ― Клов указал на рыжеволосую женщину с деймоном – местным аналогом белки и продолжил, представляя двух светловолосых мужчин, чем-то неуловимо сходных внешне, и их деймонов: черную птицу, похожую на ворона, и обезьяну, напоминающую земного капуцина, ― глава нашего научного сообщества Вернер Наб и его деймон Ровена, его брат, представитель дипломатического корпуса Голред Наб и его деймон Келли, ― намлупианин сделал краткую паузу, а затем представил оставшихся: темноволосую женщину со змееподобным деймоном и длинноволосого брюнета, чей деймон был похож на шакала, ― глава отдела внутрипланетных коммуникаций Анита Арбок и её деймон Разалас, а также глава церкви, господин Икабат Лакаш и его деймон Нариса.  
  
      Ко времени окончания представлений интенсивность сияния рядом с группой высадки не уменьшилась, наоборот, контуры стали принимать более четкие очертания, как будто пытались транспортироваться еще шесть существ. Спок, используя трикодер, попытался определить природу данного феномена, но не преуспел.   
  
      ― Капитан, сущность данного явления не попадает ни под какие известные мне теории, сбой транспортатора не должен был повлечь за собой подобных последствий. Такое ощущение, что одновременно с нами пытаются транспортироваться еще шесть сущностей с весьма специфическими физико-энергетическими показателями, дальнейшие уточнения требуют дополнительных данных, ― вулканец отчитался вполголоса, поймав вопросительный взгляд капитана.  
  
      ― Продолжайте анализ, мистер Спок, ― откликнулся Кирк.  
  
      После краткой паузы капитан вновь обратился к намлупианам:   
  
      ― Я прошу прощения, господа, что мы сразу после перемещения не можем приступить к переговорам и уточнению планов мероприятий, посвященных принятию вашей планеты в состав Федерации. Не было ли раньше подобных сбоев транспортатора на вашей планете?  
  
      Иссэр Клов степенно кивнул:  
  
      ― Мы понимаем причины задержки и ни в коей мере не упрекаем вас. Безопасность – превыше всего. Прояснить ситуацию насчет сбоев вам, возможно, поможет старший господин Наб.  
  
      ― Благодарю вас, ― капитан слегка склонил голову, в ожидании переведя взгляд на Набов. Голред также с любопытством смотрел на брата, что позволяло сделать вывод, что старшим братом являлся Вернер Наб, глава научного сообщества.  
  
      Тот молчал, но заинтересованно вглядывался в золотистые контуры, его деймон, Ровена, подлетела чуть ближе к группе высадки и, склонив голову набок, умными черными глазами изучала обретающее всю большую плотность свечение.  
  
      ― Вернер, мне кажется, мы уже видели это раньше, ― голос птицы оказался непредвиденно приятным, без ожидаемых каркающих ноток.  
  
      ― Если бы я не знал, что у представителей Федерации не бывает деймонов, то я бы предположил, что сейчас происходит их материализация, ― Вернер Наб задумчиво обвел взглядом десант.  
  
      ― Вы имеете в виду, что у намлупиан, чьи деймоны истощились за время пребывания вдали от планеты, по возвращении на Намлуп деймоны появляются таким же образом? ― Спок счел необходимым уточнить предположение Наба.  
  
      ― Именно, ― согласно кивнул намуплианин, это движение повторила и Ровена.  
  
      И в этот момент свечение, густым коконом обволакивающее пространство рядом с членами десанта, рассеялось, оставив вместо себя шесть представителей фауны, которые, судя по встопорщенным шерсти, колючкам и перьям, явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке.   
  
      ― Очаровательно, ― низким грудным голосом произнесла, оглядевшись по сторонам, массивная, похожая на земную пантеру кошка с длинными острыми ушами, ярко-оранжевыми глазами и лоснящимся черным мехом.  
  
      ― Очаровательно, ― согласился с ней вполголоса вулканец, почувствовав, как незримые, но очень прочные нити связывают его катру с этим существом, ― судя по всему, при транспортации на эту планету деймоны появляются даже у представителей тех рас, у которых они обычно отсутствуют.   
  
      Спок присел на корточки, чтобы его лицо оказалось напротив кошачьей морды, и прикоснулся пальцами правой руки к контактным точкам, слегка огладив угольного цвета шерсть. Ощущение было такое, будто он погрузился в свой собственный разум, как при медитации, но у этого разума были отдельные сознание и тело. Спок с легким удивлением отметил, что, пока он изучал разум кошки, та изучала его собственный. Итогом этого взаимного исследования стало осознание друг друга частями единого существа, просто раньше оно целиком находилось в теле вулканца, а теперь разделилось.   
  
      ― То есть это – наши деймоны? ― с легким шоком вопросил капитан, не в силах отвести немного растерянный взгляд от золотисто-желтых глаз волчицы со светлым, почти белым мехом, которая, сидя у ног Кирка, внимательно изучала его самого.  
  
      ― Теории мистера Спока обычно оказываются верными, Джим, я предлагаю довериться ему еще раз, тем более что я ощущаю нашу связь ― волчица едва заметно лизнула руку Кирка, и тот, улыбнувшись, уверенно зарылся пальцами в пушистый светлый мех на её загривке.  
  
      Спок, тем временем, снова выпрямился и внимательно оглядел деймонов остальных членов десанта. Собака, являющаяся деймоном доктора Маккоя, с явной насмешкой наблюдала за своим ошарашенным человеком. Крупный серый попугай Ухуры взлетел на её плечо и тихо говорил с хозяйкой на суахили. Хорек Риделя и ёж Бланкара тоже пытались наладить контакт со своими людьми.  
  
      ― Я приношу свои извинения, что мы отвлеклись от дел, ― голос Кирка прервал тихие разговоры деймонов, людей и намлупиан, ― для нас, не привыкших к наличию деймонов, данная ситуация является крайне нестандартной.  
  
      ― Вас можно понять, ― улыбнулся Вернер Наб. Ровена уже успела вернуться на его правое плечо.  
  
      ― Я думаю, прежде чем приступать к какого-либо рода обсуждениям, вам стоит познакомиться получше со своими деймонами, ― интонации Иссэра Клова были очень теплыми, что не вязалось с его достаточно суровой внешностью. ― Думаю, часа вам должно хватить, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что ваши души теперь не одиноки. Мы можем проводить вас в рекреационную зону или же оставить вас здесь и вернуться через час.  
  
      Кирк оглядел членов своей команды и принял решение:  
  
      ― Я думаю, рекреационная зона будет разумным выходом.  
  
      ― Господа, с вами мы встретимся здесь же ровно через час, ― сказал Клов, обращаясь к своим спутникам. Те согласно закивали и, с любопытством оглядываясь на гостей, прошли к выходу. Причем Ровена напоследок пролетела над головами десантной группы и только потом вернулась к старшему из Набов.  
  
      ― Следуйте за мной, ― Иссэр Клов поманил офицеров, и члены группы высадки вместе со своими деймонами пошли за ним к противоположному выходу.  
  
      По пути Алека без смущения обнюхала деймонов Кирка и Маккоя, которые ответили ей тем же, и с явной осторожностью втянула воздух недалеко от грациозно ступающей кошки Спока. Остальные деймоны путешествовали на руках или плечах своих хозяев. Процессия прошла по нескольким коридорам и лестницам, пока не вышла в идеально круглый сад, где были обустроены места для отдыха, разбиты множество клумб и располагались несколько фонтанов.  
  
      ― Надеюсь, вам придется по душе данное место. Мы гордимся своим гостеприимством, хотя гостей с других планет имеем честь принимать на Намлупе впервые.   
  
      Клов указал на едва заметную дверь напротив той, через которую они вошли, и продолжил:  
  
      ― Это вход в мой личный кабинет, если я понадоблюсь до того, как пройдет час, то вам стоит лишь постучать. Дверь, через которую мы вошли, я сейчас запру. Таким образом, вам никто не помешает общаться с новоприобретенными деймонами, ― с этими словами намлупианин заблокировал дверь. ― Что ж, не буду и я вам мешать. Не стесняйтесь обращаться, если вам что-либо понадобится. Советую за отведенное вам время также выбрать имена для ваших деймонов.  
  
      ― Благодарю и за гостеприимство, и за совет, господин Клов, ― капитан улыбнулся, снова поглаживая светлую шерсть на голове волчицы.  
  
      ― До скорой встречи, ― намлупианин развернулся и пошел в сторону двери, его деймон еще несколько секунд оглядывала чужаков, а затем догнала хозяина.  
  
      Кирк обвел взглядом членов своего экипажа и их деймонов и, с едва заметной усмешкой, резюмировал:   
  
      ― Теперь я точно знаю, как выглядит выражение “разношерстная компания”.  
  
      ― Капитан, должен заметить, что не у всех присутствующих наличествует шерсть, ― ремарка Спока вызвала улыбки даже у тех землян, на которых не подействовали слова капитана, и Кирк бросил на вулканца благодарный взгляд.   
  
      ― Итак, нам надо менее чем за час наладить контакт со своими деймонами, а в идеале – и деймонов друг с другом, успеть выбрать им имена, определить, к какому виду они относятся, и постараться изучить их, раз уж у нас возникла такая возможность, ― капитан перечислял задачи по пути к двум резным деревянным скамейкам, находящимся в тени раскидистых деревьев друг напротив друга, ― есть какие-либо предложения?  
  
      ― А каким образом мы будем выбирать имена деймонам, сэр? ― энсин Бланкар очень аккуратно прижимал к груди ежа, занимая на одной из скамеек место справа от Ухуры. Слева от неё уже устроился лейтенант Ридель. Скамейку, расположенную напротив, заняли остальные члены десантной группы, причем капитан сидел между своими друзьями. Деймоны этих троих, как обладающие крупными размерами, сидели на земле у их ног.  
  
      ― На Намлупе имена деймонам обычно выбирают деймоны родителей. В нашем же случае, так как деймоны являются уже взрослыми разумными существами, было бы логично предоставить им право самим выбирать себе имена, ― кошка Спока при этих его словах положила голову вулканцу на колени, и он вплел изящные пальцы в черный мех, почесывая её за ухом, ощущая, как наливается силой связь между ними.  
  
      ― Так и сделаем,― кивнул Кирк. ― Что ж, приступим. Для начала определяем вид, а затем деймон выбирает имя. С кого начнем?  
  
      ― Если по старшинству, то с вас, капитан, ― Спок перевел взгляд на деймона Кирка. ― Ваш деймон – полярный волк, canis lupus tundrorum, в вашем случае, правда, не волк, а волчица.  
  
      ― И какое же ты хочешь имя? ― Кирк тепло посмотрел в золотисто-желтые глаза своего деймона.  
  
      ― Я – часть тебя, Джим. Но имена Джейми, Джемма и прочие, похожие на твое первое имя, мне кажется, плохо подходят для волчицы. Поэтому мне больше по душе производное от твоего второго имени – Тиберия, я выберу его, если ты не против, ― волчица положила массивную лапу на колено своему человеку и выжидающе посмотрела в его глаза, тоже золотистые, но гораздо более темного оттенка.  
  
      ― Мне нравится, Тиберия, ― Кирк ободряюще пожал покрытую светлой шерстью лапу.  
  
      ― Для тебя можно Тиби, ― фыркнула волчица в ответ.  
  
      ― Спасибо, Тиби, ― улыбнулся Кирк. ― Вы следующий, мистер Спок.  
  
      ― Мой деймон, как и я сам, является вулкано-земным гибридом. От земного леопарда-меланиста panthera pardus, часто называемого землянами черной пантерой, ей достались гораздо более скромные размеры по сравнению с вулканской хищной кошкой sa-te kru, от которой были унаследованы зауженная форма черепа, удлиненные уши и специфическое строение когтей. Я ничего не упустил? ― всё еще поглаживая своего деймона, осведомился у неё вулканец.  
  
      ― Нет, ― пантера села ровно и обвела ярко-оранжевым взглядом окружающих её офицеров и их деймонов. ― Я выбираю имя Т’Пок по тем же причинам, что и Тиберия.  
  
      ― Благодарю за твой выбор, Т’Пок, ― склонил голову вулканец. Большая кошка кивнула в ответ и свернулась в огромный черный пушистый клубок у его ног.  
  
      ― У доктора Маккоя деймон - собака, canis lupus familiaris, породы…  
  
      ― Бордер-колли! ― перебил вулканца медик. ― Это я и сам знаю, у меня был в детстве пес этой породы. И какое же имя ты себе хочешь? ― продолжил он, обращаясь уже к своему деймону.  
  
      ― Мне нравится имя Лианна, но не ищи в этом скрытый смысл, Леонард, ― в ответ на последнюю фразу бордер-колли доктор фыркнул и потрепал её за ушами.  
  
      ― Конечно, ведь между нашими именами нет совсем ничего общего, ― ехидно протянул медик под едва сдерживаемые смешки землян.   
  
      ― Деймон лейтенанта Ухуры – жако, или серый попугай, psittacus erithacus,― продолжил перечисление вулканец.  
  
      ― Мы уже обговорили имя, пока шли сюда, ― улыбнулась Ухура. ― Имя Нийота на суахили означает “звезда”.  
  
      ― Поэтому моим именем станет Сайари, что в переводе означает “планета”, ― продолжил попугай.  
  
      ― У лейтенанта Риделя деймон – хорек, mustela. Ваша очередь выбирать имя.  
  
      ― Агнет, ― откликнулся лейтенант, которому деймон что-то шептала на ухо, не решаясь говорить вслух.  
  
      ― И последний деймон – ёж, erinaceus europaeus,― завершил перечисление Спок.  
  
      ― Силви, это значит “из леса”, немного смущенно улыбнулся энсин Бланкар.  
  
      ― Отлично, с именами закончили, теперь необходимо попытаться исследовать деймонов при помощи трикодеров, а также дать им пообщаться между собой и со своими людьми, или же своим вулканцем, ― Кирк откинулся на спинку скамейки, утягивая на себя Тиберию, которая послушно положила голову ему на колени.  
  
      ― Капитан, ― вскоре подал голос Спок, ― трикодеры показывают наших деймонов как живых существ с необычными физико-энергетическими характеристиками, соответствующими тем же значениям, которые были получены ранее при исследовании других деймонов офицерами Звездного флота, контактировавшими с намлупианами на их орбитальной базе.  
  
      ― Что ж, раз исследования пока не показывают ничего нового, самое время заняться общением, ― задумчиво протянул Кирк, почесывая лохматую голову волчицы, ― сколько у нас осталось времени до истечения отведенного нам срока, мистер Спок?  
  
      ― Оставшееся у нас время варьируется в зависимости от того, что мы принимаем за точку отсчета: время ухода из зала для транспортации или время, когда нас покинул господин Клов. Но в среднем оно составляет сорок три минуты и пятьдесят две секунды, капитан.  
  
      ― До истечения этого срока – всем “вольно”, ― ярко улыбнулся подчиненным Кирк.  
  
      И через несколько минут полярная волчица убрала голову с колен своего человека и подошла к лениво свернувшейся в клубок большой черной кошке, только плавные движения хвоста которой показывали, что она бодрствует.  
  
      ― Т’Пок, вы позволите изучить ваш запах? ― несмело подала голос Тиберия.  
  
      ― Что ж, я нахожу данную перспективу вполне логичной с условием, что вы позволите мне сделать то же самое, ― пантера открыла глаза и встала, позволяя волчице обнюхивать себя и сама втягивая воздух, едва касаясь жесткими усами шерсти Тиберии. Они стояли друг напротив друга, изучая и присматриваясь, и на контрасте с угольно-черным мехом Т’Пок шерсть волчицы казалась почти белоснежной.  
  
      Знакомство состоялось.


	3. Гости.

      Знакомство состоялось.  
  
      ― Спок, у вас есть предположения о том, что стало причиной появления у нас деймонов? ― Кирк с любопытством оглядывал изучающих друг друга животных.  
  
      ― Существует вероятность, что при транспортации через крайне нестабильное энергетическое поле Намлупа произошло расщепление сигнала, содержащего информацию о транспортируемых объектах. Тот факт, что для каждого члена десанта одна часть данного сигнала материализовалась в виде абсолютно точной копии, а вторая приобрела форму животного, которое предположительно максимально соответствует характеру транспортируемого, является на данный момент необъяснимым. С высокой долей вероятности это опять-таки связано с планетарным излучением, ― вулканец продолжал анализировать данные, поступающие на его трикодер.  
  
      В это время деймоны членов группы высадки обнюхивали друг друга, стараясь при этом по возможности не нарушать личного пространства. Было видно, что более мелкие деймоны немного побаиваются близости крупных хищников, поэтому волчица и пантера, аккуратно изучив запахи каждого из десантной группы, отошли чуть в сторону, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Вскоре к ним присоединилась и Лианна. Несмотря на то, что бордер-колли тоже была довольно крупным зверем, её присутствие беспокойства ни у кого не вызывало. Когда деймоны сочли знакомство завершенным, они вернулись ближе к своим хозяевам. Сотрудники научного отдела и доктор Маккой не отрывали глаз от трикодеров, собирая всю доступную информацию о своих деймонах, а лейтенант Ухура весело щебетала о чем-то с Сайари на каком-то из редких диалектов.  
  
      ― А что показал анализ деймонов, ранее проведенный предыдущими исследователями на орбитальной базе Намлупа? ― капитан прервал молчание, воцарившееся между ним и вулканцем, и легким движением руки подозвал ближе явно навострившую уши Тиберию. Вслед за ней к Кирку и Споку подошла и Т'Пок.  
  
      ― Как я уже сообщал, они воспринимаются трикодерами как живые существа с весьма специфическими энергетическими характеристиками. Им не требуется пища, но необходимо, за редким исключением, находиться вблизи своего хозяина. Деймон связан с ним прочными ментальными узами, при сильном отдалении эти узы натягиваются, вызывая крайне неприятные ощущения. Исследования деймонов осложняются тем, что, не причиняя боли, к ним может прикасаться только хозяин, либо очень близкий ему человек. Если деймон получает травму, то хозяин тоже страдает. Потерявший деймона – умирает, ― Спок опустил трикодер и окинул взглядом членов команды и их деймонов. Т'Пок села вплотную к ногам вулканца, обвив их своим пушистым черным хвостом.  
  
      ― Нам придется внимательно относиться к своим деймонам, чтобы не навредить ни им, ни себе, ― задумчиво произнес Кирк, зарываясь пальцами в светлый мех волчицы.  
  
      ― Капитан, возможно, нам следует связаться с Энтерпрайз, чтобы сообщить о произошедшем и передать собранную информацию? ― вулканец вопросительно поднял бровь.  
  
      ― Вы правы, Спок, ― кивнул землянин и, повернувшись к единственной женщине в десанте, окликнул её: ― Лейтенант Ухура!  
  
      ― Да, сэр, ― связистка подошла сразу же, Сайари уютно устроился на её плече и слегка ворошил прическу хозяйки клювом.  
  
      ― Лейтенант, попытайтесь наладить связь с Энтерпрайз и передать информацию о ситуации, в которую мы попали, а также все данные, которыми мы располагаем на данный момент.  
  
      ― Слушаюсь, капитан, ― отозвалась Ухура и, отойдя чуть в сторону, сразу же начала калибровку коммуникатора, который еще до того, как Энтерпрайз вышла на орбиту Намлупа, был усовершенствован исходя из сложных условий для связи с орбитой на этой планете.  
  
      Спустя некоторое время ей удалось связаться с кораблем и сообщить все данные, которые наличествовали на тот момент. Отчитавшись перед капитаном и старшим помощником, Ухура получила разрешение продолжить отдых и направилась к находящейся неподалеку скамейке. Напоследок она взглянула на расположившихся рядом почти белую волчицу и по-вулкански остроухую черную пантеру и не смогла сдержать теплую улыбку.  
  
      ― Сколько у нас еще осталось времени, Спок? ― поинтересовался капитан.  
  
      ― Еще двадцать минут и сорок три секунды, если считать от того момента, как мы покинули тот зал, куда транспортировались, ― вулканец чуть помедлил и продолжил, ― или на четыре минуты и двадцать пять секунд больше, если считать от того момента, как нас покинул господин Клов.  
  
      ― Как всегда точны, мистер Спок, ― уголки губ Кирка чуть дернулись вверх, обозначая намек на улыбку, но вскоре выражение его лица вновь стало серьезным. ― Как по-вашему, можем ли мы доверять Клову, да и вообще намлупианам?  
  
      ― Пока что они не дали нам поводов подозревать обратное, капитан, ― вулканец слегка приподнял бровь.  
  
      ― Джим, ― тихо обратила на себя внимание волчица, ― мне кажется, что Клову и старшему Набу можно доверять, их деймоны были настроены весьма дружелюбно и не боялись нас. Я думаю, что опознала бы притворство, ведь можно контролировать поведение, но не запах, а страх я бы почувствовала.  
  
      ― Я склонна согласиться с Тиберией, ― степенно склонила голову Т'Пок, ― по крайней мере, эти двое не несут угрозы. Я обладаю некоторыми ментальными способностями и могу подтвердить, что, контактируя с Алекой, не ощущала негативных эмоций. Ровена не подлетала очень близко, но явно были заметны еë любопытство и доброжелательность. Логично предположить, что эмоции деймонов можно экстраполировать и на их хозяев.  
  
      ― А что насчет остальных? ― поинтересовался Кирк, переводя взор с волчицы на вулканскую пантеру и обратно.  
  
      ― Сложно сказать, ― неопределенно мотнула головой Тиберия и вопросительно посмотрела на Т'Пок.  
  
      ― Мне также не хватает данных для получения однозначных выводов, ― пантера чуть прикрыла ярко-оранжевые глаза.  
  
      ― Капитан, исходя из того, что мы знаем о деймонах, их форма во многом обусловлена характером хозяина, возможно, нам стоит это учитывать, общаясь с намлупианами. Хотя поведенческие шаблоны у представителей местной фауны могут быть совсем иными, нежели привычные нам.  
  
      ― Вас понял, Спок. Тиби, Т'Пок, благодарю за информацию. Кстати, здесь принято, если я не ошибаюсь, общаться с деймонами других людей только через своего деймона, а не напрямую, верно? Стоит ли нам соблюдать такие же правила между собой? ― Кирк задумчиво посмотрел на большую черную кошку, прислонившуюся к ногам своего хозяина и обвившую их длинным пушистым хвостом.  
  
      ― Я думаю, это целесообразно только на виду у местных жителей, чтобы уважить их обычаи, ― Т'Пок вернула взгляд Кирку, ― в остальных случаях вы можете обращаться ко мне напрямую, капитан.  
  
      ― Мистер Спок, если у вас возникнут какие-то вопросы, вы тоже можете обращаться непосредственно ко мне, ― волчица несколько раз лениво повела пушистым хвостом, повернувшись к вулканцу.  
  
      ― Благодарю за разрешение, Тиберия, ― Спок едва заметно склонил голову.  
  
      Клов и Алека вернулись за три минуты и девятнадцать секунд до окончания рассчитанного вулканцем крайнего срока. К этому времени все члены десантной группы успели привыкнуть к тому факту, что у них есть деймоны, и установить с ними контакт. Также трикодеры офицеров по науке пополнились не одним файлом с измерениями показателей деймонов, всё же ученые привыкли исполнять свои функции даже в самых неожиданных ситуациях. Когда намлупианин вместе со своим деймоном вышли из двери, ведущей в личный кабинет Клова, капитан вместе со своими старшим помощником и главой медицинской службы обсуждали сложившееся положение дел. Их деймоны иногда поддерживали разговор, но, в основном, предпочитали слушать или общаться между собой. Они достаточно странно выглядели вместе: волчица, остроухая дикая кошка и бордер-колли, обладающая чуть меньшими размерами, чем остальные. Два цвета на троих и два вида на троих, как насмешливо описала их троицу Лианна, ведь собака – лишь подвид волка, а черно-белая шерсть бордер-колли по-особенному оттеняла монохромный окрас остальных. Она предпочитала держаться ближе к Тиберии, но добродушно ворчала и на пантеру, и на волчицу, лишь только кто-то из них подавал малейший повод. Т'Пок считала подобную линию поведения крайне нелогичной.  
  
      ― Приветствую вас еще раз. Вы готовы пройти со мной? ― Клов обращался к капитану, пока Алека обводила взглядом остальных.  
  
      ― Да. Мы благодарны вам за то, что предоставили нам время для осознания той ситуации, в которой мы оказались, ― Кирк жестом созвал всех членов десанта ближе к себе.  
  
      ― В таком случае, следуйте за мной, ― и намлупианин, открыв запертую им самим дверь, вновь повел всех к тому залу, куда они транспортировались изначально.  
  
      Там уже присутствовали все ранее представленные группе высадки намлупиане и их деймоны. Никто из них не выглядел недовольным задержкой.   
  
      ― Мы рады видеть вас снова, ― улыбнулась рыжеволосая министр торговли, как только Иссэр Клов и все члены десанта вошли в зал.  
  
      ― Мы тоже рады видеть вас всех, госпожа Аклеб, ― капитан отзеркалил улыбку и продолжил, ― позвольте представить вам наших деймонов, ― и, поочередно указывая на животных, Кирк начал перечислять имена, ― Тиберия, Т'Пок, Лианна, Сайари, Агнет и Силви.  
  
      ― Приятное знакомство. Что ж, теперь, когда взаимные представления можно считать полностью завершенными, на мой взгляд, можно приступать к переговорам, ― Иссэр Клов подал знак всем подойти к широкому деревянному столу овальной формы, одна половина столешницы которого была сделана из светлых пород дерева, а вторая – из темных.   
  
      Также рядом с каждой из частей стола располагались по шесть стульев. Рядом с темной – светлые, рядом со светлой – темные. Намлупиане заняли места на темной стороне, гости – на светлой, и началось обсуждение деталей предстоящей церемонии подписания документов о вхождении Намлупа в состав Федерации. Основная часть работы была проделана гораздо раньше и согласована еще до того, как Энтерпрайз прибыла на орбиту планеты, в данный же момент уточнялись более мелкие аспекты. В основном, участие в беседе со стороны десанта принимали поднаторевшие в дипломатических миссиях Кирк, Спок и Ухура, остальные выполняли вспомогательные функции, находя необходимые документы или предписания. Со стороны же намлупиан обсуждение вел Иссэр Клов, ему помогали представитель дипломатического корпуса Голред Наб и ответственная за внутрипланетные коммуникационные процессы госпожа Арбок. Иногда своë веское слово вставляли и остальные. Один раз обсуждения были прерваны ради того, чтобы и гости, и хозяева смогли утолить голод. Несколько молодых намлупиан вынесли на специальных подносах блюда с едой и напитками, они также исполняли функции официантов. Но перерыв был недолгим, и вскоре работа возобновилась.  
  
      Спустя три с половиной часа от начала обсуждений все необходимые решения были уже приняты. Церемония должна была пройти на следующий день в центре столицы. До этого момента членам группы высадки было предложено совершить непродолжительную экскурсию по специально выбранному для гостей маршруту по столице, пообщаться с намлупианскими коллегами ради обмена информацией или же пройти в апартаменты, предоставленные им для отдыха.   
  
      Доктор Маккой, лейтенанты Ухура и Ридель, а также энсин Бланкар предпочли общение с коллегами: доктора интересовали материалы, связанные с деймонами и физическими особенностями организмов намлупиан, а Ридель и Бланкар жаждали узнать больше о специфике электромагнитного поля планеты и еë причинах, поэтому Иссэр Клов вызвался сопроводить троих землян до здания Намлупианской Академии, где местные ученые должны были по возможности ответить на все вопросы, которые могли возникнуть у офицеров. Ухура и госпожа Арбок, еще даже не выйдя из зала, уже начали обсуждать особенности воздействия планетарного поля на средства коммуникации и методы преодоления влияния этого воздействия. Было решено, что они продолжат беседу в рекреационной зоне, где ранее члены десанта ожидали господина Клова. Кирк и Спок, чтобы не оскорбить местных невниманием к подготовленной специально для инопланетных гостей экскурсионной программе, должны были вместе с Вернером Набом совершить недолгую пешую прогулку по столице. Все члены группы высадки должны были снова встретиться вечером в выделенных им апартаментах.  
  
      Пока Наб вел их с Кирком по длинным коридорам и довольно большому числу винтовых лестниц, Спок задал один из занимавших его вопросов:  
  
      ― Господин Наб, почему, являясь главой научного сообщества Намлупа, вы предпочли сопровождать нас с капитаном на экскурсии, а не обмениваться знаниями с членами нашего десанта, выбравшими пребывание в Академии?  
  
      ― Видите ли, мистер Спок, мои заместители являются высококвалифицированными специалистами и не хуже меня справятся с ответами на вопросы ваших подчиненных, а сам я скромно надеюсь получить ответы на некоторые свои вопросы от вас с капитаном, я весьма наслышан о вас обоих, ― намлупианин тепло улыбнулся, а его деймон согласно кивнула, сидя на плече хозяина.  
  
      ― Что ж, надеюсь, слухи отражали истину, ― задумчиво протянул Кирк, спускаясь по одной из лестниц.  
  
      Вскоре они вышли из здания на закрытый двор, где их уже ожидали восемь одетых в форму намлупиан, каждый из их деймонов был довольно крупным зверем: в основном это были собаки и волки, но и пара хищников из семейства кошачьих тоже попали в эту группу.  
  
      ― Капитан Кирк, мистер Спок, так как мы обещали вам гарантии безопасности, наша экскурсия пройдет в сопровождении охраны, надеюсь, вам это не помешает,― Наб указал рукой в сторону вышедшего вперед намлупианина, чьим деймоном была собака, лишь немного уступающая размером Тиберии. ― Это полковник Иксах, он возглавляет данную охранную группу.  
  
      ― Добро пожаловать на Намлуп, господа, мы постараемся сделать всё, чтобы ваш путь был безопасным, ― при этих словах полковник слегка склонил голову.   
  
      ― Рады знакомству, полковник, ― ответил за двоих Кирк.  
  
      ― Ну что ж, приступим к экскурсии, ― улыбнулся Наб и пошел к воротам, у которых стояли стражники в той же форме, что и у охранников, которые, как только Кирк и Спок двинулись вслед за главой научного сообщества Намлупа, рассредоточились вокруг них на расстоянии, которое позволяло защитить в случае опасности, но не заставляло гостей чувствовать себя конвоируемыми.   
  
      Когда старший Наб подошел ближе к воротам, стражники с почтением открыли их и расступились, пропуская его, гостей и охранников. Часть деймонов охраны ушла немного вперед разведывать дорогу, а часть сосредоточенно обнюхивала всё вокруг, чтобы не допустить внезапного появления врага. И началась экскурсия.  
  
      Вернер Наб оказался неплохим экскурсоводом. Он отлично знал свой город, с любовью о нëм рассказывал и вел гостей то к одной, то к другой достопримечательности по не самым людным улицам - видимо, это тоже было сделано в целях безопасности. Хотя встретившиеся по пути простые жители столицы не сильно обращали внимание на инопланетян. Любопытство проявляли только дети, да и то, их, скорее всего,интересовали лишь деймоны.  
  
      ― Господин Наб, ― обратился к намлупианину Спок, когда тот на время прервал свой рассказ ― всегда ли тот вид, который принимает деймон, отражает характер его хозяина?  
  
      ― В большинстве случаев, да, мистер Спок. Например, как вы должны были заметить, у обеспечивающих нашу безопасность военных деймоны – сильные хищники, к тому же, большая их часть относится к видам, в которых взаимоотношение между особями выстроено в четкой иерархии, что тоже указывает на способность их хозяев работать в структурах, где важно соблюдение субординации. На самом деле, про ваших с капитаном Кирком деймонов я могу сказать то же самое. Если судить по их внешнему облику, вы всегда готовы отразить любую возможную опасность. А еще сильный деймон считается признаком сильной личности, ― Наб улыбнулся и продолжил после небольшой паузы: ― Но не всегда истинный смысл формы деймона лежит на поверхности, поэтому судить по его виду о характере намлупианина я вам не советую.  
  
      ― Благодарю за информацию, ― чуть склонил голову Спок.  
  
      ― Не стоит благодарности. Если у вас возникнут еще какие-либо вопросы, не стесняйтесь их озвучить. До следующего пункта нашей экскурсии нам идти еще минут пять-десять, за это время я могу хоть немного рассказать вам о Намлупе, ― Наб резко повернул голову в ту сторону, где находилась их следующая цель, и кончики его светлых волос задели сидящую на его плече самку ворона. Ровена, которая занималась чисткой перьев, прервала своё занятие и укоризненно посмотрела на хозяина.  
  
      ― Вы не могли бы просветить нас насчет… ― начал формулировать вопрос Спок.  
  
      И тут невдалеке раздался взрыв. В то же мгновение пятеро охранников приблизились к Набу и гостям почти вплотную, стараясь при этом не задеть деймонов, а еще троим Иксах подал знак узнать, что произошло, и они побежали в ту сторону, откуда донесся звук. Наб побледнел, а Ровена стремительно взлетела, пытаясь подняться на достаточную высоту, чтобы через крыши домов увидеть, где был взрыв.  
  
      Кирк и Спок встали спиной к спине и на всякий случай достали фазеры. Тиберия и Т'Пок тоже приняли боевые стойки, оглядывая местность. В этот момент раздался звук выстрелов, и двое из охранников тяжело осели на землю, а их деймоны рассеялись серебристой пылью. Тиберия глухо зарычала, водя головой в попытке учуять запах стреляющих, но спустя несколько секунд они обнаружили себя сами. Двенадцать человек в масках с респираторами и темных одеждах, закрывающих всё их тело, выпрыгнули из окон первого этажа близлежащего дома вместе со своими деймонами и обступили оставшихся втроем охранников и тех, кого они должны были оберегать. Иксах и его люди открыли ответный огонь, но он не причинил никакого вреда нападавшим, отражаясь от их одежды, фазеры же Кирка и Спока просто не сработали.  
  
      ― Прекратите сопротивление, нам эти трое нужны живыми! ― приглушенный из-за респиратора окрик одного из нападавших прорезал тишину, воцарившуюся после того, как стало понятно, что оружие обороняющихся бесполезно.  
  
      Деймон Иксаха – огромная оскалившаяся собака – набросилась на деймона говорившего, и они сплелись в единый клубок из шерсти, когтей и клыков, который распался сразу же после того, как кто-то из нападавших точным выстрелом убил полковника, и его деймон рассеялся. Та же судьба постигла и остальных охранников. В живых остались лишь землянин, вулканец и Вернер Наб, лицо которого из просто бледного стало приобретать серый оттенок, Ровена уже спустилась обратно на его плечо и попыталась зарыться в его волосы, прячась.  
  
      Один из одетых в темное агрессоров достал из-за спины какой-то странный прибор и нацелил его на Кирка. Волчица с рычанием бросилась на деймона этого намлупианина, целясь в горло, а пантера накинулась на него самого. В тот момент, когда Т'Пок лишь прикоснулась к нему, запуская в плоть острые, изогнутые когти и подтягивая ближе к оскаленной пасти, всё её гибкое тело прошила судорога, и хищница взвыла, отталкивая свою окровавленную жертву дальше от себя. Боль от контакта собственного деймона с намлупианином пронзила и оглушила Спока, дезориентировав вулканца, и он не смог сдержать стона. Кирк удержал покачнувшегося друга в вертикальном положении, но в это время другой нападавший выхватил у своего неудачливого собрата прибор и активировал его.   
  
      Оправившаяся от болевого шока Т'Пок и отпрыгнувшая от убитого ею и уже рассыпавшегося в серебристую пыль деймона Тиберия атаковали еще двоих деймонов. Остальные нападавшие успели отбежать в сторону от вырывающихся из прибора клубов желтоватого газа, направленного в сторону атакуемых. Первыми облако газа настигло волчицу и пантеру, а также тех деймонов, с которыми они дрались. Через несколько вдохов все они потеряли способность к координации движений, а Кирк и Спок почувствовали странную вялость еще до того, как облако достигло их самих и, несмотря на все попытки задержать дыхание, неизвестный газ всë же проник в их легкие. Рядом кулем осел на мостовую Вернер Наб, следующей упала волчица, вслед за ней потеряли сознание Кирк и Т'Пок.  
  
      Последним тьма накрыла сознание Спока.


	4. Пленники.

Последним тьма накрыла сознание Спока.

Когда вулканец пришел в себя, неподалеку от него уже начинала подниматься на лапы Т'Пок. Чуть дальше на металлическом полу тесного отсека, свет в который попадал только через два иллюминатора под потолком, лежали рядом капитан и его деймон. У металлической же стены, полусидя и явно неудобно свесив голову набок, находился Вернер Наб, недалеко от него раскинула крылья Ровена. Все они были без сознания, но внешне невредимы. Т'Пок подошла к Тиберии, обнюхала еë и уткнулась мордой в шею волчицы, слегка толкая и пытаясь привести в чувство. Спок же, успешно справившись с накатившей, как только он встал, тошнотой, направился к своему капитану. Дыхание Кирка было ровным, но цвет лица был чуть бледнее обычного.

― Капитан? Капитан? Джим? ― Спок осторожно прикоснулся к плечу Кирка.

― Спок… ― едва слышно простонал тот, с видимым усилием приоткрывая глаза.

― Как вы себя чувствуете? ― вулканец внимательно оглядывал капитана на предмет повреждений. Судя по осторожности движений пытающегося сесть Кирка, тот был немного дезориентирован, но не получил серьезных травм. Спок аккуратно помог землянину принять сидячее положение. Неподалеку раздалось едва слышное рычание Тиберии, та тоже приходила в себя.

― Немного оглушен, скорее всего, это последствия отравления газом. Как там господин Наб? ― поинтересовался, потирая виски, Кирк.

Спок, убедившись, что неотложная помощь капитану не требуется, оставил его и подошел проверить состояние приваленного к стенке намлупианина. 

― Он без сознания, на физический контакт не реагирует, но его пульс и частота дыхания соответствуют норме для их расы. Я не рискну совершать попытку приведения его в чувство посредством ментальных техник, это слишком опасно, ― Спок отодвинул тело Наба от стены, приведя его в более комфортное лежачее положение, хотя шея намлупианина из-за неудобной позы, в которой он находился продолжительное время, в любом случае будет сильно болеть после того, как он очнется.

К тому времени как Спок вернулся к капитану, Кирк уже немного оправился и внимательно оглядывал то место, где они были заключены. Тиберия подползла ближе к хозяину и положила голову к нему на колени, тот склонился к ней, зарылся на несколько секунд носом в шерсть на её лбу и, выпрямившись, начал поглаживать её пушистый мех. Т'Пок подошла к устроившемуся напротив своего капитана вулканцу и легла рядом с ним, от контакта с ней и ощущения её логичного разума рядом Спок сразу почувствовал прилив сил. Оба деймона после драки выглядели не лучшим образом, и они принялись зализывать раны. Красная кровь Тиберии на белом мехе выглядела более яркой, но ей досталось меньше, чем пантере, которая после контакта с намлупианином была оглушена, что не лучшим образом сказалось на её бойцовских качествах. Но вскоре они обе закончили обрабатывать свои раны, только на голове Т'Пок и её длинных ушах оставались следы крови, которые ей было не убрать самостоятельно.

― У вас есть какие-нибудь предположения о нашем местонахождении, Спок? ― разорвал тишину голос Кирка.

― С высокой долей вероятности, судя по слабым колебаниям металлической обшивки этого помещения, мы находимся в грузовом отсеке какого-то воздушного транспортного средства, капитан. У нас забрали коммуникаторы и фазеры, хоть последние здесь и бесполезны, как мы успели выяснить. Систем видеонаблюдения или каких-либо датчиков я не обнаружил, ― констатировал факты Спок.

― То есть, нас куда-то везут? ― уточнил капитан

― Именно это я и имел в виду, говоря, что мы находимся в грузовом отсеке движущегося транспортного средства, ― поднял бровь вулканец. Т'Пок едва слышно фыркнула, и Тиберия подошла к ней поближе с явным намерением завязать разговор.

― Разумеется, Спок, ― землянин улыбнулся и продолжил, ― как вы думаете, почему фазеры не сработали?

― Скорее всего, из-за влияния электромагнитных шумов на поверхности Намлупа, но я не могу без должных исследований сказать более определенно, ― задумчиво ответил Спок, и, пока землянин и вулканец анализировали сложившуюся ситуацию, ненадолго воцарилась тишина.

― Т'Пок, вам досталось от нападавших, могу я очистить раны на вашей голове? ― негромкий вопрос волчицы, тем не менее, приковал к себе всеобщее внимание.

― Это логичный выход из данной ситуации, благодарю за предложение, Тиберия, ― ответ Т'Пок был столь же тих, как и вопрос, на который она отозвалась.

― Вы пострадали, защищая в том числе и моего человека. Я даю вам право звать меня Тиби, ― и волчица принялась зализывать оставшиеся необработанными раны на голове и длинных ушах большой кошки. Через контакт с Т'Пок вулканцу передавалось ощущение уюта и защищенности, исходящее от пантеры, её удовольствие от бережных прикосновений и заботы волчицы.

― Я всего лишь сделала то, что обычно делает в подобных случаях Спок. В данной ситуации это было логично, ― Т'Пок сделала небольшую паузу и продолжила: ― В отличие от наших хозяев, мы не связаны субординацией или стайной иерархией, возможно, вы правы, и более приемлемым для нас является неформальное общение.

― Я рада, что мы пришли к единому мнению по этому вопросу, ― отвлекшись от вылизывания левого уха Т'Пок, Тиберия слегка обнажила клыки в улыбке и продолжила свою работу. 

― Это наиболее рационально в нашей ситуации, Тиби, ― отозвалась пантера и прикрыла ярко-оранжевые глаза.

Кирк заинтересованно наблюдал за деймонами, смотря на обеих с нескрываемым теплом, и, поймав внимательный взгляд Спока, светло улыбнулся ему. 

Когда Тиберия закончила обработку ран, на её светлой морде остались зеленоватые пятна от крови пантеры. Т'Пок встала, коротко пригладила языком встопорщенную шерсть на загривке Тиберии, благодаря, а затем аккуратно и бережно очистила морду волчицы от собственной крови. До Спока по связи донеслись теплые волны благодарности и сдерживаемой нежности пантеры. Капитан же выглядел несколько смущенным. После приведения себя в порядок деймоны снова улеглись рядом с хозяевами. И тут раздался тихий стон приходящего в себя намлупианина.

― Как вы себя чувствуете, господин Наб? ― Кирк поднялся и подошел ближе к неуклюже пытающемуся сесть ученому, вслед за капитаном приблизились и остальные. Ровена встрепенулась и, пошатываясь, побрела к своему хозяину. Когда тот пригладил взъерошенные черные перья, она испустила тихий вздох облегчения.

― Как будто меня накормили навозом, а напоследок еще и приложили головой обо что-то твердое, ― ответил, наконец, Наб, ― плюс еще шея болит, а так, вроде бы, травм нет. Где мы? Последнее, что я помню – это как на нас распылили какой-то газ.

― Мистер Спок считает, что мы в грузовом отсеке летательного аппарата, а у меня нет причин не доверять его мнению. Пока мы находились под воздействием упомянутого вами газа, нас захватили, отобрали оружие и коммуникаторы и заперли здесь, а сейчас куда-то транспортируют. У вас есть какие-нибудь подозрения насчет того, кому это может быть выгодно, и куда нас могут везти?

― Это форменное безумие! ― в голосе намлупианина начали проскакивать истерические нотки. ― Завтра должно состояться подписание документов, мы так долго к этому шли, а кто-то хочет спутать все планы! Я еще понимаю, почему они похитили вас, но причем тут я? Все эти смерти, похищение – это просто кошмар какой-то!

― Успокойтесь, господин Наб, ― размеренно-спокойный голос вулканца резко контрастировал с нервными вскриками ученого, ― так как нас куда-то перевозят, то мы, с высокой долей вероятности, хотя бы на некоторое время нужны похитителям живыми, как и говорил один из нападавших.

― На некоторое время? ― в глазах онемевшего Наба плескался чистый ужас, Ровена же суматошно захлопала крыльями. Кирк укоризненно посмотрел на Спока, тот в ответ чуть приподнял бровь, вспышка эмоций намлупианина стала для него неожиданностью. Видимо, с точки зрения землянина фраза Спока тоже не несла того успокаивающего эффекта, на который он рассчитывал. Т'Пок потерлась о ногу вулканца, бессловесно сочувствуя тому по поводу трудностей в общении с нелогичными расами. 

― Нас должна радовать любая отсрочка, господин Наб, ― интонации капитана были предельно мягки. ― Мистер Спок прав, обнадеживает даже тот факт, что мы еще живы и можем предпринимать попытки изменить сложившуюся ситуацию. Но для этого нам нужна вся имеющаяся у вас информация. Кому на Намлупе или за его пределами выгодно сорвать подписание документов? И у кого были сведения о нашем маршруте? Ведь ждали именно нас, да и взрыв неподалеку наверняка был не случайным. Помогите нам разобраться с этим.

Вернер Наб с ощутимым усилием подавил панику, кивнул и всë еще немного дрожащим голосом произнес:

― Соглашение с Федерацией выгодно всем на Намлупе. Оно открывает широчайшие возможности для науки, торговли, дипломатии и других областей. Поэтому мы и хотели отпраздновать подписание документов с таким размахом. Против соглашения выступали только представители “Противников бездушных”, но эта партия очень мала и незначительно влияет на общие настроения.

― “Противники бездушных”? ― переспросил Кирк. ― Можете рассказать о них поподробнее?

Тиберия навострила уши, подойдя ближе к своему человеку.

― Ну, до того момента, как вы спустились на Намлуп, тут все считали, что деймонов у инопланетян нет, ― голос Наба ощутимо окреп, когда он отвлекся от мыслей о возможной угрозе для жизни, ― а так как деймон – неотъемлемая часть души, то отсутствие его воспринималось некоторыми как признак бездушности. Мы быстро поняли, что глупо рассчитывать на то, что во вселенной на всех планетах действуют одни и те же законы природы, поэтому разумно приняли как данность тот факт, что души у инопланетян наличествуют, только не в привычной нам форме. Но к некоторым данное осознание не пришло, и они создали партию “Противников бездушных” и пытались всячески препятствовать контактам с инопланетянами. Но, повторюсь, таких фанатиков крайне мало, даже церковь, поддерживающая их когда-то, сейчас признала всю пользу соглашения с Федерацией.

― Церковь? Икабат Лакаш же представлял именно интересы церкви на сегодняшней встрече? ― уточнил Кирк. Тиберия чуть наклонила голову, с интересом ожидая ответа.

― Да, вы правы, ― кивнул намлупианин.

― У него была информация о нашем маршруте? ― капитан выглядел предельно собранным. ― И у кого еще она могла быть?

― Эта информация была только у нас шестерых. Вы думаете, что предал кто-то из тех, кто сегодня сидел с нами за одним столом? ― глаза Наба широко распахнулись при осознании этого факта, а Ровена встрепенулась на его плече.

― Нападавшие не были удивлены тем фактом, что у нас с капитаном есть деймоны, к тому же засада в одном из домов, вдоль которых мы шли, ясно показывает, что маршрут был если не точно известен, то весьма предсказуем, ― слова вулканца сопровождал одобрительный кивок Т'Пок.

― Он не должен был быть предсказуем, ― отрицательно помотал головой Наб, а Ровена возмущенно захлопала крыльями. ― Обычно почетные гости столицы передвигаются по главным улицам, а сегодня мы шли по менее людным проулкам. Представители благородных семейств часто отправляются на прогулки с охраной, так что наличие стражников тоже не могло нас выдать. Меня куда больше удивляет одежда нападавших.

― Вы имеете в виду тот факт, что она отражала все выстрелы? ― уточнил вулканец.

― Именно, ― кивнул ученый, ― подобные технологии только недавно были разработаны и частично протестированы в нашей Академии, но информация о них еще не была нигде опубликована. Не имею ни малейших догадок, как она могла просочиться за пределы Академии, ведь доступ к ней имеет весьма ограниченное число лиц, в том числе и я, ― намлупианин запнулся и тяжело выдохнул, осознавая сказанное им самим. ― О нет, если следователи получат информацию об этом, то главным подозреваемым в похищении стану я, ― и Наб растерянно перевел взгляд со Спока на Кирка и обратно. 

― Успокойтесь, господин Наб, ― капитан устало потер переносицу, ― сейчас вас никто не обвиняет. Так что вы можете нам рассказать об остальных участниках сегодняшних переговоров?

― Мы не очень близко общаемся, ― смущенно протянул Наб, ― даже с Голредом, хоть мы и родные братья. Но моя пропажа, надеюсь, всё же заставит его забеспокоиться, ― грустно улыбнувшись, намлупианин продолжил речь: ― Для господина Клова завтрашнее соглашение – дело если не всей жизни, то последних лет точно, я бы не стал его подозревать. Госпожа Аклеб прекрасно понимает, что вступление в Федерацию выведет торговые отношения Намлупа на новый уровень, поэтому ей тоже невыгодно ваше пленение. Про госпожу Арбок я ничего не могу сказать: по ней, как и по её деймону-змее, никогда не понять, о чем она думает и чего добивается. Господин Лакаш – тоже темная лошадка: хоть церковники раньше и поддерживали “Противников бездушных”, но в последние годы он открыто поддерживал идею объединения с Федерацией. Хотя безоговорочно доверять человеку, у которого деймон – шакал, я бы тоже не стал.

― Понятно, ― задумчиво протянул Кирк, ― что ж, сейчас, боюсь, для нас важнее не личность того, кто стоит за похищением, а то, что он собирается с нами сделать. Мистер Спок, как вы думаете, сколько человек экипажа находятся на этом транспортном средстве? ― две пары золотистых глаз, более темные – Кирка, и почти желтые – Тиберии, внимательно смотрели на вулканца в ожидании ответа. Намлупианин же выглядел глубоко погруженным в свои мысли, как и его деймон.

― Судя по звуку двигателей, я бы предположил, что мы заперты на довольно маломощном авиатранспорте, к тому же это делает проще возможность скрыть его в пределах города, ― Спок озвучивал сделанные им выводы так же буднично, как будто докладывал капитану на мостике о результатах научных экспериментов, а не был вместе с ним похищен неизвестными. ― Возможно, похитители разделились, чтобы запутать след. Я оцениваю возможную численность экипажа данного транспортного средства от трех до шести персон.

― Но они, в отличие от нас, вооружены и, скорее всего, будут ожидать нападения, ― добавила Т'Пок.

― Нам придется как-то выбить их из колеи, чтобы получить шанс на побег, ― капитан, размышляя, вплел пальцы в светлый мех своего деймона.

― Они не знают, как мог повлиять на нас этот газ, Джим. Можно попробовать сыграть на этом и воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности, ― подала голос Тиберия.

― Когда, отперев двери, они обнаружат, что мы всë еще без сознания, это может заставить их забеспокоиться и потерять бдительность, ― согласился Спок, ― или, по меньшей мере, не приводить еще раз в действие агрегат, генерирующий усыпивший нас газ.

― Если бы у вас были маленькие деймоны, вы могли бы и вовсе притвориться мертвыми, ― присоединился к обсуждению Наб, ― но крупных хищников не спрячешь под своим телом.

― Зато это можете сделать вы, ― улыбнулся Кирк, загоревшийся идеей. ― Если учесть, что мы им нужны живыми, то один мертвый пленник и двое в бессознательном состоянии явно не добавят им спокойствия. А потом можно внезапно атаковать их и дальше действовать по обстоятельствам.

― Тогда к тому моменту, как похитители откроют двери, мы должны быть готовы, ― засуетился Наб, ― но я не помню, в какой позе очнулся.

― Я обладаю эйдетической памятью и укажу вам, капитану и Тиберии верное положение тела. Так как на момент, когда я пришел в сознание, вы были привалены к той стене, я думаю, Ровене не составит никакого труда спрятаться за вас.

― Спок, опишите, в каких позах нам следует застыть, когда за нами придут, чтобы мы были готовы, когда придет время, быстро принять нужное положение, ― Кирк подошел ближе к тому месту, где пришел в себя.

― Капитан, для начала вам следует переместиться на сорок три сантиметра ближе к стене и лечь на спину. Т'Пок, пожалуйста, помоги Тиберии принять верное положение тела. Господин Наб, вы должны прислониться спиной к стене на пятьдесят пять сантиметров левее и свесить голову на левый бок, Ровене следует укрыться за вашей спиной с противоположной от двери стороны. Обе кисти ваших рук находились на полу, правая нога немного согнута в колене, ― придирчиво оглядев намлупианина и спрятавшегося за ним деймона, Спок удовлетворенно кивнул, ― верно, будьте готовы принять эту позу сразу, как только мы приземлимся, ― вулканец подошел к Кирку и волчице и присел на корточки около них, оценивая расположение. ― Тиберия, ваша поза идеальна. Т'Пок, благодарю за помощь. Капитан, ваша голова была повернута вправо, левая рука на животе, а правая – на полу, пальцы согнуты, нет, не в кулаке, кисть должна быть расслаблена, но сомкнута.

В ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Кирка Спок едва слышно вздохнул и своей рукой привел кисть капитана в нужное положение, ощущая чувствительными подушечками пальцев тепло руки Кирка и отголоски света направленных на него эмоций землянина, пробивающиеся через его сконцентрированность на текущей задаче. Приятное покалывание в пальцах из-за желанного контакта заставило вулканца немного продлить прикосновение, оставаясь в рамках приличий по земным меркам, но грубо нарушая их по вулканским. Мимолетно и как бы случайно огладив напоследок пальцы друга своими, Спок поднялся на ноги и, скрывая за внешней невозмутимостью неожиданную для себя самого жажду прикоснуться к Кирку еще раз, встретил пытливо-задумчивый взгляд цвета темного янтаря.

― Капитан, я же говорил, что ваша голова должна быть повернута вправо, ― Кирк усмехнулся уголком губ, но повиновался указаниям вулканца. ― Да, теперь всë верно, запомните это положение.

Спок подошел ближе к тому месту, где пришел в сознание сам. Т'Пок уже приняла необходимое положение тела, и вулканец последовал её примеру.

― Нам необходимо постоянно быть в этой позе? ― подал голос Наб.

― Нет, мы услышим, когда шум двигателей изменится и транспорт пойдет на снижение, ― отозвался Кирк, ― важно принять положение близкое к идеальному в момент открытия дверей, также не стоит выдавать себя движениями или речью после того, как мы приземлимся, и слышимость станет лучше. Вам же следует еще и дышать как можно менее заметно. Я не думаю, что похитители детально запоминали, в какой позе мы лежали, но лучше перестраховаться и отобразить всё максимально достоверно, ― капитан повернулся лицом к вулканцу и, обращаясь уже к нему и солнечно улыбаясь, произнес: ― Про положение своей правой кисти, я, например, уже не забуду.

Спок в ответ лишь поднял бровь. Реплика капитана могла быть беззлобной насмешкой над вулканской внимательностью к мелочам, но, возможно, Споку не стоило недооценивать знания капитана о вулканских традициях. Второй вариант, учитывая отсутствие негативной реакции Кирка, следовало бы позже проанализировать более подробно. Но недовольным тот, в любом случае, не выглядел, значит, всё было в порядке. За исключением того, что они похищены, разумеется.

Изредка переговариваясь, намлупианин, вулканец и землянин провели еще двадцать семь минут до тех пор, пока не изменился шум двигателей летательного аппарата. Когда он после завершения посадки стих совсем, и стали слышны звук открывающейся кабины пилота и речь похитителей, все шесть живых существ, запертых в грузовом отсеке, приняли необходимое для осуществления их плана положение тел.

―...что взрыв был случайностью, ― донесся до пленников грубый мужской голос снаружи.

― В городе сейчас вся стража на ушах ходит, но народу ничего не говорят, видимо, хотят до подписания всё разрулить. Посмотрим, как тут поживают виновники всей этой суматохи, они должны были очнуться как минимум час назад. Будь готов включить колыбельную, если они будут рыпаться, ― отозвался второй голос, и донесся писк электронного кодового замка.

― Какого хрена Шестой еще не прилетел? Нам надо их сгрузить ему и сваливать по-быстрому, ― третий голос принадлежал, судя по всему, женщине.

― Не паникуй, крошка, на скоростях Шестого их быстро довезут куда надо, и мы сможем про всё это забыть, ― ответил первый мужчина.

― Так какого хрена сразу ему не сгрузили? ― нервно фыркнула женщина.

― Не тупи, он быстр, но не засечь его в столице не смог бы даже слепой, а нашу медленную пташку с покрытием из метаматериалов никто и не заметил. Поэтому тут мы передаем добычу, получаем деньги и сваливаем отсюда.

― Заткнулись, сейчас же, ― властный голос, принадлежащий второму мужчине, прервал разговор. ― Проверяем как они, если необходимо, снова усыпляем и уже готовыми сгружаем Шестому, как прилетит. Дверь открываю медленно, чтобы они не успели ничего провернуть. Готовы?

― Да, ― нестройно отозвались оба.

Двери грузового отсека медленно открылись.


	5. Угонщики.

      Двери грузового отсека медленно открылись.  
  
      Даже через закрытые веки пленники сразу заметили изменение освещенности. То, что их глаза привыкли к полутьме, а вступить в бой им предстояло при почти дневном свете, могло внести свои коррективы в расстановку сил, которая и так была далеко не в их пользу.  
  
      — Черт, они же должны были уже очнуться! — нервное восклицание женщины разорвало воцарившуюся тишину.  
  
      — Они всё же инопланетяне, возможно, на их организмы наша колыбельная воздействует иначе. А вот Наб должен был уже очухаться. Будьте осторожны, это может быть ловушкой, — властный голос того из мужчин, который, судя по всему, руководил транспортировкой, прозвучал немного напряженно. — Эл, держи наготове газогенератор, Кеа, проверь их пульс.  
  
      — Почему именно я? — прошипела едва слышно сквозь зубы женщина и зашла в грузовой отсек.  
  
      Вслед за глухими звуками её шагов по металлическому полу отсека раздался перестук лап её деймона. Ближе всего ко входу лежал Спок, к нему, судя по направлению звуков, и приблизилась Кеа.  
  
      — У него даже уши острые, одно слово – инопланетник, — брезгливо процедила женщина и склонилась над вулканцем, пытаясь найти на шее Спока биение пульса. Через контакт вулканец ощущал отвращение женщины от прикосновений к нему и еë страх. Спок максимально замедлил свой сердечный ритм сразу, как только услышал приказ главного в группе. Это не помешало бы ему внезапно перейти к действиям при возникновении необходимости, но могло запутать похитителей.  
  
      — Я не могу нащупать пульс, Четвертый, — спустя минуту напряженной тишины почти испуганно отчиталась Кеа.  
  
      — Его кошка лежит себе рядышком, значит, он жив, — фыркнул Эл, — ты просто паникуешь без причины.  
  
      — Сам тогда ищи его чертов пульс! — огрызнулась женщина. — Он весь бледно-зеленый какой-то. О боги, его-то кошка на месте, да и эта белая псина тоже, а вот вороны Наба не видно.  
  
      — Она могла очнуться и прибиться ближе к хозяину. Проверь ученого, а я сейчас разберусь с остроухим и его начальником. Эл, будь готов к неожиданностям, — и в тесное помещение грузового отсека зашел еще один намлупианин. Звука шагов его деймона не было слышно.  
  
      — Да понял я уже, — проворчал оставшийся снаружи мужчина.  
  
      Снова по шее Спока скользили, выискивая пульс, чужие руки, но эмоции Четвертого были заполнены не страхом, а раздражением.  
  
      — Черт, либо у него вообще не бывает пульса, либо у нас проблемы, — намлупианин убрал руки от шеи вулканца и распрямился, направляясь к Кирку.  
  
      — Наб жив, — с облегчением выдохнула женщина, — но его деймона не видно, может, спряталась.  
  
      — А вот это уже подозрительно. Эл, … — но отдать приказ Четвертый не успел, так как Спок резко, но бесшумно, одним быстрым слитным движением поднялся с места и, пользуясь тем, что намлупианин склонился над Кирком, использовал на похитителе вулканский захват нерва.  
  
      В этот же момент Т'Пок выскочила из отсека и напала на деймона, принадлежавшего держащему газогенератор намлупианину. Гиена испуганно взвыла и попыталась спастись бегством, но ей это не удалось. Челюсти пантеры сомкнулись на шее деймона, ломая хребет, и гиена рассеялась серебристой пылью. Издав полный боли крик, упал, выронив газогенератор из рук, еë хозяин, не успевший ничем помочь деймону. Тем временем, Кирк и Наб, хотя последний больше мешал, чем помогал, захватили женщину. Тиберия удерживала её деймона-собаку зубами и когтями, не давая двигаться, но и не причиняя ощутимого вреда. Пес беспрерывно скулил от страха, а его хозяйка с расширенными от ужаса глазами следила за малейшим движением челюстей полярной волчицы. Пока Спок забирал оружие у мертвеца и бессознательного Четвертого, чьим деймоном оказался паук, находящийся в футляре из прочного стекла с крошечными отверстиями для поступления воздуха, который был прикреплен к цепочке на шее хозяина, Наб отобрал оружие у надежно удерживаемой Кирком женщины.  
  
      — Сколько еще людей здесь находится? — спросил у неë подошедший ближе Спок. Пантера осталась у входа в грузовой отсек, контролируя ситуацию.  
  
      — Мы все тут, больше никого, — голос женщины дрожал.  
  
      — Т'Пок, проверь, пожалуйста, — попросил вулканец, обращаясь уже к своему деймону, — но будь аккуратна.  
  
      — Адресовать мне подобное предупреждение нелогично, — фыркнула пантера и отправилась выполнять задание.  
  
      — Как быстро должен прилететь тот, о ком вы говорили, Шестой? — Кирк продолжал удерживать женщину, но это не мешало ему задавать вопросы.  
  
      — Он должен был уже быть здесь, вы должны были стать его проблемами, а не нашими! — огрызнулась пленница.  
  
      — Кто вы такие, на кого вы работаете, и где мы находимся? — продолжил допрос Кирк, не реагируя на её гневную вспышку.  
  
      — Как много вопросов сразу, не знаю, на какой и отвечать, — насмешливо протянула Кеа, видимо, немного пришедшая в себя после пленения.   
  
      — Я бы на вашем месте был более сговорчив, учитывая остроту клыков, удерживающих горло вашего деймона, — заметил Спок.   
  
      Затем, обращаясь уже к Кирку, вулканец продолжил:  
  
      — Она пытается тянуть время, капитан, ожидая прихода подкрепления. Если тут действительно больше нет никого из похитителей, то самый разумный для нас вариант – попытаться захватить этот летательный аппарат.  
  
      — Я думаю вы правы, мистер Спок, — кивнул капитан, — но всë же, пока Т'Пок не вернулась с разведки, у нас еще есть время побеседовать с леди, — и, повинуясь кивку Кирка, Тиберия немного сжала челюсти, от чего деймон Кеа придушенно захрипел.  
  
      — Я не знаю, кто нас нанял, он общался через посредников, — затараторила женщина. — Нас было девять групп по три человека: четыре группы отвечали за захват, наша – за транспортировку до этого места, те, кто участвовал в похищении, и еще две группы создавали массовку, поднимая в воздух одновременно еще шесть флаеров, чтобы сбить со следа возможных преследователей. Еще две группы должны прилететь сейчас за вами. У руководителей групп кодовые имена – цифры, у их подчиненных – буквы. Мы сейчас на какой-то заброшенной военной базе, сюда нас привел Четвертый. Больше я ничего не знаю! — под конец речь Кеа превратилась в неразборчивое бормотание, она с ужасом смотрела на своего деймона, который был очень слаб.  
  
      — Всё чисто, в кабине управления нет никого, и свежи запахи только этих троих и двух деймонов, — вернувшаяся пантера запрыгнула в грузовой отсек.  
  
      — Нам пора уходить отсюда, пока нас не похитили вторично, — Спок подошел ближе к Кирку и Кеа.  
  
  
      — А что будем делать с ними? — нервно спросил Наб.  
  
      — Можно запереть их в грузовом отсеке, но мы не знаем, какие технологии им доступны, и нет ли на них или на флаере маячков, — задумчиво протянул капитан. — Спок, сколько времени Четвертый еще будет без сознания?  
  
      — Не могу сказать точно, капитан. Физиология намлупиан отличается от земной или вулканской. Я бы оценил время воздействия в полчаса-час, как минимум, — вулканец изучающим взглядом окинул обездвиженного намлупианина. — Я думаю, наличие маячков на флаере нецелесообразно с точки зрения того, что похитителям невыгодно быть замеченными, а вот гарантий, что на них самих не было скрытых устройств коммуникации, мы не имеем.  
  
      — Будет логичным оставить их здесь, удостоверившись, что они без сознания. Мы лишимся таким образом шанса подробнее их допросить, но не рискуем тем, что они выдадут наше местоположение, — поддержала Спока пантера.  
  
      — Если только они не установили следящих устройств на нас, когда мы были без сознания, — кивнул капитан.  
  
      — Мы с Т'Пок почувствовали бы чужой запах, — возразила Тиберия.  
  
      — Это хорошие новости, — улыбнулся Кирк. — Мистер Спок, не могли бы вы еще раз применить вулканский нервный захват?  
  
      Спок молча подошел к замершей в испуге женщине и выполнил просьбу капитана. Тот вынес её из грузового отсека, положив недалеко от летательного аппарата. Бесчувственного деймона женщины Тиберия вытащила из грузового отсека за шкирку и положила мордой под складки её одежды. Вулканец извлек из флаера Четвертого и разместил рядом с Кеа, перевесив цепочку с деймоном так, чтобы тело намлупианина загораживало пауку обзор на флаер.   
  
      — Вам знакома подобная модель, господин Наб? — поинтересовался капитан, разглядывая отданное ему Споком оружие похитителей.  
  
      — Это стандартный армейский образец,— согласно кивнул намлупианин,— мои подчиненные использовали его при тестировании отражающего выстрелы материала. В этом устройстве два режима: оглушение и поражение,— и Наб продемонстрировал его работу, направив отобранное им у женщины оружие в сторону, где не было живых существ.  
  
      — Ну что ж, по крайней мере, мы теперь хотя бы вооружены,— капитан проверил работу своего устройства, то же самое сделал и вулканец.   
  
      — У нас мало времени, — заметил Спок, закрывая грузовой отсек, — пора переместиться в кабину управления.  
  
      — Вы знаете, как летать на этой штуке? — вопрос ученого был задан с явной надеждой.  
  
      — Пока еще нет, — усмехнувшись, ответил Кирк, направляясь к передней части флаера — но, думаю, мы разберемся.  
  
      Намлупианин побледнел, но всë же вошел вслед за ним, после ученого запрыгнули во флаер и деймоны, последним зашел вулканец, заблокировав двери. В кабине управления было довольно просторно, крупные деймоны уместились в специальных нишах, а растерявшая свое привычное любопытство Ровена продолжала сидеть на плече хозяина. Место пилота по безмолвному согласию капитана занял Спок: нечеловеческая скорость его реакции могла существенно упростить внештатную ситуацию в случае её возникновения.  
  
      — Господин Наб, прочтите, пожалуйста, все надписи на приборной панели, — вулканец, не дожидаясь полного выполнения своей просьбы, начал переключать какие-то рычажки, отчего по флаеру прошла мелкая вибрация запускаемых двигателей.   
  
      Способность к восприятию инопланетной письменности также была одной из сильных сторон Спока. Намлупианин старательно, но быстро прочитал все надписи, вулканец кивнул в знак благодарности и немного резко, но всë же поднял транспорт в небо.  
  
      — Нам надо уходить из поля видимости, Спок. Если этот флаер действительно обладает покрытием из метаматериалов, то он должен быть невидим для сканеров, а вот от визуального распознавания он не застрахован, — Кирк с интересом изучал показания приборов, — если я правильно понимаю, эта база находится довольно далеко от столицы, тут куда ни глянь – леса и несколько гор, но рядом могут быть более мелкие города. Хотя для нас сейчас важнее как можно незаметнее уйти отсюда, чем сообщить о нашем местонахождении властям.   
  
      — Я постараюсь вести флаер как можно ближе к вершинам деревьев, чтобы транспорт не бросался в глаза, — отозвался вулканец. — Господин Наб, вам знакома эта местность?  
  
      — Я частенько покидаю пределы столицы, но подобный ландшафт может быть характерен для многих мест Намлупа, — уныло ответил ученый. — Если бы мы знали скорость, с которой летел флаер, и точное время, что мы пробыли без сознания, то можно было бы хотя бы уточнить вероятные варианты, но без этих данных я бессилен помочь.  
  
      — Навигационная панель, я думаю, должна ответить на этот вопрос точнее, — бодро улыбнулся Кирк. — Уводите нас пока хоть куда-нибудь с открытого пространства, мистер Спок, и побыстрее, а мы с господином Набом тем временем изучим данные, что сохранены в компьютере этого летательного аппарата.  
  
      Вулканец, совершив несколько пробных виражей, повел флаер на крайне малой высоте, едва ли не задевая верхушки деревьев, подальше от заброшенной базы, тем временем Кирк, используя помощь намлупианина для расшифровки записей, разбирался с местоположением. Когда спустя несколько минут пришло понимание того, где они находятся, вероятность визуальной идентификации направления, в котором флаер покинул базу, была уже крайне мала, что вселяло в беглецов надежду оторваться от возможной погони. Поэтому Спок на максимальной скорости повел летательный аппарат в ту сторону, где, судя по навигационным данным, располагалась столица. Выяснилось, что изначальное направление, выбранное вулканцем, отклонялось от оптимального курса всего на несколько градусов, что спровоцировало капитана на шутку о вулканской интуиции, Спок ответил на неё лишь выразительным поднятием брови. Было принято решение немного отклониться от курса, так как прямое направление на столицу было слишком предсказуемым для возможных преследователей. Поэтому пришлось пожертвовать временем, требующимся на дорогу, в пользу безопасности.  
  
      Кирк внимательно изучал показания приборов, корректируя курс, Спок уверенно вел летательный аппарат, Тиберия и Т'Пок тихо переговаривались в нишах под панелью управления, а Вернер Наб и Ровена немного успокоились, хотя охватившее их нервное напряжение все еще было заметно. До достижения флаером столицы по расчетам вулканца оставалось два часа и пять минут, когда случилось то, что спутало планы беглецов и поубавило оптимизма не только у намлупианина и Ровены, но и у Кирка с Тиберией, Спок же и его деймон отнеслись к новому повороту событий по-вулкански сдержанно.  
  
      Ярко-алым огнем замигал датчик уровня топлива.


	6. Беглецы.

Ярко-алым огнем замигал датчик уровня топлива.

— Что ж, похоже, нам придется осуществить аварийную посадку, — немного устало произнес капитан. — Спок, сколько мы еще протянем в воздухе?

— По моей оценке, десять минут и двадцать две секунды без учета времени, необходимого для приземления, — ответил вулканец, анализируя показания приборов.

— Мы сможем найти подходящую площадку для приземления в этом лесу? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Наб.

— У нас нет выбора, нам придется это сделать, — философски заметила Тиберия, аккуратно устроив голову на коленях своего человека. Тот в ответ слабо улыбнулся, внимательно изучая данные с навигационной панели.

— Спок, нам стоит отклониться влево на восемнадцать градусов, там вскоре появится маленький участок более ровного пространства, — Кирк торжествующе откинулся на спинку кресла и погладил волчицу, — нам должно хватить топлива дотуда.

— Да, капитан, — вулканец мгновенно ввел необходимые поправки, ведя флаер по указанному направлению.

— Меня даже немного беспокоит то, что мы еще не видели судна преследователей, — задумчиво произнес Кирк.

— Собственная предосторожность похитителей с обшивкой флаера из метаматериалов сыграла с ними злую шутку, Джим, — подняла глаза Тиберия.

— Если они не могут засечь нас сенсорами, то визуальный поиск в данной местности будет весьма затруднителен, — согласилась с мнением волчицы Т'Пок.

— Начинаю снижение, — отрапортовал вулканец, — я постараюсь опустить флаер на самый край открытого пространства, чтобы его нельзя было заметить с воздуха из-за ветвей деревьев.

— Весьма логично, Спок, — открыто улыбнулся капитан.

Спустя несколько минут флаер совершил довольно жесткую посадку, но, как и было задумано, сверху большую его часть скрывали могучие ветви высоких деревьев. Все пассажиры выбрались наружу: намлупианин и его деймон покинули кабину с явным облегчением, Кирк и Спок вышли, держа наготове отобранное у похитителей оружие, их деймоны внимательно принюхивались к незнакомым для них запахам леса.

— Ровена, посмотри, пожалуйста, в какой стороне город, — попросил Наб, и его деймон послушно слетела с плеча и стремительно поднялась ввысь, озирая окрестности.

— В этом нет необходимости, господин Наб, — заметил вулканец, — я прекрасно помню наше расположение относительно столицы.

— Дело не в этом, — смущенно ответил намлупианин, — просто птицам иногда надо размять крылья, а Ровена никогда сама не признает, что соскучилась по небу, поэтому я просто воспользовался возможностью дать своему деймону немного свободы, не указывая на это прямо.

— Очаровательно, — поднял бровь Спок. — Я так полагаю, остальные деймоны тоже испытывают желание вернуть тонус мышцам. Нам стоит выдвигаться в сторону города без промедления, чтобы пройти как можно большее расстояние до того, как стемнеет. Т'Пок и Тиберия могли бы разведывать путь. Как вы на это смотрите, капитан?

— Положительно, — улыбнулся Кирк, запуская пальцы в шерсть волчицы.

— Город в той стороне, — отчиталась вернувшаяся Ровена, усаживаясь на плечо хозяина и указывая крылом нужное направление, а затем зашептала что-то ему на ухо. Наб выглядел задумчивым, но несколько раз согласно кивнул в ответ на слова своего деймона.

— Какие-то еще данные? — нахмурился Кирк, его ощутимо насторожила внезапная скрытность Ровены.

— Не в этом дело, — смущенно отозвался ученый, — у Ровены есть предложение по поводу наших действий, но она хотела изначально заручиться моим согласием.

— И, судя по всему, вы его дали? — уточнил Спок.

— Да, — кивнул Наб, — но мы можем ввести вас в курс дела по пути, чтобы не терять время.

— Нам в любом случае надо довольно долго идти до города, так что вы успеете рассказать всё, что хотите, — согласился Кирк, и все двинулись в путь.

Тиберия и Т'Пок шли чуть впереди, но на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы слышать речь намлупианина.

— Как вы знаете, деймон не может сильно удаляться от своего хозяина, — начал Наб, — но существуют и исключения из правил. В нашем мире еще остались ведьмы, хотя их теперь гораздо меньше, чем несколько веков назад.

— Ведьмы? — переспросила удивленная Тиберия, которая даже приостановилась, повернувшись мордой к намлупианину. Сдерживаемое удивление было и на лице капитана. Вулканское же спокойствие Спока и его деймона было непоколебимо.

— Как раз они и являются исключением из этого правила, — ответил намлупианин. — Ведьмы живут значительно дольше всех остальных и обладают даром взаимодействия с полем этой планеты, что позволяет им даже летать без помощи технических средств, используя только ветви облачной сосны. Деймоны ведьм, а обычно это птицы, способны отдаляться на сотни миль от своих хозяек.

— Если бы я не знал, что вы являетесь одним из влиятельнейших ученых Намлупа, я бы подумал, что вы нас разыгрываете, — нахмурился Кирк. — И что же нам дает факт наличия ведьм?

— То, что я вам сейчас расскажу, является тайной нашей семьи, и я попросил бы вас не разглашать этого без крайней на то необходимости, — Наб немного нервно обвел взглядом лица слушателей и продолжил свою речь. — Наша с Голредом мать – одна из ведьм. Они, как и панцербьёрны, предпочитают жить кланами в северных широтах и ограничивать число контактов с обычными намлупианами. Мы очень редко видели её, но кое-чему у матери получилось меня научить. Я могу растягивать свою связь с деймоном на достаточно большое расстояние. Не на сотни миль, конечно, но Ровена считает, что она сможет долететь до окраин столицы без сильного дискомфорта.

— Это будет быстрее, чем если бы мы все вместе пытались добраться до города. А там я найду способ сообщить Голреду, и он нас вытащит, — согласно кивнула Ровена.

— Не слишком ли это рискованно? — Кирк задумчиво посмотрел на намлупианина и его деймона.

И в этот момент недалеко раздался шум приближающегося летательного аппарата. Беглецов скрывали кроны деревьев, но всë же они прижались ближе к стволам, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания с воздуха.

— Не более рискованно, чем блуждание по лесу, когда за нами погоня, — резюмировала Ровена.

— Судя по тому, что звук двигателей удаляется, на этом авиатранспорте не установлены сканеры, позволяющие находить и идентифицировать живых существ, — заметил Спок, — в этом случае у нас действительно есть шанс избежать поимки. А если Ровена сумеет сообщить наше приблизительное расположение, то у нас появится еще и выигрыш по времени.

— Дело даже не в том, что сканеры на этом летательном аппарате могут быть не установлены, мистер Спок, — ученый слегка усмехнулся, — даже если они там в наличии, то электромагнитные колебания близ поверхности Намлупа вполне способны снизить точность сканирования на несколько порядков. На нашей планете подобные шумы и сбои в аппаратуре являются скорее правилом, чем исключением.

— А как Ровена определит верное направление поисков, если мы будем двигаться? — вернул остальных к интересующей его теме Кирк.

— Она почувствует то место, где буду находиться я, — ответил Наб.

— Что ж, в этом случае ваш план действительно неплох, — согласился капитан.

— Тогда не имеет смысла тянуть время? — вопрос Ровены прозвучал немного обреченно. Молчаливое согласие стало ей ответом.

— Удачи, — тихо напутствовала птицу Тиберия.

— До встречи, — ответила та, напоследок сказав что-то на ухо своему хозяину, от чего тот грустно улыбнулся и пригладил угольно-черные перья на голове деймона.

— Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся, — и Ровена резко взлетела, набирая высоту.

— Нам повезло, что топливо закончилось так вовремя, — разрушил давящую тишину голос Кирка, — если бы мы всë еще были во флаере, вероятность нашего обнаружения была бы гораздо больше.

— Нам стоит двигаться вперед, — напомнил Спок, — оставаясь на месте, мы даем дополнительные шансы похитителям.

— Тиби, Т'Пок, разведайте путь, — попросил капитан, и деймоны устремились вперед, вслед за ними, но с меньшей скоростью, устремились их хозяева и задумчивый намлупианин.

— Вам точно не причинит неприятностей разделение? — обеспокоенно спросил у Наба Кирк.

— В юности мы довольно часто разделялись, это не очень комфортное ощущение, но оно сильно отличается от той боли, которую испытывают неподготовленные, — ответил ученый, — не беспокойтесь, если бы Ровена не была уверена в своих возможностях, она бы этого не предложила.

— Говоря о ведьмах вы упомянули еще и о панцербьёрнах, — напомнил намлупианину Спок, — не могли бы вы рассказать о них?

— Да, конечно, — ученый явно обрадовался возможности поговорить о чем-то, что не было связано с ситуацией, в которую они попали, и с его расставанием с собственным деймоном. — Панцербьёрны – это бронированные белые медведи, воины. Они живут на Крайнем Севере и служат наемниками у тех, кто больше заплатит. У них есть разум, но нет деймонов, душа медведя находится в его броне, которую они самостоятельно выковывают из метеоритного железа. Большинство намлупиан их боится, как и ведьм.

— Ваш мир действительно очень интересен, господин Наб, — задумчиво сказал Кирк. — Но в самом начале нашей экскурсии вы упомянули, что хотели бы удовлетворить и свое научное любопытство. Я думаю, сейчас самое время задавать возникшие у вас вопросы, так путь пройдет быстрее и интереснее.

— Я воспользуюсь вашим любезным предложением, капитан, — уголки губ намлупианина чуть дернулись вверх. — Но прежде чем удовлетворять своё научное любопытство, я бы хотел удовлетворить обычное. Вы с мистером Споком побывали на многих планетах, выполняли сложные миссии, приходилось ли вам раньше попадать в переделки, подобные этой?

— Увы, неоднократно, — немного грустно улыбнулся Кирк, — но, как вы видите по нашему присутствию здесь, удача обычно на нашей стороне.

— Это внушает надежду, — отозвался Наб. — Что ж, перейду теперь к любопытству научному. Мистер Спок, вы не могли бы мне прояснить некоторые моменты...

Они шли, переговариваясь втроем, по довольно светлому лиственному лесу, Тиберия и Т'Пок время от времени возвращались, указывая оптимальный путь. Ощущение направления у Спока и деймонов было великолепно развито, поэтому сбиться с верной дороги путники не могли. Волчица и пантера явно получали удовольствие от пробежек по лесу, настроение деймонов понемногу передавалось и их хозяевам. Беглецы больше не слышали двигателей летательных аппаратов, поэтому их путь был относительно спокоен. Первым стал подавать признаки усталости намлупианин. Он не жаловался, но его скорость стала падать, и вулканец с человеком тоже чуть замедлили шаг.

В момент, когда Спок и Наб обсуждали очередную научную проблему, интересовавшую обоих, с дозора вернулись деймоны. Пантера черной тенью скользнула к ногам вулканца и потерлась о них, инициируя желанный после отдаления тактильный контакт. А волчица встала на задние лапы и опустила передние на плечи своего человека, уткнувшись носом в его ухо.

Кирк засмеялся и пригладил светлую шерсть на загривке Тиберии, но нечаянно споткнулся и, увлекаемый движимым по инерции телом волчицы, пошатнулся назад, потеряв равновесие. Его сразу же придержал одной рукой за плечо, а другой – за талию оказавшийся рядом Спок, но под сдвоенным весом деймона и человека даже сильного вулканца немного повело назад. Все трое могли бы оказаться на земле, если бы на задние лапы не встала уже Т'Пок, всей массой своего тела возвращая Спока в состояние равновесия. На несколько секунд вулканец и землянин оказались плотно прижаты друг к другу между своими деймонами, а затем черная пантера с половиной вулканских генов и полярная волчица опустились на землю всеми четырьмя лапами.

— Тиби, твоя чрезмерная эмоциональность может вывести из равновесия не только в переносном смысле, — иронично фыркнула Т'Пок, прикрывая ярко-оранжевые глаза.

— Прошу прощения, — смущенно пробормотала Тиберия, не решаясь поднять взгляда на своего человека, — я не рассчитала сил.

— Ничего страшного не произошло, Тиби, — смеясь, ответил Кирк, — Спок уберег меня от падения, а Т'Пок ему в этом помогла, за что им обоим я очень благодарен, — капитан обернулся к вулканцу, и тот только в этот момент осознал, что продолжает удерживать в своих руках тело человека, хотя тот уже твердо стоит на ногах.

Эмоции землянина были наполнены теплом и благодарностью, передающимися через прикосновение, и Спок, отпустив своего капитана, остро почувствовал нехватку этого тепла. Но продлевать контакт не было логичных причин, поэтому вулканец отошел от всё еще улыбающегося Кирка и продолжил прерванный появлением волчицы и пантеры разговор. Намлупианин же, оглядывая инопланетян и их деймонов, чему-то светло и немного грустно улыбался.

В лесу встречались ягоды, но, по словам ученого, они были ядовиты для намлупиан, поэтому путникам пришлось идти дальше впроголодь. Тиберия предлагала поймать какую-нибудь мелкую дичь, но сырое мясо было бы непригодно в пищу намлупианину и землянину, не говоря уже о вегетарианце Споке, а разводить костер было бы слишком рискованно. Когда начало смеркаться, и Кирку и Набу под ногами уже не было видно корней, путники остановились на привал. Огонь разводить было нельзя, но теплое лето этого региона Намлупа не грозило слишком холодными ночами, поэтому беглецы стали обустраивать себе место для ночлега. Пока намлупианин, вулканец и землянин искали в лесу что-нибудь, что смогло бы сделать ночевку более комфортной, два оставшихся деймона, уставших из-за постоянного пребывания в движении, устроились рядышком на выбранной для ночлега поляне.

Когда остальные путники вернулись туда, то увидели черно-белый пушистый клубок из сплетенных в поисках тепла тел пантеры и волчицы: голова Тиберии покоилась на спине Т'Пок недалеко от крестца, а большая кошка устроила морду на пушистом хвосте волчицы. Как только деймоны услышали шум шагов, то на пришедших устремились два внимательных взгляда из-под полуприкрытых глаз.

— Они напоминают мне какой-то древний земной символ, — с теплой улыбкой глядя на деймонов, произнес Кирк.

— Инь-ян, я полагаю, — откликнулся Спок, — он раскрывает два положения: всё постоянно меняется и противоположности взаимодополняют друг друга. Целью человеческого существования, согласно этой концепции, является баланс и гармония противоположностей.

— Не знал, что вы знаток и в этой области, — капитан улыбнулся теперь уже вулканцу, — вы не перестаете меня удивлять. Что ж, баланс и гармония противоположностей – это точно про нас с вами, Спок.

Тем временем пантера и волчица подошли к своим хозяевам и стоящему поодаль намлупианину.

— Вас долго не было, — отметила Тиберия. Чуть отвернувшись, она зевнула, и стали заметны её острые клыки.

— Не у всех нас есть теплая шерсть, позволяющая спать на голой земле, Тиби, — усмехнулся Кирк, — вам с Т'Пок повезло больше.

— Действительно, — степенно кивнула пантера.

— Нам имеет смысл выставлять стражу? — поинтересовался Наб.

Капитан чуть замешкался с ответом и вопросительно посмотрел на деймонов.

— Не думаю, — ответила волчица. — Мне еще не приходилось спать в этом мире, но если наши с Т'Пок инстинкты соответствуют по уровню животным, то мы услышим любой звук даже сквозь сон и поднимем тревогу в случае необходимости.

— Ты уверена? — уточнил Кирк.

— Более чем, — убежденно кивнула волчица.

— Тогда нам стоит устраиваться на ночлег, — сделал вывод капитан.

Намлупианин, быстро устроив себе постель, несколько недоуменно смотрел на то, как на некотором удалении друг от друга обустраивают спальные места Кирк и Спок. Посередине между ними сидели бок о бок деймоны. Вулканец заметил взгляд ученого первым:

— Что-то не так, господин Наб?

Тот смутился, но всë же ответил:

— Прошу прощения, если я ошибся, или своим предположением оскорблю вас, но, исходя из поведения ваших деймонов, я пришел к выводу, что вы – пара, поэтому меня удивляет то, что вы обустраиваете два спальных места, хотя вам было бы гораздо теплее находиться рядом, между вашими деймонами.

— Пара? — одновременно переспросили Кирк и Тиберия. Спок слегка приподнял бровь, а пантера в задумчивости наклонила голову, глядя на ученого.

— Ох, простите, я, видимо, ошибся, — окончательно стушевался Наб, — просто взаимоотношения между деймонами отражают взаимоотношения между их хозяевами, а ваши деймоны настолько явно симпатизируют друг другу, что я подумал, что вас связывают не только внутрикомандные отношения.

— В какой-то степени вы правы, — осторожно подбирая слова, начал капитан, — нас со Споком действительно связывают не только внутрикомандные отношения. Я счастлив считать его своим другом и доверяю ему иногда больше, чем себе самому. Но на данный момент нас не связывают романтические отношения.

— Я еще раз приношу свои извинения, если оскорбил... — начал было намлупианин, но его прервал Спок.

— В извинениях нет необходимости, господин Наб. Ваше предположение о том, что мы с капитаном являемся парой, хоть и ошибочно, но не может расцениваться как оскорбление. Подобные отношения являются вполне приемлемыми в наших культурах, — вулканец встретился взглядом с капитаном, и тот одобрительно кивнул ему.

— В таком случае, мне не остается ничего иного, кроме как закрыть эту тему и пожелать вам спокойной ночи, — всё еще смущенный ученый принялся поправлять свою постель.

— Спокойной ночи, — синхронно отозвались вулканец и землянин и продолжили устраивать себе места для ночлега.

— Подобные отношения являются вполне приемлемыми в наших культурах, — очень тихо процитировала Спока склонившаяся к пантере Тиберия.

— На данный момент нас не связывают романтические отношения, — так же тихо, и со значением выделив “на данный момент”, ответила Т'Пок.

— Туше, — засмеялась волчица. — Спокойной ночи, Т'Пок.

— Доброй ночи, Тиби, — кивнула пантера.

И они разошлись каждая к своему хозяину.

Тусклый свет Пилиф, наполовину находящейся за линией горизонта, окрашивал кромку леса в багрянец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация авторская.


	7. Пассажиры.

      Тусклый свет Пилиф, наполовину находящейся за линией горизонта, окрашивал кромку леса в багрянец.   
  
      Спок проснулся на рассвете, рядом зашевелилась пробуждающаяся пантера.   
  
      ― Нам стоит разбудить остальных и продолжить путь? ― зевнув, едва слышно поинтересовалась Т'Пок.  
  
      ― Да. Торжественное подписание договора планировалось сегодня на шестнадцать часов по местному времени. Нам стоит приложить все возможные усилия, чтобы как можно быстрее оповестить о своем местоположении власти Намлупа и остальных членов десантной группы в случае, если у Ровены не получится этого сделать раньше.  
  
      ― Что ж, ― лениво потянулась пантера, изящно выгнув всё своё гибкое тело, ― тогда объявляем подъем.  
  
      ― Вы своими разговорами и мертвого разбудите, ― беззлобно фыркнула лежащая бок о бок с капитаном, согревая его своим теплом, Тиберия.  
  
      ― Не у всех наличествует звериный слух, Тиби, ― немного хрипловато со сна пробормотал Кирк, ― я проснулся только от того, что проснулась ты, ― и уже громче, повернувшись в сторону вулканца, он продолжил: ― Спок, Т'Пок, доброе утро.  
  
      ― Доброе утро, капитан, ― откликнулись в один голос поднимающийся на ноги вулканец и умывающаяся пантера.  
  
      ― Господин Наб! ― поднявшийся Кирк, разминая затекшие конечности, громко позвал намлупианина.  
  
      Тот лежал, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, и всё еще спал. Ему этой ночью было холоднее всех, ведь и Кирка, и Спока согревало тепло прижавшихся к ним деймонов, а он был один, хотя присутствие Ровены помогло бы ему только морально, но не смогло бы согреть физически. Услышав голос землянина, ученый дернулся во сне, но не проснулся, поэтому Кирку пришлось позвать его еще несколько раз, лишь после этого Наб неохотно принял сидячее положение.  
  
      ― Уже рассвело, нам пора двигаться дальше, ― ответил на невысказанный вопрос сонного намлупианина Спок.  
  
      Тот устало вздохнул, но поднялся на ноги, он выглядел гораздо хуже, чем накануне: видимо, разделение с деймоном всё же сказывалось. Вновь волчица и пантера отправились чуть вперед, а вслед за ними и остальные. В этот раз шли молча: Наб часто зевал и был рассеян, спотыкаясь о торчащие из земли корни деревьев, Кирк погрузился в свои размышления, а Спок не хотел его отвлекать, воспользовавшись случаем еще раз проанализировать произошедшие с ними события. Данных не хватало: мотивы похищения оставались загадкой, как и личность стоящей за ним персоны. Самым подозрительным из тех, у кого был доступ к экскурсионному маршруту, на данный момент казался Икабат Лакаш, но подозрения основывались лишь на его принадлежности к церкви, ранее поддерживающей “противников бездушных”, чего было явно недостаточно. К тому же, мысли вулканца имели склонность постоянно возвращаться к взаимодействию Т'Пок и Тиберии и, как следствие, вчерашнему предположению Вернера Наба. Но Спок пока пытался сосредоточиться на похищении, поэтому откладывал тщательный анализ поведения деймонов до того времени, как они все окажутся в безопасности.  
  
      Спустя чуть больше часа дороги Наб заметно оживился:  
  
      — Мне кажется, воспринимать разделение с Ровеной стало проще. Надеюсь, это из-за того, что она сумела позвать на помощь и возвращается сюда, а не в силу привычки.  
  
      — Деймон всегда может найти направление, в котором ему следует искать своего хозяина? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Да. Вы просто всё это время находились слишком близко к своим деймонам, чтобы ощутить это, — ответил ученый.  
  
      Спустя чуть более получаса путники услышали шум медленно пролетающего неподалеку авиатранспорта.   
  
      — Хочется верить, что это не преследователи, а поисковая группа, — задумчиво протянула Тиберия. Они с Т'Пок как раз недавно вернулись к своим хозяевам и шли рядом с ними.  
  
      Через еще пару десятков минут черной молнией спикировавшая с неба птица едва успела сбавить скорость перед тем, как приземлилась на плечо хозяина и прижалась к нему всем телом.  
  
      — Вернер, я успела пожалеть тысячу раз, что предложила это всё, — уткнувшись в ласково приглаживающие смоляно-черные перья руки намлупианина, пробормотала Ровена, — разделение – жутко неприятная штука.  
  
      — Мы оба знали, на что идем, — тихо ответил ученый, — расскажи, как всё прошло?  
  
      К намлупианину и его деймону подошли поближе и все остальные, приготовившись внимательно выслушать рассказ Ровены.  
  
      — Я долетела до окраин города, постучалась в одно из окон, там жила милая пожилая леди. После того, как я сказала ей, что мой хозяин потерялся в лесу, и мне нужно срочно дать знать его родным, старушка помогла мне набрать номер. Когда я связалась с Голредом, он очень удивился, но приехал буквально через полчаса. Он сказал, что сообщил всем беспокоящимся о вас, что скоро вы будете уже в городе. А потом он отвез меня к пассажирскому гироптеру, ну знаешь, как тот, на котором мы ездили на последнюю конференцию, со всеми удобствами, и я указывала пилотам дорогу. Когда я почувствовала, что ты совсем рядом, они остановили гироптер в воздухе и отпустили меня на поиски, привязав ко мне эту штуку, — и птица показала прикрепленный к её лапке маленький металлический предмет.  
  
      — Это маячок, теперь наше местоположение можно определить абсолютно точно, — счастливо улыбнулся Наб.  
  
      — Хочется верить, что на этом наши приключения здесь закончатся, — тихо произнес Кирк.  
  
      — Это не только маячок, — довольно сообщила птица, — нажми на кнопку сбоку.  
  
      Её хозяин молча повиновался. Послышался треск эфирных шумов, а затем взволнованный голос младшего из Набов:  
  
      — Вернер, это ты?  
  
      — Да. Я никогда еще не был так рад тебя слышать, — засмеялся ученый.  
  
      — Наши гости с тобой? С вами всё в порядке? — продолжил расспросы дипломат.  
  
      — Кирк на связи. С нами всё в порядке, господин Наб, — ответил за намлупианина капитан. — У остальных членов нашего экипажа всë нормально?  
  
      — Рад вас слышать, капитан Кирк. Самое большое их неудобство – беспокойство за вас с мистером Споком, — ответ Голреда Наба убрал тень обеспокоенности с лица Кирка. — Сейчас мы попытаемся посадить гироптер поблизости от вас и зададим направление, в котором вам надо будет двигаться.  
  
      — Будем ждать от вас информацию, — капитан кивнул, несмотря на то, что собеседник не мог этого видеть.  
  
      На некоторое время в эфире была тишина, а потом неподалеку послышался звук двигателей, а затем и ломающихся деревьев. Вскоре ожил и передатчик:  
  
      — Мои люди высадились. Они найдут вас по сигналу маячка и проводят до гироптера. Если хотите, можете пойти им навстречу, я думаю, вы видели и слышали нашу посадку, но я могу указать точное направление.  
  
      — Мои люди? — едва слышно удивился Вернер Наб, переглянувшись с недоумевающей Ровеной.  
  
      — Указывать направление будет излишним, — ответил, подойдя ближе к передатчику, вулканец.  
  
      — В таком случае, до встречи, — и младший из семейства Набов прервал связь.  
  
      — Мне кажется, или он не очень дружелюбно настроен? — задумчиво проговорила Тиберия.  
  
      — Голред, хоть и представитель дипломатического корпуса, обладает не самым легким характером, — грустно отметил ученый. — К тому же, я думаю, наша пропажа стала для всех достаточно тяжелым испытанием.  
  
      — Главное, чтобы мы успели сегодня на церемонию, — прервал размышления намлупианина Кирк. — Спок, раз вам не нужны были дополнительные подсказки по направлению движения, то вам нас и вести.  
  
      — Следуйте за мной, — кивнул вулканец, и они снова пошли по лесу.  
  
      Менее чем через десять минут их окликнули идущие навстречу намлупиане. Двое одетых в штатское мужчин с деймонами-собаками проводили усталых путников до входа в гироптер, у которого их уже ждал Голред Наб.  
  
      — Добро пожаловать на борт, господа, — поприветствовал поднимающихся по трапу намлупианин, его деймон-обезьяна устроилась на плече хозяина и внимательно следила за всем происходящим. — Надеюсь, все ваши злоключения остались позади. То, что мне успела рассказать Ровена, было очень похоже на сюжет какого-то приключенческого фильма. Проходите, располагайтесь, здесь есть удобные каюты, вы даже успеете отдохнуть до того времени, как мы прибудем в столицу. Так как вы, по словам Ровены, не ели со вчерашнего дня, я думаю, вы оцените установленные в каютах репликаторы.  
  
      — Мы благодарим вас за гостеприимство, господин Наб, — ответил за всех Кирк. — Как скоро мы будем в столице?  
  
      — Часа через два, по крайней мере, сюда мы добирались немногим дольше, а путь назад не будет отягощен поисками, — чуть пожал плечами младший Наб, — проходите, вас проводят в ваши каюты.  
  
      Вернер Наб задумчиво посмотрел на брата, но, не говоря ни слова, позволил подошедшей к нему женщине увести себя. Ровена же, сидящая на его плече, смотрела на Голреда с явным укором.  
  
      — Не по-братски это как-то, — донеслось до оставшихся её тихое бормотание, пока ученый со своим деймоном отдалялись.  
  
      К Кирку и Споку подошли двое мужчин, что сопровождали их по лесу, с явным намерением показать путь до предоставленных им кают, но Кирк остановил их жестом.  
  
      — Господин Наб, могу я связаться со своим экипажем? — в интонациях капитана было больше приказа, чем просьбы.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — мгновенно отозвался тот, доставая из кармана устройство для коммуникации.  
  
      Он набрал комбинацию символов на экране и протянул прибор Кирку. Тот принял его, но оттуда исходил лишь слабый электрический шум. Когда капитан вопросительно посмотрел на намлупианина, тот лишь сокрушенно развел руками:  
  
      — Простите, видимо, помехи опять усилились. На нашей планете это обычное дело, возможно, лучше будет попытаться сделать это еще раз после того, как вы отдохнете, — Келли согласно закивала, услышав слова хозяина.  
  
      — Мне бы хотелось совершить еще несколько попыток связи в ближайшее время, — нахмурившись, ответил Кирк. — Скажите, господин Наб, а почему никто из нашего десанта не пожелал присоединиться к вам в спасательной операции?  
  
      — Мы вышли на связь с Ровеной уже поздней ночью, почти утром, было принято решение действовать с максимально доступной оперативностью, поэтому мы сообщили о том, что отправляемся на ваши поиски, но у нас не было времени привлекать к этому посторонних.  
  
      Тиберия вся подобралась у ног Кирка. Её поза еще не стала угрожающей, но была к этому опасно близка.  
  
      — Мы сообщили гостям о том, что нашли вас, когда получили сигнал от маячка Ровены, тогда связь еще была, — продолжил Наб, — вам не стоит беспокоиться об этом.  
  
      — Что ж, сообщите нам, когда связь вновь появится, — напряженно ответил капитан. — Есть ли у вас какие-либо мысли о том, кому было выгодно наше похищение?  
  
      — Боюсь, что никаких, капитан Кирк, — намлупианин пожал плечами. — Этим будут заниматься следователи. Моя же задача – как можно быстрее доставить вас в столицу, чтобы то, к чему мы шли долгие годы, наконец стало реальностью.  
  
      — Мы благодарны за вашу помощь, господин Наб, — ответил Кирк. Тиберия всё еще была настороже.  
  
      Т'Пок тоже была не в восторге от сложившейся ситуации, и Спок прекрасно понимал своего деймона. Они оба ощущали сгустившееся эмоциональное напряжение и нервозность намлупиан на этом гироптере. Несмотря на внешнюю доброжелательность, они все явно что-то скрывали.   
  
      — Что ж, тогда позвольте мне проводить вас до ваших кают, — предложил Наб и жестом отпустил одного из мужчин.  
  
      После согласного кивка Кирка, они со Споком вместе со своими деймонами пошли в сторону предоставленных им кают вслед за намлупианами. В конце пути Наб указал на каюту, предназначающуюся капитану, и находящуюся напротив каюту Спока. Попрощавшись с дипломатом, Кирк открыл дверь предоставленного ему помещения.   
  
      — Спок, зайдите ко мне ненадолго, — пригласил вулканца Кирк, заходя внутрь.   
  
      Тот согласно кивнул и уже направился в каюту Кирка, полностью одобряя желание землянина не разделяться в такой подозрительной обстановке, но его движение прервал голос намлупианина:  
  
      — Быть может, вам стоит для начала отдохнуть, а потом уже заниматься делами?   
  
      — Я бы предпочел сейчас обсудить наши планы на ближайшее время со своим первым помощником, — вернулся обратно в проход Кирк, вставая рядом с вулканцем. Тиберия прошла вперед и села на палубу около Т'Пок. Верхняя губа волчицы чуть приподнялась, обнажая клыки, и это была совсем не улыбка.  
  
      — Но вам нужен отдых, я настаиваю, вы провели ночь в лесу… — начал было дипломат.  
  
      — Я вас уверяю, господин Наб, наши хозяева прекрасно отдохнут в обществе друг друга, — намек в голосе Тиберии было невозможно не услышать. Теперь волчица показывала клыки в явной усмешке.  
  
      — Но… — попытался поспорить намлупианин, удивленный тем, что деймон обратилась напрямую к нему.  
  
      — Тиберия абсолютно права, — низким, рокочущим голосом с почти мурлыкающими интонациями поддержала подругу пантера.  
  
      Волчица в ответ потерлась мордой о загривок сидящей рядом Т'Пок, а та языком пригладила растрепавшуюся светлую шерсть. От этого нехитрого действия Тиберия довольно заворчала, прикрыв глаза. Подобное прилюдное поведение деймонов явно немного смутило капитана. Видимо, он через связывающие его с деймоном узы чувствовал реакцию волчицы на близкий контакт. Вулканец, в свою очередь, ощущал, что пантере действительно нравилась Тиберия, от большой кошки исходили волны приятия и заботы; несмотря на внештатность ситуации, ей явно было крайне комфортно вместе с деймоном капитана. Подобная совместимость душ заставляла вулканца задуматься о логичности предположения Вернера Наба.  
  
      — Вот как… — задумчиво протянул младший Наб, его деймон что-то шептала ему на ухо. — Что ж, приятного отдыха.   
  
      Вулканец и землянин коротко поблагодарили в ответ и зашли в комнату. Автоматическая дверь закрылась с щелчком.  
  
      Тиберия и Т'Пок обошли, принюхиваясь, всю каюту.   
  
      — Подслушивающих устройств или камер тут нет, по крайней мере, они не были установлены недавно, тут нет ярких чужих запахов, — сообщила Т'Пок. Тиберия согласно кивнула.  
  
      — Что это было за представление перед Набом? — обратился Кирк к деймонам.  
  
      — Разделяться сейчас небезопасно, а мы с Тиби обеспечили нам всем совместное времяпрепровождение, так как своим поведением намекнули на то, что вы являетесь парой и хотите уединения. Это был вполне логичный выход из ситуации, — сообщила пантера таким тоном, как будто ей пришлось озвучивать само собой разумеющиеся вещи.  
  
      — Что ж, он подействовал, и это главное. Почему Наб так хотел разделить нас? — Кирк задумчиво потер переносицу.  
  
      Спок подошел к двери и попытался открыть её.  
  
      — Мы здесь заперты. Голред Наб явно ведет какую-то свою игру, — констатировал факты вулканец.  
  
      — Интересно, замешан ли в этом старший брат? — задумчиво поинтересовалась Тиберия.  
  
      — Не думаю. Его эмоции всё это время были искренними. И он полностью доверяет брату, хотя и разочаровался в нем, — ответила Т'Пок, продолжая исследовать каюту.  
  
      — Что ж, хоть оружие у нас не отобрали, — хмыкнул Кирк.  
  
      — Пока мы взаперти, оно все равно бесполезно, — отметил Спок, подходя к репликатору. — Я оцениваю вероятность того, что люди Наба перепрограммировали репликатор, в семь процентов, поэтому предлагаю всё-таки восполнить недостаток питательных веществ в наших организмах, пока у нас есть такая возможность.  
  
      — Вы плохого не посоветуете, мистер Спок, — тепло улыбнулся капитан, приблизившись к другу.  
  
      И тут гироптер резко тряхнуло.


	8. Официальные лица.

      И тут гироптер резко тряхнуло.   
  
      Шум двигателей сильно уменьшился, а вид из довольно широкого иллюминатора перестал меняться.  
  
      Все, кто находился в каюте, ненадолго потеряли равновесие, но быстро его восстановили. Из коридора доносился шум.  
  
      — Видимо, не судьба нам поесть, — иронично заметил Кирк, подходя опять ближе ко входу в надежде услышать, что же происходит в гироптере. Но голоса удалялись всё дальше, и понять что-то было невозможно. Приникшая к двери Тиберия отрицательно покачала головой, поймав вопросительный взгляд хозяина:  
  
      — Я тоже ничего не смогла разобрать.  
  
      — Я думаю, нам всё же стоит принять пищу, — заметил Спок, снова подходя к репликатору. Вскоре вслед за ним последовал и капитан.  
  
      Репликационные технологии на Намлупе были во многом сходны с использующимися в Федерации, поэтому разобраться в управлении устройством не составило труда. Гораздо сложнее оказалось сделать правильный выбор. Намлупианская пища была, по большей части, пригодна как для землян, так и для вулканцев, но найти себе вегетарианское блюдо Споку удалось далеко не с первой попытки.   
  
      Вулканец устроился в кресле перед письменным столом, Т'Пок легла у его ног, Кирк же вместе с Тиберией заняли место на широкой кровати. Каюта вообще была довольно комфортабельной. Несмотря на то, что она была явно рассчитана на одного пассажира, двоим офицерам с крупными деймонами там тоже было вполне удобно.  
  
      — Приятного аппетита всем, — волчица привалилась боком к спине сидящего на краю кровати с тарелкой на коленях капитана, её морда выглядывала у его правой руки, а пушистый белый хвост спускался с кровати возле левого колена человека. Кирк оказался как бы сидящим в кресле, спинкой которого служила его деймон.  
  
      — Благодарю вас, Тиберия, — чинно ответил вулканец, аккуратно нанизывая на вилку листья местного салата.  
  
      — Спасибо. Тиби, вам же с Т'Пок не нужна пища, я правильно помню? — вопрос капитана прозвучал немного неуверенно, когда он, встревоженный внезапной мыслью, посмотрел на волчицу.  
  
      — Я не испытываю голода, — задумчиво отозвалась та. — Если бы деймонам требовалась пища, то крупных хищников, как я или Т'Пок, очень сложно было бы прокормить, к тому же, у более слабых деймонов появилась бы, в таком случае, причина опасаться за свою жизнь.  
  
      — Они и так боятся, — тихо отозвалась пантера, — Силви и Агнет, несмотря на то, что принадлежат людям, которые всецело доверяют капитану Кирку и Споку, всё равно опасались нас обеих. Такова их природа, Тиби.  
  
      — Посмотрев на вас в бою, я могу понять их опасения, — заметил Кирк, тоже приступая к еде.  
  
      — Но мы же не причинили бы им зла, — отстранëнно и немного грустно сказала Тиберия, положив морду на лапы, — и они не могли этого не знать.  
  
      Капитан оторвался от еды и успокаивающе зарылся пальцами в светлую шерсть на загривке волчицы.   
  
      Через несколько минут гироптер снова пришел в движение. И в этот момент раздался негромкий щелчок разблокировки двери. Бровь вулканца привычно поднялась, человек же негромко хмыкнул:  
  
      — И что это всё-таки было?   
  
      — Возможно, предыдущая блокировка двери была лишь сбоем системы, или же недавняя внезапная остановка была связана с чем-то, что заставило Голреда Наба изменить свое решение.  
  
      — Какой вариант вы считаете более вероятным, Спок? — поинтересовался Кирк, не отрываясь от процесса приема пищи.  
  
      — С вероятностью семьдесят восемь и три десятых процента – второй. Но, я думаю, нам не стоит показывать младшему господину Набу и его подчиненным, что мы заметили блокировку двери, — и вулканец тоже вернулся к еде.  
  
      Когда с приемом пищи было покончено, Кирк, попросив у присутствующих прощения за вольность, вытянулся в полный рост на кровати, устроив голову на теплом боку Тиберии. Усталость всё же давала о себе знать, а обсуждать возможные планы действия можно было и из более комфортного для тела положения. Вулканец в удобном кресле тоже позволил себе немного расслабиться, анализируя вслух цепочку событий, приведшую их в эту ситуацию.  
  
      Спустя некоторое время раздался стук в дверь.  
  
      Кирк, проверив на всякий случай оружие, устремился ко входу и, когда ближе к двери подошли и все остальные, открыл еë.  
  
      — Приношу свои извинения, если помешал. Но с нами связались господин Клов и члены вашего экипажа. Они хотели бы поговорить с вами, — Голред Наб с напряженной улыбкой застыл у входа в каюту.  
  
      — Это вполне отвечает и нашим желаниям, господин Наб, так что извинения излишни, — капитан вышел из каюты, поманив за собой Спока. Деймоны шли чуть впереди своих хозяев, внешне спокойные, но готовые к любым неожиданностям.  
  
      Все четверо, последовав за намлупианином, встретили по пути сонного Вернера Наба, на плече которого продолжала дремать Ровена, тоже направлявшегося к главной рубке гироптера. Там, отображенный на маленьком экране видеосвязи, с явным облегчением вздохнул, увидев их, Иссэр Клов.  
  
      — Добрый день, господин Клов, мы рады вас видеть, — поприветствовал намлупианина Кирк.  
  
      — Добрый день, капитан Кирк, мистер Спок, господин Наб. Мы счастливы, что младший господин Наб нашел вас, — тепло улыбнулся Клов, и острые черты его лица смягчились, но ненадолго. — Жаль, что его сообщения об этом не дошли до нас.  
  
      — Вот как? — притворно удивился капитан. — Действительно, очень жаль. Как поживают остальные члены нашей десантной группы?  
  
      — Мы тут, Джим, — раздался хорошо знакомый голос доктора Маккоя. — С нами всё хорошо. За исключением того, что кое-кто пропал, а на этой планете организовать нормальные поиски мешает чертово взбесившееся электромагнитное поле!  
  
      Теперь на экране видеосвязи помимо Клова были видны также все оставшиеся члены десанта, Анита Арбок и еще несколько людей, одетых явно в военную форму.  
  
      — Боунс, мне так не хватало твоего ворчания, — тепло улыбнулся Кирк, но вскоре его улыбка увяла, и он обратился уже к намлупианину: — Вы просто решили справиться о нашем самочувствии или же хотели еще что-то сообщить нам, господин Клов?  
  
      — Действительно, у меня есть для вас новость. Сейчас гироптер, на котором вы находитесь, окружен четырьмя нашими военными кораблями, дабы воспрепятствовать возможным попыткам снова захватить вас. Тем более, что, когда мы приблизились, стало очевидно, что приборы на этом гироптере неисправны, так как вы двигались не в сторону столицы, к тому же эти досадные неприятности с не дошедшими до нас сообщениями господина Голреда Наба тоже заставили нас забеспокоиться. Возможно, кто-то на гироптере желает саботировать ваше возвращение, — тон намлупианина был нейтрален, в нем не звучало обвинение, но младший из семейства Набов, услышав эти слова, явно насторожился.   
  
      Тем временем, Иссэр Клов продолжил свою речь:  
  
      — Ориентировочно через пятнадцать минут мы все прибудем на один из аэродромов, где вы перейдете на наш корабль. Он лучше защищен на случай повторного нападения. Оба господина Наба также приглашены на борт. Я надеюсь, все вы успеете привести себя в порядок и отдохнуть до начала церемонии.   
  
      Остаток пути до аэропорта прошел в тишине, прерываемой только лишь тихими зевками Вернера Наба, работой приборов в рубке и командами пилотов. Сразу после приземления братья Набы, Кирк, Спок и их деймоны вышли из гироптера. На сером покрытии аэродрома их уже ждали все те, кого они видели через видеосвязь, и еще несколько людей в форме. Встречающие двинулись навстречу спускающимся из гироптера.  
  
      — Мы рады новой встрече с вами, господа. Беспокойство за ваши жизни и здоровье снедало нас с тех пор, как вы пропали, — Иссэр Клов сокрушенно покачал головой, Алека у его ног выглядела немного напряженной, но оптимистично настроенной.  
  
      — Мы тоже рады всех вас видеть, — открыто улыбнулся капитан.  
  
      Маккой с тихим ворчанием внимательно изучал показания трикодера, с помощью которого он обследовал Кирка и Спока. Тревога исчезла с лица доктора только тогда, когда он счел полученные данные удовлетворительными. Сияющие лица остальных членов десанта лучше всяких слов говорили об их радости от возвращения начальства. Даже высунувшиеся из сумок на плечах своих хозяев мордочки Силви и Агнет казались счастливыми, Сайари в возбуждении переминался на плече Ухуры с лапки на лапку, а Лианна, позабыв о правилах приличия, метнулась навстречу Тиберии и Т'Пок, чтобы обнюхать и осмотреть сначала одну, а потом другую на предмет повреждений. Пантера доброжелательно наблюдала за суетящейся бордер-колли, а волчица не скрывала своей радости от встречи. Земляне придвинулись ближе, и доктор уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успел.  
  
      — Господин Наб, — подал голос один из намлупиан в форме, подойдя к братьям.   
  
      — Да? — откликнулись, повернувшись на голос, оба, но один глядел с улыбкой, а другой – с настороженностью.  
  
      — Господин Голред Наб, — уточнил намлупианин, — вы арестованы до дальнейшего выяснения обстоятельств.  
  
      — Что? — ошарашенно воскликнул старший из братьев, Ровена на его плече встрепенулась.  
  
      — По какому праву? В чем я обвиняюсь? — гораздо менее искренне изумился Голред Наб.  
  
      — В том, что работающие на вас люди убили пятерых стражников, а также похитили вашего брата и наших инопланетных гостей.  
  
      — Это безумие! — возмутился младший из Набов. Его деймон возмущенно жестикулировала.  
  
      — Это правда, Голред? — боль от осознания возможного предательства родного брата отразилась и в глазах Вернера Наба, и в безвольно опущенных крыльях Ровены.  
  
      — Это наглая ложь! У вас нет никаких доказательств! — продолжал яростно отстаивать свою честь дипломат.  
  
      — Даже тех доказательств, что у нас есть сейчас, хватит на довольно продолжительный срок уголовного наказания, господин Наб, и лишь в том случае, если вы согласитесь сотрудничать со следствием, у вас появится шанс смягчить его, — и военный дал знак людям в форме, чтобы те увели арестанта.  
  
      — Это точно? — севшим голосом поинтересовался Вернер Наб, но даже по его виду можно уже было сказать, что он и не надеется на отрицательный ответ.  
  
      — Мы сочувствуем вам, Вернер, но наши данные неоспоримы, — ответил вместо намлупианина в форме Иссэр Клов. — Пройдемте на корабль, мы вам всё расскажем.  
  
      Он подошел ближе к раздавленному новостями Набу и, аккуратно приобняв ученого за то плечо, на котором не сидела Ровена, повел его в сторону одного из военных кораблей.  
  
      — Жалко Вернера, — едва слышно сказала Анита Арбок, — он хороший парень, в отличие от своего родственничка. Голред так высоко поднялся не столько из-за своих заслуг, сколько пользуясь его именем. Но не будем о грустном, господа, нас ждет тяжелый день, но я очень рада, что мы проведем его все вместе, следуйте за мной, — и женщина тоже пошла к кораблю.  
  
      — Мы чуть с ума не сошли, беспокоясь о вас, — проворчал Маккой, пристально оглядывая Кирка и Спока. — Ну хоть целы, и на том спасибо.  
  
      Члены десанта с Энтерпрайз в сопровождении собственных деймонов поднялись на борт военного корабля. Он был больше гироптера раза в три и, по словам Иссэра Клова, мог доставить своих пассажиров в столицу менее чем за час. Пока намлупиане в форме занимали свои места в кабине управления и рассредотачивались по кораблю, земляне, вулканец и двое намлупиан, ведомые полномочным представителем Намлупа по взаимодействию с другими расами, вошли в зал для совещаний. По центру располагались стол овальной формы и стулья, на которые жестом и предложил всем присесть Иссэр Клов. Когда все заняли свои места, он заговорил:  
  
      — Я думаю, настало время рассказать, что привело нас сюда, и почему был арестован ваш брат, господин Наб.  
  
      — Говорите, — устало откликнулся ученый. Он не выглядел таким разбитым, даже когда разделялся со своим деймоном.  
  
      — Когда трое подчиненных полковника Иксаха, которых тот отослал на место взрыва, вернулись и обнаружили тела своих товарищей и отсутствие капитана Кирка, мистера Спока и господина Наба, они сразу подали сигнал тревоги, — начал свой рассказ намлупианин. — На самом деле, если бы не взрыв, который оказался лишь случайностью, вызванной неосторожностью одного из горожан, то они тоже были бы мертвы, и ваши поиски могли бы затянуться надолго. А так их деймоны сразу же взяли след и определили, что вас увезли на каком-то довольно маленьком авиатранспорте, типа флаера.  
  
      — Похитители называли его флаером, — подтвердил слова намлупианина Спок.  
  
      — Что ж, значит, мы не ошиблись. Как только до меня дошла информация о похищении, я сразу отдал необходимые приказы о начале поисков, благо во всем, что касается инопланетных гостей, у меня есть необходимые полномочия. Начались проверки всех воздушных судов. Но доступные нам сенсоры не показывали никаких летательных аппаратов недалеко от пределов города. Я оповестил остальных членов вашего десанта, капитан. Госпожа Арбок находилась рядом с лейтенантом Ухурой, поэтому об этой новости сразу же узнала и она. Так как разыгралась очередная магнитная буря, и полагаться на показания современных приборов нам не приходилось, то, пока ваши люди занимались усовершенствованием сенсоров, а также анализом записей с камер наблюдения, мы с госпожой Арбок обратились к более традиционным методам. Для этого нам пришлось запросить помощь у господина Лакаша. Осложняло положение то, что только шесть намлупиан знали о вашем маршруте.  
  
      — Вы подозревали всех и не могли никому довериться, — задумчиво сказал капитан, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
  
      — Верно, — кивнул Клов. — Но все же не имело смысла скрывать ваше похищение, к тому же, мне хотелось увидеть и проанализировать их реакции на эту новость. Поэтому в известность были поставлены и остальные три намлупианина, присутствовавшие на нашей встрече, но все они среагировали сообразно ситуации, похититель себя не выдал.  
  
      — За помощью какого рода вы обратились к господину Лакашу? — поинтересовался Спок.  
  
      — Алетиометр, верно? — тихо предположил Наб.  
  
      — Верно, — согласился Иссэр Клов, — предугадывая ваши вопросы, капитан, мистер Спок, сразу отвечу, что алетиометр – это прибор, внешне похожий на компас, он может дать верный ответ на любой вопрос в зашифрованном виде при помощи тридцати шести знаков. Расшифровать его показания можно при помощи Книги Символов, которая как раз таки и находится вместе с прибором в ведении господина Лакаша. В нашем мире осталось всего шесть алетиометров, это редчайшие артефакты.  
  
      — Прибор, который дает верный ответ на любой вопрос? — Кирку не удалось скрыть скепсис.  
  
      — Реакция ваших подчиненных была сходной, но на нашей планете действуют свои собственные законы, капитан, — отозвался намлупианин. — Причин сомневаться в истинности показаний алетиометра у нас не больше, чем причин сомневаться в том, что ведьмы могут летать на ветвях облачной сосны. И то, и другое – следствие взаимодействия поля этого мира с живущими в нем существами.  
  
      — И что же показал алетиометр? — всë еще недоверчиво поинтересовался капитан.  
  
      — Я не буду вдаваться в подробности и перечислять все символы, с помощью которых мы задавали вопрос, а также те, которые мы получили в ответ, скажу лишь, что они явно указывали на Голреда Наба. Разумеется, показаний алетиометра недостаточно для предъявления обвинений, поэтому мы провели тщательный анализ деятельности господина Наба за последние годы. Выяснилось, что дела у него шли не очень хорошо.  
  
      — Да, с тех пор, как было принято решение о вступлении в Федерацию, он иногда вел себя странно, но я всегда думал, что это лишь от дополнительного груза ответственности, — пробормотал ученый. Ровена успокаивающе провела крылом по его затылку.  
  
      — Вернер, ваш брат изъявлял желание пройти с вами в здание Академии? — спросил, внимательно глядя на Наба, Иссэр Клов.  
  
      — Он пару раз интересовался нашими разработками, где-то полгода назад попросил меня устроить ему экскурсию, я согласился, но ничего сверхсекретного, разумеется, не показывал, — удивленно отозвался тот. — А почему вы спрашиваете?  
  
      — Он часто стал появляться на территории Академии в последнее время. Охране говорил, что направляется к вам, но цель визита сообщать отказывался. Наши люди выяснили это, когда пытались понять, у кого был доступ к разработкам отражающих выстрелы материалов.  
  
      Наб побледнел:  
  
      — Я ввел его профиль в базу данных, когда показывал ему Академию, чтобы он мог, если захочет, навещать меня на работе. Мне и в голову не приходило проверять, активен этот профиль или нет. Если он действительно украл наши разработки, то это моя вина.   
  
      — Успокойтесь, Вернер, — вздохнул намлупианин, — никто вас сейчас не обвиняет, вам и так досталось. А системы безопасности Академии давным-давно нуждаются в реорганизации. Но всё же, продолжим. Нами было принято решение помимо продолжения поисков произвести мониторинг всех перемещений Голреда Наба. Поэтому, когда он среди ночи внезапно поехал на окраину города, а потом в сторону одного из аэродромов, нам это показалось подозрительным.  
  
      — Еще бы не показалось, — проворчал едва слышно Маккой.  
  
      — Благодаря усовершенствованию наших сканирующих систем, произведенному офицерами Звездного флота, мы смогли отследить путь гироптера Наба и подняли в воздух четыре своих военных корабля, чтобы не дать ему уйти, — не обратив никакого внимания на землянина, продолжил Клов. — На один из кораблей для контроля за операцией поднялись и мы. Благодаря последним достижениям науки, нам удалось незамеченными проследить за воздушным судном Наба вплоть до того момента, как оно спустилось в лесу недалеко от города, чтобы поднять вас на борт. Только убедившись, что гироптер лег на курс, противоположный направлению к столице, и, таким образом, наши подозрения насчет Голреда подтвердились, мы обнаружили себя. Было принято решение не предъявлять обвинений, а сетовать на неполадки и очередную магнитную бурю, помешавшие Набу связаться с нами и сбившие с курса. К большой нашей удаче, блеф удался, Голред, хоть и заподозрил неладное, но ничего непоправимого не совершил, и теперь вы находитесь здесь, в безопасности, а над мотивами поступков Голреда Наба будет ломать головы следствие.  
  
      — Что ж, всё закончилось не так уж и плохо, — резюмировал капитан. — Если говорить о том, что происходило с нами, то после похищения, когда нас вырубили каким-то сонным газом, мы очнулись в грузовом отсеке флаера. Как мы услышали из разговоров троих похитителей, нас вскоре должно было забрать другое, более высокоскоростное судно, но оно опаздывало.   
  
      — Скорее всего, это произошло из-за проверки всех воздушных судов, — отметил Спок.  
  
      — Возможно, — кивнул Кирк. — После того, как один похититель был убит, а двое перестали представлять для нас опасность, мы забрали их оружие и угнали флаер.  
  
      — Вы как всегда в своем репертуаре, — фыркнул доктор.  
  
      — Но вскоре во флаере закончилось топливо, и нам пришлось идти пешком по лесу, — Кирк задумчиво посмотрел на Вернера Наба и тот, поняв причину колебаний капитана, продолжил:  
  
      — Мало кто об этом знает, и я попрошу присутствующих тоже сохранить всë в тайне, но наша с Голредом мать – ведьма, поэтому я могу разделяться с Ровеной на довольно большие расстояния.  
  
      — Вот как? — задумчиво протянул Клов, подняв брови. — Вы полны сюрпризов, Вернер.  
  
      — Надеюсь, не таких, как мой брат, — хмуро ответил тот и продолжил: — Ровена полетела в сторону города, чтобы подать весть. Тогда мне казалось очевидным, что в первую очередь надо сообщить брату. Ровена и привела его к нам, — и намлупианин замолк.  
  
      — Когда мы поднялись на гироптер, Голред Наб уверил нас, что мы летим в столицу, а вы в курсе того, что он нас нашел, и только временно, из-за магнитных бурь, нет связи. Дальше он пытался разделить нас со Споком, а когда это не удалось, дверь в каюту оказалась заблокирована. Но потом блокировку сняли и нас позвали пообщаться с вами. Дальнейшее вам известно, — закончил рассказ Кирк.  
  
      — Мы очень сожалеем, что знакомство с нашей планетой превратилось для вас в опасное приключение, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Арбок. — Надеюсь, это не изменит ваши планы и планы Федерации относительно договоренностей с Намлупом.  
  
      — Главное, что оно хорошо закончилось, — немного устало улыбнулся капитан. — Договоренности останутся в силе, кстати, о договоренностях: сколько времени осталось до церемонии подписания?  
  
      — Около восьми часов, — отозвался Клов. — Вы успеете отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок.  
  
      — Да уж, — усмехнулся Кирк, — после ночевки в лесу форма как-то не тянет на парадную.  
  
      — Вам будут предоставлены все условия для отдыха, — пообещал намлупианин. — Как только мы приземлимся, вас доставят в апартаменты, предназначенные специально для почетных гостей. И в это раз ошибка с охраной больше не повторится.  
  
      — Хочется верить, — вполголоса пробормотал Маккой. Кирк укоризненно на него посмотрел, но друг ответил ему абсолютно невинным взглядом.  
  
      Остаток пути до столицы прошел за неспешной беседой и обменом информацией. Гостей оперативно доставили в обещанные апартаменты, где число охранников на одного охраняемого превышало десяток. Там похищенные или проведшие бессонную ночь в поисках офицеры смогли отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок. К тому моменту, как за ними зашла госпожа Арбок, чтобы проводить к месту церемонии, и члены десанта, и их деймоны были уже готовы к новым свершениям.  
  
      Подписание соглашения должно было состояться на открытом воздухе. Гостей проводили на почетную трибуну, где они, вместе с официальными представителями всех народностей Намлупа и уже знакомыми им по первому дню переговоров намлупианами, могли насладиться подготовленным в честь столь знакового для планеты события красочным шоу. Многие из намлупиан на тщательно охраняемой гостевой трибуне были в ярких национальных одеждах. Но особое внимание привлекали сидящие рядом двое гостей из северных земель: светловолосая высокая женщина с сидящим на плече деймоном-ястребом и занимающий сразу несколько мест гигантский панцербьёрн, над которым был сооружен навес, дабы северному жителю было не так жарко. Те, кому не повезло получить место рядом с главой одного из ведьмовских кланов и бронированным медведем, старались держаться от них на максимально почтительном расстоянии. Не отстраняясь от ведьмы, сидел только один светловолосый намлупианин, в котором офицеры Звездного флота без труда узнали Вернера Наба. Тот в разговоре на корабле упоминал, что на подписании соглашения будет присутствовать ведьма из клана его матери - видимо, они обменивались новостями.  
  
      Через некоторое время развлекательная часть подошла к концу, и началась торжественная. Публика явно заскучала, но терпеливо выслушала одну за другой все необходимые по протоколу речи. Когда пришло время подписания соглашения, все взгляды были с любопытством сосредоточены на капитане Кирке и его деймоне. В ярком свете Пилиф волосы и парадная форма капитана отливали золотом, чистая шерсть Тиберии лоснилась и казалась почти снежно-белой. На их фоне терялись даже торжественно одетый и преисполненный гордости за свою родину Иссэр Клов и сильная, красивая Алека. Когда подписи намлупианина и землянина скрепили соглашение, над трибунами пронесся одобрительный рев. Капитаном была произнесена недлинная поздравительная речь, а после неë он покинул возвышение, на котором находился во время церемонии, и присоединился к членам своего экипажа. Маккой с Ухурой обсуждали какие-то детали представления, как и Бланкар с Риделем, а Спок был не особо заинтересован красочным действом.  
  
      — Ну как вам моя речь? — тепло улыбнувшись, поинтересовался вполголоса у вулканца Кирк, садясь рядом с ним и Т'Пок.  
  
      Спок выразительно поднял бровь:  
  
      — Капитан, вы подписываете подобное соглашение далеко не в первый раз, я не думаю, что вам необходимо моё одобрение.  
  
      — Ну, не то чтобы необходимо, но нам было бы приятно, — вместо своего хозяина ответила Тиберия, и тот, немного смутившись, согласно кивнул.  
  
      — В таком случае, должен заметить, что сегодня вы великолепно выполнили свою работу, — один уголок губ Спока чуть приподнялся вверх в намеке на улыбку. Т'Пок, лениво потянувшись, приблизилась к Тиберии, и теперь они сидели бок о бок, наблюдая за продолжением празднования.  
  
      Кирк довольно улыбнулся, но вскоре посерьезнел:  
  
      — У нас осталось еще больше суток до того момента, как активность Пилиф уменьшится до значений, приемлемых для транспортации. Надо будет определиться с исследованиями.  
  
      — Мы потеряли много времени из-за нашего похищения, капитан, — согласился вулканец. — Но часть необходимой нам информации остальные офицеры группы высадки получили как раз в процессе поисков.  
  
      — Нет худа без добра, — хмыкнул Кирк. — Ладно, на время этой церемонии можно временно забыть о работе. Как думаешь, что станет с деймонами, когда мы поднимемся на Энтерпрайз, — осторожно поинтересовался землянин, почесывая жмурящуюся от яркого света волчицу, — можно не по форме.  
  
      — Сложно предсказать, Джим, — задумчиво произнес Спок, воспользовавшись предложением Кирка. — Вполне возможно, что деймоны исчезнут сразу же, так как их присутствие не является характерным для наших рас, а могут и остаться на некоторое время, как у намлупиан, выходящих в дальний космос.  
  
      — А вы что думаете, дамы? — обратился капитан уже напрямую к деймонам.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — немного грустно отозвалась, повернувшись, Тиберия. — Но я всегда буду внутри тебя, даже когда пропадет моё физическое тело.  
  
      — Я тоже не могу оценить время нашего с Тиби исчезновения, — покачала длинноухой головой Т'Пок. — Но она права, мы вас никогда не покинем даже после него, — и пантера прищурила ярко-оранжевые глаза, устроив морду на коленях Спока. Тот задумчиво перебирал её шерсть.  
  
      Вокруг шумела и взрывалась аплодисментами толпа, звучала музыка, обсуждали происходящее на нескольких сценах остальные члены десанта, но один из землян и единственный на планете вулканец, ласково и бережно касаясь своих деймонов, разделяли на двоих странно щемящее душу молчание.  
  
      Пилиф медленно, но неумолимо клонилась к закату.


	9. Дипломаты.

      Пилиф медленно, но неумолимо клонилась к закату.  
  
      Шел уже третий день пребывания десанта на Намлупе, то есть с момента транспортации прошло более двух суток, и на следующий день офицеры должны были уже вернуться на Энтерпрайз. А сейчас все силы группы высадки были брошены на то, чтобы успеть завершить как можно больше исследований, связанных с изучением необычного поля планеты, а также деймонов, как местных, так и принадлежащих членам десантной группы.  
  
      Бланкар и Ридель почти весь день провели в исследовательских центрах Академии, там же доктор Маккой консультировался с местными медицинскими специалистами по вопросам влияния самочувствия деймонов на здоровье их хозяев. Лейтенант Ухура, помимо регулярных сеансов связи с Энтерпрайз, при помощи госпожи Арбок разбиралась с устройством местных коммуникационных систем, которые были относительно устойчивы к колебаниям планетарного электромагнитного поля. Капитан и его первый офицер, находясь в том же самом зале, куда они изначально транспортировались на планету, занимались установкой дипломатических контактов с представителями различных народов Намлупа, приехавшими на вчерашнее подписание соглашения.  
  
      Визиты вежливости грозили затянуться до позднего вечера, за доброжелательной улыбкой землянина уже скрывалась усталость, заметить которую, правда, по силам было только его первому помощнику. Число принятых и высказанных поздравлений с успешным подписанием соглашения о вступлении Намлупа в Федерацию исчислялось десятками. Тиберия, сидящая близ стула Кирка, иногда украдкой поглядывала с тщательно скрываемой тоской на лежащую в позе сфинкса у ног вулканца Т'Пок. Пантеру, как и её хозяина, не выдавали внешние признаки усталости, но то было лишь следствием вулканского самоконтроля.  
  
      Последними в длинном списке гостей, сменявших друг друга перед офицерами Звездного флота, числились представители северных земель: несколько глав областей и державшиеся немного поодаль от всех остальных и друг от друга ведьма и панцербьёрн. Когда облеченные властью намлупиане, выразив свою радость по поводу заключенного соглашения с Федерацией, поспешили покинуть зал, то, помимо охраны, в нем остались лишь Кирк со Споком, бронированный медведь, ведьма и заметно утомленный приемом Иссэр Клов. Он представлял инопланетным гостям всех официальных лиц и давал при необходимости советы, так как некоторые намлупиане помимо поздравлений вносили еще на рассмотрение свои проекты по взаимодействию с другими членами Федерации.  
  
      Беседы с главой клана ведьм и панцербьёрном разительно отличались от всех остальных. Они оба держались с подчеркнутым чувством собственного достоинства, осознавая, что даже на родной планете не являются желанными гостями в большинстве социальных кругов. Споку эта ситуация напомнила об отношении некоторых чистокровных вулканцев к нему самому. Чужак среди своих, свой настоящий дом он обрел лишь на Энтерпрайз, среди нелогичных землян, самым близким из которых для Спока стал сидящий сейчас рядом с ним капитан.  
  
      Бронированный медведь говорил кратко и по существу, его доспех и белая шерсть отражали свет, от этого он казался еще больше, чем был на самом деле, от него буквально исходило ощущение силы. Когда он утром еще только входил в зал, все деймоны встрепенулись, рефлекторно приходя в боевую готовность, а Тиберия даже едва слышно шепнула на ухо Т'Пок, что теперь понимает причины поведения Силви и Агнет. Суровый северный житель, высказывая своё одобрение по поводу подписания соглашения, внимательно изучал цепким взглядом деймонов инопланетян. Полярная волчица и черная пантера взгляд выдержали, и закованный в броню из метеоритного железа медведь остался явно доволен увиденным, отпустив под конец своей речи ремарку о том, что сильные союзники – это всегда хорошо. Милостиво согласившись на просьбу Спока ответить на несколько его вопросов, панцербьёрн рассказал вулканцу и заинтересованному землянину немного о быте бронированных медведей, их иерархии и причинах, по которым они предпочитают держаться особняком, крайне редко вмешиваясь в дела остальных намлупиан.  
  
      Похожие причины, как выяснилось, были и у ведьм. Когда панцербьëрн покинул зал, высокая светловолосая женщина с мудрым не по годам взглядом рассказала немного о ведьмовских кланах. Продолжительность жизни ведьм значительно превышала среднюю намлупианскую, их способности к взаимодействию с полем планеты давали им огромные силы, но за это приходилось платить жизнью в изоляции. Мелодичная речь ведьмы умиротворяла и придавала сил слушателям, но она, с улыбкой заметив, что все присутствующие заслуживают отдых, довольно быстро тепло попрощалась с инопланетными гостями и Кловом, выразив всем свое сожаление по поводу предательства Голреда Наба и похищения, о которых она узнала от его старшего брата.  
  
      После того, как последняя гостья покинула зал, Иссэр Клов связался со следователями, которые вели дело Наба, и передал Кирку и Споку последние новости. Дипломат признался, что именно он стоял за похищением. Дела у Голреда в последние годы шли из рук вон плохо, ходили слухи, что он скоро потеряет место в шестерке первых лиц Намлупа, полученное в свое время благодаря влиянию брата. Престиж Наба в дипломатических кругах заметно упал, так как в своей ориентированности на изоляционистскую политику Голред оказался совсем не готов к смене курса на межпланетные и межрасовые отношения. Десяток лет назад он был печально известен своими ксенофобскими настроениями, и, хотя потом неоднократно заявлял об изменении своих принципов, особого успеха не имел. Выяснилось также, что у него были большие долги, которые он скрывал в том числе и от Вернера Наба.  
  
      Воспользовавшись допуском в Академию, предоставленным братом, Голред Наб заручился помощью нечистых на руку ученых и похитил секретные разработки отражающего выстрелы материала, а затем продал эту технологию представителям клингонской расы, с которыми вышел на контакт благодаря своим дипломатическим связям. Продажа достижений намлупианских ученых клингонам стала первым шагом в падении Голреда Наба. А позже ему поступило сулящее намного больше денег и власти предложение. Клингоны хотели захватить Намлуп, а заодно и заполучить средство давления на Звездный флот. Набу были предложены деньги и одна из высших должностей на планете, а заодно и возможность избавиться от брата, которого тот давно и тайно ненавидел.  
  
      Согласно первоначальному плану, после похищения Вернер Наб под страхом смерти должен был признаться на камеру в том, что Федерация собирается лишь использовать ресурсы Намлупа, превратив его жителей в своих рабов. Также он должен был публично покаяться в том, что ныне правящая элита планеты подкуплена федератами, сообщив, что принял решение разорвать порочный круг и похитить представителей Федерации ради борьбы во благо Намлупа. Таким образом, вся ответственность за похищение легла бы на плечи ученого. После записи этого видеообращения от Наба просто избавились бы, а сам ролик максимально распространили среди намлупиан. Так как Вернер был известен и уважаем очень многими на Намлупе, была высока вероятность, что ему бы поверили. Неизбежно поднявшиеся бы из-за этого волнения могли пошатнуть устоявшуюся систему власти и внести нестабильность, которой бы и воспользовались клингоны для того, чтобы предложить свои услуги по защите от Федерации, что на самом деле стало бы вооруженным захватом планеты. А похищенных Кирка и Спока использовали бы как разменные монеты в переговорах со Звездным флотом. Но план дал сбой в самом начале. Случайный взрыв, отвлекший часть охранников, сыграл свою роковую роль, что в итоге привело к срыву всего похищения. Голред Наб должен был предстать перед судом в ближайшее время, а расследование противоправных действий клингонов на Намлупе должно было перейти под юрисдикцию Звездного флота и Федерации.   
  
      После того, как Спок и Кирк попрощались с Иссэром Кловом и, связавшись с остальными членами десантной группы, убедились, что у землян всё в порядке, до запланированной общей встречи десанта в отведенных капитану апартаментах оставалось еще полтора часа. Кирк, устало потерев переносицу, предложил вулканцу составить ему компанию в рекреационном помещении, доступ к которому предоставил им Клов. Спок согласился и вскоре, в компании своего капитана, волчицы с чуть поникшими ушами и грациозно ступающей пантеры, оказался у входа в тот самый сад, где состоялось знакомство с деймонами. Пока вулканец вводил код, запирающий дверь изнутри, Кирк уже успел направиться в сторону пары скамеек, облюбованных членами десанта два дня назад. Капитан сел на одну из них, Тиберия устроилась у его ног, Спок занял место напротив Кирка, а Т'Пок, изящно запрыгнув на скамейку рядом с хозяином, улеглась на ней, слегка покачивая длинным гибким хвостом.  
  
      — Вы выглядите усталым, капитан, — негромко заметил вулканец.  
  
      — Сейчас можно не по форме, Спок, — отозвался Кирк, зарываясь пальцами в шерсть Тиберии. — Я не ожидал, что вся эта дипломатическая дребедень окажется настолько утомительной, — капитан встревоженно поднял взгляд на вулканца, — это было сильно заметно?  
  
      — Ваша усталость, Джим, или то, что вы этого не ожидали? — уточнил Спок.  
  
      — Я спрашивал про первое, но если тебе есть что сказать и по второму вопросу, то рад буду выслушать и это, — слабо улыбнулся землянин.  
  
      — Ответ на оба вопроса будет одинаковым, — вулканец прислонился спиной к скамейке, положив левую руку на мерно вздымающийся и опускающийся бок своего деймона, — я догадывался о вашей усталости, но физические её проявления были незаметны для слабо знающих вас лиц вплоть до того момента, как вы предложили пройти сюда.  
  
      — Если честно, то я просто позволил себе расслабиться, так как помимо тебя рядом никого не было, а ты меня видел и в гораздо худшем состоянии, — едва заметно поёжился Кирк.  
  
      — Я благодарен вам за оказанное доверие, — тихо ответил Спок, вглядываясь в золотистые глаза землянина. Для Кирка было несвойственно показывать свою слабость кому-либо, кто не был ему достаточно близок, и понимание того, что Джим может позволить себе расслабиться в присутствии Спока, было крайне лестным.  
  
      — Ты заслуживаешь его больше, чем кто-либо, — тепло взгляда человека заставляло вулканца испытывать сложную смесь эмоций, некоторые из которых подавлять нелогично не хотелось.  
  
      Т'Пок одним слитным движением спустилась со скамейки на землю, улегшись у ног Спока головой к Кирку и волчице. Между ней и Тиберией оставались считанные сантиметры расстояния, которые пантера вскоре преодолела, потеревшись головой о густой светлый мех на шее волчицы. Устало поникшие уши той снова встали почти вертикально, и Тиберия, благодарно заворчав, зарылась мордой в угольно-черную шерсть Т'Пок. Вулканец через связь со своим деймоном ощущал накатывающие на пантеру волны умиротворения и резонирующие с её собственными тепло и нежность Тиберии. Судя по ласковой улыбке смотрящего на деймонов Кирка, тот ощущал что-то похожее от связи с волчицей.  
  
      Спок задумчиво изучал лицо землянина, размышляя об отношениях, связывающих их обоих. Он не мог отрицать того факта, что Джеймс Кирк был, пожалуй, самым близким ему по духу из всех, кого знал вулканец, несмотря на все отличия в характере, привычном образе действий или стиле мышления. Джим был его капитаном и его другом, и вера Спока в этого человека была непоколебима. Но иногда вулканцу казалось, что его чувства к Кирку переходили границу дружеских, скорее напоминая отношение к t’hy’la. Память услужливо подсказывала затянувшиеся по воле вулканца прикосновения, ощущения накатывающего на сознание душевного тепла от улыбок капитана, предназначенных только для Спока, подспудное желание защищать и оберегать любой ценой. А на Намлупе ко всему этому прибавились и крайне приятные ощущения Т'Пок от контакта с Тиберией. И нескрываемо теплые отношения между деймонами вселяли в душу вулканца бережно лелеемый росток надежды на то, что с высокой долей вероятности признание Споком собственных более чем дружеских чувств к капитану не вызовет негативную реакцию у Кирка.  
  
      Из задумчивости Спока вывел едва слышный рокочущий звук, доносящийся снизу. Вулканец поймал на себе взгляд капитана и понял, что пока он размышлял, скользя взором по правильным чертам лица человека, тот, в свою очередь, изучал его самого. Осознав, что подобное пристальное внимание могло быть негативно воспринято землянином, Спок было забеспокоился, но устремленный на него взгляд был мягким и доброжелательным, а на губах Кирка теплилась светлая улыбка. Зрительный контакт затягивал, но ощущения неловкости не возникало, лишь наэлектризовывало обстановку странное предвкушение, словно что-то неизбежно должно было случиться. Но тут мерный раскатистый звук достиг и пределов человеческой слышимости, и землянин, чуть приподняв брови в удивлении, опустил взгляд вниз.  
  
      Т'Пок мурлыкала. Огромная черная кошка издавала приятный слуху вибрирующий низкий звук, расслабленно прислонившись к волчице, пока та бережно приглаживала её шерсть. Глаза пантеры были зажмурены, и весь её вид демонстрировал крайнее удовлетворение сложившейся ситуацией. Спок почувствовал охватившее его смущение, ведь это часть его души млела сейчас от ласки деймона Кирка. Когда вулканец вновь поднял глаза на Джима, тот широко улыбался, а в его взгляде плескалось едва сдерживаемое веселье. Неловкость накатила на Спока новой волной, видимо, почувствовав это, Кирк тихо заметил:  
  
      — Это не повод для стеснения, Спок, — взгляд землянина был почти нежным.  
  
      Звук прекратился. Смущенная Т'Пок открыла глаза и виновато посмотрела на своего хозяина, тот коротко успокаивающе огладил спину деймона, и пантера вновь прикрыла глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
      — Нелогично стесняться того, что заложено самой природой, — озвучил скорее для Т'Пок и себя самого, чем для Кирка, вулканец.  
  
      — И это очень правильная мысль, — улыбнулся Джим.  
  
      Вскоре в тишине рекреационной зоны вновь раздалось раскатистое умиротворенное мурлыканье. Кирк выглядел так, как будто пытался решиться на какой-то поступок, и это давалось ему непросто. Спок, внимательно следящий за изменением выражения лица друга, четко видел тот момент, когда выбор был сделан. Предвкушение вновь обострило все его органы чувств.  
  
      — Спок, — начал землянин,— как ты считаешь, могло ли предположение Вернера Наба быть пророческим? — взгляд Кирка был открытым и каким-то беззащитным, хотя в глубине его была явно видна решимость.  
  
      Уточнить, какое именно из предположений намлупианина имелось в виду, было логично, но вулканец прекрасно понимал, что этот ответ лишь оттянет неизбежное и попутно может вызвать негативную реакцию у Джима, поэтому, тщательно контролируя интонации, чтобы не выдать непривычное волнение, он ответил прямо:  
  
      — Если я правильно вас понимаю, то оно вполне может быть таковым, по крайней мере, мне подобное развитие событий кажется весьма привлекательным.  
  
      — Я очень надеюсь, что мы правильно друг друга понимаем, — тихо отозвался Кирк и, нагнувшись, чтобы сократить расстояние, подался ближе к Споку и накрыл своей рукой лежащую на колене кисть вулканца.  
  
      Через контакт Спок почувствовал взбудораженные чувства человека: смесь надежды, боязни ошибиться, симпатии, беспокойства и того нескрываемого тепла, которое так часто ощущал вулканец. Спок повернул руку ладонью вверх, обхватив пальцы Джима своими, ласково касаясь и чувствуя отклик на свои прикосновения.  
  
      — Я тоже, Джим, — и вулканец, глядя в ясные светло-карие глаза, поцеловал Кирка по обычаям своей родины, бережно лаская его пальцы своими.   
  
      Тепло, поднимающееся вверх по руке Спока, и усилившийся эмоциональный перенос вкупе с чуть дрожащими светлыми ресницами землянина явно свидетельствовали о том, что тот тоже получал удовольствие от этого контакта, пусть и не совсем привычное. У их ног лежали деймоны, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, размеренное урчание Т'Пок продолжало разбивать тишину, но теперь к нему присовокупилось и немного рваное дыхание человека.   
  
      Спок медленно и аккуратно, чтобы не задеть деймонов, поднялся со скамейки, продолжая удерживать, лаская, руку Джима в своей. Тот тоже встал и приблизился к вулканцу на шаг. Когда свободной рукой Спок слегка притянул Кирка за талию ближе к себе, тот с готовностью подался навстречу, обнимая вулканца за плечо и сокращая до минимума расстояние между ними. Тепло тела человека ощущалось даже через два слоя формы, непривычно яркий румянец заливал скулы Джима, вулканец никогда раньше не видел своего капитана таким. Они оба понимали, что сейчас произойдет, оба желали этого, но оба почему-то медлили. Спок, бережно огладив напоследок пальцы Кирка, поднял правую руку и ласково провел чувствительными подушечками изящных длинных пальцев вдоль линии челюсти землянина от подбородка до мочки округлого уха, проследив его контур, большим пальцем чуть огладил щеку, почувствовав биение находящихся рядом контактных точек, и проследил линию одной изогнутой брови, непривычно стремящейся к виску.   
  
      Джим покорно позволял себя изучать, подаваясь ближе в ответ на безмолвную ласку, в свою очередь притягивая Спока к себе теперь уже обеими руками, как будто желая вплавиться в его прохладное тело. Когда вулканец зарылся своей правой рукой в коротко остриженные светлые волосы, Кирк повторил это движение, вплетая пальцы в темные пряди, притягивая ближе, чуть наклоняя голову вулканца для того, чтобы наконец-то коснуться его губ своими в земном поцелуе. Джим, бережно целуя Спока, аккуратно проследил большим пальцем путь от мочки до самого кончика острого уха, потемневшего от притока крови, очертив его контур.   
  
      Вулканец ощущал биение сердца Кирка, чувствовал через тактильный контакт едва сдерживаемое ликование землянина и заполняющее его ощущение неодиночества. Спок касался губ Джима, исследуя и каталогизируя реакции на те или иные ласки, постепенно движения обоих стали уверенней, а огонь чувственного голода разгорелся с новой силой. Поцелуи стали глубокими и жаждущими, вулканец и землянин не могли оторваться друг от друга, наконец-то преодолев все свои сомнения о приемлемости подобных отношений между ними.  
  
      Рука Спока вновь скользила по лицу Джима, лаская во время поцелуев, ощущение близости яркого, динамичного сознания Кирка пьянило, заставляя вулканца вновь и вновь возвращаться к контактным точкам, ловя отголоски эмоций землянина. В конце концов, Джим просто накрыл пальцы Спока своими, нежно огладив их при этом, и прижал сильнее к контактным точкам. Тот нехотя разорвал поцелуй, чуть склонив голову и касаясь своим лбом лба Кирка, чтобы хоть как-то увеличить такой желанный тактильный контакт.   
  
      — Джим, — голос Спока неожиданно для него самого прозвучал с легкой хрипотцой, — ты уверен?  
  
      — Вполне, — голос землянина был полон нетерпения и жажды, — объедини наши сознания, покажи мне себя настоящего, — и Джим, не оставляя даже шанса возразить, вновь прильнул к губам вулканца.  
  
      Тот ответил на пьянящий поцелуй и установил пальцы в необходимую позицию. Ритуальные слова были бы излишни в данной ситуации, и Спок, чуть отстранившись от Кирка ради лучшей концентрации, осторожно начал слияние разумов. С каждым ментальным движением глубже в яркое, но не обжигающее сознание он понимал, что происходящее сейчас между ними двумя не могло не произойти. Чужой разум оказался настолько близким, настолько совершенно-подходящим, настолько необходимым, что вулканец не мог понять, как же он раньше жил без света сознания Джима.   
  
      Когда же он аккуратно коснулся того, что являлось сосредоточением этого света, то ощутил весь спектр спутанных и ярких эмоций, обуревающих землянина. Тепло Кирка по отношению к Споку, его удовольствие от контакта, отголоски его сомнений и неуверенности, боязни сделать что-то не так, осознание разума Спока так близко к собственному, пьянящий восторг этого осознания, неискоренимое любопытство и робкие попытки коснуться разума вулканца, понять того, кто успел стать настолько дорог. И Спок позволил изучать себя, открыл тщательно контролируемые эмоции, показал себя настоящего, как и просил одновременно несколько секунд и вечность назад землянин. И тот бережно принял этот дар.   
  
      Их сознания сплетались вместе, касаясь, заново узнавая и принимая друг друга. Острота ощущений вскоре сгладилась, остался лишь умиротворяющий покой. Исчезли недосказанность и неуверенность, сквозь яркость ментального контакта вновь стали проступать ощущения от контакта физического, и Джим бережно и осторожно, чтобы не сбить пальцы Спока с контактных точек на своем лице, вновь коснулся губ вулканца своими. Этот поцелуй они разделили еще и мысленно, чувствуя реакцию сознаний друг друга на ласковые прикосновения. Пламя, бушующее ранее в их крови, заставляя сгорать от чувственного голода, быть ближе, не ушло совсем, но тихо тлело, позволяя наслаждаться малым. И они наслаждались, медленно и лениво целуясь, лаская друг друга физически и ментально, пока их не отвлек тихий оклик пантеры. Вулканец аккуратно прервал контакт разумов и повернулся к Т'Пок, всë еще удерживая в объятиях прильнувшего к нему Джима, чей взгляд спустя несколько долгих секунд вновь обрел привычную цепкость и сконцентрировался на пантере.  
  
      — Простите, что прервала, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Т'Пок, — но, чтобы вовремя прибыть на встречу, мы должны выйти отсюда уже через пять минут.  
  
      — Спасибо за предупреждение, — уголки чуть припухших губ Кирка слегка дернулись вверх, — боюсь, нам было бы сложно вспомнить об этом самостоятельно.  
  
      — Вынужден не согласиться, Джим, — заметил вулканец, — просто я бы проинформировал тебя на три минуты позднее.  
  
      — Значит, я недостаточно хорошо отвлекал тебя от контроля за временем? — с мягкой насмешкой поинтересовался землянин.  
  
      — Ты можешь отвлечь меня, но не изменить мою природу, Джим, — ответ вулканца был предельно серьезен.  
  
      — Я знаю. И не хочу, чтобы ты менялся, — Кирк аккуратно поцеловал Спока в уголок губ.   
  
      Тот кивнул в ответ и, проведя напоследок ладонью по спине своего человека, отпустил его. Джим бережно коснулся пальцев вулканца своими и повернулся к деймонам.  
  
      — Поздравляю, — улыбнулась, чуть приоткрывая клыки, но при этом умудряясь выглядеть неопасной, Тиберия, — хотя до вас довольно долго доходило.  
  
      — Тиби, — с укором произнес Кирк.  
  
      — Нет, ну а что? — фыркнула волчица. — Еще скажи, что только здесь понял, что Спок тебя привлекает не только как друг.  
  
      — Не скажу, — тихо засмеялся Джим и тепло посмотрел на вулканца, а затем повернулся снова к Тиберии, — но, боюсь, если бы я не видел, насколько вы с Т'Пок гармонично смотритесь вместе, то вряд ли подумал бы, что Спок тоже относится ко мне подобным образом.  
  
      — Вам обоим повезло, что командование отправило вас на Намлуп, — резюмировала пантера, — а сейчас вам стоит привести себя в порядок и направиться к выходу, если вы не желаете опоздать.  
  
      — А что с нами не так? — Кирк поднял брови в удивлении.  
  
      — Вы оба выглядите так, как будто миловались последние полчаса, — пояснила Тиберия и насмешливо фыркнула, — хотя так оно и было.  
  
      Джим улыбнулся и, повернувшись к Споку, бережно пригладил взъерошенные смоляно-черные пряди и поправил форму вулканца. Спок в это же время приводил в порядок внешний вид своего партнера.  
  
      — Так лучше, дамы? — поинтересовался Кирк, с явным удовольствием оглядывая дело рук своих.  
  
      — Гораздо, — милостиво кивнула Т'Пок.  
  
      — Тогда пойдемте, — и, коротко поцеловав напоследок Спока, уже не землянин Джим, захваченный обуревающими его чувствами, но капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк пошел в сторону выхода. За ним последовали и все остальные.  
  
      В апартаменты они прибыли вовремя. На встрече с остальными членами десанта обсуждались полученные данные, капитан рассказал о ходе расследования и признании Голреда Наба, также были проанализированы вероятности того, останутся ли после транспортации на звездолет деймоны, и, если останутся, то на какой срок. По оценкам ученых, вероятность сохранения деймонов после транспортации на Энтерпрайз составляла лишь немногим более пятидесяти процентов. И даже при самом благоприятном развитии событий деймоны должны были исчезнуть в течение двух недель после ухода с орбиты Намлупа. Землян, успевших привыкнуть к материальному воплощению части своих душ, эта оценка явно огорчила, поэтому расходились они в довольно безрадостном настроении. Спок ненадолго задержался в апартаментах капитана после обсуждения, но вскоре направился к себе. У обоих был тяжелый день, и, несмотря на переход их отношений на новый уровень, оба понимали, что нуждаются в отдыхе: человек из-за физической усталости, а вулканец из-за необходимости найти ментальное равновесие, немного пошатнувшееся в связи с последними событиями. К тому же, им незачем было торопить события.  
  
      На следующий день все члены десантной группы вновь собрались в том зале, куда транспортировались изначально. За овальным столом их ожидали пятеро намлупиан, шестого члена вместо Голреда Наба еще не успели избрать. Вернер Наб выглядел усталым, но не сломленным, он искренне улыбался инопланетным гостям, а Ровена во время обсуждения членами группы высадки и намлупианами итогов подписания соглашения о вступлении Намлупа в Федерацию и других новых договоренностей подлетела ближе к Тиберии и Т'Пок и, от имени ученого и от себя лично, поблагодарила их и их хозяев за помощь при похищении и в очередной раз принесла извинения за то, что она и Вернер безоглядно доверяли его брату. Волчица и пантера с пониманием отнеслись к ситуации, и на плечо своего хозяина Ровена вернулась довольной.  
  
      Через несколько часов подведения итогов настало время для транспортации. Шестеро членов десанта встали на то же самое место, куда и транспортировались. Опять у их ног сидели шесть представителей фауны, но теперь деймоны каждым воспринимались как часть себя, а не нечто чуждое и непонятное. Вежливо попрощавшись со всеми намлупианами, члены десанта подготовились к транспортации. Капитан открыл коммуникатор и отдал лейтенант-коммандеру Скотту приказ поднимать в два захода: в каждый подъем по три офицера и три деймона. Сначала исчезли в золотистом свете транспортации вместе со своими деймонами Ухура, Ридель и Бланкар, а спустя несколько минут и остальные. Когда золотистое сияние перед глазами капитана, старшего помощника и главного судового врача рассеялось, в транспортаторной Энтерпрайз помимо офицеров находились еще шесть представителей фауны.  
  
      Огромная черная кошка и белоснежная волчица довольно переглянулись.


	10. Офицеры.

      Огромная черная кошка и белоснежная волчица довольно переглянулись.  
  
      Лейтенант-коммандер Скотт, находящийся за пультом управления транспортатором, с широко открытыми глазами рассматривал появившихся деймонов.  
  
      — Доложите обстановку, Скотти, — улыбнулся шотландцу Кирк, спускаясь с платформы.  
  
      — С момента последнего доклада, за исключением поднятия на борт десанта, ничего не изменилось, сэр, — инженер нашел в себе силы оторваться от изучения деймонов и поднять глаза на капитана. — Все системы работают в штатном режиме, исследования особенностей электромагнитного поля Намлупа близятся к своему завершению, за время вашего отсутствия на борту была произведена полная проверка двигателей. Связь с командованием Звездного флота поддерживалась согласно графику.  
  
      — Отлично, — кивнул капитан. — Что ж, тогда всем членам десанта вернуться на свои рабочие места и к концу смены предоставить отчет об исследованиях, произведенных на Намлупе. Мистер Скотт, я принимаю командование, вы можете отправляться в инженерный отсек. И не забудьте прислать мне полную информацию обо всех событиях, произошедших на корабле за время моего отсутствия.  
  
      — Есть, сэр, — Скотт просиял улыбкой, отправляясь к своим драгоценным инженерным системам. Все члены десанта, кроме капитана и старшего помощника, уже успели покинуть транспортаторную, возвращаясь к прямым обязанностям.  
  
      — Что ж, а нам пора на мостик, — Кирк повернулся к вулканцу, и тот согласно кивнул.  
  
      Они вместе шли по коридорам Энтерпрайз, как и сотни раз до этого, абсолютно синхронно и не прилагая для этого никаких усилий, но теперь чуть впереди шли бок о бок их деймоны.   
  
      — Я рад, что вы еще с нами, дамы, — тепло улыбнулся капитан.  
  
      — Мы тоже, Джим, — обернулась, не сбавляя шаг, Тиберия.   
  
      Т'Пок же просто молча склонила голову в знак согласия. Встречающиеся Кирку и Споку офицеры почтительно приветствовали их и завороженно рассматривали волчицу и пантеру. Судя по отсутствию у членов экипажа страха при виде крупных хищников, лейтенант-коммандер Скотт успел оповестить всех о деймонах. В турболифте, перед тем как выйти на мостик, капитан, внимательно глядя в глаза Спока, осторожно коснулся его пальцев своими, от этого простого с виду прикосновения по руке вулканца заструилось тепло. Спок в ответ едва ощутимо скользнул подушечками пальцев по кисти Кирка и, зафиксировав в памяти зрительный образ капитана, чьи зрачки немного увеличили свой радиус, прервал контакт. Спустя несколько секунд дверь турболифта отворилась.  
  
      Все офицеры альфа-смены, за исключением капитана и старшего помощника, уже находились на своих рабочих местах и дружно поприветствовали вошедших. На плече склонившейся над коммуникационной панелью Ухуры сидел Сайари, тоже внимательно вглядывающийся в данные. Чехов смотрел на деймонов с восторгом, Сулу, как всегда, держал себя по-восточному сдержанно, но любопытство светилось и в его глазах. Подобная реакция была вполне предсказуема, и Кирк со Споком, не обращая на неё внимания, впервые за трое суток вновь заняли свои рабочие места. Тиберия села по правую руку от капитанского кресла, Т'Пок легла близ научной станции у ног вулканца.  
  
      После прощального сеанса связи с Намлупом Энтерпрайз легла на курс к следующему пункту назначения. Капитан сделал короткое объявление для всех членов экипажа, напомнив на всякий случай еще раз о шести деймонах, находящихся на корабле, и правилах поведения рядом с ними, а затем принялся за написание подробного отчета командованию. Спок же анализировал данные, полученные на планете, и сопоставлял их с результатами исследований, которые провели офицеры по науке, оставшиеся на корабле. От этих занятий их обоих отвлек сигнал вызова из медотсека.  
  
      — Мостик на связи, — чуть нахмурился в ожидании капитан.  
  
      — Капитан, это Маккой, — интонации врача не сулили неприятностей, что заметно успокоило Кирка. — Я бы рекомендовал вам, мистеру Споку и лейтенанту Ухуре после смены зайти в медотсек, чтобы провести исследования деймонов при помощи оборудования, которое не было доступно нам на планете.  
  
      — Вас понял, мы зайдем после окончания смены. То же самое относится, я полагаю, к лейтенанту Риделю и энсину Бланкару? — уточнил капитан.  
  
      — Да, я уже оповестил их, — отозвался Маккой.  
  
      — Хорошо. Есть еще какие-нибудь новости? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Я сейчас анализирую изменение состояния Лианны, на данный момент отклонений её показателей от того уровня, что был зафиксирован на планете, не наблюдается. Но, по данным намлупиан, первые признаки истощения деймонов обычно наступают на третьи-четвертые сутки пребывания вне планеты. Больше ничего пока сообщить не могу.  
  
      — Продолжайте исследования, — капитан кивнул, хотя собеседник не мог его видеть, а затем отключил связь.  
  
      Остаток смены прошел без происшествий. Члены экипажа, которым нужно было обратиться напрямую к капитану или получить его подпись, предпочитали подходить к его креслу с левой стороны, почтительно избегая волчицу. Когда альфа-смена закончилась, и офицеры стали сменяться со своих постов, большая часть отчетов от членов десантной группы уже была получена Споком, он внес необходимые правки и отправил итоговые версии на падд Кирку. Оставались недописанными только отчеты доктора и самого капитана.   
  
      Кирк, Спок, Ухура и их деймоны вместе зашли в турболифт, а затем направились в медотсек согласно просьбе доктора Маккоя. Тот уже ожидал их. При помощи сестры Чапел доктор быстро обследовал деймонов и вынес вердикт, что изменений в их состоянии пока нет, а затем отпустил всех, кроме капитана, которого оставил на плановый медосмотр, до этого в течение нескольких недель Кирком успешно избегаемый. Но теперь Маккой, заманив капитана в свои владения при помощи беспокойства за судьбу деймонов, не дал ему шанса покинуть медотсек до тех пор, пока не проведет все необходимые тесты. Поняв, что спорить с врачом бесполезно, Тиберия понуро опустила морду, а Кирк, тяжело вздохнув, поинтересовался, сколько времени займет обследование. Получив от доктора обещание отпустить его в течение получаса, капитан заметно приободрился и пригласил Спока через час в свою каюту на игру в шахматы. Вулканец ответил согласием и покинул медотсек.  
  
      Придя в свою каюту, Спок заказал в репликаторе легкий ужин, так как многолюдность офицерской столовой увеличивала шансы на то, что кто-нибудь из членов экипажа ненароком коснется его деймона, а эти ощущения вулканцу не хотелось переживать заново. Находящиеся в близких отношениях намлупиане могли дотрагиваться до деймонов друг друга безболезненно, и Споку было интересно, что произошло бы, если бы в угольно-черную шерсть остроухой пантеры вплелись сильные, но ласковые пальцы Джеймса Кирка. Мысли о капитане перевели размышления вулканца в другое русло. Через сорок семь минут он подойдет к двери каюты капитана, как и десятки раз до этого, но сегодня он впервые придет к Джиму в качестве более чем друга. Насколько изменится привычная линия поведения землянина? Сможет ли сам Спок соответствовать его ожиданиям? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов.   
  
      Вулканец доел салат, вкуса которого не ощутил, и поместил пустую тарелку в утилизатор. Спок сел за рабочий стол, но компьютер включить не успел, поскольку Т'Пок положила голову ему на колени, привлекая внимание к умному взгляду ярко-оранжевых глаз. Вулканец провел правой рукой по густому черному меху, остро ощущая связь со своим деймоном.  
  
      — Ты испытываешь беспокойство, причина которому – капитан, верно? — поинтересовалась Т'Пок.  
  
      — Вулканцы не… — начал было Спок, но пантера его оборвала.  
  
      — Спок, я – это ты, нелогично пытаться обмануть самого себя. Тем более что вулканцы не лгут, — Т'Пок чуть пошевелила усами в движении, отдаленно напоминающем усмешку, хотя её голос не выдавал эмоций.  
  
      — Ты права, — признал вулканец спустя несколько секунд. — Я действительно не знаю, чего ожидать от этой встречи.  
  
      — Ты считаешь какой-то из вариантов развития событий неприемлемым для себя? — в голосе пантеры было едва ощутимо слышно любопытство.   
  
      — Нет. Любой из предложенных Джимом сценариев развития наших отношений будет принят мною благосклонно. Но я не могу предсказать его поведение, это внушает… — Спок задумался, подбирая нужное слово, — неуверенность. К тому же, он значительно более опытен в вопросах отношений.  
  
      — Судя по словам Тиберии, для него связь с кем-то своего пола тоже не является привычной. У него был подобный опыт в молодости, но в последние годы капитан предпочитал всё же женщин, причем чаще инопланетных, — заметила Т'Пок.  
  
      — Вы с Тиберией обсуждали нас с капитаном? — вулканец едва заметно нахмурил брови.  
  
      — Вас слишком явно тянуло друг к другу, чтобы этого не замечать, Спок, — отозвалась пантера. — Нас тоже. Просто мы признали это в разы быстрее. Было логично обсудить перспективы зарождения ваших отношений. Тем более что пока мы находились в намлупианском лесу, нас точно никто не мог подслушать.  
  
      — И какую же информацию ты поведала Тиберии? — всё еще напряженно поинтересовался Спок.  
  
      — Ничего сверх того, что ты мог бы рассказать капитану, — Т'Пок лениво положила лапы на колени хозяину и потянулась, жмуря глаза.  
  
      — Есть еще что-то, что ты хотела бы сказать мне? — слегка выделив голосом последнее слово, спросил вулканец.  
  
      — Только то, что этот землянин действительно испытывает к тебе сильные чувства, Спок. И какие бы мелкие ошибки вы оба не совершали в своих отношениях, эти чувства вряд ли станут слабее. Не бойся сделать что-то не так. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк неравнодушен именно к тебе, такому, какой ты есть, — пантера вновь внимательно посмотрела в глаза вулканца.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, что твои слова соответствуют истине, Т'Пок, — задумчиво произнес тот, огладив смоляную шерсть деймона.  
  
      — Вулканцы не лгут, тебе ли не знать? — промурлыкала Т'Пок.  
  
      После беседы с деймоном Спок почувствовал иррациональное облегчение. Учитывая, что пантера была частью его души, по сути, это был разговор с самим собой, но, тем не менее, до того момента, когда настало время идти к каюте Кирка, вулканец успел провести несколько расчетов, не отвлекаясь на анализ возможных действий Джима.  
  
      Когда он подошел к назначенному времени к каюте капитана, тот открыл сразу же. Джим сидел с паддом в руках в уютном кресле за невысоким столом, на котором уже был установлен привычный шахматный набор, напротив стояло еще одно кресло, которое обычно занимал Спок. У ног землянина лежала, прикрыв глаза, Тиберия. Когда вулканец зашел, и дверь за ним закрылась, Кирк немного устало улыбнулся, положил падд на стол и подошел к Споку. Волчица тоже встрепенулась и направилась к Т'Пок, её хвост совершил пару плавных движений, распушив при этом белую шерсть.  
  
      — Рад тебя видеть, — и Джим тепло обнял вулканца, уткнувшись на несколько секунд носом в его шею.   
  
      Спок аккуратно прижал к себе Кирка, поглаживая его по спине. Он чувствовал, как утомление землянина постепенно сменяется ощущением покоя и защищенности. У ног своих хозяев приветствовали друг друга деймоны. Т'Пок нежно вылизывала шерсть Тиберии, от этого волчица довольно жмурилась, уткнувшись мордой в черный мех.  
  
      — Я тоже, Джим, — сказал вулканец, когда Кирк снова посмотрел ему в глаза, всё еще находясь в объятиях Спока.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты не против, что, как только ты вошел, я сразу повис на тебе, — обеспокоенно уточнил капитан.  
  
      — Никоим образом. Я высоко ценю близкий контакт с тобой, — уголки губ вулканца едва заметно дернулись вверх.  
  
      — Это радует, — улыбнулся Кирк, целуя Спока. — Боюсь, сегодня у меня есть время только на одну шахматную партию, отчет по Намлупу упорно не желает писаться.  
  
      — Нелогично наделять отчет какими-либо желаниями или их отсутствием, — чуть приподнял бровь вулканец.  
  
      — Я знал, что ты это скажешь, — тепло рассмеялся Джим, чуть отстранившись от Спока, и коснулся его пальцев вулканским поцелуем.  
  
      — Я могу предложить свою помощь в подготовке отчета, — заметил Спок, наслаждаясь поднимающимся по руке теплом.  
  
      — Мне не хотелось бы нагружать тебя еще и своей работой, — слегка нахмурился капитан, что не помешало Споку через прикосновение ощутить его благодарность.  
  
      — Джим, для меня подобная помощь не будет обременительна, притом, это позволит нам провести больше времени вместе, а в этом я заинтересован, — Спок действительно не чувствовал былой неуверенности от перспективы тесного общения с Кирком. К тому же, капитан действительно крайне не любил бумажную работу.  
  
      — С этой точки зрения твое предложение звучит еще привлекательнее, — тепло улыбнулся Джим. — Я предлагаю вернуться к обсуждению после первой партии, а то мы так и не начнем играть.  
  
      Поцеловав напоследок Спока, Кирк устроился в своем кресле, вулканец последовал его примеру и занял место в своем. Тиберия и Т'Пок подошли ближе к столу и сели бок о бок, наблюдая за тем, как их хозяева расставляют фигуры.  
  
      — Теперь мы можем при желании играть двое на двое, — улыбнулся Джим, заметив внимательные взгляды деймонов.  
  
      — Я, пожалуй, предпочту наблюдение, — фыркнула Тиберия.  
  
      — Я тоже, — низко мурлыкнула пантера, прищурив ярко-оранжевые глаза.  
  
      — Наблюдение за партией или за нами? — уточнил Кирк, ставя на исходную позицию ферзя.  
  
      — Это зависит от того, что будет интереснее, Джим, — усмехнулась волчица.  
  
      — Предсказуемый ответ, — улыбнулся капитан, протянув руку, чтобы потрепать загривок своего деймона.  
  
      — Он предсказуем для вас только потому, что Тиберия является частью вашей души, — отметила Т'Пок, задумчиво склонив голову набок.  
  
      — И то правда, — согласился Кирк. — Спок, какой цвет фигур предпочтешь?   
  
      — Черный, — не задумываясь ответил вулканец. В их с капитаном партиях очень редко играло роль то, кто первым начинал игру, поэтому выбор был чисто эстетическим.  
  
      — Темноволосый вулканец с деймоном-черной пантерой выбрал черные фигуры, почему я не удивлена, — задумчиво протянула с мягкой насмешкой волчица.  
  
      — Тиби! — покачал головой капитан. — Теперь я знаю, что ты – болтливая часть моей души.   
  
      Брошенный в сторону вулканца взгляд ореховых глаз был извиняющимся. Спок чуть приподнял бровь, недоумевая, почему Джим посчитал, что фраза волчицы могла быть воспринята в негативном ключе.  
  
      — Тиберия, а вам в голову не приходило, что я мог сделать это для того, чтобы получить возможность наблюдать за играющим белыми фигурами светловолосым землянином с деймоном белого окраса? — поинтересовался Спок.   
  
      — В этом случае должна сказать, что у вас великолепный вкус, мистер Спок, — рассмеялась волчица. Кирк тоже не сдержал улыбки.  
  
      — По-видимому, Тиби, ты являешься еще и самой скромной частью души капитана, — иронично фыркнула Т'Пок.  
  
      — Мы вам нравимся такими, какие мы есть, — не смутилась Тиберия, — иначе бы вас здесь сейчас не было.  
  
      — Может всё же начнем игру? — и Джим сделал первый ход.  
  
      Шахматная партия шла как и десятки до этого: ходы вулканца были логичны и выверены, землянин же использовал непредсказуемость как своё основное оружие, рисковал, ломая внешне безупречные схемы Спока неожиданными ходами. Они молчали, но это было уютное молчание близких друг другу людей, точнее, человека и вулканца. Иногда тот или иной ход комментировали деймоны. Тиберия пару раз неодобрительно заворчала, когда Джим был опасно близок к поражению, тот потрепал её по голове и вернулся к игре. Т'Пок, в свою очередь, иногда анализировала вероятности успешности ходов своего хозяина, несколько раз она явно одобрительно кивала головой, оценивая ситуацию на шахматном поле.   
  
      Джим, меняя положение, случайно коснулся под столом своей ногой ноги Спока, да так и не прервал контакт. Вулканец не имел ничего против. Азарт Кирка, его стремление найти выход из сложных ситуаций на поле, полное поглощение игрой – тело человека излучало многие эмоции, но ни одну из них Спок не расценивал как негативную. Играть с Джимом и касаться его, ощущая отголоски эмоций, было приятно. Но всë же спустя некоторое время партия подошла к концу, рискованный маневр Кирка оказался отражен, хоть и с трудом, при помощи логических построений вулканца, и Джим в итоге опрокинул своего короля, признавая поражение. Волчица едва слышно вздохнула и легла, привалившись к теплому боку пантеры. Та, недолго думая, тоже грациозно опустилась на пол, зарываясь мордой в светлую шерсть.  
  
      — Интересная была игра, — светло улыбнулся сопернику землянин.  
  
      — Я склонен согласиться, Джим, — подтвердил Спок. — Так что насчет отчета?  
  
      Кирк потянулся за лежащим на краю стола паддом и передал его вулканцу:  
  
      — Это всё, что я написал на момент твоего прихода. Основные мысли я уже изложил, но осталось теперь всё оформить правильно, а это всегда занимает у меня кучу времени. Если тебе что-то не понравится – можешь исправить. Идеальнее твоих отчетов я еще не встречал, — улыбнулся капитан.  
  
      Спок открыл нужный файл и углубился в чтение. Текст отчета и правда был уже довольно полон, но в нем не хватало ссылок, да и сам стиль еще оставался недостаточно официальным. Те документы капитана, что раньше читал вулканец, были оформлены гораздо лучше, видимо, окончательная редактура текста действительно требовала от человека немалого труда. Вчитываясь, вулканец не сразу заметил, что Джим теперь стоял за спинкой его кресла, глядя в падд через плечо Спока. Когда тот закончил чтение, Кирк тихо вздохнул и выпрямился:  
  
      — Ну как тебе?  
  
      — Если немного подредактировать, то отчет будет выглядеть вполне прилично, — вынес вердикт вулканец, причем ему не пришлось даже искать фразу, которая бы не обидела капитана, выражая истинное положение дел, так как текст действительно был не так плох.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ради моего спокойствия тебе не приходится опровергать всеобщее мнение о том, что вулканцы не лгут, — задумчиво произнес Кирк.  
  
      — Нет, Джим, — по интонациям вулканца было понятно, что он думает о предположении капитана. — С твоего позволения, я покажу, какие моменты требуют исправлений?  
  
      — Да, разумеется, — и Кирк присел на подлокотник кресла Спока, чтобы лучше видеть падд.  
  
      В исправлении ошибок прошло уже более десятка минут, а документ был проверен еще только на четверть. Спок чувствовал близость горячего тела Джима, тот касался его ног и совсем рядом с головой вулканца опирался локтем о спинку кресла, чтобы сохранить равновесие, изгибаясь в попытках увидеть текст на маленьком экране. Положение тела капитана было явно неудобным. В конце концов, Спок принял решение, которое, по его оценкам, должно было принести максимальный комфорт для них обоих, хотя и было несколько необычным.  
  
      — Джим, подержи, пожалуйста, — попросил вулканец, протягивая падд Джиму.  
  
      — Да, конеч... — взяв падд, Кирк не успел договорить, потому что Спок неожиданно для землянина стянул его с подлокотника вниз таким образом, что Джим оказался сидящим на коленях у вулканца.  
  
      — Является ли подобное положение приемлемым? — поинтересовался Спок у Кирка, который пытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание. — Предыдущая позиция твоего тела оказывала негативное влияние на позвоночник, мышцы ног и правой руки, поэтому я позволил себе рассчитать более подходящий вариант.  
  
      — Мне раньше как-то не приходилось сидеть на коленях у своих партнеров, — признался всë еще удивленный Джим, — но так и правда удобнее, к тому же, ты гораздо ближе, — Кирк улыбнулся, а затем посерьезнел и внимательно посмотрел на вулканца. — А является ли настолько обширный физический контакт приемлемым для тебя?  
  
      — Твои прикосновения не вызывают у меня негативной реакции, Джим, — напомнил тот. — Раз мы прояснили этот вопрос, предлагаю продолжить.  
  
      — Хорошо, — отозвался Кирк, аккуратно кладя правую руку на плечо Спока, а левой перехватывая падд, — если падд буду держать я, то у тебя освободится левая рука, исправляешь-то ты все равно правой.  
  
      — Логичное замечание, — согласился вулканец и обнял левой рукой Джима за талию, от чего тот довольно улыбнулся.  
  
      Они вновь склонились над паддом, исправляя недочеты в тексте. Близкий контакт, на удивление, не отвлекал обоих от работы, всё же Кирк умел концентрироваться на деле, и его эмоции, просачивающиеся через прикосновения, были достаточно сдержанными, хотя столь близкое соседство и было, очевидно, весьма приятным для обоих. Когда было проверено последнее предложение, и капитану оставалось лишь подписать отчет и отправить его командованию, Джим благодарно поцеловал вулканца в лоб, ведь благодаря тому, что он сидел на коленях Спока, тянуться особо не пришлось.  
  
      Подписав документ и отправив его, Кирк потянулся положить падд на стол. Золотистая ткань формы слегка задралась, открывая тело и привлекая взгляд Спока, но вскоре вернулась обратно, когда освобожденный от бремени написания отчета Джим вновь приник к вулканцу, теперь обнимая того обеими руками. Спок чутко отозвался на прикосновения, прижимая к себе обычно такого деятельного, а сейчас удивительно умиротворенного в его руках землянина.   
  
      — Спасибо за помощь, Спок, — Джим ласково проследил пальцем устремленную вверх бровь.  
  
      — Не стоит благодарности, — вулканец прикоснулся губами к оказавшемуся рядом запястью Кирка.  
  
      — Но всё же я благодарен, — улыбнулся Джим, целуя Спока.  
  
      — Они и правда очень мило смотрятся вместе, — через минут десять неспешных ласк донесся до слуха обоих недостаточно тихий шепот Тиберии.  
  
      — Весьма контрастно, — заметила вполголоса Т'Пок, — это добавляет картине еще большую эстетическую привлекательность.  
  
      — Мне одному кажется, что это немного неловко, когда тебя обсуждает часть твоей собственной души? — поинтересовался, смеясь, Кирк.  
  
      — Не одному, — ответил Спок, касаясь пальцев Джима своими в вулканском поцелуе.   
  
      — Дело в том, что по корабельному времени уже довольно поздно, а на завтрашнее утро запланирован брифинг по поводу следующего пункта назначения Энтерпрайз, — заметила Тиберия. — Мы прекрасно понимаем ваше желание проводить как можно больше времени вместе, но корабельные дела никуда не денутся, к сожалению.  
  
      — Мы обзавелись двумя дуэньями, Спок, — устало улыбнулся Джим, — но их нельзя упрекнуть во лжи, завтра действительно будет непростое утро.  
  
      — Особенно если учесть, что на Намлупе у вас не было возможности для полноценного отдыха, — заметила пантера. — Но я всë же не вижу причин, по которым вы назвали нас с Тиберией термином, которым земляне раньше обозначали испанских старых дев, сопровождающих юных девушек дворянского происхождения.  
  
      — И я тоже их не вижу, — присоединился к попытке Т'Пок смягчить ситуацию вулканец.  
  
      — Возможно, вам стоит проверить зрение, — фыркнула насмешливо Тиберия.   
  
      Кирк тоже улыбнулся, и Спок воспользовался моментом, чтобы сцеловать с его губ эту улыбку. После поцелуя Джим неохотно поднялся на ноги, вслед за ним встал с кресла и Спок. Телу вулканца не хватало тепла Кирка. Но недостаток физического тепла был восполнен взглядом Джима, согревающим едва ли не лучше. Кирк оглядел Спока с ног до головы, поправляя немного смятую одежду и приглаживая смоляные пряди. Не желая надолго затягивать прощание, вулканец коротко, но нежно поцеловал напоследок своего капитана и вместе с деймоном направился к двери.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Джим, Тиберия, — повернувшийся у выхода Спок не мог оторвать взгляд от золотисто-карих глаз Кирка. Пантера тоже попрощалась.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, — отозвались одновременно капитан и его деймон, — до завтра.  
  
      Вулканец и Т'Пок кивнули и вышли в коридор. До своей каюты они дошли в молчании.  
  
      — Прости, что мы прервали вас, — тихим виноватым голосом произнесла пантера, когда дверь каюты закрылась.  
  
      — Я не думаю, что для нас с капитаном есть явная необходимость форсировать события, — ответил Спок. — Вы поступили так потому, что заботитесь о нас.  
  
      — Да, ты еще можешь позволить себе бессонную ночь, но на организме землянина это сказалось бы крайне негативно, — констатировала факты пантера, — а завтра вам предстоит тяжелая смена.  
  
      — Нет нужды извиняться, Т'Пок, — вулканец опустился на корточки, чтобы их с пантерой головы оказались на одном уровне, и успокаивающе провел рукой по густой, темной шерсти на её загривке.  
  
      Понимающий темно-карий взгляд встретился с заботливым ярко-оранжевым.


	11. Исследователи.

      Понимающий темно-карий взгляд встретился с заботливым ярко-оранжевым.  
  
      Прошло уже три дня – это должно было случиться, но Спок всë равно осознавал горечь Т'Пок и её беспокойство – беспокойство о нем самом, и ощущать его было, несмотря на обстоятельства, весьма приятно. Он ласково проследил рукой контуры длинного остроконечного уха, увидев которое, нельзя было спутать его деймона с обычной земной пантерой, и постарался через прикосновение передать свою благодарность за заботу. Судя по зажмурившимся от удовольствия глазам деймона и изменившейся окраске её эмоций, у Спока это получилось. На расстоянии нескольких шагов от вулканца и пантеры Кирк присел на корточки рядом с Тиберией, обнимая её и признавая скорое неизбежное расставание, волчица потерлась пушистой мордой о щеку человека и коротко лизнула светлые волосы своего хозяина. Маккой, прислонившись к своему столу, с грустью наблюдал за реакцией друзей на озвученный им менее минуты назад результат исследований, Лианна сидела у его ног, уши её были приопущены.  
  
      Три весьма насыщенных на события дня назад Энтерпрайз покинула орбиту Намлупа, и сегодня при осмотре деймонов впервые были замечены отклонения от нормы, свидетельствующие об их скором истощении и исчезновении. За этот период были выполнены несколько исследовательских миссий, во время которых члены экипажа, имеющие деймонов, не участвовали в высадках на планеты, так как никто не был уверен, материализуются ли деймоны после транспортации.  
  
      Но работы хватало и на корабле, у двух старших офицеров Энтерпрайз даже не было возможности скоротать вечер за шахматной партией, их встречи были коротки, но густо насыщены положительными эмоциями. Кирк и Спок привыкали видеть друг в друге партнеров, пользуясь любой представившейся возможностью, чтобы быть рядом. Короткие, но от того не менее прочувствованные вулканские или, реже, человеческие поцелуи в турболифте или других местах на корабле, где их не могли застать другие члены экипажа, стали привычными. Они старались скрывать свои отношения от посторонних, резонно опасаясь слухов. Маккой, хоть и не говорил ничего, но явно догадывался, возможно, тому причиной был острый нюх Лианны, а может, и интуиция самого доктора.  
  
      Тиберия и Т'Пок на людях тоже не проявляли своих симпатий друг к другу, их беседы на мостике всегда были подчеркнуто нейтральны. Члены экипажа привыкли к деймонам и уже не так сильно реагировали на идущих рядом со своими хозяевами крупных хищников. Пока Кирк и Спок возвращались на мостик, откуда их вызвал ради обследования Маккой, волчица задумчиво подала голос:  
  
      — Джим, я думаю, опасения насчет того, что деймоны не выдержат транспортации, беспочвенны. Намлупиане успешно спускались на чужие планеты и обратно, при этом сохраняя своих деймонов в том же состоянии, в котором те находились до перемещения.  
  
      — Ты хочешь принять участие в следующей высадке? — интонации Кирка были непривычно нейтральными, скрывая его беспокойство.  
  
      — Я боюсь, звездолет не самое подходящее место для волчицы, — грустно улыбнулась Тиберия, потершись боком о ногу капитана.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточнил Джим, потрепав загривок своего деймона.  
  
      — Диаметр участка обитания волка в дикой среде насчитывает десятки километров, как, в принципе, и леопарда или sa-te kru, — ответила вместо Тиберии Т'Пок. — Здесь же мы сильно ограничены в передвижении, тут просто негде развить скорость и размять мышцы. Возможно, Лианна тоже испытывает дискомфорт из-за нехватки свободного пространства. У всех остальных деймонов подобная проблема не должна возникать.  
  
      — Почему вы не сказали раньше? — поинтересовался Спок.  
  
      — Предыдущие исследовательские миссии были гораздо рискованнее, и если бы мы получили травму, то это бы сказалось на вашем здоровье, а планета Адзевз-3, судя по исходным данным, вполне безопасна, — ответила пантера.  
  
      — Мы можем не только быть для вас помощниками, но также и являться вашими слабыми местами, — пояснила Тиберия.  
  
      — Хорошо, я включу нас со Споком в десантную группу, — задумчиво кивнул капитан, — и спрошу у Маккоя, не хочет ли он дать Лианне возможность проветриться.  
  
      И они в тишине продолжили свой путь. Джим неосознанно приблизился к вулканцу, и тот, пока рядом никого не было, успокаивающе провел рукой по его плечу. Кирк светло улыбнулся Споку, безмолвно благодаря взглядом. Т'Пок и Тиберия привычно пошли чуть впереди хозяев, давая им иллюзию уединения, хотя в любой момент её могли разбить появившиеся в коридоре члены экипажа.  
  
      Спустя несколько часов, когда Энтерпрайз вышла на орбиту планеты Адзевз-3, которую экипаж должен был исследовать на пригодность к колонизации, в транспортаторной собралась десантная группа, в состав которой входили и трое обладателей деймонов. Кирк предлагал спускаться по очереди, чтобы в случае, если у первого переместившегося на планету пропадет деймон, не подвергать опасности исчезновения еще двоих, но возражения остальных привели к тому, что после того, как члены десантной группы, у которых не было деймонов, уже спустились на планету и доложили обстановку, транспортировались они все вместе: три офицера и три деймона. Намлупиане сообщали, что прикосновения деймона к хозяину достаточно для того, чтобы они перемещались вместе, но было принято решение не рисковать и транспортировать каждого как отдельное существо.  
  
      Оказавшись на планете, деймоны с облегчением переглянулись со своими хозяевами, и спустя несколько минут уже все собравшиеся внизу члены десанта приступили к работе. Орбитальное сканирование показало, что на планете нет разумных форм жизни, но присутствуют разнообразные флора и фауна. Их изучением и должна была заняться десантная группа. Вооружившись трикодерами, Кирк, Спок и Маккой исследовали местную живую природу близ находившегося рядом с точкой транспортации озера, вода в котором казалась настолько черной, что на её фоне терялся силуэт Т'Пок, остальные трое членов группы высадки направились в противоположную сторону – к лиственному лесу.  
  
      Деймоны получили разрешение самостоятельно изучить местность, не отходя далеко от офицеров, к чему с радостью и приступили, иногда подзывая своих хозяев к обнаруженным им представителям фауны или ярким образцам флоры. Они двигались очень по-разному: Лианна перемещалась не скрываясь, помахивая хвостом и иногда отпуская довольно громкие ворчливые замечания на ту или иную тему, Тиберия и Т'Пок большую часть времени передвигались абсолютно бесшумно, пригнувшись и как будто стелясь по земле, скрытые высокой травой бирюзово-изумрудного цвета. Тиберия, пару раз внезапно вынырнув из густой растительности, напугала Маккоя, поэтому теперь они с Т'Пок оповещали о своем приближении за несколько метров, хотя неожиданные предупреждения тоже вынуждали доктора несколько раз схватиться за сердце, что вызывало беззлобную усмешку капитана и неизменное поднятие брови его старшего помощника.  
  
      После того, как участок у озера был изучен, деймоны вместе со своими хозяевами направились в сторону второй половины десантной группы, чтобы, когда те закончат исследования, запросить общую транспортацию на следующую точку планеты, требующую изучения. И тут со стороны леса раздался предупреждающий окрик лейтенанта Томсон из службы безопасности, и почти сразу ожил коммуникатор Кирка:  
  
      — Капитан, это Джонсон. Мы наткнулись на местного хищника, он не нападает, но выглядит пугающе. Мы пытаемся отойти, не привлекая его внимание.  
  
      — Мы уже идем к вам. Будьте осторожны, при необходимости применяйте оружие, если оно не возьмет зверя, транспортируйтесь на корабль, — и капитан перешел с шага на бег, как и все остальные члены его группы.  
  
      Деймоны первыми исчезли между деревьев, легко обогнав своих хозяев и указывая им путь. Они выбежали, едва ли не врезавшись в лейтенанта Томсон и двух офицеров по науке, на довольно большую поляну, на другой стороне которой находился покрытый рыже-коричневым длинным мехом местный шестилапый зверь размером с крупного медведя гризли. Из его рта торчали острые клыки, лапы, по крайней мере, передняя их пара, которая была поднята в воздухе, были увенчаны не менее острыми когтями. Животное глухо рычало, но пока нападать не пыталось.  
  
      — Доложите обстановку, Томсон, — приказ капитана был достаточно тих, чтобы не привлекать внимания зверя.  
  
      — Мы исследовали лесные образцы флоры и мелкой фауны, когда услышали скрип ветвей. Обернувшись, мы увидели это существо. Когда мы попытались незаметно отойти назад, оно последовало за нами.  
  
      — Вы успели изучить его при помощи трикодера? — поинтересовался Спок.  
  
      — Вам лишь бы всё изучать, даже когда «объект исследований» может вас сожрать и не поморщиться, — едва слышно для человеческих ушей, но великолепно – для ушей вулканца пробормотал Маккой.  
  
      — Расстояние не позволяет, сэр, — отозвался энсин Ковальски.  
  
      — Вы же не собираетесь подойти ближе к этой машине смерти, Спок? — с каким-то обреченным отчаянием спросил у вулканца доктор.  
  
      — Это могла бы сделать я, — задумчиво произнесла Т'Пок. — Если ввести в трикодер программу, настраивающую его на изучение конкретно этого существа, то я бы смогла почти незаметно подкрасться к нему сзади в высокой траве, пока оно сконцентрировало свое внимание на вас.  
  
      — Это не слишком опасно, Т'Пок? — с беспокойством спросил капитан.  
  
      — Исходя из пропорций тела этого существа, я предполагаю, что оно вряд ли сможет развить скорость гибрида леопарда и sa-te kru, — ответил вместо своего деймона вулканец. — Другой вопрос – не набросится ли оно на нас, если почувствует опасность. Человеческая скорость меньше прогнозируемой мной скорости этого существа.  
  
      — Мне кажется, мы вызываем у него скорее любопытство, чем желание напасть, — заметила Тиберия.  
  
      — И слава богу, — фыркнула Лианна.  
  
      — Попробуем план Т'Пок, — принял решение Кирк, — если тут будет колония, им следует знать о подобном соседстве как можно больше.  
  
      Спок запрограммировал свой трикодер и привязал его на спину пантере. Та, пригнувшись, вновь скрылась в траве. Тиберия с беспокойством проводила её взглядом. Через несколько минут зверь несколько раз шумно втянул огромными ноздрями воздух, но так и не оторвал свой взгляд от десантной группы.  
  
      — По моим расчетам, я должна была подойти на требуемое расстояние, — внезапно для всех, кроме Спока, вынырнула из травы Т'Пок.  
  
      — Так быстро? — ошарашенно спросил Джонсон.  
  
      — Я не видела причин надолго оставаться рядом с неизученным зверем, чьи размеры в несколько раз превосходят мои собственные, — не без иронии ответила пантера, пока Спок снимал с неё прибор.  
  
      — Расчеты были верны, информация об этом существе собрана, мы можем уходить, — проверив данные трикодера, сообщил вулканец.  
  
      — Отступаем, но без резких движений, нам надо собрать все возможные данные об этом лесе до транспортации, поэтому зайдем в него с другой стороны, — приказал Кирк, — и группа медленно двинулась в сторону, противоположную зверю.  
  
      Тот опустился на все шесть лап, и его недовольное ворчание усилилось.  
  
      — Черт побери, это создание не любит оставлять свое любопытство неудовлетворенным, — шепотом выругался Маккой.  
  
      Зверь медленно последовал за десантной группой.  
  
      — Что ж, видимо, придется транспортироваться, — вздохнул капитан, доставая коммуникатор. — Мистер Скотт, поднимайте нас.  
  
      Ответом были лишь помехи.  
  
      — Черт, как обычно, — тихо выругался Кирк.  
  
      — Мистер Спок, это существо – хищник? — подала голос Тиберия.  
  
      — Нет, если судить по показаниям трикодера, — мгновенно ответил вулканец.  
  
      — А клыки? — выдохнул Джонсон.  
  
      — Приспособлены для проникновения под твердую кору местных деревьев, — как само собой разумеющееся сообщил Спок.  
  
      — Я могла бы попытаться его просто отпугнуть, — задумчиво произнесла волчица.  
  
      — Тиби, тебе риска в жизни не хватает? Да он тебя из-за травы даже не увидит! — возмутился Кирк.  
  
      — По центру поляны растительность гораздо ниже, чем у краев, — заметила Т'Пок.  
  
      — А если у Тиберии не получится отпугнуть зверя, и он решит напасть? — встрял Маккой.  
  
      — Мы с Тиби быстрее его, поэтому если не получится – сможем отвести его от вас подальше, — сообщила Т'Пок.  
  
      — Не то, чтобы я не доверял вашим со Споком расчетам, но мне бы не хотелось проверять это опытным путем, — нахмурился капитан, — вы же сами говорили на корабле, что не хотите рисковать.  
  
      — Вероятность удачного завершения данного плана составляет восемьдесят семь целых тринадцать сотых процента, — уточнил Спок.  
  
      — А остальные двенадцать с лишним процентов? — почти сдавшись на уговоры, поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Одиннадцать целых восемь сотых процента составляет вероятность того, что зверь никак не среагирует, еще процент и семьдесят девять сотых – что он окажется быстрее деймонов, но и в этом случае риск для их жизни достаточно мал.  
  
      — Хорошо, приступайте, — капитан кивнул Тиберии и Т'Пок, и хищницы скрылись в траве.  
  
      Тем временем, зверь еще ближе подошел к медленно пытающимся удалиться офицерам. Он почти достиг середины поляны, как на открытом месте внезапно появились на некотором отдалении друг от друга полярная волчица и крупная дикая кошка. Их позы были угрожающими, шерсть вздыблена, клыки оскалены. Шестилапое существо в испуге отошло на пару шагов назад, но затем вновь попыталось приблизиться. В этот момент раздалось предупреждающее рычание Тиберии, чья распушенная шерсть зрительно увеличивала её размеры чуть ли не в полтора раза. К издаваемым волчицей угрожающим звукам вскоре присовокупился и грозный раскатистый рык Т'Пок, чей длинный черный хвост плетью хлестал по бокам её гибкого сильного тела, выглядящего в этот момент как взведенная пружина. Зверь снова отошел на несколько шагов, внимательно переводя взгляд глубоко посаженных маленьких глаз с одного нежданно появившегося хищника на другого. Он предупреждающе заворчал, переминаясь с лапы на лапу.  
  
      Волчица и пантера сделали пару шагов вперед, продолжая угрожающе рычать. Длинные уши, обычно прижатые ближе к голове, Т'Пок специально подняла, зрительно увеличивая размер оскаленной пасти. Делая следующие несколько шагов, Тиберия приблизилась к пантере, теперь они стояли в агрессивной позе почти бок о бок. Шестилапый начал медленное отступление, оскалив желтоватые клыки и вздыбив густую шерсть. Когда деймоны идеально синхронно снова двинулись вперед – он резко попятился, приняв явно защитную позу. Рычание волчицы и пантеры стало сильнее, и зверь продолжил свою ретираду, отступая ближе к тому краю поляны, из-за которого он появился.  
  
      Когда стало понятно, что нападать шестилапый не рискнет, Тиберия и Т'Пок медленно, но верно продолжили отгонять зверя дальше, пока он, наконец, не покинул поляну, развернув свое грузное тело. Вдогонку ему по лесу разнесся торжествующий волчий вой.  
  
      Вернувшиеся к хозяевам пантера и волчица мало чем напоминали ощерившихся хищников, менее минуты назад оспоривших права на территорию у существа, которое было гораздо крупнее их, но всё же несколько членов десанта, которые привыкли на Энтерпрайз наблюдать мирный нрав Тиберии и Т'Пок, инстинктивно отодвинулись подальше от них.  
  
      — Зрелище внушает уважение, — заметила тихо Лианна. Маккой кивнул, молча соглашаясь со своим деймоном.  
  
      — В мирное время и минуту опасности невозможно выглядеть одинаково, — ответила задумчиво Т'Пок, чуть потираясь мордой о ногу вулканца, — но это не меняет суть личности.  
  
      — Что ж, благодаря вам, дамы, нам не надо беспокоиться об этом звере, и мы можем спокойно продолжить исследование этой части леса, — произнес Кирк, взъерошив шерсть на голове Тиберии. — Но меня всё еще беспокоит отсутствие связи, — и капитан вновь привел в действие коммуникатор:  
  
      — Кирк вызывает Энтерпрайз.  
  
      — Скотт на связи, — на этот раз сигнал прошел чисто и без помех.  
  
      — Скотти, несколько минут назад мы безуспешно пытались с вами связаться, вам известны причины сбоя? — лицо капитана чуть просветлело, когда он услышал голос главного инженера.  
  
      — Да, сэр. Произошел обрыв связи из-за перегрузки цепей, — голос шотландца звучал огорченно, он близко к сердцу принимал любые сбои в работе систем Энтерпрайз, — но сейчас неполадки устранены.  
  
      — Проследите, чтобы подобное не повторилось. Нам может потребоваться срочная транспортация из-за местных крупных хищников, — Кирк непроизвольно посмотрел в ту сторону, в которой скрылся шестилапый.  
  
      — Вас понял, сэр.  
  
      — Конец связи, — и капитан обвел взглядом всех подчиненных и деймонов. — Продолжаем работу, господа. И будьте внимательны.  
  
      Спустя более четырех часов и несколько транспортаций в различные точки на планете десант собрал всю необходимую информацию и вернулся на Энтерпрайз. Данные были переданы ученым для дальнейшего изучения перспектив Адзевз-3 в качестве места для создания колонии. Все три деймона, спускавшиеся на планету, прошли дополнительное обследование у Маккоя, и выяснилось, что на их состоянии высадка негативных последствий не оставила.  
  
      — Сегодня вам хватило пространства? — поинтересовался у деймонов Кирк, когда они вместе со Споком поднимались в турболифте на мостик, возвращаясь из медотсека.  
  
      — Вполне, — волчица благодарно лизнула руку своего человека, — спасибо, Джим.  
  
      — Заботиться о благополучии части собственной души логично, — заметил Спок.  
  
      — Из этого не следует, что подобное поведение не требует благодарности, — ответила пантера, прижимаясь теплым боком к его ноге.  
  
      — Я рад, что вы остались довольны высадкой, — улыбнулся капитан, — редко когда можно увидеть подобную демонстрацию способностей собственной души.  
  
      — Офицеры опять начнут нас бояться, — печально вздохнула Тиберия, — а может, и вас тоже.  
  
      — Те, кто хорошо нас знают – не начнут, — покачал головой Кирк, — а мнение остальных не так и важно.  
  
      — Подобный ход размышлений вполне рационален, — согласился вулканец.  
  
      — Я рад, что ты разделяешь мое мнение по этому вопросу, — Джим легко огладил кончики пальцев Спока своими, тот вернул ласковое прикосновение. Но на мостике они появились как всегда собранными, как и подобает готовым ко всему профессионалами своего дела.  
  
      Спустя несколько часов в том же турболифте царила тишина. Её прервало лишь тихое довольное мурлыканье пантеры, когда Спок аккуратно пригладил темную шерсть на ушах своего деймона. Вулканец вместе с Т'Пок только что покинул мостик, успешно завершив анализ данных, полученных при высадке на Адзевз-3, и теперь они направлялись к каюте Спока. Спустя некоторое время к ним обещали присоединиться и капитан с Тиберией, которые сейчас получали указания от командования насчет следующей миссии Энтерпрайз. Кирк упоминал, что попытается запросить для всего экипажа увольнительную, поскольку последние недели выдались для всех весьма насыщенными и утомительными. Спок оценивал вероятность того, что просьбу капитана удовлетворят, в восемьдесят две целых двадцать шесть сотых процента, что заставляло его задуматься о том, какое времяпрепровождение предложит ему в увольнительной Джим. Тот неоднократно упоминал в последние дни, что не упустит возможности провести отдых вместе с вулканцем, но, загадочно улыбаясь, не конкретизировал свои планы.  
  
      Войдя в каюту, Спок окинул взором привычную обстановку. Кирк называл её аскетичной, хотя в его собственной обители было лишь немногим больше вещей. У капитана на полках стояли земные бумажные книги, у старпома же на стенах висели атрибуты вулканской культуры. Взгляд непроизвольно скользнул по изгибу вулканской лиры, и Спок, подойдя, снял музыкальный инструмент с предназначенного для него места.  
  
      — Настало время для музицирования? — пантера потерлась головой о ногу стоящего в задумчивости вулканца.  
  
      — Я давно не практиковался в игре на ka'athyra. Навык необходимо укреплять, чтобы не потерять его, — подобрал предельно логичное объяснение своим действиям Спок.  
  
      — Разумеется, — насмешливо прищурила глаза Т'Пок, — хотя я всегда считала, что, обладая эйдетической памятью, вулканцам сложно потерять один раз приобретенный навык.  
  
      — Я всего лишь наполовину вулканец, как тебе прекрасно известно, — поднял бровь Спок.  
  
      — Только обычно ты не любишь акцентировать на этом внимание, — заметила пантера. — В любом случае, Джиму нравится, когда ты играешь на вулканской лире.  
  
      — Я не вижу логической связи между твоим последним замечанием и нашим предыдущим диалогом, — вулканец прошел к своему рабочему столу и устроился около него на стуле, начав настраивать инструмент.  
  
      — А её и нет. Я всего лишь наполовину sa-te kru, — Т'Пок изящно потянулась, выгнув спину. — Что ты будешь играть?  
  
      — Начну с нескольких стандартных ученических композиций, потом увеличу сложность, а в конце, с высокой долей вероятности, обращусь к импровизации. У тебя есть какие-нибудь пожелания? — Спок вопросительно посмотрел на своего деймона.  
  
      — У меня нет, но мне кажется, когда придет капитан, то он предпочтет музыку досураковского периода, — и пантера свернулась в огромный черный пушистый клубок у ног своего хозяина.  
  
      — Ты слишком часто задумываешься о реакции Джима на то или иное моё действие, Т'Пок, — вулканец на пробу тронул несколько струн, прислушиваясь к звучанию.  
  
      — Ты тоже, просто не говоришь об этом, — приглушенно фыркнула пантера. — И это нормально, Спок. Когда меня не будет рядом физически, говори это сам себе иногда, пожалуйста.   
  
      — Я думаю, в этом случае ты сама мне об этом скажешь, будучи уже неотрывной частью моей души, — Спок склонился, чтобы провести рукой по спине Т'Пок, зарываясь пальцами в длинную теплую шерсть.  
  
      — В таком случае, не забудь меня услышать, — мурлыкнула пантера, подставляясь под ласку.  
  
      — Мне будет тебя не хватать, хотя данное чувство и не имеет рационального объяснения, — заметил вулканец, вновь выпрямляясь и удобнее перехватывая инструмент.  
  
      — Мне тебя тоже, Спок. Но не будем предаваться унынию раньше времени, — Т'Пок гибким хвостом оплела ноги хозяина.  
  
      — Вулканцы не предаются унынию, — Спок перебирал струны, чтобы убедиться в идеальной настройке ka'athyra.  
  
      — Разумеется, — согласилась пантера.  
  
      Вулканец заиграл одну из многочисленных мелодий своей родины.


	12. Любовники.

      Вулканец заиграл одну из многочисленных мелодий своей родины.  
  
      Спустя сорок минут раздался характерный для капитана стук в дверь. Отдав компьютеру приказ впустить гостей, Спок положил вулканскую лиру себе на колени и повернулся в сторону входа.  
  
      — Мы не помешали? — поинтересовался немного смущенно Кирк.  
  
      — Никоим образом, Джим. Как прошел разговор с командованием? — вулканец жестом указал капитану на кресло недалеко от своего стола и понизил температуру в каюте до приемлемой для землянина. Тот подошел ближе и устало опустился на предложенное сидение, Тиберия заняла место у ног хозяина, подойдя перед этим поздороваться к успевшей принять позу сфинкса Т'Пок.  
  
      — Есть две новости: хорошая и плохая. С какой начать? — улыбнулся капитан.  
  
      — С той, которую ты узнал первой, — поднял бровь Спок, в который раз поражаясь особенностям иррационального поведения землян в процессе обмена информацией.  
  
      — Так не интересно, Спок, — фыркнул землянин. — Это плохая новость, и она заключается в том, что в ближайшие несколько недель мы будем мотаться по всему квадранту ради нудных дипломатических встреч. Это, конечно, хорошо с той точки зрения, что внешне выглядит менее рискованно, чем исследовательские миссии, но упрямство некоторых рас на диво непробиваемо, — Кирк сокрушенно покачал головой.  
  
      — Какова же вторая новость? — поинтересовался, машинально перебирая струны, вулканец.   
  
      — Я выбил увольнительную для экипажа на Вилроше. Мы прибываем туда послезавтра, а потом уже начнем дипломатическую мороку, — капитан махнул рукой, и тут вулканец обратил внимание на зажатый в другой падд, который Кирк принес с собой.  
  
      — Есть еще какая-то информация, которой ты хотел бы поделиться? — Спок не без интереса посмотрел на Кирка, указав на падд.  
  
      — Не совсем. Точнее, нет, — замялся Джим. — Информация-то есть: у меня возникло несколько предложений насчет увольнительной, но падд я взял не для этого.  
  
      — Могу я поинтересоваться, для чего? — вулканец случайно чуть тронул струны, но сразу же заглушил ладонью не успевшие толком зародиться колебания.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, скоро Тиби и Т'Пок исчезнут, а человеческая память не так совершенна, как вулканская, — Кирк с грустью потрепал Тиберию по голове. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня осталось какое-то внешнее напоминание о наших деймонах. Фото и проекции с отчетов слишком формальны и бездушны, поэтому я хотел попросить тебя сфотографировать меня вместе с Тиби, а также попросить разрешения сделать снимки вас с Т'Пок.  
  
      — Я не вижу причин для отказа в обоих случаях. — Спок понимал желание землянина сохранить память о деймонах, хотя предложение Кирка сфотографировать и самого вулканца вместе с пантерой вызвало у него противоречивые чувства. — Т'Пок, ты не против?  
  
      — Не против, — предсказуемо согласилась с хозяином пантера. — Капитан, в какой обстановке вы бы хотели сфотографироваться?  
  
      — Можешь отбросить уже формальности, Т'Пок, — улыбнулся Кирк. — Мне не так важно, где делать снимки, как с кем. Можно и прямо здесь.  
  
      — Тогда приступим? — и вулканец, отложив инструмент, протянул руку за паддом. Когда Джим передавал устройство, он ласково провел кончиками пальцев по руке Спока, безмолвно передавая свою благодарность.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, что после фотографирования ты всё же сыграешь нам, — Кирк указал глазами на лежащий на столе инструмент.  
  
      — Если это то, чего бы тебе сегодня хотелось, я возобновлю игру после, — Спок бегло настраивал параметры камеры сообразно освещению в каюте.  
  
      — Это не единственное, чего бы мне хотелось, — голос землянина приобрел игривые оттенки, — но нельзя упускать возможность услышать и увидеть тебя играющим на вулканской лире, — Кирк присел на корточки рядом со своим деймоном, обнимая севшую ровно и глядящую на вулканца волчицу за шею.   
  
      — Я могу понять, почему ты хочешь услышать мою игру, но почему привлекательной перспективой является возможность увидеть меня играющим, мне не ясно, — заметил Спок. — Вы готовы?  
  
      — Ты очень органично смотришься с этим инструментом, а привлекательно выглядишь вообще всегда, — улыбнулся Джим. — Да, думаю, мы готовы.  
  
      Через экран падда на Спока были устремлены два взгляда: янтарно-золотистые глаза капитана были более темного оттенка и лучились теплом, как и его улыбка, в золотисто-желтых глазах Тиберии тоже была нескрываемая симпатия. После того, как вулканец сделал первый снимок, Кирк и его деймон чуть изменили положение тела, придвинувшись ближе друг к другу. После второго фото Джим, отстранившись от волчицы, расчихался из-за попавшей ему в нос шерсти, а Тиберия тихо рассмеялась, наблюдая за ним. Оба при этом выглядели настолько уютно и по-домашнему, что Спок привел в действие камеру еще раз и только потом вернул падд его владельцу.  
  
      — Благодарю, — улыбнулся вулканцу Кирк, — теперь ваша с Т'Пок очередь.  
  
      — И что нам делать? — поинтересовалась пантера.  
  
      — Будьте самими собой, — фыркнула Тиберия, — остальное само выйдет.  
  
      Спок аккуратно занял место рядом с Т'Пок, севшей так, чтобы их головы были на одном уровне, правую руку он расположил на спине пантеры, приглаживая лоснящуюся шерсть, а затем направил взгляд в камеру падда. Кирк не спешил делать снимок, и вулканец поднял бровь, а Т'Пок чуть наклонила голову в безмолвном вопросе. И именно в этот момент капитан активировал камеру.   
  
      — Простите, не смог удержаться от того, чтобы запечатлеть ваши фирменные вопросительные взгляды, — рассмеялся в ответ на немой укор Джим. Вулканец и пантера понимающе переглянулись: предугадать действия землянина всегда было нетривиальной задачей. Щелчок стилуса по экрану оповестил о том, что Кирк подловил их и в этот момент. Теперь Спок и его деймон смотрели на капитана прямо и нечитаемо.  
  
      — Слишком скучно, — разочарованно протянула Тиберия, но всё же Джим сделал снимок, после чего вулканец и Т'Пок с чувством выполненного долга вернулись к своему исходному положению: Спок сел за свой рабочий стол, а пантера улеглась недалеко от его ног.  
  
      — Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Кирк, — это действительно важно для меня.  
  
      — Не стоит благодарности, — синхронно ответили вулканец и его деймон. Тиберия тихо засмеялась, и Джим тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.   
  
      — Спок, что ты играл, когда мы прервали тебя? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Мелодии вулканских композиторов. В их выборе не было какой-то закономерности, за исключением постепенного нарастания уровня сложности, — ответил Спок, наблюдая, как Тиберия подходит ближе к пантере и ложится рядом с ней таким же образом, как и когда-то в намлупианском лесу: устроив голову на спине Т'Пок и позволяя огромной черной кошке в свою очередь положить морду и лапы на свою спину. Короткий щелчок стилуса по падду оповестил, что Джим также счел эту картину достаточно интересной для того, чтобы её запечатлеть. Деймоны тот факт, что их сфотографировали, предпочли проигнорировать.  
  
      — Продолжишь? — попросил капитан, удобнее устраиваясь в своём кресле.  
  
      — Я не вижу причин нарушать данное ранее обещание, — поднял бровь вулканец, вновь взяв в руки инструмент и бережно проведя пальцами по струнам.  
  
      Джим с теплой улыбкой приготовился слушать, и Спок заиграл одну из композиций, которые создавались в то время, когда вулканцы еще не приняли учение Сурака и были гораздо более откровенны в выражении своих эмоций. Текст, сопровождающий эту мелодию, повествовал о двух воинах, связанных общей судьбой, чьи души были неразрывно сплетены друг с другом узами, что крепче даже некоторых брачных. Связь t’hy’la была почти священной на Вулкане, но Спок чувствовал, что музыка, повествующая об этих узах, сейчас была как никогда уместна. Сейчас, когда землянин, ставший для него гораздо больше, чем другом, братом или просто любовником, чуть прикрыв глаза, открыто наслаждался звуками, что издавала под пальцами вулканца ka'athyra, внимал музыке и чутко следил ласковым взглядом за малейшими изменениями выражения лица Спока. И тот позволил отголоскам собственных чувств отразиться пусть не в мимических изменениях, но во взгляде, возвращая то тепло, которое всегда получал от того, кого мысленно уже не раз называл своим t’hy’la.   
  
      Когда в каюте вновь воцарилась тишина, Т'Пок подняла голову с мерно вздымающегося и опускающегося бока Тиберии и спросила у Кирка:  
  
      — Каковы ощущения?  
  
      — Музыка восхитительна, — ответил Джим, выглядящий всё еще захваченным уже затихшей мелодией, — как и твой вулканец, — и Кирк с теплой улыбкой перевел взгляд на Спока.   
  
      — Я не уверена, что сейчас Спок является именно моим вулканцем, — с легкой иронией выделила голосом “моим” Т'Пок.   
  
      Тиберия фыркнула, уткнувшись носом в черный мех пантеры, Джим и Спок встретились одинаково смущенными взглядами, но оба промолчали. Спустя еще несколько мгновений тишины вулканец вновь начал перебирать струны, импровизируя, пытаясь найти в чистом звучании инструмента способ выразить собственные так часто подавляемые эмоции. Негромкая музыка обволакивала всех, кто находился в каюте, и Джим едва заметно подался вперед, вслушиваясь. Он смотрел на Спока, как на величайшее из сокровищ, и за один этот взгляд вулканец был готов отдать многое. Но от него не требовали подобных жертв, поэтому Спок просто продолжал играть для своего землянина и их тесно прижавшихся друг к другу деймонов.  
  
      Когда затихли последние звуки и этой мелодии, черно-белый пушистый клубок из деймонов распутался на две монохромные фигуры. Только теперь, вопреки привычному положению вещей, Т'Пок оказалась ближе к Джиму, а Тиберия – к Споку. Бросив короткий взгляд на своего хозяина, волчица подошла к вулканцу вплотную. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на неё, привычно приподняв бровь, а она в ответ положила пушистую голову к нему на колени.   
  
      Спок с беспокойством перевел взгляд с Тиберии на Джима, он прекрасно помнил, как его собственное тело прошило болью, когда Т'Пок напала на намлупианина, не придав значения местному табу, запрещающему касаться чужих деймонов. Но на лице Кирка не было никаких следов боли, только интерес - видимо, они были достаточно близки, чтобы не испытывать неприятных ощущений, прикасаясь к деймонам друг друга.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, Спок. Ты можешь касаться Тиби, — голос землянина звучал успокаивающе, Джим откинулся на спинку кресла и немного смущенно уточнил, — если хочешь, конечно.  
  
      Вулканец положил инструмент на стол, чтобы он не сковывал движения, и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев светлого меха на лбу волчицы. Та прижалась к нему ближе, прищурив глаза, и Спок аккуратно провел ладонью по голове Тиберии, пропуская теплый мех между пальцев. Шерсть волчицы была длиннее, чем у пантеры, и тактильные ощущения тоже отличались. Через контакт вулканец ощущал удовольствие Тиберии, которое та получала от его прикосновений. Осознание, что он может буквально прикасаться к части души Джима, и та совсем не против, было сродни откровению. Быть допущенным так близко, не проводя мелдинг, иметь возможность ласкать саму сущность любимого человека – это было потрясающим ощущением. Когда Спок зарылся в светлую шерсть уже обеими руками, бережно поглаживая волчицу, он услышал сдавленный стон.  
  
      Подняв взгляд, вулканец увидел Джима, который, прикрыв глаза, наблюдал за ними с Тиберией. Ресницы землянина подрагивали, дыхание было тяжелым, а лицо покрывал румянец. Кирк, несомненно, чувствовал удовольствие своего деймона, сам испытывая, похоже, даже более острое. В этот момент пальцы Спока непроизвольно дрогнули, зарывшись глубже в шерсть волчицы, потому что Т'Пок подошла к Джиму сбоку и потерлась головой об его бедро. Вспышка приятных ощущений, накрывшая вулканца, усилилась еще больше, когда Кирк бережно очертил пальцами контуры длинного острого уха пантеры. Та зажмурилась и подалась еще ближе к человеку, а Спок не мог оторвать взгляда от пальцев Кирка, перебиравших черный лоснящийся мех. Его душа находилась в руках Джима и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Мурлыканье Т'Пок смешалось с непроизвольно вырвавшимся тихим стоном самого вулканца, захлебывающегося в потрясающих ощущениях, но не забывающего и о довольно жмурящейся от его прикосновений Тиберии.  
  
      Это было чем-то похоже на мелдинг: ласкать души друг друга, получая мгновенный отклик. Но, помимо ментального, тело требовало еще и физического контакта, не касаться друг друга стало почти невыносимо. Поэтому, когда Джим, слегка пошатнувшись, встал с кресла, продолжая одной рукой гладить потянувшуюся за ним пантеру, Спок тоже поднялся, аккуратно убрав голову Тиберии со своих колен, но не прерывая с ней контакта. Несколько шагов, что им пришлось преодолеть, чтобы наконец прикоснуться друг к другу, показались световыми годами.   
  
      Одной рукой продолжая ласкать деймонов, другой каждый из них пытался притянуть партнера ближе к себе, прикоснуться к как можно большему числу участков его тела. Поцелуй был жарким, как полдень на Вулкане, Спок терялся в своих ощущениях и просачивающихся через контакт чувствах Джима, он никак не мог утолить свою потребность в этом человеке, в беспорядочных ласках которого сейчас была заключена вся его вселенная. Руки землянина и вулканца соскользнули с деймонов друг друга, но те всем телом прижались к их ногам, сохраняя контакт, приносящий всем дополнительную дозу пьянящего удовольствия. Теперь они ласкали друг друга уже обеими руками. Спустя некоторое время возбуждение стало почти невыносимым, и Кирк, с явным трудом оторвавшись от губ вулканца, хриплым голосом предложил тому переместиться в постель.  
  
      Деймоны расступились, пропуская их, но сразу же вновь приникли друг к другу, сплетаясь в черно-белый урчащий от удовольствия клубок, вылизывая и ласково касаясь души избранника своего хозяина. Вулканец же и землянин умудрились добраться до спальной зоны, не врезавшись ни во что, и теперь методично избавляли друг друга от ставшей лишней одежды. Синяя и золотистая форма были отброшены на пол, и теперь, через увеличившуюся площадь соприкосновения, Спок еще острее чувствовал пламя желания Джима, впрочем, его собственная жажда близости была не меньшей. Кирк был потрясающе красив сейчас, алчущий прикосновений вулканца и дарящий тому свои ласки. С трудом найдя в себе силы отстраниться, Джим и Спок избавились от обуви и остатков одежды, вновь приникнув друг к другу уже обнаженными.   
  
      На узкую койку вулканца они опустились, тесно сплетаясь конечностями, лихорадочно покрывая поцелуями и лаская тела друг друга. Чуть отстранившись, Джим, пытаясь перевести сбивающееся дыхание, спросил у партнера:  
  
      — Спок, у тебя найдется какая-нибудь смазка?  
  
      — Да, я ожидал подобного развития событий, — и вулканец потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, где хранилась запасенная им несколько дней назад на всякий случай баночка с полупрозрачным гелем.  
  
      — Обожаю вулканскую предусмотрительность, — выдохнул в спину Спока Джим, проведя языком вдоль его позвоночника, от чего тот едва заметно вздрогнул.  
  
      — Какую роль ты считаешь наиболее приемлемой для себя? — поинтересовался Спок, положив смазку на кровать недалеко от них, и жадно целуя Кирка сразу и по-земному, и по-вулкански.  
  
      — Роль? — недоумевающе посмотрел на партнера Джим, когда дурманящий поцелуй прекратился, а потом, поняв, что тот имел в виду, чуть дернул плечами. — Я в юности пробовал оба варианта, в каждом есть свои преимущества, и мне понравились и тот, и другой, так что выбор за тобой.  
  
      Поднявшийся мгновенно иррациональный гнев заполнил разум вулканца. Он прекрасно осознавал, что в сексуальном плане опыт Кирка в разы превышал его собственный, и воспринимал это как данность, но упоминание тем в постели со Споком об удовольствии, что Джим получал от близости с кем-то другим, заставило вулканца испытывать жгучую ревность. Видимо, скрыть обуревавшие Спока эмоции ему удалось не до конца, поскольку Кирк, притянув к себе вулканца, ласково и тихо заговорил, глядя ему в глаза:  
  
      — Спок, никто из тех, с кем я раньше делил постель, не был мне так близок и дорог, как ты. Я не знаю, как можно описать наши отношения, но подобного я точно не испытывал. Отныне я принадлежу только тебе, поверь мне, — и Кирк поцеловал своего партнера. Тот чувствовал, что слова Джима были искренними, это немного умерило его ревность, но всë равно Спок ответил на поцелуй так, как будто пытался утвердить этим своё право на землянина. Тот лишь сильнее прижался к любовнику, лаская кончик острого уха и упругие ягодичные мышцы вулканца, а затем перекатился на спину, увлекая за собой Спока.  
  
      — Я доверяю тебе, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, — признался вулканец партнеру между ласками.  
  
      — Вулканский собственник, — улыбнулся припухшими от поцелуев губами Джим, — подготовь меня – и я весь твой.  
  
      Спок не удержался от того, чтобы вновь не накрыть этот соблазнительный рот своими губами, и неспешно начал двигаться вниз по телу партнера, покрывая его поцелуями и одаривая ласками. Кирк под ним широко развел ноги, открывая полный доступ к своему телу. Проведя на пробу языком по возбужденному члену любовника, Спок потянулся за смазкой. Открыв баночку и окунув в вязкую массу пальцы, вулканец бережно нанес её на плотно сжатое кольцо мышц. Растирая смазку, Спок губами и языком ласкал пенис Джима, внимательно отслеживая его реакции на прикосновения и их интенсивность. Теоретические знания, полученные вулканцем в рамках его исследования гомосексуальных половых актов у землян, были достаточно обширными, но практического опыта у Спока не было, поэтому ему оставалось только прислушиваться к ставшему поверхностным дыханию Кирка, иногда сбивающемуся, когда вулканец касался особо чувствительных точек, и считывать изменения эмоционального фона Джима через прикосновения.   
  
      Постепенно Спок изучил чувствительность землянина к ласкам настолько, что рваное дыхание Джима превратилось в чуть слышные стоны, а мышцы Кирка расслабились достаточно для того, чтобы пропустить внутрь щедро покрытый смазкой палец вулканца. Рука Джима опустилась на голову Спока, иногда направляя, а чаще просто благодарно ласково касаясь темных волос и острых кончиков позеленевших ушей. Вскоре число растягивающих землянина пальцев увеличилось, и его любовник обнаружил чувствительную железу внутри Джима, от чего тот со стоном изогнулся красивой дугой на постели. Спустя еще некоторое время землянин не выдержал, сдавленно простонав:  
  
      — Спок, хватит уже, я готов. Твой рот и твои пальцы – это, конечно, прекрасно, но я хочу большего.  
  
      Проверив, что стенки входа Джима действительно позволят совершить относительно безболезненное проникновение, Спок вынул свои скользкие пальцы из тела Кирка. Смазав собственный ноющий от возбуждения член, вулканец сдвинулся, чтобы оказаться напротив любовника, и приставил двойную головку к анусу Джима. Тот потянулся, чтобы лихорадочно поцеловать партнера куда придется, и привлек Спока ближе к себе. Вулканец медленно вошел в горячее тело, склонившись почти вплотную к искаженному страстью лицу любовника, их дыхание смешивалось, а губы разделяли считанные миллиметры. Джим притянул Спока к себе, сокращая это расстояние до нуля, и сам подался бедрами навстречу партнеру. Вулканец медленно начал двигаться, не желая навредить, но его своевольный любовник подавался навстречу, сбивая четко выверенный ритм, и Спок сдался, двигаясь так, как хотелось Джиму, покрывая его лицо смазанными поцелуями и постоянно считывая окрашенный яркими вспышками удовольствия эмоциональный фон Кирка, опасаясь случайно навредить партнеру.  
  
      — Объедини нас, — сквозь рваные выдохи и стоны донеслась до слуха вулканца просьба Джима. И Спок не мог её не выполнить. Бережно обведя кончиками пальцев скулу землянина, он установил пальцы на контактных точках и, продолжая в идеально выверенном ритме погружаться в тело Кирка, погрузился и в его разум.   
  
      Это соединение не было похоже на предыдущие, эмоции любовника захлестывали вулканца и уводили за собой, он с трудом уже различал, чьи ощущения испытывает. Тяжелое, прохладное, но такое родное тело прижимается к нему сверху, или же жар желания человека под ним сводит с ума, заставляя забыть о контроле эмоций? Он смотрит в медово-янтарные глаза или в темно-карие, почти сливающиеся с расширенным зрачком? Собственное сердце лихорадочно гонит кровь слева в грудной клетке или справа гораздо ниже неё? Кто он? Где он? Это не важно, важно лишь то, рядом с кем он, а он – с t’hy’la. И всё еще переживая эту до безумия правильную мысль, общее сознание было ослеплено яркой вспышкой острого физического удовольствия, сотрясшего обоих и разорвавшего контакт разумов.   
  
      Спок пришел в себя первым. Подняв голову с влажного от пота плеча любовника, он обеспокоенно всмотрелся в лицо Кирка. Тот слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
      — Ты в порядке, Джим? — хрипловатый голос вулканца звучал непривычно даже для него самого.   
  
      — В полном. Всё прекрасно, Спок. Ты – прекрасен, — Кирк с нежностью провел по скуле любовника большим пальцем.  
  
      Вулканец вышел из партнера и, потянувшись к тумбочке, нащупал там полотенце, которым и вытер обоих. Отбросив его в сторону, Спок вытянулся рядом с Джимом, прижимаясь к любовнику и ощущая через прикосновения охватившую того послеоргазменную негу. Кирк обнял вулканца, благодарно целуя, и сонным голосом спросил:  
  
      — Значит, t’hy’la? Так это называется?  
  
      — Да, Джим, — и вулканец, впервые услышав это слово из уст своего партнера, улыбнулся самыми краешками губ.  
  
      — В таком случае, t’hy’la, ты не против, чтобы я остался тут на ночь? — прижался ближе к Споку Кирк, вопросительно смотря ему в глаза.  
  
      — Не вижу ни единой причины для отказа, — ответил Спок и, достав одеяло, укрыл их обоих.  
  
      В той же самой каюте, но в другой её зоне, устраивались поудобнее, зарываясь мордами в теплый мех друг друга, полярная волчица и гибрид черной пантеры с вулканской хищницей sa-te kru.   
  
      Тишину нарушал лишь мерный привычный шум двигателей звездолета.


	13. Связанные узами.

      Тишину нарушал лишь мерный привычный шум двигателей звездолета.  
  
      Спок проснулся ровно в четыре часа по общекорабельному времени, как и обычно. Необычными были непривычно низкая для вулканца температура в его каюте и оплетающие его самого конечности Джима, который всё еще спал, что было абсолютно не удивительно, учитывая ранний час. Позволяя любовнику остаться на ночь в его постели, Спок всё же беспокоился, что постоянный тактильный контакт с землянином негативно скажется на качестве сна, но его опасения не оправдались. От спящего Джима, наоборот, исходило ощущение уюта и эмоционального тепла, к тому же, так как температура тела землянина была выше вулканской, физический контакт с Кирком частично нивелировал понижение температуры в каюте.  
  
      Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Джима, Спок встал с постели и, подобрав беспорядочно разбросанную вчерашним вечером одежду, привел её в порядок и оделся. Форму Кирка вулканец аккуратно сложил на прикроватную тумбочку. Ведомый каким-то иррациональным щемящим чувством, Спок поправил одеяло, укрывавшее землянина, и коснулся кончиками пальцев светлых волос Джима. Дыхание того было мерным, эмоциональный фон – позитивным, и вулканец, в последний раз невольно вновь очертив взглядом контуры лица спящего, всё же покинул спальную зону.  
  
      Недалеко от прохода в неё лежали бок о бок деймоны: Тиберия спала, а ярко-оранжевые глаза Т'Пок были открыты. Пантера безмолвно кивнула хозяину, Спок ответил ей тем же, чтобы не разбудить волчицу, и, совершив в санузле необходимые гигиенические процедуры, вернулся к своему рабочему столу и включил компьютер. Вулканцам требовалось гораздо меньше времени для сна, чем землянам, поэтому время до начала смены Спок обычно проводил за научной работой. Сейчас он тоже попытался погрузиться в вычисления, но воспоминания о ярких моментах предыдущей ночи не давали полностью сосредоточиться на работе. В конце концов, вулканец, под сочувственным взглядом Т'Пок, поднялся со стула и направился к коврику для медитации, где принял привычное с детства положение тела и закрыл глаза, пытаясь очистить разум при помощи wh'ltri.   
  
      Яркие образы распростертого под ним Джима были бережно каталогизированы и на время с сожалением убраны в дальние уголки разума Спока. Вулканец знал, что при желании сможет легко воспроизвести в памяти все события предыдущего вечера, но сейчас они лишь отвлекали его от работы. И тут он заметил в своем разуме что-то необычное: едва заметная, тонкая серебряная нить уходила из центра его сознания, постепенно меняя свой цвет на золотистый. Осторожно потянувшись к её истоку, Спок попытался изучить данный феномен. В последний раз, когда он видел нечто подобное, это была нить предварительной связи с Т'Принг, но те узы, исходя из сосредоточения его разума, меняли свой цвет на кроваво-зеленый, да и выглядела она гораздо более потрепанной. Спок предпочитал блокировать связь, его бывшая невеста делала то же самое, поэтому разрыв нити после kal-if-fee воспринимался, скорее, как освобождение. К тому же, Спока тогда больше волновала мнимая смерть Джима, чем что угодно, связанное с гордой вулканкой.  
  
      Но эта связь, что находилась сейчас в его разуме, была гладкой и ровной, очень прочной на вид, хоть и тонкой. Прикоснувшись к ней, вулканец ощутил привычное тепло, получаемое обычно от Кирка. Гипотеза, сформировавшаяся едва он увидел нить, получила свое первое подтверждение. Высокая совместимость их с Джимом разумов вкупе с мелдингом во время физической близости привела к образованию зачатков связи между их сознаниями. Стоило поговорить об этом с землянином, когда тот проснется. А пока же Спок бережно окутал своим разумом эту нить, защищая и укрепляя её со своей стороны, и продолжил медитацию. Спустя некоторое время вулканец вышел из транса и вновь приступил к работе.  
  
      За полтора часа до начала смены Спок вернулся в спальную зону и аккуратно коснулся лица разметавшегося по кровати Кирка. Спящий в постели своего первого помощника капитан выглядел моложе своего возраста, длинные светлые ресницы отбрасывали тени на щеки, и Джим казался очень уязвимым, но совершенно очаровательным. Вулканец попытался мысленно позвать Кирка по обнаруженной им связи и почувствовал слабый отклик. Землянин зашевелился и приоткрыл глаза:  
  
      — Ты звал меня? — сонный голос Джима звучал не очень внятно.  
  
      — Можно и так сказать, — ответил Спок, присаживаясь на край кровати.  
  
      Кирк вытащил руку из-под одеяла и нашел пальцы вулканца своими. Тот в ответ склонился к губам Джима в коротком, но нежном земном поцелуе. Прервав его, Спок заметил:  
  
      — Альфа-смена начнется через час и двадцать восемь минут, я счел необходимым разбудить тебя.  
  
      — Спасибо, — человек улыбнулся и сел на кровати.  
  
      Увидев свою аккуратно сложенную форму, он добавил:  
  
      — И за это тоже.  
  
      — Не стоит благодарности, Джим, — и вулканец поднялся с койки, чтобы дать Кирку возможность спокойно одеться, — я буду за компьютером.  
  
      — Хорошо, — кивнул капитан и потянулся к одежде.  
  
      Спок вышел из спальной зоны, поприветствовав по пути проснувшуюся Тиберию. Волчица, широко зевавшая в тот момент, когда вулканец вошел, оскалила клыки в улыбке, которую кто-нибудь другой мог счесть весьма пугающей, и приветственно потерлась о ногу Спока.  
  
      — Тиби, сделаешь так еще пару раз – и мы со Споком не доберемся до мостика, — послышался голос Кирка.  
  
      Вулканец переглянулся со своим деймоном, подняв бровь, и направился к компьютеру, а волчица тихо рассмеялась. Через несколько минут Джим вышел из спальной зоны.  
  
      — Я воспользуюсь твоим санузлом?  
  
      — Разумеется, — кивнул Спок.  
  
      Когда Кирк вернулся, вулканец успел уже вновь погрузиться в расчеты. Джим подошел к нему сзади и положил руки на плечи Спока, аккуратно массируя их. Через контакт до вулканца донеслись волны умиротворения и тепла.  
  
      — Джим, — Спок накрыл своими ладонями руки Кирка, бережно лаская его пальцы.  
  
      — Да, — отозвался тот, приблизив лицо к острому уху вулканца и целуя его кончик.  
  
      — Пока у нас еще есть время до начала смены, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой о произошедшем вчера, — Спок повернул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Кирком.  
  
      — Что-то не так? — осторожно поинтересовался Джим, и через контакт до вулканца дошло его беспокойство.  
  
      — Это будет зависеть от того, как ты воспримешь информацию, которую я тебе сейчас предоставлю, — успокаивающе произнес Спок.  
  
      Тиберия подошла поближе, вопросительно глядя то на вулканца, то на его деймона. Т'Пок выглядела слегка заинтригованной. Джим, нахмурившись, аккуратно снял свои руки с плеч вулканца, напоследок огладив его пальцы, и вышел из-за спины Спока, прислонившись бедром к его рабочему столу, чтобы иметь возможность видеть лицо партнера. Вулканец, желая успокоить Кирка и возобновить контакт, поднялся со стула и обнял землянина за талию, притягивая к себе. Тот послушно подался ближе и тоже обнял Спока, но взгляд Джима был серьезным и внимательным.  
  
      — Сегодня утром я обнаружил в своем сознании зарождающуюся между нашими разумами нить ментальной связи, — решил не тянуть время зря вулканец. — Я счел своим долгом предупредить тебя о ней, чтобы в том случае, если ты сочтешь подобные узы неприемлемыми, уничтожить их до того, как это сможет причинить тебе боль.  
  
      — Подожди, — ошарашенно моргнул Кирк, — ты имеешь в виду брачные узы?  
  
      — Эта нить впоследствии может стать основой для брачных уз, но пока это просто ментальная связь между двумя крайне совместимыми разумами. Если ты пожелаешь оставить нить, я научу тебя, как общаться с её помощью или блокировать её. В противном случае, я пока еще смогу безболезненно для тебя разорвать связь.  
  
      — Безболезненно для меня, — нахмурившись, повторил Кирк. — А для тебя? И чего хочешь ты сам? Да, и как она вообще появилась?  
  
      — Если отвечать на твои вопросы по порядку: для меня разрыв даже этой едва зародившейся нити будет довольно болезненным, поскольку связь с твоим разумом желанна для меня. Это ответ и на второй вопрос: я хотел бы оставить её, но приму любое твое решение, поскольку понимаю, что для землянина подобные узы могут быть обременительными. Появилась связь по моей вине. Во время мелдинга в пиковый момент физической близости мой разум подсознательно совершил успешную попытку объединиться с подходящим ментальным партнером.  
  
      — Такое уже бывало с тобой раньше? — поинтересовался Джим.  
  
      — Нет. Единственной связью разумов в моей жизни, помимо очень поверхностных родственных уз, были предварительные узы с Т'Принг, но они были образованы путем воздействия извне, — Споку было неприятно вспоминать об этой связи. — Я никогда не разделял физическую и ментальную близость с подходящим мне партнером до этой ночи.  
  
      — Ты ощущаешь дискомфорт, говоря о своей бывшей невесте, и я чувствую это, хотя ты себя ничем не выдаешь, — задумчиво произнес Кирк, — это из-за связи?  
  
      — Положительно. Если тебе неприятно ощущать мои эмоции, я могу заблокировать узы со своей стороны, — предложил вулканец.  
  
      — Серьезно? — фыркнул Джим. — Спок, у меня в кои-то веки появилась возможность лучше понимать, что ты чувствуешь, а ты предлагаешь лишиться её? На мой взгляд, это крайне нелогичное для вулканца предположение, — Кирк улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал Спока. — Более нелогичным может быть только то, что я не захочу связи с тобой.  
  
      — Ты уверен, Джим? — вулканец был предельно серьезен. — Если связь укрепится, то её будет очень сложно разорвать. Ты готов принять меня в качестве постоянного и единственного партнёра, а также разделить со мной в дальнейшем мое Время?  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Джим, — и я готов разделить с тобой что угодно. И да, я уверен в своем решении. Я понимаю причины твоих сомнений, ты видел меня в отношениях со слишком многими, но для меня то, что происходит между нами, – не временное увлечение. Ты стал мне гораздо ближе, чем все остальные, еще до того, как мы вышли за пределы дружеских отношений. Я доверяю тебе иногда больше, чем себе самому. И я хочу связи с тобой.  
  
      — T'hy'la, — больше ничего Спок не сумел сказать, прижимая землянина ближе к себе и благодарно целуя его.   
  
      — Во время мелдинга вчера я чувствовал, что за смысл ты вкладываешь в это слово, — Джим светло улыбнулся. — Я не знаю нюансов вулканского, но, судя по моим ощущениям, термин ты подобрал крайне верно.  
  
      — Связь t'hy'la священна для вулканцев и является величайшей редкостью, Джим. Найти t'hy'la – значит найти родственную душу, того, кто будет ближе, чем друг, член семьи или просто любовник, найти того, кто делает тебя лучше, чем ты есть сам по себе, — вулканец склонился к Кирку, почти касаясь в поцелуе своего человека, но не делая последнего движения. — То, что нас связывают еще и романтические отношения, лишь приятное дополнение к этой связи, я бы хотел, чтобы ты осознавал это.  
  
      — Я видел, как много это значит для тебя, — Джим чуть подался вперед, все же сорвав поцелуй с губ вулканца, но довольно быстро отстранился. — И я сам не променял бы ту степень близости, что возникла между нами за время совместной службы, на возможность просто быть твоим любовником. Это было основной причиной, по которой до Намлупа я не предпринимал попыток сблизиться с тобой в физическом плане. Я боялся потерять тебя.  
  
      Спок сильнее прижал к себе землянина и послал через связь те ощущения, которые испытал от слов Кирка. Тот довольно прикрыл глаза, а потом резко распахнул их во внезапном осознании.  
  
      — Ты сейчас это сделал специально, да? — улыбка осветила лицо Джима.  
  
      — Мне приятно использовать связь для общения с тобой, — признался вулканец.   
  
      — Мне будет сложно этому научиться? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Твой разум чрезвычайно динамичен и обладает высокой степенью обучаемости, так что, при должных тренировках, я не думаю, что это вызовет затруднения, — поразмыслив, сделал вывод Спок. — У нас еще есть время до начала смены, чтобы приступить к обучению, если ты хочешь. Но для начала я бы предложил принять пищу, чтобы потом не отвлекаться.  
  
      — Как скажешь, — Джим коротко поцеловал вулканца и отстранился, — воспользуемся репликатором в твоей каюте?   
  
      — Это было бы наиболее логичным решением, — согласился Спок.  
  
      Заказав себе в репликаторе лёгкий завтрак, оба приступили к приему пищи. Деймоны лежали рядом друг с другом, переговариваясь о чем-то на пределе вулканской и, тем более, человеческой слышимости. Лукавые взгляды, бросаемые Тиберией то на Спока, то на Кирка, тем не менее, не оставляли сомнений в предмете их с пантерой разговора.  
  
      После завтрака землянин и вулканец вновь приблизились друг к другу.  
  
      — А как она выглядит, наша связь? — поинтересовался Джим.  
  
      — Я могу показать тебе. Будет весьма рационально сделать это частью первого урока, — отозвался Спок.  
  
      — Сегодняшний Спок гораздо логичнее вчерашнего, — громким шепотом насмешливо произнесла Тиберия.  
  
      — Тиби! — возмущенно окликнул собственного деймона Кирк и виновато посмотрел на партнёра.  
  
      — С такими-то раздражителями, как вы с капитаном – неудивительно, — фыркнула Т'Пок.   
  
      Вулканец только покачал головой и разместил пальцы на контактных точках на лице Джима. Благодаря связи, погрузиться в разум землянина стало еще легче. В ставшем общим сознании яркое сосредоточение разума Кирка и золотистая нить уз с его стороны не могли не привлечь внимания. Спок ощутил, что Джим тоже увидел связь и пытается аккуратно прикоснуться к ней. Сознание вулканца отозвалось удовольствием на это бережное изучающее прикосновение.  
  
      —  _Она восхитительна,_  — мысленный голос Кирка для Спока прозвучал прекраснее любых симфоний.  
  
      —  _Да,_  — коротко согласился он.  
  
      —  _Ты можешь слышать мои мысли сейчас?_  — интонации землянина стали немного удивленными.  
  
      —  _Верно. Теперь благодаря связи я смогу слышать твои направленные на меня мысли и вне мелдинга. Так же, как и ты – мои,_  — Спок почувствовал нарастающий интерес Джима и пояснил: —  _Когда ты научишься ощущать нашу связь без использования контакта разумов, это будет не очень сложно. Но для начала тебе будет проще передавать по ней не слова, а эмоции или образы._  
  
      —  _Но ты же и так чувствуешь мои эмоции из-за телепатии, разве нет?_  — недоумевающе отозвался Кирк.  
  
      —  _Когда я нахожусь среди большого количества землян или же рядом с особо эмоциональными индивидами, то использую ментальные щиты, чтобы не получать излишней информации о чувствах окружающих. Наедине с тобой я действительно позволяю себе опустить эти щиты, так как ощущение близости твоего сознания приятно для меня. Но это не означает, что я бесконтрольно слежу за каждым изменением твоего эмоционального фона, это было бы недопустимо по этическим соображениям, чаще всего я считываю лишь отголоски твоих эмоций,_  — ответил вулканец, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые могли бы объяснить пси-нулевому существу особенности телепатических контактов.  
  
      —  _А так я смогу сам передавать тебе именно те эмоции, а впоследствии и мысли, которые захочу?_  — задумчиво произнес Джим.  
  
      —  _Именно. Но пока наши сознания объединены, я бы хотел показать тебе, как блокировать связь, если у тебя возникнет подобное желание,_  — и, почувствовав согласие Кирка, вулканец начал урок.  
  
      За десять минут до смены, когда двум старшим офицерам Энтерпрайз пора было направляться на мостик, Джим уже вполне сносно мог блокировать связь или общаться со Споком при помощи образов и эмоций. Тот попросил капитана не злоупотреблять полученными знаниями во время смены, так как ментальное общение с партнером является приятным, но весьма отвлекающим времяпрепровождением. Кирк с улыбкой согласился, но тут же не удержался и послал вулканцу образ не менее отвлекающего занятия. Спок едва заметно вздохнул и, поцеловав Джима, пригрозил просто заблокировать связь со своей стороны в том случае, если землянин не удовлетворит его просьбу. Кирк посерьезнел и пообещал постараться не мешать вулканцу работать.  
  
      Дремлющие рядышком Тиберия и Т'Пок, встряхнувшись, поднялись и последовали за своими хозяевами на мостик. Встреченные в коридорах офицеры почтительно расступались, пропуская начальство и их деймонов. Капитан по пути вкратце обрисовал вулканцу возможные варианты отдыха на Вилрош, тот одобрил некоторые из них и внес несколько своих корректив. Когда два старших офицера Энтерпрайз, волчица и пантера вошли на мостик, взаимопонимание по поводу грядущей увольнительной уже было достигнуто.  
  
      Начиналась альфа-смена.


	14. Туристы.

      Начиналась альфа-смена.  
  
      Прошло уже пять дней с того момента, как Энтерпрайз покинула орбиту Намлупа, и теперь до и после дежурства деймоны проходили обязательный осмотр у доктора Маккоя. Пока что изменения были внешне незаметны, но главный судовой врач каждый раз смотрел на результаты анализов всё более хмуро. По его прогнозам, скоро состояние деймонов должно было заметно ухудшиться, а средств воспрепятствовать этому не было ни у намлупиан, потративших несколько столетий на решение этой задачи, ни у лучших медиков Энтерпрайз. Оставалось только наблюдать и ожидать неизбежного исчезновения деймонов.  
  
      Но пока внешних изменений в их состоянии еще не было видно, и увольнительную на Вилроше ничто не должно было омрачить. Три дня на планете-курорте, которые Кирк выбил для своего порядком вымотанного за последние миссии экипажа, должны были дать команде долгожданную возможность отдохнуть. Даже на мостике Энтерпрайз царило приподнятое настроение. Деймоны привычно занимали свои места рядом с хозяевами: Сайари устроился на плече Ухуры, Тиберия с гордым видом сидела по правую руку от кресла капитана, а Т'Пок предпочитала лежать неподалеку от рабочего места своего хозяина. Изредка пантера и волчица позволяли себе негромкие разговоры на отвлеченные темы, но по большей части хранили молчание.  
  
      К деймонам на мостике уже успели привыкнуть, но для тех, кто выходил на видеосвязь с Энтерпрайз не будучи в курсе последствий миссии на Намлуп, было немалым шоком увидеть рядом с капитанским креслом полярную волчицу, которая насмешливо взирала на ошарашенных собеседников Кирка. Тот, судя по эмоциям, улавливаемым Споком по связи, тоже втайне наслаждался подобной реакцией, внешне, однако, оставаясь абсолютно невозмутимым.   
  
      За сутки, что прошли с того момента, как вулканец обнаружил связывающую их с капитаном нить уз, Кирк сделал большие успехи в освоении этой связи. Образы, передаваемые человеком, стали менее расплывчатыми, в передаче эмоций и временной блокировке уз проблем вообще не возникало. Подобные результаты были весьма хороши для представителя пси-нулевой расы, что заставляло Спока испытывать иррациональную гордость за своего партнера.   
  
      Во время смен связь работала в фоновом режиме, передавая только отголоски эмоций, Кирк старался выполнять свое обещание не отвлекать вулканца от работы. Но вне дежурства динамичный разум капитана не мог удержаться от исследования новых для него областей, и Спок как мог помогал Джиму разобраться в непривычных для землянина материях. Тем более что обоим процесс обучения приносил немалое удовольствие.  
  
      До прибытия на орбиту Вилроша оставалось менее получаса, и вулканец чувствовал, как нарастает нетерпение в душе капитана. Тот уже сделал все необходимые приготовления для того, чтобы их первая совместная увольнительная в качестве партнеров прошла согласно плану, который они со Споком обсудили еще вчера утром. Теперь оставалось только дождаться спуска на планету. Тиберия тоже подавала признаки нетерпения и, видимо, заметив их, Т'Пок окликнула волчицу, интересуясь её мнением относительно предстоящих после увольнительной дипломатических миссий. Тиберия с радостью поддержала разговор, к которому с интересом стал прислушиваться и заскучавший было от протекающего в штатном режиме полета Кирк. Неспешная беседа скрадывала время ожидания.  
  
      Когда Энтерпрайз, наконец, вышла на орбиту Вилроша, и с планеты поступил сигнал о том, что они готовы принять гостей, началась поэтапная высадка членов экипажа. Кирк и Спок должны были отправиться на планету в одной из последних групп. Отдав необходимые распоряжения остающимся на мостике дежурным офицерам, капитан и старший помощник зашли попрощаться с предпочевшим провести эту увольнительную в лабораториях медицинского отсека доктором. Тот всё же пытался разобраться с причинами возникновения и исчезновения деймонов, хотя и понимал невозможность за несколько дней впитать в себя знания, годами собираемые намлупианами. Способность землян не терять надежду даже в самых сложных жизненных ситуациях всегда впечатляла Спока.  
  
      Маккой осмотрел деймонов, сокрушенно покачал головой, увидев результаты, и сообщил, что со дня на день изменения станут видимыми. Но потом, усмехнувшись, глава медицинской службы в характерной ему ворчливой манере пожелал друзьям воспользоваться всеми прелестями увольнительной и дать наконец-то отдохнуть и себе, и своим деймонам, пока есть такая возможность. Попрощавшись с доктором и пообещав, если с деймонами что-то будет не так, сразу сообщить на Энтерпрайз, два старших офицера покинули медотсек и разошлись по своим каютам, чтобы успеть переодеться в штатское и взять необходимые на отдыхе вещи перед тем, как встретиться вновь и вместе направиться к транспортаторной.  
  
      Когда Спок уже заканчивал переодеваться, раздался стук в дверь. Вулканец, аккуратно складывая форму, отдал компьютеру приказ впустить гостей. Когда Джим и Тиберия зашли, капитан поинтересовался:  
  
      — Не подумай, что мне не нравится твой внешний вид, тебе безумно идет черное, но ты не боишься, что на Вилроше тебе будет слишком жарко? — Кирк заинтересованно оглядел вулканца, сменившего привычную синюю форму на темную тунику с едва заметным вулканским орнаментом.  
  
      — Джим, не забывай, что для вулканцев комфортной является более высокая температура, чем для землян, — Спок в свою очередь оценил гораздо более легкую одежду, которую предпочел капитан, как подчеркивающую общую эстетическую привлекательность человека.   
  
      — Получается, что из-за того, что мы часто проводим время вместе, тебе приходится постоянно мерзнуть? — Джим обеспокоенно нахмурился, в то время, как Тиберия подошла ближе к Т'Пок и потерлась мордой о шею пантеры, от чего та раскатисто заурчала.  
  
      — Предпочитаемая людьми температура является приемлемой для вулканцев, иначе мне было бы затруднительно работать на звездолете, приспособленном под нужды землян. К тому же, температура твоего тела в среднем всего на полтора градуса отличается от наиболее комфортной для меня, — Спок убрал форму и вновь повернулся к землянину.  
  
      — Это был тонкий намек на то, что тебе нравится физический контакт со мной? — Джим, рассмеявшись, подошел ближе к вулканцу и обнял его.  
  
      — Это была просто констатация факта, но ход твоих мыслей определенно привлекает меня, — Спок поцеловал всё еще улыбающегося Кирка и послал по связи те неидентифицируемые теплые чувства, что испытывал в тот момент. Получив в ответ яркие эмоции Джима, вулканец всё же чуть отстранился. — Нам стоит уже пройти в транспортаторную, если мы хотим уложиться в график.  
  
      — Ох уж эти графики, — фыркнула Тиберия. Т'Пок притворно недовольно заворчала.  
  
      — Тиби! — укоряюще одернул волчицу землянин и, напоследок коротко коснувшись Спока в вулканском поцелуе, с явным сожалением разорвал объятие.  
  
      Вчетвером они направились в транспортаторную. Дежурный офицер и два спускающихся на планету в этой группе лейтенанта, опасливо косящихся на волчицу и пантеру, поприветствовали начальство. Когда все заняли места на платформе, по приказу Кирка началась транспортация.   
  
      Первым, что бросилось в глаза на Вилроше, стал яркий свет местной звезды. Обитатели планеты-курорта могли похвастаться тем, что на их родине почти всегда царила хорошая погода. Попрощавшись с подчиненными и пожелав им удачного отдыха, Кирк, Спок и их деймоны направились в сторону аэровокзала, чтобы найти транспорт, способный доставить их к первому месту, которое они хотели посетить. Скоро все четверо находились у входа в один из обзорных коридоров Вилроша.  
  
      Большая часть поверхности планеты была покрыта водой, и кипящая на многочисленных разновеликих островах жизнь была тесно связана с ней. Обзорные коридоры были визитной карточкой Вилроша, они позволяли пройти от одного острова до другого под водой, наблюдая за жизнью разнообразных морских обитателей через прозрачный сверхпрочный пластик. Сеть коридоров цилиндрической формы позволяла не только туристам восхищаться подводными флорой и фауной, но и ученым проводить бесконтактные наблюдения в естественной среде. Интересное и с научной, и с чисто эстетической точки зрения времяпрепровождение было идеальным компромиссом для предпочитающих различные способы проведения увольнительных вулканца и землянина. Объяснив одетым в форму вилрошианам, контролирующим проход в коридоры, что Тиберия и Т'Пок являются разумными существами и безопасны для окружающих, Кирк и Спок вместе со своими деймонами были пропущены внутрь.  
  
      Поначалу коридор шел почти горизонтально из-за пологого берега, но вскоре угол наклона увеличился, как и глубина, на которой теперь находились отдыхающие. Чем дальше они проходили, тем большее разнообразие видов открывалось перед их глазами. Спок и пантера, изредка обращаясь к выданному при входе падду с информацией, рассказывали о заинтересовавших Кирка и Тиберию представителях флоры или фауны. Яркие краски подводного мира стали поводом для обсуждения различия работы глаза у всех четверых. Пиковые участки спектральной чувствительности для землянина и вулканца находились в зеленой области, хоть и отличались на несколько десятков нанометров, а у деймонов они были смещены в длинноволновую часть спектра, причем величина смещения для волчицы и кошки-гибрида также была различной. Поэтому глаза деймонов воспринимали кажущиеся сочными для хозяев цвета совсем не так, как вулканец или землянин, но у зрения Тиберии и Т'Пок были и свои преимущества, о которых волчица упомянула с гордостью, а пантера – с дотошностью ученого.   
  
      В неспешной беседе и изучении подводного мира прошло несколько часов прогулки по обзорным коридорам. К счастью, посетителей было немного, поэтому риск случайного соприкосновения деймонов с кем-либо был минимален, что позволяло им передвигаться относительно свободно. Выйдя на поверхность и перекусив в одном из ресторанчиков, где было помимо стандартного и вегетарианское меню, деймоны и их хозяева пару часов провели осматривая другие местные достопримечательности, а затем арендовали транспортное средство, чтобы добраться до заранее заказанного коттеджа на удаленном от остальных небольшом острове.  
  
      Подлетев к указанным координатам, они действительно увидели причудливой формы островок, центральная часть которого была покрыта зеленью, а остальная представляла собой великолепный песчаный пляж. Отсутствие поблизости других островов и водных маршрутов должно было обеспечить уединение, которого на Энтерпрайз всё же не хватало. Хотя коммуникаторы были при себе и у капитана, и у старшего помощника, оба надеялись, что ничего непредвиденного не случится, и увольнительная не будет испорчена. Для вулканца смена деятельности не являлась отдыхом, но он понимал, что для землянина вулканское понимание этого термина вряд ли было бы приемлемо, к тому же, тесное общение с t'hy'la было крайне приятно.  
  
      После посадки на специально оборудованную площадку, Кирк, Спок и их деймоны покинули летательный аппарат и направились ко входу в небольшой коттедж, часть которого находилась в тени высоких деревьев, а часть выходила на золотистый песок пляжа.  
  
      Вводя код на панели парадной двери, Джим поинтересовался:  
  
      — Спок, а как ты относишься к плаванию? Вулканцы ведь всё же пустынные жители, — разобравшись с замком, Кирк открыл дверь, жестом предлагая остальным заходить.  
  
      — Первой в дом должна войти кошка, — перебив хозяина, который хотел еще что-то добавить, уверенным тоном оповестила всех Тиберия.  
  
      — Земные традиции крайне нелогичны, — фыркнула Т'Пок, но всё же первой перешагнула порог.  
  
      — На то они и традиции, — улыбнулся Джим. — Спок, так что там с плаванием?  
  
      — Умение плавать необходимо для офицера Звездного флота, так что все необходимые для этого навыки были мной получены, — Спок, пропустив вперед Тиберию, вошел в дом.  
  
      — Я не спрашивал, умеешь ли ты плавать, я спрашивал, как ты к этому относишься, — Кирк внимательно посмотрел в глаза вулканца.  
  
      — При приемлемой температуре воды плавание не доставляет мне дискомфорта, — после секундной заминки ответил Спок.  
  
      — Что ж, уже неплохо. А здесь температура морской воды является подходящей для тебя? — поинтересовался Джим, осматривая коридор и оказавшуюся за ближайшей дверью кухню, где помимо техники и всяческих приспособлений для приготовления пищи обнаружился и весьма приличный запас нереплицированных блюд, фруктов и разнообразных напитков. Деймоны пошли исследовать дальние комнаты, тихо переговариваясь между собой.  
  
      — Если моя оценка температуры верна, то вполне. Но я предпочел бы ограничить срок своего пребывания в воде, — вулканец всё же счел необходимым предупредить партнера, чтобы тот не ожидал от него слишком многого.   
  
      — Отлично. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы направиться на пляж, взяв какой-нибудь еды и напитки? Я бы хотел искупаться и позагорать, пока у нас в кои-то веки есть такая возможность, — Кирк, выглядящий удовлетворенным соответствием описывающей коттедж рекламы истинному положению вещей, снова вопросительно посмотрел на вулканца, проецируя по связи просьбу, но в то же время и готовность найти другой вариант досуга, если Спок найдет предложение неприемлемым.  
  
      — Велик риск того, что от высоких температур продукты на пляже быстро придут в негодность, — заметил вулканец.  
  
      — Мы используем термоконтейнеры, к тому же, если мы возьмем фрукты, они сильно не пострадают. Ты не ответил на главный вопрос, — подошел ближе к Споку Джим. Тот притянул землянина в объятье и коротко, но нежно, поцеловал.  
  
      — Я не против подобного времяпрепровождения, но должен заметить, что твоя кожа может получить солнечные ожоги, если о ней должным образом не позаботиться, — подобная перспектива беспокоила Спока. Его собственный кожный покров был привычен к высокой солнечной активности, а кожа человека была гораздо нежнее. Вулканца иногда поражало, как гораздо менее приспособленные к суровым условиям окружающей среды земляне сумели колонизировать множество планет.  
  
      — Вот ты и позаботишься, — и Кирк, поцеловав Спока и по-вулкански, и по-человечески, отстранился и направился к той из комнат, которую облюбовала Тиберия.   
  
      — Джим? — вулканец непонимающе окликнул партнера.  
  
      — Располагайся и переодевайся пока, потом разберемся с моей кожей, — Кирк, многообещающе улыбнувшись, исчез за дверью.  
  
      — Земляне, — философски протянула вернувшаяся к Споку пантера, — нелогичные, но очаровательные.   
  
      — Действительно, — согласился вулканец, ласково запуская пальцы в шерсть Т'Пок.  
  
      Они вместе направились ко второй комнате. Окна в ней выходили на солнечную сторону, поэтому температура здесь была выше, чем в коридоре и кухне. Аккуратно разложив те немногие вещи, что он взял с собой, вулканец переоделся в плавки и набросил на плечи обнаружившийся в комнате легкий халат из приятной на ощупь и немного скользкой ткани. Спок не чувствовал холода, но оставаться почти полностью обнаженным ему всё же было неловко, хотя вулканец и осознавал, что после разделенной с Джимом близости подобные чувства крайне нелогичны. Через связь Спок ощущал, что Кирк что-то задумал, но пока не хочет посвящать в свой план вулканца. Подойдя к окну, Спок внимательно осмотрел открывающийся вид: золотистый песок и синяя водная гладь оттенялись зеленоватого цвета небом - если бы не эта зелень, то пейзаж можно было бы счесть вполне земным.   
  
      За время своего пребывания на Земле Спок посетил множество мест в различных климатических поясах и в полной мере оценил обилие красок на планете своей матери. Вулкан был гораздо более однообразен. Т'Пок подошла к хозяину и потерлась о его ногу, вырывая из размышлений:  
  
      — Тебе тут нравится?  
  
      — Пока не могу сказать определенно, но ответ скорее положительный. Местный климат подходит мне почти идеально, а расположение обеспечивает покой. Но с высокой долей вероятности я бы счел приемлемым любое место при условии, что рядом находился бы мой партнер.  
  
      — С милым рай и в шалаше, — тихо мурлыкнула пантера, когда Спок задумчиво вплел пальцы в черный мех.  
  
      — Не ожидал от тебя цитирования земных пословиц, — чуть приподнял бровь вулканец.  
  
      — Тиберия использовала эту фразу сегодня днем, и я сочла её максимально подходящей ситуации, — наклонила голову Т'Пок. — Ты не замечаешь этого, но на твою речь Джим тоже оказывает большое влияние.  
  
      — Возможно, — согласился Спок.  
  
      И в этот момент раздался стук в дверь.  
  
      — Войдите, — пантера отозвалась раньше вулканца, и в комнату вошли Джим и Тиберия.  
  
      На Кирке были только плавки, в руках он держал полотенце и какую-то маленькую баночку.   
  
      — Настало время спасти кожу Джима от возможных ожогов, — пафосно провозгласила волчица.   
  
      Её хозяин, улыбнувшись, уточнил:  
  
      — Мы с Тиби нашли в ванной комнате солнцезащитное средство, подходящее для землян, так что даже не пришлось реплицировать его, как я изначально собирался. Осталось только нанести его, и в этом я надеюсь на твою помощь, а также я надеюсь, что эта процедура не разрушит мой первоначальный план, — голос Джима приобрел немного игривый оттенок.  
  
      — А почему он может быть разрушен? — поинтересовался Спок, стараясь не показать, что сосредоточение на словах, а не внешнем виде полуобнаженного Кирка требует от него немалых усилий. — И почему ты не нанес средство самостоятельно?   
  
      — Хм, ну мало ли, — пожал плечами землянин. — Я уже намазал большинство мест, до которых мог достать, но это было не совсем удобно, поэтому мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты проверил проделанную мной работу. А то будут потом полосы ожогов из-за моей невнимательности, — сокрушенно произнес Джим, в глазах которого плясали черти.  
  
      — Я буду рад помочь тебе, — и вулканец приблизился к Кирку, который успел кинуть полотенце на стол, а баночку протягивал Споку.  
  
      Взяв в руки солнцезащитное средство, вулканец изучил описание и, убедившись, что вреда Джиму оно не принесет, выдавил немного на свои пальцы. Разум Кирка неконтролируемо излучал через связь предвкушение, и Спок задумался о том, чего же на самом деле хочет землянин. Но логически заключив, что Джим в состоянии озвучить свои желания, а пустые догадки бессмысленны, вулканец внимательно изучал чуть поблескивающую от уже нанесенного средства кожу своего любовника. Когда Спок первым уверенным прикосновением нанес на необработанный участок кожи гель, Кирк слегка покраснел, его дыхание сбилось. Через тактильный контакт передавалось сдерживаемое желание, и вулканец в полной мере осознал причину сомнений Джима в том, что они сумеют придерживаться намеченного плана.   
  
      Касаться обнаженной кожи землянина, чувствовать отголоски его эмоций, видеть в ярком свете местной звезды мельчайшие светлые волоски, покрывающие его тело, обрисовывать ладонями сильные мышцы, втирая приятно пахнущее солнцезащитное средство, ощущать реакцию на свои прикосновения – всё это было чистым искушением для вулканца. Но Джим пытался унять собственное возбуждение, и Спок, чувствуя это, старался не усугублять то странное состояние, в котором они оба находились. Когда вулканец на несколько секунд отвел взгляд от Кирка, пытаясь вновь обрести душевное равновесие, то заметил два устремленных на них с Джимом взора: вальяжно растянувшаяся на полу Т'Пок и устроившая на её боку голову Тиберия, прикрыв глаза, наблюдали за тем, как помощь в нанесении солнцезащитного средства приобретает эротический оттенок. То, что деймоны хотя бы не комментировали процесс, немного успокаивало вулканца. Иногда волчица и пантера умели быть незаметными.   
  
      Когда с верхней частью тела Джима было покончено, Спок присел на корточки, втирая гель в ноги землянина. Большую часть тот обработал сам, но были и пропущенные участки. Для вулканца с его сверхчувствительными подушечками пальцев прикосновения к партнеру значили очень многое. Не лихорадочные касания во время физической близости, когда хочется всего и сразу, но прикрытая необходимостью возможность безо всякого стеснения бережно изучать и ласкать тело того, кто сумел стать дороже всех. Судя по всему, Кирк прекрасно понимал, что именно предлагал Споку. Завершив свою работу, вулканец по связи послал Джиму то ощущение близости, которое испытывал, прикасаясь к его телу.  
  
      — Я бы тебя поцеловал, но, боюсь, не смогу остановиться, — тихо признался Кирк.  
  
      — Я разделяю твои опасения, — выпрямившийся вулканец привычно поймал взгляд золотистых глаз и продолжил, — и думаю, что если ты всë же хочешь сегодня искупаться, то сейчас нам стоит покинуть коттедж.  
  
      — Да, — отрешенно согласился Джим. — Я уже положил фрукты и воду в термоконтейнер и взял подстилку, чтобы песок не сильно прилипал. Осталось прихватить только полотенце для тебя.  
  
      — В таком случае, не вижу причин тут задерживаться, — заключил Спок, с трудом отведя взгляд от чуть блестящей от нанесенного средства кожи землянина, и нашел себе полотенце.  
  
      Кирк к этому времени уже подобрал свое и, сопровождаемые своими деймонами, они направились к выходу, по пути забрав приготовленные Джимом плотную ткань и термоконтейнер с водой и фруктами. В отличие от бесшумной поступи пантеры, когти волчицы постукивали по полу, отмеряя её шаги. Но на золотистом песке все четверо ступали почти неслышно.  
  
      Теплый ветерок взъерошил светлые волосы землянина, когда тот повернулся и взял Спока за руку, увлекая за собой. Прикосновение к чувствительным пальцам было легким и бережным, а улыбка Джима и таящаяся в глубине ореховых глаз нежность еще больше усиливали производимый на вулканца эффект. Он как завороженный следовал за своим человеком по мелкому песку. Тиберия была уже у самой кромки воды, за ней гораздо более степенным шагом двигалась Т'Пок.  
  
      — Кошки ведь не любят воду, не так ли? — тихо поинтересовался у Спока Джим, явно не желая быть услышанным Т'Пок, но пантера всë равно наградила землянина цепким насмешливым взглядом. — Вот остроухая, — с искренней улыбкой восхитился Кирк, — может, тогда сама и ответишь?  
  
      Т'Пок фыркнула и остановилась за несколько метров до берега, повернувшись в сторону своего хозяина и его партнера, которые начали расстилать плотную ткань на песке:  
  
      — Мне еще не приходилось сталкиваться с водной стихией настолько близко, но я не могу сказать, что желаю получить конкретно этот новый для себя опыт. Поэтому я предпочту прогулку по берегу. И должна заметить, что форма моих ушей хоть и влияет на слух, но всë же не играет определяющую роль. Поэтому крайне нелогично путать остроту ушей и остроту слуха.  
  
      — Не думаю, что Джим этого не понимает, Т'Пок, — заметил вулканец.  
  
      — Спасибо, что веришь в меня, — засмеялся Кирк и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Спока.  
  
      И тут всех окатило солоноватыми брызгами. Тиберия успела уже зайти в воду и вернуться к остальным, и теперь отряхивалась неподалеку. Вулканец рефлекторно закрыл Джима собой, защищая от капель, и теперь с неудовольствием отметил про себя, что легкий халат, который он набросил на себя в комнате, намок и неприятно холодил кожу.  
  
      — Тиби, ты не могла отряхнуться где-нибудь в другом месте? — подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном поинтересовалась пантера, отходя подальше от поджавшей хвост Тиберии.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, я не ожидала, что брызги разлетятся так далеко, — сокрушенно опустила голову волчица.  
  
      — И как тебе вода, Тиби? — с любопытством спросил Джим, наблюдая краем глаза за снимающим свое одеяние Споком.  
  
      — Теплая, — довольно оскалилась Тиберия.  
  
      — Ну да, мы имели возможность это почувствовать, — фыркнула Т'Пок.  
  
      — Эй, больше всех тут Спок пострадал, у него, в отличие от некоторых, шерсти нет, — Кирк, улыбнувшись, провел кончиками пальцев по темным волоскам на груди вулканца и добавил, — хотя некоторую схожесть между вами всё же можно заметить.  
  
      Спок в ответ на это заключение приподнял бровь, Т'Пок фыркнула, а Тиберия тепло рассмеялась.  
  
      — Ну что, мы всë приготовили, можно и в море, наконец, зайти? — Джим вопросительно посмотрел на вулканца.  
  
      — Не вижу причин этого не сделать, — откликнулся Спок и направился к воде.  
  
      Кирк догнал вулканца, и первая маленькая волна лизнула их ноги почти одновременно.


	15. Отдыхающие.

      Кирк догнал вулканца, и первая маленькая волна лизнула их ноги почти одновременно.  
  
      Для Спока, чья родная планета славилась своим суровым и засушливым климатом, одним из главных впечатлений о родине своей матери стало обилие воды в большинстве климатических поясов планеты. Как вулканец и говорил Кирку, в Академии Звездного флота ему необходимо было сдать нормативы по плаванию. Упоминать, что обучение было непростым, Спок счел необязательным. Однако, после того как навык был получен, вулканец осознал, что сам процесс не является для него неприятным, основным камнем преткновения являлась температура воды. Но сейчас море было достаточно теплым, и никакого дискомфорта Спок не испытывал.  
  
      Джим шел немного быстрее вулканца и находился уже по пояс в воде. Обернувшись и убедившись, что Спок следует за ним, землянин, создав немалое количество брызг, погрузился в воду и поплыл от берега.   
  
      — Не так уж сильно они с Тиби и отличаются, — фыркнула вполголоса пантера, — брызг так точно не меньше.  
  
      Вулканец и волчица ничего не ответили, а Кирк, скорее всего, даже и не услышал ремарку Т’Пок. Её хозяин тем временем опустился в воду плавным движением, почти не потревожив водную гладь. Довольно быстро Спок догнал Джима, и теперь они плыли рядом, привычно синхронизируя свои движения. У берега плескалась Тиберия, не пожелавшая сильно удаляться от сидевшей на золотистом песке пантеры, которая издали была похожа на ониксовую статуэтку.   
  
      Спустя некоторое время Кирк перестал грести вперед и приостановился в замешательстве:  
  
      — Спок, меня как будто что-то болезненно тянет к берегу.  
  
      — Возможно, ты приблизился к критическому для связи со своим деймоном расстоянию, — задумчиво произнес вулканец, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, но не находя никаких признаков дискомфорта.  
  
      — Тогда стоит вернуться, — нахмурился Джим, — мне не хотелось бы причинять Тиберии неудобства.  
  
      — Это наиболее логичное решение в данной ситуации, — согласился с партнером Спок.  
  
      — Лучше тогда поплаваем вдоль берега, если тебе всё еще достаточно комфортно в воде, — и Кирк вопросительно взглянул на вулканца.  
  
      — Температура приемлема для меня, и я не испытываю никаких неудобств, — отозвался Спок.  
  
      — Это радует, — открыто улыбнулся Джим и, перевернувшись на спину, поплыл в сторону берега.   
  
      Вулканец незамедлительно последовал за ним. Когда они приблизились к берегу, к ним подплыла волчица:  
  
      — Джим, ты тоже это почувствовал? — обеспокоенно спросила Тиберия.  
  
      — Да, Тиби, Спок предположил, что это было следствием натяжения нашей с тобой связи, — ответил Кирк.  
  
      — Т’Пок сказала то же самое, — кивнула, хотя в воде это и было неудобно делать, волчица. — Мы держим друг друга на коротком поводке, Джим.  
  
      — Спок, а почему ты ничего не почувствовал? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Насколько я понимаю, степень растяжимости связи между деймоном и его хозяином индивидуальна для каждой пары, — отозвался вулканец, — наш с Т’Пок предел просто не был достигнут.  
  
      — Спок, а для нашей с тобой связи есть какие-либо ограничения? — обеспокоенно уточнил Джим.  
  
      — Она станет менее ощутима с расстоянием, но тут тоже всё зависит от индивидуальных особенностей. К тому же, если связь станет полноценными брачными узами, то усилится в разы. Вечно далекие и вечно близкие – не пустые слова, Джим, — Спок внимательно посмотрел в глаза цвета темного янтаря и увидел в них абсолютное понимание.  
  
      Землянин подплыл ближе к вулканцу и ласково провел кончиками пальцев по его скуле, делясь своим душевным теплом и оставив после своего прикосновения несколько дорожек из капель.  
  
      — Когда, — Кирк произнес это слово с непоколебимой уверенностью.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — Спок в искреннем недоумении привычно поднял бровь.  
  
      — Ты сказал «если связь станет брачными узами», я считаю, что правильнее будет «когда связь станет брачными узами», — землянин тепло улыбнулся.  
  
      — Поплыву-ка я отсюда, пожалуй, — задумчиво протянула Тиберия, критически осматривая своего хозяина и его избранника.  
  
      — Я уверен, Т’Пок сочтет твое возвращение предельно логичным, — отозвался Кирк с мягкой усмешкой. Волчица лишь фыркнула в ответ и поплыла к берегу.  
  
      — Джим, я не уверен, что подобные решения стоит принимать скоропалительно, — заметил вулканец, нащупывая дно и опускаясь на ноги.  
  
      — Спок, пойми меня правильно, я не собираюсь сейчас же хватать тебя и тащить на Вулкан или сочетаться браком по законам Земли, — улыбнулся краешком губ Джим. — Но мне кажется, что, учитывая связь, возникшую между нашими разумами, да и вообще всё, что между нами происходило и происходит, идея рано или поздно официально оформить отношения является вполне логичной, хоть и не требует каких-либо безотлагательных решений. Давить на тебя в этом плане я в любом случае не хотел бы, — и Кирк очень серьезно посмотрел на Спока, тоже принимая вертикальное положение и положив одну руку на плечо вулканца.  
  
      — Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты понимаешь всю важность подобного шага, — Спок через прикосновение и связь чувствовал уверенность Джима и в своих словах, и в отношениях между ними. Кирк был предельно искренен, и вулканец благодарно поцеловал партнера, притягивая его к себе, что в воде получилось даже легче, чем обычно.  
  
      Тот ответил на поцелуй и прижался к Споку всем телом. Всем своим почти обнаженным телом – как секунду спустя осознал вулканец, получивший через обширный телесный контакт возможность еще лучше чувствовать отголоски эмоций своего любовника. Через связь Спок почувствовал желание Джима и, не имея ничего против, обеими руками огладил тело партнера. Кирк подался ближе к вулканцу, лаская его, и поцелуи землянина стали гораздо более страстными.  
  
      Спок прижимался всем телом к партнеру, ощущая накатывающие на Кирка волны несдерживаемого возбуждения, резонирующие с его собственным. Вулканец щедро делился своими чувствами по связи, и Джим отвечал ему тем же. Начинающая клониться к закату звезда Вилроша создавала на влажной коже обоих яркие блики, солоноватые капли с волос Кирка, прочертив дорожки по его телу, скатывались обратно в море, доходящее здесь где-то до груди. Землянин издал стон, едва слышный, но отдавшийся вспышкой острого желания в разуме Спока, и вжался пахом в его бедро, потираясь о партнера, чье возбуждение, в принципе, было не менее сильным.  
  
      — Джим, может, нам стоит вернуться на берег? — с трудом оторвался от губ такого желанного человека вулканец.  
  
      — Надо, но я не могу сейчас отстраниться от тебя ни на секунду, — признался Кирк, покрывая лихорадочными поцелуями линию челюсти Спока. — Такой красивый, почти обнаженный, и весь этот идеальный вулканец – мой.  
  
      — Я видел, что ты захватил на пляж лубрикант, так что у тебя будут все шансы утвердить свои права на меня, если мы всё же доберемся до наших вещей, — шепнул на ухо Джима Спок, проведя языком по округлому краю и чуть прикусив мочку.  
  
      — Чертовски верно подобранный стимул, — выдохнул Кирк, но, однако, не начал движение в сторону берега, а втянул вулканца в очередной воспламеняющий тело поцелуй.  
  
      Спок на поцелуй ответил, но затем воспользовался неустойчивым положением Джима и, одной рукой удерживая того за спину, второй подхватил под колени опешившего от неожиданности землянина. Весь маневр занял долю секунды, и теперь вулканец, с челки которого стекали капли воды, уверенным шагом двигался в сторону берега, вынося из моря, пожалуй, самую ценную в своей жизни ношу.   
  
      — Решил взять всё в свои руки? — с мурлычущими интонациями, присущими скорее Т’Пок, поинтересовался Джим, максимально тесно прижимаясь к Споку и лаская кончиками пальцев его тело.  
  
      — Ты не оставил мне выбора, — отозвался вулканец, стараясь сохранить ясность мыслей несмотря на те образы, которыми щедро делился с ним Кирк. У землянина действительно было богатое воображение, которым нельзя было не восхититься. Выбрав одну из наиболее привлекательных для себя в данный момент мысленных картинок, Спок добавил в неё несколько деталей и по острому всплеску желания партнера понял, что не ошибся. Выйдя из моря, вулканец за несколько секунд дошел до оставленных вещей, аккуратно положил Джима на плотную ткань подстилки и сам опустился рядом с любовником, который, получив свободу передвижения, сразу же ей воспользовался, подмяв под себя и покрывая поцелуями тело вулканца. И пока солнце Вилроша медленно, но верно клонилось к горизонту, они успешно реализовывали ту мысленную картинку, которой обменивались ранее по связи.  
  
      Когда исполненные сладкой истомой любовники нашли в себе силы всё же оторваться друг от друга, смыть с себя следы страсти в так кстати находящемся неподалеку море и приняться за легкий ужин, состоящий из фруктов, которые благодаря термоконтейнеру оставались ещё свежими, к ним подошли деймоны.  
  
      — Приятного аппетита, — промурлыкала, прищурив ярко-оранжевые глаза, Т’Пок.  
  
      — Спасибо, — одновременно произнесли землянин и вулканец. Первый выглядел немного смущенным, внезапно осознав, что деймоны прекрасно могли видеть всё происходящее на пляже, а второй был невозмутим так же, как на мостике Энтерпрайз, единственным отличием от привычного образа Спока на звездолете было полное отсутствие одежды.  
  
      Тиберия, чья шерсть уже успела высохнуть, легла рядом с вулканцем, аккуратно положив голову ему на бедро, а Т’Пок расположилась вблизи Кирка, уткнувшись мордой в его колени.  
  
      — То есть поесть спокойно нам сегодня не судьба? — с озорной улыбкой уточнил Джим, едва коснувшись рукой кончика острого уха пантеры и внимательно наблюдая за эффектом, который это невинное касание произвело на вулканца.  
  
      — Вы же уже почти доели, — фыркнула в ответ волчица. — Но мы можем уйти, если есть возражения.  
  
      — Вам обидно, что мы про вас забыли? — посерьезнел Кирк и внимательно перевел взгляд с волчицы на пантеру и обратно. Вулканец тоже изучающе смотрел на деймонов.  
  
      — Подобная обида нелогична, — заметила Т’Пок, — особенно если учесть, чем именно вы занимались. Но если вы не против нашего присутствия, то…  
  
      — То вы хотели бы получить и свою порцию ласки? — перебил пантеру вопросом Джим.  
  
      — Можно и так сказать, — оскалилась в улыбке волчица, — к тому же, вам процесс едва ли не более приятен, чем нам, насколько я помню.  
  
      — Действительно, — согласно склонил голову Спок, — прикосновение партнера к деймону является одним из самых интимных и сближающих переживаний, не говоря уже о физическом удовольствии от подобного контакта.  
  
      — Так что, раз уж у вас тут урезанный по срокам медовый месяц, грех не воспользоваться такой возможностью, пока мы всё еще рядом с вами, — и Тиберия потерлась мордой о бедро вулканца. Тот аккуратно вплел пальцы в светлый мех между её ушами, от чего дыхание Джима чуть сбилось.  
  
      — Медовый месяц? — переспросила Т’Пок, устремив вопрошающий взгляд на волчицу. — Земляне называют так обычно период после свадьбы, в данном же случае…  
  
      — Не будь такой занудой, Т’Пок, — фыркнула Тиберия, перебивая пантеру,— смысл в том, что любовники наслаждаются обществом друг друга вдали от привычных забот и хлопот. Тем более что эта ваша вулканская связь, что протянулась между Джимом и Споком, не сильно далека от брачных уз, если я правильно понимаю. И не так уж и важен их официальный статус.  
  
      — Ты заболтаешь кого угодно, — усмехнулся Кирк, с нежностью глядя на своего деймона.  
  
      — Я – часть тебя, так что это не удивительно, — гордо отозвалась волчица.  
  
      — Интересно, нарциссизм свойственен всем землянам или только некоторым личностям? — задумчиво протянула Т’Пок, обращаясь к вулканцу.  
  
      — Я думаю, что это скорее индивидуальная, чем расовая характеристика, — не менее задумчиво изрек вулканец, переводя свой взгляд с золотисто-желтых глаз на ореховые.  
  
      Тиберия в притворной обиде фыркнула и попыталась отодвинуться от вулканца, но тот провел рукой вдоль позвоночника волчицы, и она, издав довольный звук, наоборот, приникла ближе к Споку, продолжившему мерные поглаживания. Джим чуть прикусил свою уже припухшую от поцелуев нижнюю губу и, глядя в глаза любовнику, запустил руку в угольно-черную шерсть пантеры, которая тихо заурчала в ответ на ласку. Удовольствие наполняло вулканца и через связь с деймоном, и через связь с партнером. Потрясающие ощущения будоражили тело и душу. Спок протянул вторую руку к землянину и на половине пути встретил устремленные к нему пальцы своими, сплетая их в вулканском поцелуе.  
  
      — Как думаешь, нам хватит только прикосновений к деймонам друг друга? — слегка сбиваясь, поинтересовался уже немного раскрасневшийся Кирк.  
  
      — Есть только один способ это проверить, — заметил вулканец.   
  
      — Но мне хочется касаться и тебя тоже, — и Джим в подтверждение своих слов провел по чувствительным подушечкам пальцев Спока своими, от чего тот ощутил всплеск удовольствия.  
  
      — Ты в любой момент можешь коснуться разума Спока, не нарушая чистоты эксперимента, — низко промурлыкала вполголоса Т’Пок. — Ощущения от прикосновений к твоему деймону тоже ментальные, так что можно просто использовать обе связи вместо одной, избегая физической стимуляции.  
  
      — Я не уверен, что моего уровня владения ментальными техниками достаточно для того, чтобы доставить Споку удовольствие, — и землянин поднял глаза с уже немного расширенными зрачками на партнера.  
  
      — Ты недооцениваешь степень своего воздействия, Джим, — тихо ответил тот. — Если захочешь попробовать – просто сконцентрируйся на связи между нами, и я покажу тебе, на что она способна.  
  
      — Научи меня, — попросил Кирк, выпуская пальцы вулканца из своих и лаская уже обеими руками мурлыкающее воплощение души своего любовника.   
  
      И Спок потянулся к связывающей их нити уз, аккуратно направляя Джима и одновременно с этим почесывая за ушами млеющую, прикрыв глаза, Тиберию. Воздействие связи с деймоном было впечатляющим, но узы с партнером усиливали ощущения до невообразимого уровня. Не касаясь физически, глядя неотрывно глаза в глаза, лаская деймонов друг друга, бесконечно близко сплетаясь разумами, они делили одно на двоих удовольствие, отголоски от которого захватывали и пантеру с волчицей.  
  
      Когда пик наслаждения был уже близок, Кирк всё же не выдержал и опять потянулся к вулканцу, желая дотронуться до того. Стоило их пальцам вновь соприкоснуться, обоих накрыла острая вспышка удовольствия, резонирующая в сплетенных разумах и эхом отдающаяся по всему телу. Придя в себя, утомленный землянин, всё еще лаская ленивыми движениями пальцы Спока, откинулся спиной на теплый бок пантеры, почти ложась на неё и касаясь при этом ногами вулканца. Та чуть повернулась, чтобы Джиму было удобнее. Спустя несколько секунд примеру партнера последовал и Спок, опершись спиной на волчицу и тоже немного изменив положение тела, чтобы увеличить площадь соприкосновения с любовником. Никто не прерывал воцарившееся молчание. Землянин и вулканец, помимо зрительного контакта сохраняя и контакт с разумом и телом партнера, полулежали на деймонах друг друга. О достигнутой недавно разрядке свидетельствовали только капли семени, оставшиеся на их коже.

  
      Спустя некоторое время Т’Пок подала голос:  
  
      — Температура, хоть и медленно, но опускается. Нас с Тиберией спасет от замерзания шерсть, но ваши тела гораздо менее приспособлены к тому, чтобы обходиться без одежды.  
  
      — К тому же, скоро закат, — присоединилась к подруге волчица.  
  
      — Просто вам стыдно признать, что мы вам все бока отлежали, — ответил насмешливо Кирк, перед этим аккуратно выйдя на более слабый уровень контакта разумов, оставляющий лишь фоновые эмоции.   
  
      Спок испытал иррациональную гордость за своего пси-нулевого, но очень талантливого ученика. Судя по теплой улыбке и ласковому скольжению пальцев Джима по руке вулканца, тот не оставил данный факт незамеченным.  
  
      — Было бы неплохо вернуться в коттедж и принять душ, — заметил вулканец, — соленая вода не самым благоприятным образом воздействует на кожу, как и некоторые другие жидкости.  
  
      — Да, мы как-то даже обтереться забыли, — с легким оттенком недоумения констатировал Кирк.  
  
      — Вам немного не до того было, — добродушно фыркнула волчица.  
  
      — Ладно, тогда поднимаемся, собираем вещи, и в душ, — и Джим первым поднялся с плотной ткани, немного поморщившись, когда дали о себе знать затекшие за время почти полной неподвижности мышцы.   
  
      Спок и деймоны тоже встали, и вулканец принялся собирать вещи. Когда спустя некоторое время все четверо вошли в коттедж, на улице уже заметно стемнело. Оставив подстилку и термоконтейнеры в коридоре, Джим достал одежду и чистые полотенца и направился в душ, утащив за собой и вулканца, едва успевшего захватить свои вещи. Несмотря на насмешливый комментарий, отпущенный Тиберией, когда они только заходили в душ, Спок с Кирком использовали его только по назначению, бережно смывая друг с друга остатки соли, солнцезащитного средства и золотистого песка. Выйдя оттуда изрядно посвежевшими, они проследовали на кухню, где немного перекусили, и затем вместе с деймонами направились в комнату Джима, где за компьютерной панелью принялись за подробное изучение возможностей, которые у них открывались на время пребывания на Вилроше. Утвердив планы на завтрашний день, отдыхающие приняли решение пораньше лечь спать, чтобы успеть выспаться. На предложение Кирка разделить с ним постель Спок ответил утвердительно, а рядом с кроватью свернулись в ставший уже привычным черно-белый клубок их деймоны.   
  
      Коттедж наполняла тишина, нарушаемая только тихим дыханием его спящих постояльцев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация от Поросёнок_М.


	16. Говорящие с призраками.

      Коттедж наполняла тишина, нарушаемая только тихим дыханием его спящих постояльцев.  
  
      Звезда Вилроша уже вышла из-за горизонта, и её первые лучи проникали в комнату. Вулканец очнулся ото сна, но позволил себе еще несколько минут не покидать постель, наблюдая за спящим рядом любовником. Джим и во сне обнимал Спока, его лицо было умиротворенным и безмятежным, черты разгладились, и неуемная энергия капитана, казалось, была усмирена на время сна. Аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить Кирка, вулканец вывернулся из его объятий, послав на всякий случай по связи умиротворяюще-успокаивающий импульс, который должен был воспрепятствовать пробуждению Джима, и поднялся с постели.  
  
      Разница в биоритмах землянина и вулканца была существенной, поэтому к моменту пробуждения Кирка Спок обычно уже достаточно долгое время бодрствовал. В случае совместных ночевок вулканец предпочитал лично будить капитана к началу смены. Но сейчас необходимости прерывать сон Джима к определенному времени не было, поэтому он принял решение дать любовнику возможность выспаться, а самому в это время проанализировать результаты нескольких проведенных ранее исследований. Сходив в свою комнату за паддом, Спок устроился в кресле неподалеку от постели, где спал Кирк, и принялся за изучение материалов. Тиберия, услышав шаги вулканца, приоткрыла один глаз, но убедившись, что всё в порядке, погрузилась обратно в дрему.  
  
      Т'Пок, бесшумно поднявшись, подошла к Споку ближе и устроилась у его ног. Вулканец наклонился, чтобы погладить пантеру, но ставшее уже привычным движение отозвалось странными ощущениями. Т'Пок встревоженно села, почуяв неладное, ярко-оранжевые глаза светились беспокойством. Спок еще раз провел рукой по угольно-черной шерсти, полностью сконцентрировавшись на тактильных и визуальных ощущениях. И глаза, и чувствительные руки не могли обманывать одновременно: пальцы вулканца действительно проходили через большую часть шерстинок насквозь, как будто бы их и не существовало. Пантера положила обе лапы на колени Спока, и вулканец ощутил её теплую тяжесть, но когда Т'Пок потянулась мордой к его руке, часть её длинных вибрисс прошла сквозь тело Спока абсолютно без сопротивления. Деймон склонилась к подлокотнику кресла – эффект был тот же самый: некоторые усы изгибались, встречаясь с препятствием, но большая часть проходила сквозь него.  
  
      Т'Пок уткнулась головой в руки хозяина, и тот почувствовал стоически сдерживаемое отчаяние своего деймона. Установив пальцы на контактные точки пантеры, Спок начал легкий мелдинг, чтобы иметь возможность поговорить с ней, не разбудив Джима и Тиберию.  
  
      —  _Началось,_  — первая мысль Т'Пок, услышанная вулканцем, была пронизана ощущением обреченности.  
  
      —  _Ты думаешь, это – те самые «видимые признаки», о которых говорил доктор Маккой?_  — решил всё же уточнить Спок.  
  
      —  _Я уверена в этом. Одно дело – знать, что в течение двух недель исчезнешь, а совсем другое – ощущать это в прямом смысле на своей шкуре,_  — пантера пыталась скрыть горечь в своей мысленной речи, но не преуспела в этом.  
  
      —  _Несмотря на нелогичность сожаления о ситуации, что мы не в силах исправить, я всё же испытываю это чувство, Т'Пок,_  — признался вулканец.  
  
      —  _Я знаю,_  — деймон в знак благодарности провела шершавым языком по руке хозяина, —  _спасибо. Прости, что я позволила своим эмоциям пройти через мелдинг. Это недопустимо. Ты тоже испытываешь боль от предстоящего расставания, а я лишь усугубляю её._  
  
      —  _Нет смысла извиняться перед тем, кто составляет вместе с тобой единое целое,_ — заметил Спок. —  _Мы должны пройти до конца этот путь, и я рад разделить его с тобой._  
  
      —  _Я испытываю глубочайшее удовлетворение от того факта, что я могла быть рядом все эти дни,_  — промурлыкала мысленно пантера. —  _И от того, что мы с Тиберией как могли поспособствовали налаживанию ваших с Джимом отношений. Вместе вам будет не так тяжело пережить расставание с нами. Вы найдете свое утешение друг в друге._  
  
      —  _Мы оба благодарны вам, Т'Пок,_  — Спок свободной рукой огладил лоснящуюся шерсть своего деймона, с абсолютно невулканской грустью отмечая изменения в тактильных ощущениях.  
  
      —  _Я знаю,_  — признательность пантеры и её тепло оказывали умиротворяющее воздействие.  
  
      —  _Как думаешь, изменения коснулись только тебя?_ — поинтересовался вулканец, чей взгляд на несколько секунд оторвался от ярко-оранжевых глаз и сфокусировался на лежащей недалеко от постели, где спал её хозяин, белоснежной волчице.  
  
      —  _Возможно. Но я не считаю необходимым будить Тиберию, чтобы проверить это. Их сон такой мирный, а наши новости могут разбить эти мир и уют на мелкие осколки,_  — с нескрываемым сожалением ответила Т'Пок.  
  
      —  _Я согласен с тобой,_  — Спок вновь посмотрел в глаза воплощению собственной души и почувствовал острую необходимость перевести тему. —  _Всё же общение с Тиберией и Джимом повлияло на образность твоего мышления._  
  
      —  _Нашего мышления, Спок. Нашего,_  — мысленно фыркнула пантера и прикрыла глаза, положив голову на колени вулканца, показывая этим, что разговор окончен.  
  
      Спок прервал мелдинг, но не тактильный контакт с Т'Пок, падд с документами был отложен и позабыт. Сейчас в комнате помимо Кирка и Тиберии находились не собранный и серьезный глава научного отдела Энтерпрайз и его не менее логичный деймон, а лишь иррационально пытающиеся насытиться обществом друг друга перед расставанием две части единого существа.  
  
      Джим и его деймон проснулись одновременно. Кирк сонным взглядом обвел комнату и тепло улыбнулся, увидев смотрящего на него Спока. Тиберия зевнула, обнажив клыки, и потянулась к своему хозяину.  
  
      — Всем доброе утро, — Кирк, всё еще продолжая улыбаться, потрепал волчицу по голове, а затем начал одеваться.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — синхронно отозвались вулканец и пантера, повернувшая голову в сторону постели, но не разрывающая физического контакта со своим хозяином.  
  
      Тиберия поднялась на ноги и лениво потянулась. Одевшись, Кирк повернулся к креслу, где расположились вулканец и его деймон, и резко насторожился, внимательно на них посмотрев:  
  
      — Что-то случилось, да? Я не чувствую тебя так хорошо, как обычно, Спок, значит ты экранируешь свой разум от меня. Осталось только понять – зачем?  
  
      — Мы как раз собирались рассказать вам, — откинулся на спинку кресла вулканец, задумчиво поглаживая пантеру. — Изменения, происходящие с Т'Пок, стали заметными визуально и тактильно.  
  
      — Что? — ошарашенно переспросила Тиберия. — Но я не вижу никакой разницы.  
  
      — Подойди ближе, — и пантера грациозно соскользнула на пол, направляясь к подруге. — Моя шерсть частично изменила свои свойства и иногда проходит сквозь предметы.  
  
      — То есть ты теперь как призрак? — уточнил, нахмурившись, Джим.  
  
      — Пока нет. Судя по тем данным, что нам предоставили намлупиане, это будет следующим этапом в процессе исчезновения, он является общим для всех деймонов. А вот начальная фаза может варьироваться, — ответил за пантеру Спок.  
  
      — Но я действительно не вижу разницы со вчерашним состоянием Т'Пок, — почти жалобно сказала волчица.  
  
      — Прикоснись ко мне, — подняла на неё глаза пантера, — и ты всё поймешь.  
  
      Тиберия подошла и нехотя провела лапой по смоляно-черному боку, внимательно следя за своим движением, после чего тяжело выдохнула и сокрушенно уткнулась мордой в шею Т'Пок, признавая правоту той. Пантера начала успокаивающе вылизывать светлую шерсть.  
  
      — Это было весьма предсказуемо, — отстраненно заметил Спок, но нейтральность его тона не могла обмануть никого из присутствующих в комнате.  
  
      — Могу я прикоснуться? — тихо спросил Джим. — Я не сомневаюсь в ваших словах, но хотел бы увидеть своими глазами, чего стоит ожидать.  
  
      Пантера кивнула, и Кирк бережно пропустил между пальцев её шерсть, нахмурившись еще сильнее, когда увидел, как через кажущийся густым и плотным мех насквозь проходят его руки.  
  
      — Ощущения от вашего контакта также изменились, — чуть тише, чем обычно, заметил вулканец, уши которого слегка позеленели, — теперь они ненамного, но всё же менее острые.  
  
      — Мы вчера еще успели вовремя, — грустно отозвалась волчица.  
  
      — Это уже началось и у Тиберии, — Т'Пок подняла глаза на всё еще нежно касающегося её Кирка.  
  
      — Но я ничего не заметил после пробуждения, — неверяще откликнулся Джим и начал изучать шерсть теперь уже своего деймона.  
  
      — У меня на данный момент поражено более шестидесяти одного процента шерсти, и эта цифра постоянно растет. А у Тиберии пока чуть меньше тридцати процентов, но это уже можно заметить, — невесело объяснила пантера.  
  
      — Действительно, — присмотревшись, согласился с ней Кирк.  
  
      — Я думаю, стоит оповестить о произошедшем доктора Маккоя, — Спок встал с кресла и подошел ближе к остальным.  
  
      — Ты прав. Интересно, как дела у него самого и Лианны? — выпрямившись, отрешенно произнес Джим.  
  
      Вулканец успокаивающе положил руку на плечо партнера, и тот, вздохнув, в ответ обнял Спока, послав по связи свою благодарность за поддержку. Какое-то время они простояли обнявшись, безмолвно подпитывая друг друга теплыми эмоциями, но потом Джим всё же оторвался от вулканца и, нежно поцеловав его напоследок на человеческий манер, пошел искать коммуникатор среди вещей на своей тумбочке.  
  
      Вулканец тем временем присел и ласково погладил обоих деймонов, вызвав довольное мурлыкание Т'Пок, не менее довольное урчание Тиберии и сдавленное низкое «Споооок, предупреждать же надо» Джима.  
  
      — Данное действие было спонтанным, поэтому я не мог никого предупредить, — Спок сам был немного смущен своим поступком.  
  
      — Наш любимый не всегда логичный вулканец, — тепло засмеялась Тиберия, подставляясь под его руку.  
  
      — Я не имею ничего против, просто будет крайне тяжело осмысленно говорить, если вы будете касаться друг друга во время беседы с Боунсом, — нашедший коммуникатор Кирк подошел ближе к сидящему на корточках рядом с деймонами вулканцу и, глядя в прибор, машинально погладил Спока по голове, задев чувствительные уши.  
  
      — Ой, — стушевался Джим, встретив удивленный взгляд вулканца и насмешливые – деймонов, — прости, как-то неловко вышло. Хотя, — Кирк солнечно улыбнулся, — твои волосы не так уж сильно и отличаются от меха Т'Пок, цветом уж точно.  
  
      — Хочется верить, что пропускать через себя предметы они не начнут, — напомнила о проблеме пантера.  
  
      — Верно, — посерьезнел Джим. Спок выпрямился, встав рядом с партнером, и тот активировал коммуникатор.  
  
      — Маккой на связи, — усталый голос доктора разорвал тишину ожидания.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Боунс, — отозвался Кирк.  
  
      — Не уверен, что у вас оно сильно доброе, раз уж вы меня вызвали после одного дня отдыха, — фыркнул врач. — Я так понимаю, что-то не так с деймонами, верно?  
  
      — Верно, — согласился Джим, окидывая взглядом пантеру и волчицу. — У обеих через мех начали проходить предметы, причем у Т'Пок поражено больше шестидесяти процентов шерсти, у Тиби – немного меньше тридцати процентов. А как дела у вас с Лианной и у остальных?  
  
      — У Лианны всё примерно так же, как и у ваших деймонов, хотя пока эффект заметен на очень незначительной части шерстинок, — доктор устало вздохнул. — Но так как мы с ней почти всё время проводим различные исследования, то удалось заметить даже столь мизерные симптомы. Остальные члены экипажа, у которых есть деймоны, пока не оповещали об изменениях. Хотя у меня есть теория, что первыми начинают исчезать более крупные деймоны, так как на поддержание их жизнедеятельности тратится больше энергии.  
  
      — Поэтому в первую очередь этот эффект стал заметен на Т'Пок, — задумчиво протянул Кирк, — что ж, это похоже на правду.  
  
      — Доктор, я верно понимаю, что в случае наших деймонов мы можем наблюдать третий сценарий исчезновения? — подал голос вулканец.  
  
      — И вам доброе утро, Спок, — ворчливо отозвался Маккой. — Да, это третий сценарий: сначала начинают изменяться характеристики наименее плотных частей тела, а потом довольно быстро изменение переходит в следующую, общую для всех сценариев стадию, когда деймоны становятся похожими на призраков.  
  
      — Нам стоит что-нибудь предпринимать, Боунс? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Не думаю, Джим. Мы ничего не можем с этим поделать, а для изучения процесса мне хватит и собственного деймона. Так что нет смысла вам гоношиться, — после краткого раздумья ответил доктор.  
  
      — То есть, нам нет необходимости подниматься на Энтерпрайз? — уточнил Спок.  
  
      — Пошел обратный отсчет, Спок. Наслаждайтесь спокойно обществом своих деймонов, пока можете. Это лучший совет, который я могу вам дать, — с ноткой обреченности заключил Маккой.  
  
      — Мы поняли тебя, спасибо, Боунс, — Джим кивнул, несмотря на то, что собеседник никак не мог его увидеть.  
  
      — Удачного отдыха, — грустная усмешка доктора ощущалась даже через коммуникатор.  
  
      Оставшиеся два дня увольнительной были не столь беззаботны, как первый, хотя и были полны приятных впечатлений. Деймоны и их хозяева старались лишний раз не вспоминать о предстоящем расставании и следовать совету доктора, но это было крайне непросто, учитывая дамокловым мечом висящую над ними угрозу исчезновения деймонов. Эта неизбежность отравляла души всех четверых, но общими усилиями им удалось всё же не впасть в уныние и получить удовольствие от совместного отдыха.  
  
      Состояние Тиберии и Т'Пок заметно ухудшалось, и к середине третьего дня на Вилроше деймоны перешли в призрачную стадию. Пока еще их облик внешне не изменился, но они спокойно могли проходить через любые предметы. Хождение сквозь стены крайне забавляло волчицу, и та постоянно пользовалась этой способностью внутри коттеджа, а один раз напугала поваров последнего из посещенных ими на Вилроше ресторанов, просунув голову на кухню из общего зала. Т'Пок смотрела на развлечения своей подруги с нескрываемым скепсисом и подчеркнуто перемещалась тем же способом, что и раньше. Беспокойство Спока и Кирка за пантеру и волчицу лишь усиливалось со временем, но они обе прилагали все мыслимые усилия, чтобы поддержать друг друга и своих хозяев, иронично подшучивая над ситуацией или же просто находясь рядом.  
  
      Лишившись возможности прикасаться к своим хозяевам, деймоны просто садились или ложились рядом с ними так, чтобы перекрывать своим внешне совсем не призрачным телом тело своего человека, или же, в случае Т'Пок, – вулканца. Поэтому к концу третьего дня увольнительной уже привычным стал вид хвоста, торчащего из какой-либо явно не предназначенной для этого части тела. Иногда деймоны в стремлении прикоснуться проходили сквозь партнера своего хозяина, что оказывало на последнего всё еще вполне ощутимое влияние.  
  
      Но всё же любой отдых имеет свойство заканчиваться, и на исходе времени, отведенного под увольнительную, все четверо уже стояли в транспортаторной Энтерпрайз. Встречающий их доктор Маккой, рядом с которым приветливо виляла хвостом Лианна, сразу же проверил деймонов при помощи трикодера и попросил их вместе с хозяевами проследовать в медотсек. Там он использовал еще некоторые методы обследования и заключил, что никаких отклонений от нормы не замечено, и, если ничего не изменится, деймоны исчезнут полностью через два-три дня.  
  
      Из медотсека Кирк, Спок и их деймоны направились на мостик, где капитан принял отчет дежурных о происшествиях на звездолете за то время, пока он вместе со своим первым офицером отсутствовал, а потом деймоны и их хозяева пошли в сторону своих кают. Ближайшей была каюта Спока, и после того, как Джим бросил на партнера вопрошающий взгляд, а тот согласно кивнул в ответ, в неё зашли все четверо. По корабельному времени было уже довольно поздно, а первая после увольнительной альфа-смена обещала быть нелегкой, поэтому, совершив необходимые гигиенические процедуры, землянин и вулканец приготовились ко сну. В ногах у них расположились деймоны.  
  
      Ни Кирку, ни Споку сон не шел, и еще почти час они провели, обмениваясь образами и мыслями по значительно усилившейся от частого использования связи, иногда разбавляя ментальное общение вполне физическими касаниями и поцелуями, как вулканскими, так и человеческими. Но всё же сон был необходим, поэтому Спок с позволения партнера при помощи ментальных техник погрузил его в дрему, а затем позволил расслабиться и себе.  
  
      Первая смена после увольнительной выдалась крайне насыщенной. Пока Энтерпрайз шла к первой из звездных систем, в которых требовалось дипломатическое присутствие представителей Федерации, на корабле кипела бурная деятельность. Подготовка к предстоящим переговорам заняла большую часть времени капитана и его старшего помощника, а также многих офицеров, чей опыт мог быть полезен в сложившейся ситуации. Уже на следующие сутки экипаж Энтерпрайз должен был принять участие в дипломатической миссии.  
  
      Офицеры мостика, узнавшие от Ухуры, что деймонам осталось существовать всего несколько дней, с особым теплом относились к ним. Спок не раз ловил огорченные взгляды Чехова, направленные на Сайари, к которому энсин успел привязаться, а также на Тиберию и Т'Пок. Лейтенант Ухура выглядела озабоченной, но свою работу выполняла как всегда профессионально, поэтому вулканец не стал заострять внимание на её пониженном эмоциональном фоне. Сам же вулканец, как и капитан, старался на время смены сконцентрироваться только на насущных задачах, хотя учитывая тот факт, что Т'Пок и Тиберия иногда принимали участие в обсуждении путей решения этих проблем, это было непросто. Счет пребывания деймонов на Энтерпрайз пошел на дни, и с этим фактом было крайне тяжело смириться даже логичному вулканцу, не говоря уже о не привыкшем верить в безвыигрышные сценарии капитану.  
  
      После смены и ставшего уже привычным осмотра у Маккоя, который в очередной раз констатировал соответствие параметров деймонов тем, которыми поделились намлупианские ученые, Кирк и Спок направились в каюту капитана. Хотя теперь случайное прикосновение кого-либо чужого к деймону и не должно было вызвать столь сильной болевой реакции, как раньше, проверять это на себе никому не хотелось, поэтому ужинать они предпочитали вне офицерской столовой.  
  
      После ужина Джим предложил шахматную партию, и вулканец согласился, начав привычно подготавливать игру. Когда все фигуры заняли свои места, капитан откинулся на спинку кресла и, явно находясь мыслями вне каюты, невидящим взглядом изучал доску перед тем, как сделать первый ход. Из задумчивости Джима вывела Тиберия, прошедшая прямо сквозь стол таким образом, что её белая и пушистая голова оказалась выходящей из черно-белого шахматного поля. Кирк сморгнул, встретившись взглядом со своим деймоном, и, смущенно извинившись перед Споком за вынужденное ожидание, сделал первый ход. Волчица довольно кивнула и устроилась рядом со своим хозяином, частично перекрывая кресло и его тело. Т'Пок же заняла свое привычное место у ног вулканца, лишь немного задевая его хвостом. Но Споку хватало и этого мизерного контакта.  
  
      Игра не шла у обоих, и в конце, когда Джим опрокинул своего короля, признавая поражение, еще одну партию никто не предложил. Устало вздохнув, Кирк потер глаза и попытался по привычке погладить Тиберию, что ему предсказуемо не удалось, так как рука прошла сквозь ухо волчицы. Негромко чертыхнувшись, Джим просто увеличил область своего пересечения с деймоном и, не видя смысла скрывать свою печаль, с тоской посмотрел на вулканца и пантеру. Темно-карий и ярко-оранжевый взгляды выражали одинаковое понимание и сочувствие.   
  
      — Мы знали, что это рано или поздно произойдет, Джим, — успокаивающе сказала Тиберия.  
  
      — Ты права, прости, — Кирк слабо улыбнулся своему деймону, — я непозволительно расклеился.  
  
      — Учитывая нелегкую смену, и то, что ты сейчас в кругу тех, кто прекрасно понимает твои чувства, это вполне простительно, — тихо заметил вулканец.  
  
      — Тем более, — покачал головой Джим. — Мы все тут в одинаковой ситуации, а я только усугубляю её.  
  
      — Самоуничижение еще больше не похоже на тебя, чем уныние, — промурлыкала Т'Пок, поднимаясь с пола и подходя ближе к землянину. — Джим, ты рискуешь потерять самого себя еще до того, как потеряешь своего деймона, — и пантера прошла длинноухой головой через лежащую на колене руку Кирка, как будто бы пыталась быть им поглаженной.  
  
      — Твои слова отрезвляют, Т'Пок, спасибо, — благодарно ответил Джим, проводя рукой сквозь бывший когда-то таким приятным на ощупь мех пантеры. Отголоски этого призрачного соприкосновения заставили кровь вулканца прилить к его лицу.  
  
      Тиберия тем временем направилась к Споку, проходя сквозь него и тычась неосязаемым носом в его руки.  
  
      — Вы не можете касаться нас, но у вас есть возможность касаться друг друга, и мне кажется, что вы ей слишком редко пользуетесь, — чуть насмешливо, но нежно заметила волчица.  
  
      — Надо исправлять эту нашу ошибку, — отозвался Джим, поднимаясь с кресла.  
  
      — Это было бы крайне логично, — ответил вулканец, вставая навстречу партнеру.  
  
      Этим вечером, а позже и ночью, не было недостатка в прикосновениях.


	17. Переговорщики.

      Этим вечером, а позже и ночью, не было недостатка в прикосновениях.  
  
      На следующее утро деймоны стали еще больше похожи на призраков: помимо того, что они, как и раньше, могли проходить сквозь предметы, через Тиберию и Т'Пок хоть и слабо, но всё же начали прорисовываться находящиеся за ними объекты. Утренний визит капитана и старшего помощника вместе со своими деймонами в медотсек к Маккою, где тот провел ставшие уже привычными обследования, показал, что отклонений от стандартного для намлупиан сценария исчезновения деймонов нет.  
  
      — Какой смысл вообще в этих походах в лазарет, если Боунс каждый раз говорит нам то, что мы и так знаем? — поинтересовался, устало потирая переносицу, капитан, когда все четверо, покинув медотсек, направлялись к мостику, чтобы успеть к началу альфа-смены.  
  
      — Исследования доктора Маккоя направлены на изучение феномена. Мы являемся первыми инопланетянами, у которых на Намлупе появились деймоны, поэтому данные, полученные при обследованиях, обладают исключительной важностью для намлупианских ученых, — повернувшись к Кирку, заметил Спок.  
  
      — Однако с Вилроша Боунс ради исследований нас не вызывал, ограничившись Лианной, — фыркнул землянин.  
  
      — Джим, ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь, что это был жест доброй воли со стороны Леонарда, — Тиберия прошла пушистой головой через бедро хозяина. — Он дал нам возможность побыть вместе напоследок, но сейчас мы все находимся на Энтерпрайз, и было бы глупо упустить возможность изучить процесс нашего исчезновения.  
  
      — Понимаю, Тиби, понимаю, — Кирк грустно улыбнулся волчице. — Я ни в чем не обвиняю Боунса, он делает то, что должен, просто каждый поход в медотсек как будто приближает момент окончательного расставания с вами.  
  
      — Это особенность человеческого взгляда на мир, — отозвалась Т'Пок, плавными движениями передвигающаяся по правую руку от хозяина, иногда проводя сквозь него гибким хвостом. — Вам кажется, что если не вспоминать о чем-то, что вас тревожит, то оно и не случится.  
  
      — Знаю, звучит глупо, — развел руками Кирк, переводя взгляд на пантеру, — но так действительно легче.  
  
      — Иногда я испытываю иррациональное сожаление о том, что не могу, как земляне, забыть на время о надвигающихся неприятных событиях, — едва слышно произнес Спок.  
  
      Джим, оглянувшись и убедившись, что их никто не может увидеть, ласково взял вулканца за руку, передавая по связи свое сочувствие и понимание. Спок чуть сжал пальцы капитана в своих, безмолвно благодаря. Разорвал касание Кирк, только когда услышал отзвук разговора приближающихся к ним из ответвлений коридора членов экипажа.  
  
      — Иногда совершенная вулканская память не так уж и хороша, — голос Т'Пок при всей внешней нейтральности тона был наполнен чувствами.  
  
      Тиберия приблизилась к подруге, пройдя по пути сквозь ноги не только Джима, но и Спока, вызвав этим яркий румянец на лице капитана. Заметив это, пантера вышла чуть вперед, увлекая за собой волчицу, чтобы избежать соприкосновения вулканца с деймоном его партнера и тем самым не ставить Кирка в неловкую ситуацию. Деймоны шли, частично пересекаясь, и со стороны это выглядело довольно странно, но волчица и пантера не проявляли никакого беспокойства по этому поводу. Джим и Спок тоже шли рядом, на предельно допустимом приличиями расстоянии, иногда касаясь друг друга физически и почти постоянно – ментально. Лишь в турболифте перед выходом на мостик оба мысленно чуть отстранились друг от друга, настраиваясь на рабочий лад.  
  
      Альфа-смена началась достаточно спокойно, на этот день было запланировано несколько дипломатических встреч, поэтому всё время старшего офицерского состава занимала подготовка к ним. Планета с труднопроизносимым для землян названием Тсондохсызеб уже несколько столетий находилась в состоянии перманентной войны с находящейся в той же звездной системе планетой Нелт. Обитатели обеих планет изъявили желание сотрудничать с Федерацией, и те, и другие являлись выгодными торговыми партнерами, но их противостояние накладывало значительные ограничения на перспективы дальнейшего развития отношений с Федерацией.  
  
      Сходные внешне и имеющие общие культурные корни, обе расы ненавидели друг друга настолько люто, что убийство тсондохсызебианина на Нелте считалось актом очищения, причем нелтиане предпочитали пытать попавших на их планету соседей по звездной системе, считая, что чем дольше те страдают, тем благосклоннее будут к мучителям многочисленные боги нелтианского пантеона. Впрочем, тсондохсызебиане тоже очень сурово обходились с несчастными пленными.  
  
      Ценность минералов, которыми изобиловали обе планеты, была такова, что торговые отношения с их обитателями были бы крайне выгодны Федерации, но представители каждой из планет наотрез отказывались сотрудничать с теми, кто связан хоть какими-то договоренностями с их кровными врагами. Задачей Энтерпрайз было добиться заключения торговых соглашений с представителями обеих планет, а в идеале и разрешить конфликт между ними.  
  
      К последней перспективе капитан относился весьма скептически, здраво рассуждая, что вековые противостояния не так просто урегулировать стороннему наблюдателю, но приказ есть приказ, и к встрече с представителем Нелта Кирк подошел с твердой решимостью сделать всё, что только возможно, для выполнения поручения. Когда на Энтерпрайз поднялись уполномоченный говорить от имени своей планеты нелтианин и его немногочисленная свита, капитан и члены экипажа, вовлеченные в дипломатические переговоры, поприветствовали их, соблюдая все нюансы местного этикета, даже Тиберия и Т'Пок склонили головы в подобии поклона.  
  
      После вычурных слов длинного приветствия, текст которого Спок на всякий случай подсказывал Кирку по ментальной связи, в транспортаторной повисло молчание. Вышедший вперед нелтианский посол совершил несколько сложных приветственных жестов и, бросив нахмуренный взгляд на деймонов, резко спросил:  
  
      — Кто впустил сюда этих грязных животных?  
  
      То, что он не ответил должным образом на приветствие капитана, само по себе было довольно плохим знаком, но оскорбленный тон сулил еще большие неприятности.  
  
      — Посол, дело в том, что эти звери разумны и являются частью моей души и души моего старшего помощника мистера Спока, поэтому мы оба не можем находиться далеко от них, — голос капитана был вежлив, но непреклонен. — Мы приносим извинения за возникшее недоразумение, но наши деймоны останутся здесь.  
  
      — Вы лжете, капитан, — нелтианин презрительно сощурил все четыре своих глаза. Его спутники стояли безмолвно и неподвижно. — У нас есть достаточно данных о физиологии терранцев, и упоминаний про связь души с животным там не было.  
  
      — Данная ситуация действительно не характерна для представителей земной или же, в моем случае, вулканской расы, — пришел на помощь Кирку его первый офицер. — Но вследствие происшествия на планете Намлуп в звездной системе Пилиф часть наших душ обрела воплощение в виде данных представителей животного мира.  
  
      Тиберия и Т'Пок сидели недалеко друг от друга и от своих хозяев в кажущихся расслабленными позах, стараясь выглядеть безобидными настолько, насколько вообще могут выглядеть безобидно крупная полярная волчица и гибрид пантеры с опасной вулканской хищницей sa-te kru. Однако ни вид деймонов, ни слова вулканца не изменили мнения нелтианского посла.  
  
      — Вы издеваетесь над нами, — прошипел он сквозь узкую щель рта. — Вы – представители могущественной Федерации – считаете наш мир настолько далеким, а нас – настолько глупыми, что пытаетесь при помощи голограмм диких зверей напугать меня и дать почувствовать свою силу! Будь они настоящими – давно бы уже разорвали чужака на клочки, а так… — нелтианин презрительно скривился и резко выбросил вперед верхнюю правую руку, из которой вылетел остро заточенный кинжал, воткнувшийся в стену транспортаторной прямо напротив того места, где секундой ранее находилась голова Тиберии.  
  
      Тут уж волчица не выдержала и оскалилась, пригнувшись к палубе:  
  
      — Мы разумны! — рычание Тиберии заставило нелтианина отшатнуться. — А разумное существо не нападает без причины на себе подобных!  
  
      — Тиберия права, — степенно кивнула Т'Пок, чья поза медленно перетекла из расслабленной в угрожающую. — Если бы вы попали в неё, это могло бы считаться покушением на жизнь капитана.  
  
      — Очень качественные голопроекции, а вдобавок еще и с возможностью говорить то, что может ввести в заблуждение оппонента, — поджал губы инопланетянин. — Отличная работа, капитан Кирк, могу вас поздравить. Или это вас нужно поздравлять, Спок с Вулкана? Вы же ответственны за почти все научные достижения на этом корабле, если верить слухам.  
  
      — Уверяю вас, — жестко начал капитан, приближаясь к собеседнику, — это – не технологии, а живые существа, связанные со мной и мистером Споком. Вы действительно могли причинить мне вред, если бы поранили Тиберию. Целью этого визита…  
  
      — Этот визит закончен, капитан, — гневно выплюнул слова посол, повернулся спиной к присутствующим в транспортаторной офицерам Флота и нижней левой рукой нажал на украшение на своем плече, после чего и его самого, и его сопровождающих окутало сияние переноса, и нелтиане исчезли.  
  
      Кирк сузил глаза и, едва сдерживая гнев и разочарование, спросил у Спока:  
  
      — Сколько времени осталось до встречи с тсондос…. тсондохсе…  
  
      — До встречи с тсондохсызебианином три часа и тридцать восемь минут, капитан, — отозвался вулканец.  
  
      — Через полчаса я буду ждать всех присутствующих здесь в третьем зале для совещаний. Спок, пройдемте со мной, — и капитан вышел из транспортаторной.  
  
      Вулканец и деймоны безмолвно последовали за буквально излучающим досаду Кирком. Вскоре выяснилось, что тот шел к указанному им ранее помещению. Когда все зашли, капитан заблокировал дверь и со вздохом сел в то кресло, которое обычно занимал на брифингах.  
  
      — Ты в порядке, Тиби? — голос Кирка звучал устало и с нескрываемым беспокойством.  
  
      — Да, Джим, — отозвалась волчица. Затем она подошла ближе, чтобы неощутимо прикоснуться к своему хозяину. — Прости, если бы не мы, всё бы могло пройти нормально.  
  
      — И мы бы заключили торговое соглашение с расой, полномочный представитель которой без раздумья метает кинжалы в разумных существ? — капитан дал выход своему гневу, ударив кулаком по столу.  
  
      — Таков приказ, Джим. К тому же, я всë равно не почувствовала бы ничего, ведь сейчас мы как призраки, — начала было Тиберия, но хозяин резко её прервал.  
  
      — А если бы эта встреча происходила неделю назад, пока вы еще не стали исчезать? — Кирк пристально смотрел в глаза своему деймону. — Если бы ты не успела среагировать? Он мог тяжело ранить или вообще убить нас обоих просто потому, что ему не понравились вы с Т’Пок!  
  
      — Мы не позволили бы ему этого, — тихо заметил Спок, приблизившись к партнеру и встав за его спиной. Положив руки на напряженные плечи капитана, вулканец начал бережно массировать их, расслабляя и успокаивая партнера. — Если бы Тиберия не пригнулась, то скорости реакции Т'Пок или же моей хватило бы, чтобы изменить траекторию полета кинжала.  
  
      — Спок, я не об этом сейчас, — устало выдохнул Кирк, накрывая своими ладонями пальцы вулканца и по очереди запечатлевая благодарный поцелуй на обоих запястьях Спока.  
  
      — Я понимаю, Джим, — голос вулканца был серьезен и тверд. — Но хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль, если у меня будет хотя бы малейшая возможность этого избежать.  
  
      Капитан встал и, пройдя сквозь своего деймона и обогнув кресло, обнял Спока, зарываясь пальцами одной руки в его волосы, а второй целуя партнера по-вулкански. Земной поцелуй был коротким, но исполненным благодарности и нежности. Но всё же Кирк, напоследок прижавшись всем телом к любовнику, отпрянул от него и вновь занял своё кресло. Вулканец устроился на соседнем, развернув его к партнеру. Теперь друг на друга смотрели уже капитан и первый офицер Энтерпрайз.  
  
      — И что же мы теперь будем делать? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Во избежание повторения подобных ситуаций с Тсондохсызебом, я думаю, деймонам стоит находиться на близком к нам расстоянии, но за пределами помещений, в которых будут проходить переговоры, — посмотрев на пантеру и волчицу, ответил Спок.  
  
      — Хоть какой-то плюс от нашей призрачности, — фыркнула Тиберия.  
  
      Джим посмотрел на своего деймона с оттенком легкой грусти, но согласно кивнул в ответ на её слова.  
  
      — Боюсь, Т'Пок, тебе всё же придется присоединиться к Тиби в её путешествиях сквозь стены, — обращаясь уже к пантере, заметил капитан.  
  
      — Это не доставляет мне дискомфорта, поэтому не стоит даже упоминания, — протянула Т'Пок, ложась у ног своего хозяина.  
  
      — Это радует, — слабо улыбнулся Кирк. — Возвращаясь к переговорам: мне кажется, что мы можем использовать стиль мышления и горячность нелтиан против них самих.  
  
      — Каким образом? — приподнял правую бровь вулканец.  
  
      — Если поведение их посла является характерным для всей расы, то они очень подозрительны и могут ожидать такой же степени недоверия и от других цивилизаций.  
  
      — Ты хочешь представить произошедшее как проверку? — улыбнулась, оскалив клыки, Тиберия.  
  
      — Как проверку, которую нелтиане успешно прошли, — задумчиво произнес вулканец. — Это может сработать.  
  
      — А может и нет, — пожал плечами Кирк. — Поэтому я хочу попытаться придумать еще несколько возможных стратегий как для Нелта, так и для Тсондохсызеба.  
  
      — Это было бы весьма разумно, — согласно кивнул Спок.  
  
      К тому моменту, как в помещение стали входить офицеры, задействованные в этой дипломатической миссии, были разработаны еще две возможные линии поведения для общения с нелтианами и три – для встречи с представителями Тсондохсызеба. Во время брифинга появилось еще несколько идей, и был сделан выбор стратегии для визита тсондохсызебианина исходя из информации об этой расе и беседы с нелтианином. Несмотря на вековые войны между планетами, психология их обитателей должна была быть крайне сходной.  
  
      Через час Кирк и Спок вместе с рабочей группой вновь стояли в транспортаторной, ожидая прибытия посла Тсондохсызеба со свитой. Тиберия и Т'Пок находились в соседнем помещении, а по мере передвижения тсондохсызебианина по кораблю должны были сквозь переборки и конструкции следовать за хозяевами, оставаясь невидимыми для инопланетного гостя. Когда золотистые искры транспортации рассеялись, перед ними предстал крайне похожий на нелтианина пришелец. Те же четыре глаза, две пары рук, узкая щель рта, отсутствие ушных раковин, вытянутая форма головы и темно-фиолетовая кожа. Тот же подозрительный взгляд, внимательно следящий за каждым движением аккуратно проговаривающего второе за день ритуальное приветствие капитана. Но, в отличие от представителя Нелта, тсондохсызебианин ответил капитану по всем правилам этикета своей расы и степенно кивнул, соглашаясь пройти в помещение для переговоров.  
  
      Однако, устроившись в удобном кресле напротив собранного и сконцентрированного на своем задании Кирка, посол в ответ на предложение начать переговоры о заключении торговых соглашений с Федерацией лишь сузил левую пару темно-малиновых глаз.  
  
      — Нелтианские ничтожества были на вашем корабле, я ощутил их запах в транспортаторной. Так мерзко воняют лишь они, — голос тсондохсызебианина был полон презрения.  
  
      — Но вы не чувствуете запаха в этой комнате, не так ли, посол, — глядя в глаза посланника Тсондохсызеба, сказал скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, капитан.   
  
      — Это не значит, что вы не разговаривали с ним в другом месте, — скрестил на груди верхнюю пару рук тсондохсызебианин.  
  
      — Вы бы ощутили запах в коридоре у транспортаторной, — пожал плечами Кирк. — Я могу уверить вас, что на данный момент никаких торговых соглашений между Нелтом и Федерацией нет.  
  
      — На данный момент? — гневно переспросил посол, прищуривая и правую пару глаз.  
  
      — На данный момент, — абсолютно спокойно подтвердил свои слова капитан.  
  
      — И вы так спокойно говорите мне, что готовы подписать соглашение с главным врагом нашей планеты? — в интонациях тсондохсызебианина читалось явное удивление.  
  
      — Я не вижу смысла врать вам, — пожал плечами Кирк. — Мы изучили вашу расу и пришли к мнению, что вы обладаете великой мудростью, которую сдерживает лишь необходимость постоянной войны с Нелтом. Вы бы всë равно узнали правду.  
  
      — Разумеется, — инопланетный гость гордо выпрямился на своем кресле. — Нас невозможно обмануть.  
  
      — Именно поэтому мы не стали проводить с вами испытание, подобное тому, что выдержал сегодня посол Нелта, — чуть улыбнувшись, сообщил собеседнику капитан.  
  
      — Вы испытывали его? — нескрываемый интерес заставил широко раскрыться все четыре глаза посла.  
  
      — В их мудрости, в отличие от вашей, мы не были уверены, — с сокрушенным видом покачал головой землянин.  
  
      — Но презренный представитель Нелта прошел ваш тест? — верхняя пара рук тсондохсызебианина впились в подлокотники его кресла.  
  
      — Первую его часть, — кивнул капитан.  
  
      — Значит, ваш тест ничего не стоит, — инопланетянин презрительно скривил узкую щель рта.  
  
      — Не скажите, посол. Нашей задачей является подписание контракта на поставки минералов с вашими планетами, но если бы нелтианин не прошел тест, то лишил бы Нелт шанса торговать с Федерацией, тем самым подрывая финансовое состояние своей планеты, — Кирк позволил себе краткую усмешку. — Это было бы прямым доказательством глупости нелтиан, особенно явной на контрасте с вашей расой. Согласитесь, упускать свою выгоду – это ли не пример истинного отсутствия ума?  
  
      — В ваших словах есть смысл, — задумчиво протянул собеседник капитана. — Но всё же нелтиане бесспорно глупы, поэтому, если их посол сумел пройти ваш тест, то тест был плох.  
  
      — Вы хотите знать, в чем он заключался? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Я слушаю вас, — кивнул тсондохсызебианин.  
  
      — Мы предложили нелтианам крайне выгодное торговое соглашение, но с условием, что подобное подпишем и с вашей планетой, — землянин пристально посмотрел на дипломата. — Если бы посол Нелта отказался, то он бы упустил выгоду и доказал собственную некомпетентность, а Федерации не нужны некомпетентные торговые партнеры, вы же сами понимаете.  
  
      — Но этот нечестивец согласился и прошел ваш тест, — с досадой выплюнул слова посол.  
  
      — Да. Мы продолжим переговоры с Нелтом завтра, — капитан после небольшой паузы продолжил свою речь: — Всё же для нас важнее соглашение с вашей планетой, поэтому с вами мы готовы говорить сегодня и без всяких проверок. Ведь вы достаточно мудры, чтобы понимать истинную ценность долгосрочных торговых отношений.  
  
      — Вы сомневаетесь в нашей мудрости? — оскорбленно вскинулся представитель Тсондохсызеба.  
  
      — Если бы сомневались, то первым делом я бы уточнил, заключите ли вы соглашение, несмотря на то, что подобное будет подписано и с нелтианами, — улыбнулся Кирк. — Но вы же профессионалы, поэтому я считаю подобный вопрос, адресованный вам, оскорбительным, а оскорблять будущих партнеров не входит в наши планы.  
  
      — Каковы условия соглашения, что вы предлагаете? — поинтересовался дипломат.  
  
      — С вашего позволения, мой старший помощник мистер Спок сейчас огласит основные его пункты, — ощущаемое вулканцем по ментальной связи облегчение, затопившее капитана при этих словах, никак не отразилось на его мимике.  
  
      После того как Спок закончил перечисление основных положений соглашения, тсондохсызебианин выглядел крайне задумчивым. Предложение было крайне выгодным и для его планеты, и для Федерации. В конце концов посол кивнул и принялся за разбор деталей соглашения, и всю оставшуюся часть смены Спок вместе с Кирком и рабочей группой провел за обсуждением нюансов соглашения с тсондохсызебианами. В итоге договор был подписан, и посол вместе со своими помощниками покинул звездолет.  
  
      Поблагодарив членов экипажа за помощь, Кирк отпустил их, и они с вулканцем остались вдвоем.  
  
      — Половина дела сделана, — выдохнул капитан, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
      — Идея сыграть на гордости тсондохсызебиан и их чувстве превосходства над обитателями Нелта оправдала себя, — кивнул Спок.  
  
      — Но это всë равно было довольно рискованно, — Кирк устало взъерошил свои волосы. — Что ж, осталось завтра попытаться выполнить и вторую часть задания. Как думаешь, Нелт и Тсондохсызеб следят за перемещениями своих соседей по звездной системе на корабль и с корабля?  
  
      — Я уверен в этом. Острота нюха тсондохсызебиан была сильно преувеличена их послом, поэтому информация о пребывании нелтианина на Энтерпрайз была получена явно не этим путем, — вулканец задумчиво посмотрел на собеседника, отмечая утомление капитана, который перестал контролировать свой бравый внешний вид, когда они остались наедине. — К тому же, запах представителей обеих рас почти не отличается, что тоже противоречит его словам.  
  
      — О мерзких вонючих нелтианах? — улыбнулся Джим.  
  
      — Именно, — согласился Спок, позволяя себе чуть приподнять уголок губ в ответ на улыбку Кирка.  
  
      — Кстати, о мерзких нелтианах и их не менее мерзком поведении: почему до сих пор не появились Тиби и Т'Пок? — нахмурился капитан.  
  
      — Возможно, они еще не получили информацию о том, что встреча завершена, — высказал предположение вулканец. — Я думаю, если ты мысленно позовешь своего деймона, то через связь она ощутит зов.  
  
      — И то верно, — кивнул Кирк и прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь.  
  
      Спок тоже мысленно потянулся к своему деймону. Через несколько секунд и Тиберия, и Т'Пок уже прошли сквозь переборку, направляясь к своим хозяевам.  
  
      — Вы теперь еще призрачнее, — грустно заметил Джим, проводя рукой сквозь ставшую почти прозрачной Тиберию.  
  
      — Т'Пок считает, что завтра мы уже перейдем в стадию, когда останется только голос, — волчица потянулась к руке хозяина, как будто пытаясь быть им поглаженной, что было в данный момент физически невозможно.  
  
      — Так считаю не только я, но и доктор Маккой, — уточнила льнущая к вулканцу пантера.  
  
      — Да, мы же обещали ему зайти после смены в медотсек, — вспомнил Кирк. — Пойдем сейчас?  
  
      — Не вижу логических причин откладывать этот визит, — и Спок поднялся со своего места, напоследок проведя рукой сквозь длинные уши своего деймона.  
  
      — А их и нет, — слабо улыбнулся капитан, вставая с кресла и подходя к своему первому офицеру. Заключив вулканца на несколько секунд в теплые объятия, Кирк отпустил его и направился к двери. Спок и деймоны последовали за ним.  
  
      После визита в медотсек вечер все четверо провели в каюте Кирка. Понимание, что это последние часы, когда Тиберию и Т'Пок еще можно увидеть, оставляло неприятный осадок, но и деймоны, и их хозяева пытались поддерживать теплую атмосферу и разговаривали друг с другом на самые разнообразные темы, начиная от планов на завтрашнюю смену и заканчивая различиями между вулканской и земной культурами. Когда волчица ближе к ночи широко зевнула, обнажив острые зубы, а вслед за ней, повинуясь своим иррациональным рефлексам, начал зевать и Джим, Спок переглянулся со своим деймоном и, увидев её согласный кивок, предложил партнеру начать подготовку ко сну. Кирк вяло повозмущался, но всё же направился в ванную, перед этим по пути поцеловав вулканца на земной манер.  
  
      Тот еще не испытывал сонливости, но разобраться с некоторыми отчетами научных лабораторий можно было и находясь в постели рядом со своим t’hy’la, поэтому Спок проверил, что вся необходимая информация находится на его падде, и положил его на тумбочку у их кровати. Тот момент, когда постель Джима окончательно приобрела статус общей, вулканец, несмотря на всю свою внимательность к деталям, не мог вспомнить. Иногда они с Кирком оставались в каюте Спока, и вид спящего в его постели партнера вызывал у того нелогично приятные чувства, но обстановка жилища вулканца была более аскетичной, поэтому как-то само собой всё чаще они стали проводить ночи в постели Джима. Кирк чуть приподнимал температуру в каюте, чтобы Споку было комфортнее, но живое тепло его собственного тела грело вулканца гораздо сильнее.   
  
      Вскоре землянин вышел из ванной, и к гигиеническим процедурам приступил сам Спок. Когда он вернулся, Джим уже лежал в постели, просматривая данные со своего падда. Голова Тиберии белым призраком выглядывала из одеял у изножья, а Т'Пок лежала сгустком темноты близ кровати со стороны вулканца. Раздеваясь, Спок буквально почувствовал, как ласкал его тело взгляд отложившего подальше падд Кирка. Как только вулканец сел на кровать, к взгляду присоединились и горячие руки Джима. Спок с готовностью ответил на ласку, и его собственный падд так до утра и пролежал нетронутым на тумбочке, прикрытый сверху паддом Кирка.  
  
      Утро следующего дня ознаменовалось отсутствием у деймонов видимого воплощения. Когда проснувшийся, по своему обыкновению, раньше партнера вулканец невольно поискал глазами своего деймона у постели и не нашел даже призрачного контура пантеры, его накрыло острое ощущение одиночества. Лежащий рядом Джим поморщился во сне, и Спок поспешно восстановил ментальные щиты, отправив по связи успокаивающий импульс.  
  
      — Я тут, Спок, — едва слышный шепот пантеры достиг чутких ушей вулканца, но вероятность того, что звук разбудит Кирка, была крайне мала. — Пока еще тут.  
  
      Спок кивнул, не уверенный в том, что сможет справиться со своим голосом.  
  
      — Тиби тоже еще должна быть здесь, просто спит, как и её хозяин, — так же тихо продолжила Т'Пок. — Мы всё еще с вами, по крайней мере, сегодня. Так что можешь спокойно разбираться в своих отчетах.  
  
      Вулканец вновь кивнул и потянулся за оставленным на тумбочке паддом. Он анализировал документы вплоть до пробуждения Джима. Когда тот проснулся, голос подала и Тиберия. Невидимость деймонов сбивала с толку, но возможность с ними общаться всё же чуть сглаживала ситуацию.  
  
      Визит к Маккою стал скорее формальностью, так как теперь никакими приборами невозможно стало даже определить местоположение деймонов, не говоря уже о проведении полноценного обследования. Доктор сделал несколько записей голоса волчицы и пантеры и попросил держать его в курсе малейших изменений. Лианна в этот момент находилась еще в призрачной стадии, и было видно, как печалит её участь Тиберии с Т'Пок, являющаяся предвестником её собственного исчезновения. Маккой тоже был невесел, усталость углубила морщины на лице доктора, и даже привычное ворчание казалось напускным. Выходя, Джим подбадривающе похлопал своего друга по плечу, советуя отдохнуть хоть немного.  
  
      Теперь по коридорам Энтерпрайз снова вдвоем, как и до происшествия на Намлупе, шли, неосознанно синхронизируя свой шаг, капитан и его первый помощник. Присутствие деймонов рядом ощущалось слабо, поэтому Джим завел разговор о предстоящем сеансе связи с Нелтом, чтобы иметь возможность услышать хотя бы голоса ставших невидимыми Тиберии и Т'Пок. Так, за неспешной беседой, игнорируя удивленные взгляды членов экипажа, видящих только двух старших офицеров Энтерпрайз, но слышащих при этом еще и два женских голоса, Кирк и Спок добрались до мостика точно к началу альфа-смены.  
  
      Взгляд лейтенанта Ухуры был полон боли, когда та не увидела рядом с капитаном и вулканцем деймонов. Сидящий на её плече Сайари, сквозь которого уже начинала просвечивать коммуникационная панель, издал горестный вскрик и зарылся головой в темные волосы своей хозяйки. Обернувшиеся на этот звук Сулу и Чехов также помрачнели после осознания того, что на мостике остался виден лишь один деймон из трех.  
  
      — Мы проведем это дежурство вместе с вами, — раздался твердый голос Тиберии, и на лицах офицеров стало заметно облегчение. — Скорее всего, это будет наша последняя смена, и завтра мы уже исчезнем окончательно, но сегодня мы всё еще тут, и мы обе благодарны за теплое к нам отношение.  
  
      — Находиться здесь в компании высококвалифицированных членов этого экипажа – честь для нас, — завершила речь подруги пантера.  
  
      Атмосфера на мостике нормализовалась, и вскоре капитан попросил лейтенанта Ухуру вызвать на видеосвязь Нелт. Ответный сигнал не заставил себя ждать, и вскоре на экране появился тот самый нелтианин, который днем ранее напал на Тиберию.  
  
      — Чего вы хотите на этот раз, капитан Кирк? Я вчера четко дал понять, что разговор закончен, — представитель Нелта гневно сощурил все четыре глаза.  
  
      — Вчера вы не знали, чем именно был ваш визит на Энтерпрайз, — многозначительно ответил Кирк.  
  
      — Что вы имеете в виду? — сквозь раздраженный тон посла проглядывался интерес.  
  
      — Скажите, посол, когда вы заключаете соглашения с кем-либо, вы ведь выбираете только достойных партнеров, тщательно проверяя их перед подписанием договоров? — землянин вопрошающе посмотрел на экран.  
  
      — Разумеется. К чему вся эта болтовня, капитан? — нелтианин ощутимо напрягся.  
  
      — Вы, а в вашем лице и весь Нелт, прошли тест, — Кирк чуть приподнял уголки губ в улыбке. — Мы сочли вас достойными дальнейшего диалога.  
  
      — Вчерашняя встреча была проверкой? — глаза представителя Нелта расширились в осознании этого факта.  
  
      — Разумеется, — немного снисходительно ответил капитан. — Если бы вы поняли это еще вчера, то мы бы уже подписали с вами столь же выгодный договор, как и с Тсондохсызебом.  
  
      — Вы связаны обязательствами с этими бесчестными отродьями? — лицо нелтианина исказилось от испытываемого им презрения.  
  
      — Они оказались способны понять, что вековая вражда с соседями по звездной системе не повод для отказа от крайне выгодного торгового соглашения, — Кирк никак не среагировал на изменение тона собеседника. — Их деловая хватка стоит уважения. Как и продемонстрированная вами вчера способность не пресмыкаться перед гораздо более могущественными силами, чем ваши.  
  
      — О чем вы? — посол явно потерял нить разговора.  
  
      — О первой части теста: вы абсолютно верно распознали обман и не побоялись заявить об этом вслух, при этом признав ту власть, которой обладает Федерация, — землянин позволил уважению проскользнуть в своем голосе. — И несмотря на то, что в отличие от тсондохсызебиан вы не прошли вторую часть теста, покинув Энтерпрайз, мы готовы обсудить с вами подробности торгового соглашения между Федерацией и вашей планетой.  
  
      — С чего вы взяли, что мы захотим организовывать торговлю с теми, кто измарал руки, общаясь с тсондохсызебианами? — представитель Нелта был уже не возмущен, а скорее удивлен.  
  
      — Потому что вы не хотите проиграть им, посол, — усмехнулся Кирк. — Если вы откажетесь, это не повлечет за собой никаких негативных последствий для Федерации. А вот для вас самих это будет весомая потеря.  
  
      — Мы спокойно живем, не торгуя с федератами, так что же мы можем потерять? — нелтианин нервно взмахнул левой верхней рукой.  
  
      — Во-первых, вы потеряете возможность выгодного торгового партнерства, в то время как столь ненавистные вам тсондохсызебиане будут богатеть, используя то, от чего вы необдуманно отказались, — интонации капитана стали жесткими, как и взгляд светло-карих глаз. — Во-вторых, в случае вашего отказа Федерация просто увеличит поставки с Тсондохсызеба, и никто не говорил, что это будет только товарно-денежный обмен, — землянин вновь усмехнулся. — Технологии, доступные нам, станут доступны и нашим торговым партнерам, таким образом, ваш кровный враг значительно усилит свои возможности. Шанс победить в вашей войне – вот что вы можете потерять.  
  
      — Но почему вы сразу не заключили подобный договор с Тсондохсызебом? — склонился вперед, не скрывая собственной заинтересованности, представитель Нелта.  
  
      — У землян есть одна поговорка, посол, — задумчиво протянул капитан. — Она гласит, что не стоит все яйца хранить в одной корзине.  
  
      — Только лишь поэтому? — неверяще откинулся назад нелтианин.  
  
      — Разве я обязан отчитываться перед вами? — насмешливо ухмыльнулся Кирк. — Так вы примете наше более чем щедрое предложение или предпочтете остаться в стороне? Пока что мы предлагаем вам контракт на тех же условиях, что и тсондохсызебианам. Если вы откажете сейчас, а позднее передумаете, то условия будут совсем другими, посол. Не повторите вчерашней ошибки. У вас полчаса, чтобы принять решение, — и капитан подал Ухуре знак отключить трансляцию.  
  
      — Как вы думаете, мистер Спок, они согласятся? — поинтересовался Кирк у вулканца.  
  
      — Вероятность данного развития событий я оцениваю в семьдесят девять и тридцать пять сотых процента, капитан, — ответил наблюдавший за разговором со своего места за научной станцией Спок.  
  
      — Бывало и хуже, — фыркнула Тиберия.  
  
      — Лучше тоже было, — ровным голосом ответила Т'Пок, — причем более высокая вероятность благоприятного события появлялась на двадцать девять целых и сорок семь процентов чаще, чем более низкая.  
  
      Чехов сдавленно хихикнул, услышав эту оценку вероятности оценки вероятности, а потом, заметив, что внимание окружающих переключилось на него, заметно покраснел и с максимально серьезным видом стал изучать показания приборов. Дальше смена шла своим чередом. За несколько минут до назначенного Кирком времени прошел вызов с планеты. Повинуясь приказу капитана, Ухура вывела сигнал на экран. Посол Нелта, скрестив на груди обе пары рук, серьезно смотрел на Кирка.  
  
      — Мы приняли решение, — голос нелтианина был нейтрален.  
  
      — И каково оно? — поинтересовался капитан, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
  
      — Нелт готов заключить торговое соглашение с Федерацией, — чуть поморщившись, признал инопланетянин.  
  
      — Вы сделали правильный выбор, посол, — ответил так, как будто был абсолютно уверен в подобном ответе собеседника Кирк. — Когда вы будете готовы транспортироваться на Энтерпрайз, чтобы обсудить детали соглашения?  
  
      — Мы не видим смысла откладывать выполнение уже принятых решений, — нелтианин расцепил верхнюю пару скрещенных рук. — Я и мои помощники готовы транспортироваться прямо сейчас в случае, если вы готовы принять нас.  
  
      — Координаты для транспортации сейчас будут переданы, — капитан подал знак Ухуре, и та начала отправку данных.  
  
      — Координаты приняты, — через несколько секунд отозвался посол Нелта. — До встречи, капитан.  
  
      — Конец связи, — и лишь после того, как экран погас, землянин позволил себе торжествующую улыбку.   
  
      Кирк поднялся со своего кресла, взглядом нашел Спока, и они вдвоем покинули мостик, направляясь к транспортаторной и вызвав по пути рабочую группу, ответственную за подписание соглашений с Нелтом. Проработка соглашения и его подписание заняли большую часть альфа-смены, зато потом, покинув эту звездную систему после выполнения всех заданий, Энтерпрайз последовала к следующей точке своего маршрута, и на мостике шла лишь рутинная работа, иногда перемежающаяся негромкими разговорами. К концу смены голоса Тиберии и Т'Пок стали слышны гораздо хуже, причем для хозяев в значительно меньшей степени, чем для всех остальных. Вечерний визит к Маккою лишь подтвердил неутешительные факты.  
  
      Следующий день должен был стать последним для деймонов.


	18. Вернувшиеся на круги своя.

      Следующий день должен был стать последним для деймонов.  
  
      Проснувшись, Спок первым делом мысленно позвал пантеру, чтобы убедиться, что Т'Пок еще не исчезла. Тихий шепот приветствия, насыщенный мурлычущими нотками, унял его отнюдь не подобающее вулканцу беспокойство. Джим еще спал, разметавшись по постели, почти полностью открытый взору Спока. Всë же температура в каюте капитана с тех пор, как вулканец стал там частым гостем, находилась выше привычного Кирку уровня, и спать под одеялом ему было слишком жарко. Поэтому Спок мог сейчас взглядом ласкать тело своего любовника, не боясь быть застигнутым за этим занятием. Зрелище было потрясающе эстетичным, но всё-таки вулканец нашел в себе силы оторвать взгляд от Джима и, поднявшись с постели, начать одеваться. За последнее время некоторые его вещи успели найти своё место в капитанской каюте, и Спок испытывал по этому поводу нелогичное удовлетворение. Одевшись и взяв свой падд, вулканец вновь вернулся на кровать, собираясь совместить получение информации с возможностью находиться рядом с партнером. Т'Пок иногда тихо комментировала данные, появляющиеся на экране, но в основном работал Спок в тишине.  
  
      После пробуждения Джима выяснилось, что теперь деймонов слышат только их хозяева, поэтому ответы Т'Пок на вопросы Кирка или же Тиберии на вопросы Спока приходилось дублировать. Общаться друг с другом напрямую деймоны теперь тоже не могли. Единственной нитью, связывающей их со всем остальным миром, оставались хозяева. Осмотр у Маккоя лишь подтвердил уже известные факты. В то время как доктор записывал данные в логи медотсека, уже невидимая Лианна тихо и грустно попрощалась с Тиберией и Т'Пок, несколькими секундами позднее это сделал и сам Маккой, чьи расчеты показывали, что волчица и пантера окончательно исчезнут еще до конца смены. Кирк и Спок передали ответы своих деймонов и направились на мостик. По пути туда Тиберия и Т'Пок заранее попрощались через своих хозяев с их избранниками и друг с другом, так как подобной возможности больше могло не представиться.   
  
      Смена обещала быть рутинной, корабль шел к следующей точке своего маршрута, и все офицеры мостика выполняли давно уже ставшие привычными обязанности. Лейтенант Ухура выглядела утомленной, но на предложение посетить медотсек ответила отказом, и, извинившись, продолжила свою работу. Сайари на её плече был уже почти полностью прозрачен, его размытые контуры были видны, только когда жако двигался.  
  
      Ближе к середине смены голос Т'Пок стал слабеть, теперь Спок едва слышал её комментарии. Чтобы не привлекать внимание остальных офицеров мостика, вулканец, если его деймон надолго замолкала, мысленно звал пантеру, но с каждым разом отклик становился всё слабее. Капитан, судя по всему, поступал точно так же, так как Спок несколько раз видел, как Джим явно вслушивался во что-то, доступное лишь ему. Когда голос пантеры оказался опасно близок к пределу вулканского слуха, она тепло попрощалась со своим хозяином, так как никто из них не мог точно предсказать, сколько еще времени у неё осталось. Ласковый мурлычущий голос Т'Пок сопровождал работу вулканца еще некоторое время, а потом затих. На следующий зов пантера уже не откликнулась.  
  
      Иррациональная тоска Спока, видимо, пробила возведенные им самим ментальные щиты, потому что спустя несколько секунд вулканец услышал за спиной шаги своего капитана, а чуть позже почувствовал, как на его плечи опустились теплые ладони.  
  
      — Нам жаль, Спок, — тихий голос Кирка был полон сострадания, как и его прикосновения.   
  
      — Спасибо. Вам обоим, — не поворачивая головы, едва слышно ответил вулканец, и капитан, напоследок ласково проведя по плечам своего первого офицера, вернулся на своё кресло. Спок же полностью погрузился в работу.   
  
      Исчезновение Тиберии Спок почувствовал спустя час и сорок девять минут. Точнее, он почувствовал отклик Джима на исчезновение волчицы. Внешне капитан выглядел по-прежнему невозмутимым, но вулканец прекрасно ощущал, как тот пытается справиться с обуревающими его эмоциями. Ментальное утешающее прикосновение заставило землянина перевести взгляд на Спока, и в глазах цвета темного янтаря вулканец увидел ту же благодарность, что ощущал по связи. Потеря деймонов тяготила, но одинокими они уже себя не ощущали. Осознание, что к этому во многом приложили лапы как раз таки Тиберия и Т'Пок, нелогично грело душу Спока, а после того, как он поделился этой мыслью, – и Кирка. Деймоны оставили свой след в их сердцах, и стереть его вряд ли было можно их простым исчезновением. Остаток смены капитан и старший помощник нагружали себя работой по максимуму, чтобы отвлечься от невеселых мыслей.  
  
      Последний час смены Спок провел в лаборатории, где проходила финальная стадия одного из важнейших за последнее время научных экспериментов на Энтерпрайз. Когда после окончания альфа-смены в помещение вошел капитан, стараясь быть максимально незаметным и не мешать ученым, вулканец ничуть не удивился. Если бы у него самого была такая возможность, он тоже предпочел бы находиться в обществе партнера. Поэтому, когда эксперимент вышел из критической фазы, Спок, не задумываясь, покинул лабораторию, предоставив обработку данных своим подчиненным, резонно посчитав, что у тех вполне хватит квалификации, а сам он всё равно не сможет полностью сконцентрироваться на работе.   
  
      Капитан шел рядом с ним, и слова им были не нужны. В турболифте Кирк взял Спока за руку. Не поцеловал по-вулкански, а просто взял за руку, передавая свою молчаливую поддержку. В ответ Спок лишь крепче сцепил их ладони, с неохотой разорвав контакт, когда турболифт остановился на том уровне, где были их с капитаном каюты.  
  
      Большую часть вечера они провели за разговорами о работе, не желая бередить душу воспоминаниями о деймонах, и при почти постоянном тактильном контакте. Спок сидел на кровати Джима, опираясь на стену, а землянин устроился между его ног, полулежа на груди партнера и находясь, таким образом, в кольце его рук, держащих падд так, чтобы обоим было удобно читать и редактировать заключенную в нем информацию. В этот вечер система компьютерной безопасности Энтерпрайз благодаря совместной работе двух лучших умов звездолета приобрела несколько новых степеней защиты.  
  
      В момент отдыха, когда Джим расслабленно прижался к груди вулканца, запрокинув голову тому на плечо, при этом медленно и чувственно лаская его пальцы своими, в каюте капитана прозвучал сигнал интеркома. Кирк нахмурился, с явной неохотой поднялся с постели и принял вызов.  
  
      — Джим, это я. Ты не занят? — тишину прорезал усталый голос главного судового врача.  
  
      — Не сильно, — Кирк извиняющимся взглядом посмотрел на Спока, но тот понимающе кивнул и, подойдя ближе, слегка приобнял моментально расслабившегося в его руках землянина. — Что-то случилось?  
  
      — Ничего особенного, — интонации доктора стали немного отстраненными, как будто тот находился в задумчивости. — Точнее, ничего такого, что было бы неожиданным. На Энтерпрайз осталось всего три деймона, Джим, — после короткой паузы признался Маккой.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — Кирк действительно сопереживал доктору, Спок ясно ощущал это по отголоскам эмоций землянина.  
  
      — Спасибо. Я думаю, сейчас мы прекрасно понимаем чувства друг друга. Мне будет не хватать всех исчезнувших деймонов, я успел привязаться к ним, — тихий голос врача был искренен и наполнен печалью. — Как ты смотришь на то, что я зашел бы к тебе с бутылочкой саурианского бренди?  
  
      Кирк задумчиво посмотрел на вулканца и, с немного виноватым видом погладив его предплечье, ответил:  
  
      — Если тебя не смутит присутствие Спока, то приходи, если нет – я сам к тебе зайду чуть позже.  
  
      — Спок уже у тебя? — фраза Маккоя была скорее утверждением, чем вопросом.  
  
      — Да, Леонард, — ответил за Джима вулканец, — но если вам будет некомфортно в моëм обществе, то я могу оставить вас с капитаном.  
  
      — Не говорите ерунды, Спок, — фыркнул доктор, — у нас сейчас одна беда на троих, — после секундной заминки Маккой всё же добавил: — Но если у вас были свои планы на Джима, я могу и подождать.  
  
      — Ничего срочного, доктор. Вы не помешаете нам, — вулканец чуть приподнял бровь, увидев подрагивающие в попытке скрыть улыбку уголки губ Кирка.  
  
      — Отлично, тогда заходи, Боунс, — Джим дождался согласия доктора, а потом отключил связь.  
  
      Кирк обнял Спока и ласково поцеловал его на земной манер. Вулканец почувствовал через узы наполнявшую Джима благодарность.  
  
      — Ты правда не против? — всё же уточнил землянин, оторвавшись от изучения губ Спока.   
  
      — Вулканцы не лгут, Джим, — в ответ на эти слова Кирк мягко усмехнулся и снова поцеловал Спока, но тот всё же продолжил свою речь: — Доктор Маккой является твоим другом гораздо более долгий срок, чем я, и имеет неоспоримое право на твоë внимание, вы и так в последнее время стали реже видеться.  
  
      — Спасибо. Я рад, что ты понимаешь, — Джим светло улыбнулся и зарылся пальцами в волосы Спока, иногда задевая чувствительные кончики острых ушей. — Как думаешь, можно сказать ему о нас? Я бы не хотел скрывать это от Боунса.  
  
      — Я думаю, доктор еще с увольнительной на Вилроше подозревает о наших отношениях, — вулканец наслаждался ласкающими прикосновениями партнера, но всё же попытался сконцентрироваться на разговоре, — поэтому не вижу смысла утаивать их от него.  
  
      — Он жутко проницателен, так что это был бы просто вопрос времени, — пожал плечами Кирк.  
  
      Через несколько минут в каюту постучался Маккой. К этому времени Джим уже успел достать три бокала и переставить ближе к столу еще одно гостевое кресло. Спок уже расположился в своём и наблюдал за действиями партнера. Когда доктор, поприветствовав присутствующих, вошел, отдал Кирку обещанную бутылку бренди и тяжело опустился в своё кресло, стало заметно, что последние дни были совсем не легкими для Маккоя. Джим вскрыл бутылку, разлил по бокалам напиток и тоже устроился в кресле. Доктор удивленно изогнул бровь, когда вулканец потянулся за своим бренди:  
  
      — Спок, я же не ошибусь, если скажу, что на вас алкоголь никак не действует?  
  
      — Вы совершенно правы, доктор, но это не означает, что я не нахожу вкус данного напитка приятным, — Спок задумчиво сделал несколько плавных движений кистью, вращая жидкость в бокале и наблюдая за её цветом.  
  
      — Жаль, что я не догадался взять с собой пару плиток шоколада, — усмехнулся Маккой.  
  
      — Шоколада? — капитан выглядел удивленным.  
  
      — Шоколада, — кивнул доктор, взяв в руку свой бокал. — В этом случае опьяненными были бы все трое.  
  
      — В следующий раз я возьму это на заметку, — Джим улыбнулся, глядя в глаза вулканца, — но сейчас будет даже лучше, если Спок проследит, чтобы мы не наделали глупостей.  
  
      — Вы с доктором планировали их совершать? — поднял бровь вулканец.  
  
      — Спок, глупости всегда совершаются незапланированно, — фыркнул Маккой, — такова уж нелогичная человеческая натура.  
  
      — Я буду иметь это в виду, — пообещал Спок, позволяя себе откинуться на спинку кресла.  
  
      — Ну что ж, — вздохнув, Кирк взял свой бокал и, приподняв его, обвел взглядом остальных, — за наших деймонов. Они многому научили меня, да, я думаю, и каждого из нас, теперь же мы с ними вновь стали единым целым. Хочется верить, что в нас будут проявляться лучшие их черты, — Джим сделал глоток и устроился поудобнее в кресле, поигрывая бокалом.  
  
      — За наших деймонов, — тихо повторил Маккой, пригубил напиток и, поставив свой бокал на стол, задумчиво побарабанил по ручке кресла пальцами.   
  
      Вулканец молча отпил бренди, нелогично вспоминая, как струился под пальцами теплый мех пантеры.  
  
      — Так странно было осознавать Тиберию одновременно и как часть себя, и как отдельную личность, — голос Джима был тих и наполнен светлой печалью, — мне так до конца и не удалось смириться с этой дуальностью.  
  
      — Наши деймоны не являлись точным слепком личностей, они лишь отражали основные черты характера, то, что делает нас теми, кто мы есть, без культурных или каких-либо иных ограничений, — заметил Спок.  
  
      — То есть в глубине души вы очень ироничный вулканец с добрым сердцем, но инстинктами хищника, а Джим не против выкинуть что-то выходящее за рамки всех правил, а затем испустить торжествующий вой над поверженным противником, оповещая о своей победе всех вокруг? — доктор тепло улыбнулся, а затем смутился. — Я никоим образом не хотел никого из вас обидеть этими словами.  
  
      — Я думаю, ты не так уж и далек от истины, — фыркнул Кирк. — Мы теперь, кстати, знаем, что твоё постоянное ворчание – не притворство, а стиль жизни.  
  
      — Не без того, — откликнулся Маккой, пригубив бренди. — На самом деле, как бы кощунственно это сейчас ни звучало, но присутствие деймонов при всех своих неоспоримых плюсах значительно увеличивало число потенциальных проблем.  
  
      — Вы абсолютно правы, Леонард. Как мы успели убедиться при встрече с нелтианами, не все расы способны адекватно отнестись к присутствию деймонов, что автоматически поставило бы под угрозу значительную часть дипломатических миссий, — вулканец тоже сделал небольшой глоток из своего бокала и уже собирался продолжить, но его мысль подхватил Джим.  
  
      — К тому же риск, что кто-то на корабле случайно прикоснется к деймону, был слишком велик, — капитан недовольно нахмурился. — Это на Намлупе табу на прикосновение к чужому деймону впитывают с молоком матери, а здесь любая случайность могла привести к весьма неприятным последствиям. И это я еще не говорю о том, что на деймонов могли бы напасть специально, зная о силе нашей с ними связи. Крупный хищник, пусть даже и с превосходными рефлексами, – отличная мишень.  
  
      — А если их ранили бы, то как лечить? — поёжился доктор. — Даже непонятно, как переместить до медотсека, не прикасаясь и не причиняя боли. Это на Намлупе есть специально обученные деймоны - обезьяны, которые могут проводить вручную хирургические операции, а тут пришлось бы полностью положиться на медицинскую технику.  
  
      — Плюс еще и сложности с транспортацией, необходимость обеспечивать должное свободное пространство для комфортного существования крупным деймонам, достаточно короткое предельное расстояние между деймоном и его хозяином – из всего этого мы можем сделать вывод, что исчезновение деймонов – самый безопасный для нас финал, — заключил Спок. — Хотя ценность их присутствия и положительного влияния бесспорна, при нашем стиле жизни они бы стали непозволительной роскошью.  
  
      — Кстати, о положительном влиянии деймонов, — Джим отпил из своего бокала и улыбнулся, глядя на Маккоя, — Боунс, скорее всего, ты уже обо всëм догадался, но я думаю, озвучить этот факт будет всë же не лишним. Некоторое время назад мы со Споком перешли границу чисто дружеских отношений.  
  
      — Мне остается только поздравить вас, — доктор, абсолютно не выглядящий удивленным, открыто улыбнулся своим друзьям, салютуя бокалом. — Мне Лианна уже довольно давно сказала, что ваши запахи смешаны настолько тесно, что сложно понять, где заканчивается один и начинается другой, поэтому, Джим, ты прав, сюрпризом это не стало. Плюс еще поведение ваших деймонов и совместная увольнительная окончательно расставили всё по своим местам.  
  
      — Наши отношения настолько очевидны? — поинтересовался вулканец, пригубив бренди.   
  
      — Для того, кто хорошо вас знает, — хмыкнул Маккой. — Остальные, я думаю, не заметили особой разницы. Вы всё равно и раньше большую часть времени проводили вместе.  
  
      — Это хорошо, — задумчиво протянул Кирк.  
  
      — Вы не хотите афишировать свои отношения? — доктор вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
  
      — Дело в том, Леонард, что я нахожусь в прямом подчинении у Джима, а отношения подобного рода не одобряются Звездным флотом, хоть и не запрещены. Поэтому явно демонстрировать их мы не собираемся, как не собираемся и отрицать, если возникнут подозрения.  
  
      — Да, я как-то упустил из виду этот момент, — нахмурился Маккой. — Я надеюсь, что подобные ограничения вам не сильно помешают.  
  
      — Я думаю, Споку и самому бы не очень понравилось, начни я демонстрировать свои чувства к нему прилюдно, — улыбнулся Джим.  
  
      — Действительно, — кивнул вулканец, — публичное проявление эмоций поставило бы меня в неловкое положение, хотя с другой стороны это, конечно, было бы однозначной демонстрацией того, что ты более не свободен, что имеет свои явные плюсы.  
  
      — А вы тот еще собственник, Спок, — хмыкнул, отпив из бокала, доктор.  
  
      — Разве логично испытывать беспокойство по этому поводу, ощущая через связь истинные чувства партнера? — Кирк вопросительно посмотрел на вулканца.  
  
      Тот задумчиво отпил бренди и уже собрался было ответить, но его перебил Маккой:  
  
      — Вы успели уже связать себя этим вулканским шаманством? Что-то я не помню, чтобы Энтерпрайз делала крюк к Вулкану. Кстати, насколько безопасна подобная связь для Джима?   
  
      — Это не шаманство, доктор Маккой, — голос Спока стал ощутимо холоднее. — К тому же, протянувшаяся между нами связь не требовала вмешательства извне и не представляет угрозы для капитана.  
  
      Врач в примирительном жесте поднял обе руки:  
  
      — Спок, я не хотел никого обидеть, просто беспокоюсь за вас и удивлен, что вы двое успели чуть ли не в брак вступить, а я не в курсе.  
  
      — Боунс, ты и так первый, кому мы рассказали, так что хватит прибедняться, — Джим, тепло улыбнувшись обоим и послав умиротворяющий импульс по связи Споку, пригубил бренди.  
  
      — Так и быть, — хмыкнул доктор и обратил внимание на свой бокал.  
  
      В неспешной беседе, затрагивающей самые разнообразные темы, но постоянно возвращающейся к деймонам, прошел остаток вечера. Когда Маккою настала пора уходить, он напоследок благодарно похлопал по плечу Спока и тепло обнял Кирка, искоса наблюдая за реакцией вулканца.  
  
      После того как доктор покинул каюту, Спок привлек к себе Джима, неосознанно пытаясь перебить оставшийся на том запах Маккоя своим. Кирк светло улыбнулся, и потянулся к губам вулканца. Вскоре, отстранившись друг от друга, они начали подготовку ко сну. Ночь была наполнена разговорами о деймонах, уютными объятьями и медленными ласками. Но в конце концов усталость и нервное перенапряжение дня взяли своё, и сначала землянин, а потом и вулканец, мирно заснули.  
  
      К середине следующей смены на Энтерпрайз исчез последний деймон. Одна дипломатическая встреча в этот день сменяла другую, и обилие работы не оставляло времени на размышления о деймонах, по крайней мере, для Спока и сосредоточенного на деле капитана. Сейчас уже ничто не напоминало о когда-то бывших привычными на мостике животных, и работа была спасением от невеселых мыслей.  
  
      Но альфа-смена всё же подошла к своему завершению, и вулканец, подойдя к Джиму, предупредил того, что немного задержится в лаборатории, проверяя, что успели осуществить его подчиненные, в то время как Спок вместе с капитаном пытался сделать всё возможное для заключения наиболее выгодных для Федерации соглашений с представителями трех планет той звездной системы, где сейчас находилась Энтерпрайз.  
  
      Когда вулканец постучал в каюту, Кирк открыл сразу же. Капитан, принявший недавно душ, судя по тому, что его волосы казались чуть влажными, и сменивший форменную тунику на простую черную футболку, сидел в своём любимом кресле и держал в руках падд. После того как Спок вошел, Джим тепло улыбнулся и поманил вулканца к себе. Спок подошел к Кирку и, присев на подлокотник его кресла, легко коснулся губами потемневших от воды волос землянина. Джим поднял голову, и потянулся к вулканцу за поцелуем. Спустя некоторое время Спок чуть отстранился от Кирка и только тут обратил внимание на падд. Входя в каюту, вулканец подумал, что Джим вновь предпочел занять себя работой, чтобы отвлечься, но данное предположение оказалось ошибочным. На падде отображалась фотография свернувшихся бок о бок Тиберии и Т'Пок.  
  
      — Я знаю, что это лишь усиливает боль, — поймав направление взгляда Спока, тихо произнес Кирк. — Сейчас они всë равно вместе с нами, и жалеть о том, что они исчезли, крайне нелогично. Я понимаю это разумом, но не сердцем.  
  
      — Я не собирался ни в чем тебя упрекать, Джим, — вулканец положил руку на плечо Кирка и тот по-звериному потерся о неё щекой.  
  
      — Спасибо, — землянин тепло улыбнулся партнеру и перевел взгляд на падд. — Знаешь, они были очень красивыми. Черная кошка и белая волчица, казалось бы, такие разные существа, но они прекрасно смотрелись вместе.  
  
      — Единство и баланс противоположностей, как и в нашем случае, — Спок позволил своим чувствам свободно струиться по связи, понимая, что подобная открытость будет приятна Кирку.  
  
      — Учитывая, что они – наши деймоны, это не удивительно, — Джим тоже позволил себе расслабиться, и вулканца захватила волна теплых эмоций Кирка, направленных на него. — Мне очень не хватает их обеих. Но я иногда вижу Т'Пок в твоих словах и действиях, а в своих ощущаю влияние Тиберии.  
  
      — Учитывая, что они – наши деймоны, это не удивительно, — Спок повторил слова партнера в ответ на его собственное высказывание, и позволил уголкам своих губ чуть приподняться вверх в намеке на улыбку.  
  
      — Я уже говорил тебе, что ты потрясающий? — поинтересовался Кирк, находя пальцы вулканца своими и очерчивая их в бережной ласке.  
  
      — Сегодня еще нет, — и Спок коротко поцеловал Джима на земной манер, хотя это было и не очень удобно делать, находясь в некомфортном положении.  
  
      — Спок, а как ты думаешь, судьба забросит нас на Намлуп еще раз? — поинтересовался Кирк, откладывая в сторону падд.  
  
      — Я думал, что ты сам управляешь своей судьбой, Джим, — подняв бровь, невозмутимо ответил вулканец, в ответ на что его партнер втянул Спока в очередной поцелуй.  
  
      Звездолет Энтерпрайз шел сквозь космические просторы к следующей точке своего маршрута.


	19. Эпилог.

      Звездолет Энтерпрайз шел сквозь космические просторы к следующей точке своего маршрута.  
  
      Спок проснулся за три часа двадцать восемь минут и сорок пять секунд до начала смены. Первым, что увидел, открыв глаза, вулканец, стал мирно спящий рядом с ним Джим. Тот даже во сне старался прильнуть к партнеру, что несколько осложняло для Спока задачу встать, не разбудив Кирка. Вулканец позволил себе еще некоторое время не двигаться, погрузившись в созерцание ставших такими родными черт лица. Но подобное времяпрепровождение, хоть и было иррационально приятным, отвлекало от запланированных Споком на утро дел, поэтому вулканец всё же аккуратно отстранился от партнера и, проведя напоследок самыми кончиками пальцев по непослушным светлым волосам, поднялся с постели. Одевшись и совершив необходимые гигиенические процедуры, Спок чуть понизил температуру в каюте, чтобы Джиму было комфортнее, сел за компьютер, к данным которого капитан еще в самом начале их отношений открыл ему частичный доступ, и погрузился в работу, изредка позволяя себе короткие взгляды в сторону тихо посапывающего землянина.  
  
      — Доброе утро, — сонный голос Кирка разорвал тишину за час и тридцать четыре минуты до начала альфа-смены.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Джим, — отозвался вулканец, отрываясь от написания очередного отчета, чтобы встретить еще затуманенный сном взгляд темно-янтарных глаз.  
  
      Кирк тепло улыбнулся и похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. Спок, сохранив изменения в отчете, поднялся со своего места и присел на постель рядом с любовником. Джим протянул руку навстречу вулканцу, и тот бережно огладил пальцы партнера своими, ощущая через прикосновение все те спутанные, очаровательно нелогичные и крайне приятные эмоции, что получал от этого контакта землянин. Кирк сел на кровати и свободной рукой обнял Спока, прижимаясь к тому и щедро делясь своим теплом как ментально, так и физически.  
  
      — Сегодня я не дал тебе возможности разбудить меня, — бегло взглянув на часы, улыбнулся Джим.  
  
      — Действительно, — чуть склонил голову в подтверждении вулканец, — твоё пробуждение вызвано ощущением какого-либо дискомфорта?  
  
      — Нет, просто выспался, — помотал головой Кирк. — Не беспокойся.  
  
      Джим легко поцеловал Спока на земной манер и разорвал оба поцелуя одновременно.  
  
      — Еще не завтракал? — поинтересовался Кирк, потягиваясь.  
  
      — Дождаться твоего пробуждения было логичным решением, — отозвался вулканец, покидая постель и вновь устраиваясь за компьютером.  
  
      — Вернусь из душа – поедим, — кивнул капитан и, поднявшись и взяв вещи, направился в ванную, но на полпути обернулся, — не хочешь присоединиться?  
  
      — Джим, твоё предложение в высшей степени притягательно, но я всё же откажусь, — Спок внимательно всматривался в лицо партнера и прислушивался к его эмоциям, чтобы понять, не обидел ли отказом, но Кирк только пожал плечами и, улыбнувшись, исчез за дверью.  
  
      Джим так и оставался для Спока загадкой, несмотря на всё то время, которое они провели вместе и как друзья, и как любовники. Их отношения были не самыми простыми, случались и неизбежные недопонимания из-за того, что они принадлежали к двум различным культурам, да и характеры их различались столь явно, что многие удивлялись, как вообще на одном корабле уживаются вулканский первый офицер, чья логичность была неоспорима, и склонный к нестандартным решениям капитан. Но взаимное уважение и стремление понять друг друга, ставшие одними из истоков еще их дружбы, дополненные позже и более личными чувствами, помогали, несмотря на все трудности, оставаться вместе уже в качестве любовников. К тому же связавшие их разумы узы тоже играли не последнюю роль. Вот и сейчас, почувствовав смутное беспокойство вулканца, Джим послал по связи успокаивающий импульс, и Спок, расслабившись, вновь вернулся к работе.  
  
      Когда Кирк вышел из ванной, вулканец поинтересовался:  
  
      — Позавтракаем в столовой или здесь?  
  
      — Давай в столовой, только подожди, я проверю почту, — поправляя форму, направился к столу капитан.   
  
      Спок освободил место за компьютером и отошел чуть в сторону, чтобы не мешать Кирку. Тот бегло просматривал информацию, когда вулканца вдруг окатило волной эмоций партнера, и Спок вопросительно посмотрел на откинувшегося на спинку стула землянина, который даже не пытался сдержать улыбку.  
  
      — Спок, поступило новое задание для Энтерпрайз.  
  
      — Могу я поинтересоваться, какое именно, или уровень секретности не позволяет? — приподнял одну бровь вулканец.   
  
      — Дипломатическая встреча на планете Намлуп звездной системы Пилиф, — торжествующе улыбнулся Кирк.  
  
      — Что ж, это весьма логичное решение командования, — задумчиво склонил голову Спок.  
  
      — Как думаешь, мы увидим их снова? — капитану даже не надо было уточнять, кого он имел в виду, несмотря на то, что с того момента, как Энтерпрайз в прошлый раз покинула орбиту Намлупа прошли год восемь месяцев и четыре дня.  
  
      — Если на Намлупе не изменились законы природы, то ответ положительный, — высказал своë мнение вулканец.  
  
      — Надеюсь, на сей раз всё сложится хорошо, — протянул Кирк, о чем-то размышляя.  
  
      — В этот раз мы будем готовы к неожиданностям, Джим. Смею напомнить, что до начала альфа-смены осталось тридцать девять минут, и мы собирались принять пищу в офицерской столовой, — голос Спока вывел капитана из задумчивости.  
  
      — Да, ты прав, пошли, — и Кирк, бегло просмотрев оставшиеся сообщения, выключил компьютер и вместе с вулканцем вышел из каюты.  
  
      В столовой капитан и первый помощник, взяв еду, присоединились к сидящему немного поодаль от шумных инженеров доктору Маккою.  
  
      — Джим, что случилось? У тебя такой вид, как будто тебя распирают новости, — медик усмехнулся, окидывая взглядом Кирка.  
  
      — Новости не являются физическим объектом, поэтому не обладают способностью распирать кого-либо, в том числе и капитана, — заметил вулканец.  
  
      — Спок, еще только утро, а вы уже занудствуете, — закатил глаза Маккой в притворном сокрушении, приступая к уничтожению содержимого своей тарелки.  
  
      — Если это была попытка оскорбления, доктор, то она не удалась, — вулканец методично нарезал овощи, не обращая внимания на вспышку веселья, накрывшую его партнера.  
  
      — Ваш ритуальный спор закончен, и я могу рассказать ту самую новость, которая не может меня распирать? — с теплой улыбкой вопросил капитан, который даже не пытался скрыть, что получает удовольствие от наблюдения за общением своего старпома и главного медика. Когда ответом ему стали поднятая бровь вулканца и изогнутая бровь землянина, Кирк продолжил, обращаясь к Маккою: — Боунс, хочешь получить возможность поизучать деймонов еще раз?   
  
      — Ты шутишь? — доктор отложил приборы, уставившись на друга.  
  
      — Если не веришь, спроси у Спока, — фыркнул Джим, принимаясь за еду.  
  
      — Подтверждаю, доктор, — степенно ответил вулканец.  
  
      — Вас опять там похитят или еще что похуже! — ворчание Маккоя диссонировало с широкой улыбкой, появившейся на его лице.  
  
      — То есть, ты отказываешься быть включенным в состав десанта? — насмешливо поинтересовался капитан.  
  
      — Я этого не говорил! — возмутился доктор.  
  
      — Тогда встретимся и обговорим всё на брифинге, — и Джим полностью сосредоточился на еде.  
  
      На мостик два старших офицера пришли за три минуты до начала своей смены. Кирк с явным удовольствием устроился в капитанском кресле, а Спок занял своё привычное место у научной станции. Бегло проанализировав поступающие данные, вулканец с удовлетворением отметил хорошую работу смененного им лейтенанта из гамма-смены. Тем временем остальные офицеры альфа-смены тоже успели занять свои места, и капитан обратился к навигатору:  
  
      — Чехов, проложите курс на звездную систему Пилиф.  
  
      — Есть, сэр, — немного удивленно отозвался энсин, а лейтенант Ухура даже отвернулась от коммуникационной панели, чтобы неверящим взглядом посмотреть на Кирка.  
  
      Тот тепло улыбнулся женщине и обратился уже к ней:  
  
      — Лейтенант, через час начнется брифинг по поводу нашей следующей миссии на Намлупе. Оповестите об этом всех, кто участвовал в прошлой высадке на эту планету, а также главу службы безопасности и офицеров по науке, список которых вам в ближайшее время предоставит мистер Спок.  
  
      — Слушаюсь, капитан, — связистка, не сдерживая улыбки, повернулась к своему рабочему месту.  
  
      Час спустя в зале для совещаний собрались все приглашенные офицеры, и капитан начал свою речь:  
  
      — Как вы уже знаете, мы сейчас движемся к звездной системе Пилиф, в которой на планете Намлуп будет проходить дипломатическая встреча, приуроченная к празднованию годовщины вхождения Намлупа в Федерацию.  
  
      — Но, капитан, вы же высаживались на планете гораздо больше года назад? — подал голос один из медиков, пришедших с Маккоем.  
  
      — По стандартному времени, — ответил вместо Кирка вулканец. — Период обращения Намлупа вокруг Пилиф составляет одну целую шестьдесят семь сотых стандартного года. Отмечаться будет годовщина по местному времени.  
  
      — Простите, сэр, — молодой врач смущенно потупил взор.  
  
      Капитан, коротко кивнув, продолжил:  
  
      — На празднование были приглашены представители Федерации, и командование Звездного флота приняло решение, что Энтепрайз идеально подойдет для этой миссии, так как мы уже обладаем необходимым опытом, а также сыграли знаковую роль в церемонии присоединения Намлупа к Федерации. Помимо собственно праздничных церемоний, будут также рассмотрены ряд торговых соглашений и договоренностей о совместных научных исследованиях. На данный момент есть какие-либо вопросы у присутствующих?  
  
      Ответом Кирку была лишь тишина, и он довольно откинулся на спинку кресла:  
  
      — Тогда выношу на рассмотрение вопрос о составе десанта.  
  
      — Капитан, могу я просить вас, если будет такая возможность, включить меня в группу высадки? — подала голос лейтенант Ухура.   
  
      — Ваша просьба будет удовлетворена. Ридель? Бланкар? Вы провели довольно масштабные исследования на Намлупе, хотели бы вы к ним вернуться?  
  
      — Бесспорно, капитан, — улыбнулся Бланкар.  
  
      — Это будет крайне интересно с научной точки зрения, — глаза Риделя светились азартом.  
  
      — Капитан, а что с безопасностью? — поинтересовался лейтенант Келли, поправляя завернувшийся красный рукав формы. — В прошлый раз офицеры службы безопасности не были включены в состав десанта, и вас с мистером Споком похитили.  
  
      — Я вас уверяю, лейтенант, в той ситуации включение в группу высадки кого-либо из безопасников никак не повлияло бы на ход событий, так как фазеры были бесполезны, а навыки ближнего боя пригодились только после похищения, — капитан сделал небольшую паузу, а затем продолжил: — После возвращения с Намлупа мистер Спок и лейтенант-коммандер Скотт на основе разработок, которыми поделились с нами ученые Намлупианской Академии, создали модель фазера, которая должна работать даже в суровых условиях Намлупа. Мы возьмем с собой именно это оружие. К тому же, обжегшись один раз, вряд ли намлупиане повторят свою ошибку.  
  
      — То есть отправляемся тем же составом, но вооруженные до зубов? — поинтересовался доктор.  
  
      — Если вы тоже изъявляете желание спуститься на планету, то состав десанта действительно будет полностью идентичен первой группе высадки на Намлуп, — резюмировал вулканец, намеренно проигнорировав эмоциональную окраску фразы врача. — Ученые с Энтерпрайз, как и в прошлый раз, будут с орбиты вести исследования взаимодействия излучения Пилиф и собственного электромагнитного поля Намлупа. Есть ли еще какие-либо замечания или пожелания? — Спок вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
      — Если никого не похитят и можно будет нормально поработать, то эта высадка однозначно будет продуктивнее предыдущей, — фыркнул Маккой, вызвав строгий капитанский взгляд в свою сторону.  
  
      — Будем надеяться на это, доктор, — задумчиво произнес вулканец.  
  
      — Итак, раз основные решения приняты, можно переходить к более подробному распределению обязанностей, — резюмировал капитан.  
  
      Через семнадцать минут обсуждений решения были приняты, и все участвовавшие в брифинге устремились обратно на свои рабочие места. Окончание смены прошло без происшествий, но Спок почти постоянно ощущал охватившее капитана нервное возбуждение смешанное с предвкушением.  
  
      Вечером, в каюте Кирка, сидя друг напротив друга за шахматной партией, вулканец и землянин вновь подняли интересующую их обоих тему.  
  
      — Спок, а если появившиеся на Намлупе деймоны будут не Тиберией и Т'Пок? — задумчиво и немного обеспокоенно поинтересовался Джим, делая очередной ход.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточнил вулканец, отрывая взгляд от фигур и внимательно изучая лицо капитана.  
  
      — Прошло уже довольно много времени, мы не могли не измениться, а изменения хозяина всегда затрагивают и его деймона, разве не так? — немного неуверенно спросил Кирк.  
  
      — Джим, деймон отражает базовые черты характера, я не думаю, что кто-либо из нас пережил настолько сильные потрясения, чтобы изменилась сама сущность личности, — чуть приподнял бровь Спок и передвинул коня на уровень выше.  
  
      — Но изменения всё же есть. Я не говорю о том, что, например, мой деймон станет вместо волчицы тюленем, но даже если она останется волком, обязательно ли это будет Тиберия? — капитан сделал ответный ход почти не задумываясь, и вулканцу пришлось отбросить три возможные стратегии игры, как более не состоятельные.  
  
      — Судя по предоставленным Намлупианами данным, те, кто надолго покидал планету, после возвращения если и замечали изменения в своих деймонах, то эти изменения касались физических параметров: цвет шерсти, окрас перьев, размер деймона или тембр его голоса, — Спок, сделав ход, позволил себе чуть откинуться на спинку кресла, наблюдая за землянином. — Личность деймона оставалась неизменной, хотя в некоторых случаях намлупиане отмечали, что она становилась повзрослевшей, более зрелой. Но это вполне логично, что опыт, приобретенный хозяином, накладывает отпечаток и на деймона.   
  
      — То есть Тиби и Т'Пок могут измениться внешне, но, тем не менее, остаться собой? — уточнил Джим, нахмуренно изучая ситуацию на игровом поле.  
  
      — Именно это я и имел в виду, — кивнул вулканец. — Деймон – квинтэссенция личности, она не может резко измениться за не самый продолжительный промежуток времени, если, конечно, нет травмирующих психику хозяина обстоятельств и речь идет о взрослых.  
  
      — Деймоны детей именно потому меняют свою форму, что их личность до конца не успела сформироваться, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно заметил Кирк.  
  
      — Намлупиане убеждены в этом, — подтвердил Спок. — Джим, я не хочу давать тебе ложную уверенность, поэтому всё же отмечу, что всё вышеперечисленное верно для обитателей Намлупа, но для инопланетян подобные исследования не проводились. Я думаю, это стало еще одной причиной того, что на эту миссию послали именно Энтерпрайз.  
  
      — Я понимаю, Спок. Спасибо, — капитан светло улыбнулся, делая очередной ход.  
  
      — За что? — приподнял бровь вулканец.  
  
      — И за ответы, и просто за то, что ты всегда рядом, — Кирк кончиками пальцев ласково коснулся потянувшейся за фигурой руки Спока.  
  
      — Для меня возможность быть с тобой – величайшая честь, t’hy’la, — вернул ласку вулканец, встречая теплый взгляд ореховых глаз.  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Джим, разрывая прикосновение и позволяя Споку всё же сделать ход.  
  
      Доигрывали они в уютном молчании.  
  
      Через полчаса после того, как Энтерпрайз вошла в звездную систему Пилиф, в транспортаторной собрались все участники группы высадки. Нервозность землян была заметна невооруженным взглядом, и Споку пришлось поднять на максимум ментальные щиты, чтобы хоть как-то обезопасить свой разум. Когда капитан дал сигнал начинать транспортацию, напряжение в помещении достигло предела.  
  
      Десантная группа, окруженная искрами переноса, оказалась в том же самом овальном зале, что и в первую свою высадку на Намлуп. Чуть поодаль от членов десанта стояли ожидающие их Иссэр Клов с Алекой и Вернер Наб с Ровеной. После того как с обеих сторон прозвучали слова приветствия, взгляды двоих мужчин и их деймонов, как и взгляды членов десанта, устремились на проявляющиеся в свете транспортации фигуры. Спустя долгие три минуты и тридцать семь секунд ожидания деймоны всё же обрели своё воплощение.  
  
      Вулканец вгляделся в ярко-оранжевые глаза и бережно провел рукой по угольной шерсти своего деймона, остановив пальцы на контактных точках. Когда пантера кивнула, Спок проник в её разум и ощутил совершенно не подобающее вулканцу облегчение, поняв, что личность Т'Пок осталась практически неизменной. Пантера тихо заворчала в ответ и приникла ближе к хозяину, передавая через контакт разумов своё душевное тепло. Неподалеку обеими руками зарывался в светлую шерсть волчицы счастливый капитан, обнимал Лианну непривычно открыто улыбающийся Маккой, утирала тайком непрошеные слезы радости Ухура, и счастливо прижимали к себе своих деймонов Бланкар и Ридель. Через пару минут первая радость улеглась, и члены десанта выпрямились и повернулись в сторону встречающих.  
  
      — Прошу прощения за задержку, господа, — извинился капитан.  
  
      — Что ж, теперь, когда все в сборе, мы рады вновь приветствовать вас на земле Намлупа, — улыбнулся, окидывая взглядом всех присутствующих, глава местного научного сообщества.  
  
      — Зная, что впервые за долгое время у вас появится шанс вновь увидеть своих деймонов, мы сочли уместным перенести начало обсуждений на более позднее время, — добавил стоящий рядом Иссэр Клов.  
  
      — Вы очень добры, господин Клов, — лицо Кирка выражало искреннюю благодарность.  
  
      — Мы проводим вас в рекреационную зону, а через час зайдем за вами, чтобы приступить к делам, — ответил намлупианин, сидящая у его ног Алека оскалилась в улыбке.  
  
      — Наша благодарность за понимание не знает границ, — чуть склонил голову капитан. — Ведите нас.  
  
      Пройдя по знакомым уже коридорам и коротко по пути побеседовав с хозяевами, группа высадки в сопровождении намлупиан вышла в столь же ухоженный, как и в прошлый раз, внутренний сад. Затем Иссэр Клов, попросив обращаться к нему в случае, если что-либо понадобится, удалился в свой кабинет, пригласив с собой и главу намлупианского научного сообщества. Капитан, зарывшись пальцами в светлую шерсть жмурящейся от удовольствия Тиберии, объявил, что до возвращения намлупиан каждый волен заниматься чем хочет, и повернулся к внимательно изучающему показания медицинского трикодера Маккою и стоящему рядом с врачом вулканцу. Остальные члены десанта рассредотачивались по саду вместе со своими деймонами.  
  
      — Отклонения от нормы? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Нет, Джим. С деймонами всё в порядке, — доктор довольно улыбнулся, потрепав по голове бордер-колли.  
  
      — Это прекрасно! — с облегчением выдохнул капитан.  
  
      — Действительно, — согласился его старший помощник.  
  
      — Вы тоже находите это прекрасным, Спок? А разве вулканцем подобает так отзываться о чем-либо? — наигранно удивился Маккой.  
  
      — Доктор, я вас уверяю, что мои способности к оценочным характеристикам ничуть не слабее ваших, — подняв одну бровь, ответил Спок.  
  
      — Вы двое способны препираться по любому поводу, — рассмеялся Джим.  
  
      — И без повода, — добавила волчица.  
  
      — Тиби, я полностью с тобой согласен, — встретился взглядом со своим деймоном Кирк.  
  
      — Капитан, ваши с Тиберией суждения нелогичны, - покачала длинноухой головой Т'Пок.  
  
      — Ах да, теперь же стало в два раза больше логики! — насмешливо заметил Маккой.  
  
      — Надеюсь, мы с этим справимся, — фыркнула Лианна.  
  
      — И в два раза больше ворчания, Боунс, не забывай об этом, — усмехнулся капитан.  
  
      — Готов спорить, логика тебе нравится больше, — понизив голос, чтобы не услышал кто-нибудь из остальных членов группы высадки, отозвался доктор.  
  
      — Я думаю, ты не в обиде на этот расклад, — Джим чуть приблизился к вулканцу.  
  
      — Боже упаси завидовать в этом отношении Споку, — фыркнул Маккой. — Даже быть тебе другом иногда бывает непросто. Воистину только вулканец может выдержать такой темперамент.  
  
      — Я крайне удовлетворен тем фактом, что вы это осознаете, доктор, — предельно нейтрально заметил Спок.  
  
      — А я рад, что вы нашли друг друга, — улыбнулся Маккой. — На этой радостной ноте я вас, пожалуй, и покину.  
  
      — Приятного отдыха, Леонард, — чуть склонил голову вулканец.  
  
      — Вам тоже, — и доктор вместе со своим деймоном направился в сторону одного из изящных фонтанов.  
  
      — Я бы многое отдал за возможность оказаться здесь только вчетвером, — сказал Кирк, когда Маккой вышел за пределы слышимости.  
  
      — Воспоминания о первом поцелуе? Джим, да ты романтик, — протянула Тиберия.  
  
      — Тиби! — смущенно осадил волчицу капитан.  
  
      — Фактически, о двух первых поцелуях, — заметил, позволив уголкам губ чуть приподняться, Спок.  
  
      — Ох уж эта вулканская дотошность, — пробурчала Тиберия. В ответ на это Т'Пок лишь фыркнула.  
  
      — Я так рад возможности снова видеть вас, — признался деймонам Джим.  
  
      — Мы с Тиберией испытываем схожие чувства, — степенно кивнула пантера.  
  
      — Каково это было, не иметь телесного воплощения? — поинтересовался землянин.  
  
      — Мы просто были едины с вами, — сделала очень похожее на пожатие плечами движение волчица.  
  
      — То есть всё, чем мы занимались с момента вашего исчезновения, вы переживали вместе с нами как единые личности? — поинтересовался вулканец.  
  
      — Абсолютно верно, Спок, — подтвердила его деймон. — Позволю еще добавить, что ваше недавнее беспокойство о том, какую форму мы можем принять при возвращении на Намлуп, оказалось крайне приятным.  
  
      — От вас ничего не скроешь, — почти нежно произнес Кирк.  
  
      — А разве надо? — поинтересовалась Тиберия.  
  
      — Не думаю, — усмехнулся капитан. — Так странно говорить о том, что скучал по части собственной души, но это истинная правда.  
  
      — Я знаю, Джим, — волчица потерлась о ногу хозяина.  
  
      — Наши скамейки свободны, пойдем? — капитан вопросительно посмотрел на Спока.  
  
      — Они не являются нашей собственностью, — заметил вулканец.  
  
      — Спок, ты же прекрасно меня понял, — вздохнул Джим.  
  
      — Разумеется, но факт остается фактом, — вулканец едва заметно коснулся руки Кирка. — И я также испытываю иррациональное удовлетворение при мысли о том, что нахожусь именно в этом месте.  
  
      — Вулканцам тоже не чужда романтика? — удивилась волчица.  
  
      — Тиби, не стоит приписывать Споку несвойственные нам стремления, — менторским тоном отозвалась пантера.  
  
      — Как скажешь, — фыркнула Тиберия, и деймоны вместе с хозяевами двинулись в сторону скамеек, где двое впервые решили открыться друг другу.  
  
      Капитан сел на одну из них, волчица устроилась у его ног, Спок занял место напротив Кирка, а Т'Пок, изящно запрыгнув на скамейку рядом с хозяином, улеглась на ней, слегка покачивая длинным гибким хвостом.  
  
      — Смею заметить, что, в отличие от прошлого раза, вы не выглядите усталым, капитан, — негромко заметил вулканец.  
  
      Джим тихо рассмеялся, очевидно, тоже вспомнив начало того судьбоносного разговора. Т'Пок плавным движением спустилась со скамейки на землю, улегшись у ног Спока головой к Кирку и Тиберии. Но так как вокруг были члены экипажа и их деймоны, сокращать расстояние до минимума пантера не стала, но завязала с волчицей негромкую беседу, к которой чуть позже присоединились и хозяева деймонов. Так вчетвером они и проговорили до того момента, как в сад вернулись намлупиане.   
  
      И Наб, и Клов явно очень тепло относились к гостям, это было заметно по поведению их деймонов. Ровена поочередно подлетала то к Тиберии, то к Т'Пок, рассказывая об убранстве коридоров, по которым они проходили, Алека тоже держалась поблизости, соблюдая некоторую дистанцию, но настроенная крайне добродушно. В конце концов вороне надоело курсировать между волчицей и пантерой, и она устроилась на спине Алеки, как раз идущей на примерно одинаковом расстоянии от обеих.  
  
      Возвратившись в уже знакомый овальный зал, члены группы высадки увидели ожидающих их представителей Намлупа и их деймонов. Нита Аклеб приветливо улыбалась, Райн, сидя на её плече, нетерпеливо потирал передние лапки, Анита Арбок с обернутым вокруг шеи Разаласом выглядела гораздо более сдержанно, как и Икабат Лакаш с Нарисой, также в помещении находились еще несколько намлупиан, часть из них уже была знакома членам десанта.   
  
      После приветственных речей и знакомства с новыми лицами Кирк, Спок и Ухура остались в зале для согласования документов, которые должны были быть подписаны на Намлупе в рамках торжественной праздничной церемонии, а остальные земляне вместе с намлупианскими учеными направились в находящуюся неподалеку местную Академию, чтобы обсудить результаты проведенных ранее исследований и запланировать новые.  
  
      Спустя четыре часа и пятьдесят две минуты Иссэр Клов объявил, что все вопросы, требовавшие внимания, уже обсуждены, необходимые коррективы внесены, и останется лишь подписать документы на запланированном на следующий день торжестве. Таким образом, до следующего дня офицеры Энтерпрайз были свободны. Лейтенант Ухура попросила у капитана позволения погулять по городу, прежде чем отправляться в отведенные гостям апартаменты, и тот дал согласие, уточнив, что сопровождение охраны будет далеко не лишним. Вернер Наб, вызвавшийся сопровождать связистку, поёжился от неприятных воспоминаний и согласился с целесообразностью данного требования. Сам же Кирк поинтересовался у Клова, можно ли на некоторое время вернуться в рекреационную зону, и получил согласие и коды доступа от входа во внутренний сад.   
  
      Попрощавшись с намлупианами, капитан повернулся к Споку и немного неуверенно начал:  
  
      — Прости, я забыл спросить, не хочешь ли ты сразу направиться в апартаменты, но если это так…  
  
      — Джим, — вулканец позволил себе прервать речь Кирка, — всё в порядке, я в полной мере поддерживаю твою инициативу. В рекреационной зоне, помимо всего прочего, достаточно свободного пространства для того, чтобы деймоны чувствовали себя практически как в естественной среде обитания.  
  
      — Об этом я, если честно, даже не задумывался, — признался Джим. — Пойдем?  
  
      — Нелогично было бы оставаться на месте, — поднял бровь Спок, что вызвало улыбку, неконтролируемо озарившую лицо землянина.  
  
      Во второй раз за день пройдя по коридорам, хотя на этот раз первым шел безошибочно указывающий путь вулканец, все четверо вернулись в благоухающий свежестью внутренний сад. После того как дверь была заперта, Кирк сразу приобнял партнера, щедро делясь своим теплом через прикосновения, которые были бы неприемлемы на людях. 

      — Я думаю, мы вам сейчас особо не нужны, — чуть склонив голову набок, заметила Тиберия. — Если вы не против, мы бы с Т'Пок размяли пока мышцы, Спок верно сказал, что здесь есть простор, который нам в ближайшее время будет не очень часто доступен.  
  
      — Да, разумеется, отдыхайте, — улыбнулся Джим.

 

       — К тому же у нас тут спор один назрел, — оскалила клыки в улыбке волчица.  
  
      — Какой же? — поинтересовался вулканец.  
  
      — Тиби нелогично считает, что может сравняться со мной в скорости, — ответила за подругу Т'Пок. — Несмотря на то, что я являюсь гибридом, а не полноценной sa-te kru, мои физические возможности гораздо выше, чем у волчицы.  
  
      — Что значит неполноценной? — возмутилась Тиберия. — Для меня ты самая что ни есть полноценная, и не смей даже думать иначе! Да и вообще, догонишь – тогда и поговорим, — и волчица белой стрелой сорвалась с места, длинными прыжками отмеряя по песчаным дорожкам расстояние между собой и оставшейся у входа пантерой.   
  
      Впрочем, та недолго оставалась на месте и вскоре устремилась за подругой, плавно наращивая скорость. Кирк тихо фыркнул, уткнувшись в плечо вулканца:  
  
      — Вот уж никогда не думал, что Тиберии удастся когда-либо уговорить Т'Пок поиграть во что-то столь несерьезное, как догонялки.  
  
      — Догонялки? — недоуменно переспросил Спок.  
  
      — Неважно, — улыбнулся Джим. — Пошли?  
  
      Вулканец в ответ коротко поцеловал своего капитана, и они, обнявшись, пошли в сторону облюбованных уже давно скамеек.  
  
      Когда Спок сел недалеко от края одной из них, Кирк устроился на ней же лежа, положив голову на колени вулканцу. Прохладные руки очертили кончиками пальцев контуры лица Джима, прежде чем одна из них зарылась в светлые волосы, а вторая встретилась с пальцами Кирка в вулканском поцелуе. Спок склонился к землянину, а тот подался навстречу, чтобы поцеловаться еще и на земной манер, но это было не очень удобно, поэтому вскоре Джим, чью голову бережно придерживал рукой вулканец, вновь опустился на колени партнера, довольствуясь вулканскими ласками и передавая через тактильный контакт наполнявшее его удовольствие. Мимо, поднимая клубы пыли, пронеслись сначала белая, потом черная молнии.  
  
      — Т'Пок же может её догнать, верно? — поинтересовался Кирк.  
  
      — Разумеется, — согласился Спок, очерчивая кончиками пальцев инопланетно-округлое ухо партнера.  
  
      — А почему не догонит? — прикрыл глаза Джим, поднимая их сплетенные руки к своим губам и легко касаясь ими костяшек пальцев Спока.  
  
      — Возможно, всего лишь не хочет лишаться логичной причины столь бурной физической деятельности, возможно, находит эстетически приятным вид бегущей Тиберии, также существует вероятность, что ей просто нравится процесс погони, — вулканец сделал небольшую паузу, — но, скорее всего, она не хочет демонстрировать своё физическое превосходство той, что так дорога.  
  
      — Мы с Тиберией и без доказательств прекрасно о нём осведомлены, — улыбнулся Кирк, — вы можете не беспокоиться по этому поводу. Наши отличия лишь объединяют нас, дополняя до целого.  
  
      — Как тот земной символ, инь-ян? — чуть приподнял бровь Спок.  
  
      — Именно. Единство и баланс противоположностей – вот то, что идеально описывает наши отношения, — Джим пристально смотрел в глаза вулканца. — Предельно гармоничное сочетание, казалось бы, несочетаемого. Сплетенные воедино черное и белое.  
  
      — Действительно, — согласился вулканец и вновь склонился, чтобы поцеловать Кирка по обычаям его народа.  
  
      В десятках метров от них заносило на крутом повороте наслаждающуюся скоростью Тиберию, вслед за ней изящными прыжками следовала Т'Пок, и каким бы ни было физическое проявление их сущности, и деймоны, и их хозяева твёрдо знали, что уже никогда не потеряют друг друга.  
  
Fin.

(21.02.2015 - 14.06.2015)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация от Поросёнок_М


End file.
